Transformers: Knights
by RangoGamer14
Summary: Optimus travels to Earth searching for Megatron and begins regaining missing memories of his true past as an Ancient Cybertronian knight and a young Hot Rod learns of his destiny as a knight and attempts to prove himself worthy of such a title. Rated T for violence and slightly censored swearing.
1. Chapter 1-Casualties of War

For eons. Cybertron has been a peaceful planet. There were no wars, no deadly rivalries, no incidents that would affect the peace and harmony until the day the power hungry Megatron and his Decepticons waged war on the Autobots. After years of war, Cybertron started dying due to the damage it received and Megatron has disappeared and is presumed dead until his signal was re-discovered on a foreign and organic planet called Earth.

Present Day: Cybertron.

Starscream has put several Decepticon soldiers on patrol on the ruins of the Sea of Rust which was the original base of the Decepticons. One of the soldiers is suddenly attacked by the Autobot Sandstorm, the impact of Sandstorm's collision causes the soldier to collapse on the ground and get his fighter jet knocked over.

"Eat it Decepti-creep!" Sandstorm mockingly yelled back at the soldier.

In anger the Decepticon soldier boarded his fighter jet and chases after Sandstorm. The soldier fires at Sandstorm but manages to miss.

"Sandstorm to Autobot Base! Sandstorm to Autobot Base do you copy?" Sandstorm called his allies asking for reinforcements.

Wheeljack hears Sandstorm's call for help and responds.

"This is Wheeljack! What is your status Sandstorm?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm being pursued by a Decepticon soldier…." Sandstorm replied

With Sandstorm flying straight, the Decepticon soldiers manages to get perfect aim on the Autobot seeker and fires at him.

"Requesting back up immediate….uhhhh!" Sandstorm is unable to finish his sentence as his left propeller wing is severed by the blast.

Sandstorm crash lands on the ground and transforms into his robot mode during the collision damaging his chassis even more. The Decepticon soldier then lands his fighter jet on the ground and steps out with his assault rifle in hand. He slowly walks towards the mutilated Sandstorm, Sandstorm lifts his right hand in which he is holding his double barrel pistol. The soldier kicks off his hand and aims his gun at Sandstorm.

"Go on you Decepticon filth! Just Do It!" Sandstorm mockingly insults the soldier bravely staring death in the eye.

As the soldier prepares to deliver the final blow. He is distracted by Optimus Prime who drives to Sandstorm's rescue, transforms into his robot mode, activates his Energon wrist blade and bisects the Decepticon soldier in half killing him.

"Prime…..Took you some time." Sandstorm says to Optimus insulting him for taking too long to arrive.

"Engaging the enemy on your own Sandstorm….What were you thinking?" Optimus scolds the injured Sandstorm.

"I was thinking that….I was doing my job" Sandstorm sarcastically replies while spitting out energon.

"I've contacted Ratchet, he will be here soon just stay still and rest" Optimus informed Sandstorm

"Well to be honest boss…..It….Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere." Sandstorm continues to joke around despite being in bad condition.

Ratchet eventually arrives to their coordinates and takes a look at Sandstorm.

"How bad is the damage old friend?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Hard to tell Optimus! He has a lot of internal injuries!" Ratchet informs Optimus.

"Great!" Sandstorm replied sarcastically.

"Oh Shut up Sandstorm!" Ratchet yelled at Sandstorm.

"Will you be able to fix him?" Optimus asked.

"Not here! If he's ever going to have a chance at surviving I need to take him back to Kaon! Hound can help me repair him there!" Ratchet informed both Optimus and Sandstorm.

"Then let's head back to Kaon! Autobots Roll Out!" Optimus replied shouting his battle cry.

The three Autobots traveled back to their Autobot base in Kaon which was once the capital city on Cybertron. Hound rushes out of the medical bay and helps both Optimus and Ratchet place Sandstorm on a gurney where they take him back to the medical bay for repairs.

"This is not good!" Ratchet started talking in a worried sound in his voice

"Our population is starting to decrease! We already had another incident with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper!" Ratchet continued talking.

"Bumblebee…Cliffjumper….Ratchet! What happened to my scouts?" Optimus asked wanting to know the answer yet scared at the same time.

"Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were attacked by the Decepticon Enforcer Stockade! Cliffjumper….didn't survive the assault" Ratchet answered Optimus.

Both were silent for a moment mourning the loss of Cliffjumper until Optimus broke the silence asking Ratchet about Bumblebee.

"And what of Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"Bumblebee survived but with a cost!" Ratchet replied.

"What….Cost?" Optimus asked with a concerned tone in his voice

"Bumblebee's body is fully functional…except for his voicebox!" Ratchet answered Optimus Prime informing him that Bumblebee is now mute.

Optimus was shocked. He didn't say anything and was just looking at nobody and nothing saddened over Cliffjumper's death and Bumblebee's injury.

"I….must go back to the medical bay!" Ratchet said

"I…uh…..need to help Hound with the repairs on Sandstorm and Bumblebee!" Ratchet continued talking and ran back to the medical bay.

Optimus went inside the base and into the command center to check on the other Autobot soldiers. Everybody was checking through the Energon detectors over signs of any Autobots or Decepticons and hopefully Energon that they use as fuel for their weapons and themselves. Wheeljack and Jolt left their posts and had to the laboratory to build new weapons.

"Anything to report Autobots?" Optimus asked.

"Same as usual boss…..Bunch of Autobots and Decepticons keep popping up on our radar and then *Poof* they're dead" Crosshairs answered Optimus with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh Primus" Dino quietly said to himself annoyed by Crosshair's behavior.

"Has there been any Energon located?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Yeah if you count the fluids dripping out of those dead bots" Crosshairs replied and laughed after making his joke.

Optimus didn't laugh and left the command center. Crosshairs looked at the others and noticed how mad everybody was at him.

"What?" Crosshairs asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"You have some nerve joking about death in front of Optimus you Mingia" Dino yelled at Crosshairs.

"Dino, Dino, Dino…I was just making a little joke" Crosshairs replied.

"There is no honor in joking about death and war, Crosshairs!" Drift gets involved in the argument.

Crosshairs was just annoyed over how serious his partners are being just because of his sense of humor.

"Why are you guys taking this so seriously?" Crosshairs asked without even thinking.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? How about the fact that we have lost many of our comrades Crosshairs!" Dino got up and explained to Crosshairs.

"You may haven't lost any of your closest friends or brothers but we have! Our brothers died….many of them have joined Megatron thinking it was the only way to survive…And do you know what happened to Mirage because of him joining the Decepticons?" Dino continued talking.

"I killed him…I killed my own brother!" Dino finished his sentence and everyone stared at him, everyone around him was scared and worried. Dino then turned around and left the command center in order to cool off.

"Jeez, this guy has had it rough!" Crosshairs started talking.

"As much as I feel for Dino." Wheeljack replied

"Optimus has it worse. His best friend formed the Decepticons and started this war!" Wheeljack said to everyone as Optimus stares outside of Kaon at the ruined buildings and corpses laying on Cybertron's metallic soil.

At Nucleon the Decepticon Base. Starscream has become temporary leader of the Decepticons and entrusted Soundwave with locating Megatron. After a patrol with the other seekers, Starscream returns to Nucleon to hear the reports from his comrades.

"Soundwave!" Starscream said as he tried to get Soundwave's attention.

"Anything to report involving around Megatron's last known location?" Starscream asked.

"Still searching Commander Starscream!" Soundwave answered.

All the Decepticons were saddened and angered but Soundwave suddenly gave them good news.

"But I did find traces of Megatron's Energon spreading through space…They appear to be traveling to another Solar System!" Soundwave told everyone.

Everyone was amazed that Soundwave managed to locate something sharing Megatron's DNA but were still confused over how his Energon ends up in a different Solar System.

"But how is that possible? How could his Energon end up in a different solar system?" Barricade asked.

The Decepticon's scientist Shockwave entered the command center and explained it to them.

"Well…..As you can see Barricade we have also found traces of a space bridge being activated during the time he disappeared. A space bridge is the only logical explanation." Shockwave explained

"Were there any witnesses?" Onslaught asked

"Using our Energon Detectors we did find out that two other Decepticons were with him during his disappearance, the two Decepticons were Hooligan and…..Mindwipe!" Shockwave's assistant Nitro explained while also pointing at the Decepticon seeker Mindwipe.

Everybody turned around facing Mindwipe most of them grabbing their weapons and Mohawk was smirking getting excited over the fact that he might be able to mutilate Mindwipe.

"Care to explain Mindwipe?" Starscream asked Mindwipe in a threatening tone.

Mindwipe was frightened he knew that if he were to use his hypnosis cog to try to hypnotize Starscream, the other Decepticons would attack and kill him.

"Megatron asked for me and Hooligan to travel with him to another planet that Shockwave told him about!" Mindwipe explained.

"What Planet?" Starscream turned around and asked Shockwave.

"An organic planet that is rich with energon! The locals refer to it as Earth!" Shockwave answered.

Starscream then turned back at Mindwipe demanding more information.

"Continue!" Starscream said

"Megatron activated a space bridge. As he and Hooligan were entering the portal they were shot down. I managed to survive but they entered the portal leaving their fates unknown." Mindwipe continued explaining.

Starscream stared at the others. They all seemed suspicious, but since they were losing the war and required as many soldiers as possible. They spared Mindwipe.

"You're lucky Mindwipe. Because of our problems involving the war you may live!" Starscream told Mindwipe. Mindwipe was relieved over the fact that Starscream spared him.

"But…..If I ever find out that you shot Megatron for your own selfish intentions…..I'll hand you over to Mohawk!" Starscream threatened Mindwipe. Mindwipe was terrified even more and noticed how excited Mohawk was as he was jumping around in excitement and yelling random tortures that he would inflict on him.

"Now then. Anybody else have anything to report?" Starscream asked.

"I engaged two pathetic Autobots today." Stockade answered.

"And….Did you make them suffer?" Starscream asked again.

"The red one….I tore out his insides and the yellow one….well…..let's just say he'll never be able to speak again." Stockade answered explaining how badly he injured Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

"Excellent!" Starscream said pleased with Stockade's results.

"You've done well! Both you, Soundwave and Shockwave have impressed me…Now all of you get back out there and hunt down some Autobots!" Starscream ordered everyone to go back hunting.

"And Soundwave! Follow that Energon trail and find both Megatron and planet Earth immediately!" Starscream ordered Soundwave.

"Affirmative Commander Starscream!" Soundwave replied.

"Soon….we will be reunited with our master…..He will help us bring back the fear we Decepticons used to spread on Cybertron and soon…..the Universe!" Starscream said while laughing maniacally.

On Earth. Megatron reactivates while unconscious due to the damage he received during Space Bridge travel, he lifts his right hand attempting to get up.

"Master!" Hooligan said as he noticed Megatron trying to get up.

"You are alive!" Hooligan continued talking and was relieved that his master is alive.

"Of course I am you fool!" Megatron said insulting Hooligan for assuming that he can easily be killed.

"No pathetic Autobot or Decepticon can kill me that easily." Megatron began showing off. Megatron struggled to get up on his feet, Hooligan attempted to help but was pushed aside. Megatron eventually got up and in both anger and pride he threatened to conquer both Earth and Cybertron as he still remained functional.

"Soon…..The universe will tremble…..When they hear my name…for today I, Lord Megatron, Leader of all Decepticons still stands!" Megatron said while coughing up energon and attempting to stand still on his feet...


	2. Chapter 2-A Brother's Fall

At the wreckage in the Iacon Hall of Relics. A former Decepticon turned Autobot scavenger named Huffer is searching for weapons through the wreckage. The building has become the most dangerous place a Cybertronian can get to. The roof is almost completely destroyed with most parts barely hanging on. The fire that was once burning in the building has covered anything it touches with highly corrosive Rust which attracts wild Scraplets. Not even Scavengers have been able to survive venturing into the Iacon Hall of Records. Huffer ignoring the dangers in the building continues to venture deeper, whilst scavenging inside. He manages to find a powerful weapon.

"Hmm….What is this?" Huffer said asking himself what he could've possibly found. Huffer pulls the entire weapon out of the rubble and immediately recognizes it.

"Oh Primus!" Huffer said in complete shock.

"It can't be!" Huffer said still talking to himself.

"It is! It's a Heavy Iron Blaster!" Huffer said the name of the weapon.

"A powerful gun that was wielded by the great Elite Guard member "Ironhide""! Huffer explains to himself the origin while amazed at the same time.

"I shall honor Ironhide's memory by wielding this blaster on any Decepticon that tries to harm me and Cybertron itself!" Huffer with pride and a loud tone in his voice vowed to use this weapon in honor of Ironhide and the Elite Guard. His yelling accidentally gets the attention of 12 Scraplets. They started slowing crawling towards them while grinding their large teeth and aggressively hissing on him.

"Oh Scrap!" Huffer cursed as he was frightened by the metal-eating pests. The Scraplets got closer and started flying towards Huffer grinding their teeth faster and ready to dismember him piece by piece. The panicked Huffer fires at one of the Scraplets causing it to fall into a pile of Corrosive Rust where the Scraplet starts to slowly fall apart and die in agonizing pain. Huffer smirks for a moment and looks back seeing the other 11 Scraplets flying towards him. He starts running away with the Scraplets still chasing him. Huffer turns around from time to time and using the heavy iron blaster shoots and kills 4 Scraplets. When running into a dead end, he notices the 7 other Scraplets flying faster to him. Huffer covers his optics and waits for his fate to come when suddenly, a group of Decepticon seekers fire from the rooftop killing 3 more Scraplets leaving the other 4 to retreat. Huffer is immediately surrounded by the Seekers who transform out of their interstellar jet forms and land on the ground, aiming their Null Rays at him. One of the Seekers slowly walks in front of the others and shows himself to Huffer. The Autobot scavenger immediately recognizes him.

"Dirge!" Huffer says the name of the Decepticon Seeker.

"Been a long time!" Huffer said as he and Dirge were once partners when he was a Decepticon.

"Well if it isn't Huffer the treacherous low-life Scavenger!" Dirge insults Huffer for his new lifestyle and change in faction.

"The war has been rough on many of us, some bots needed to find some way to survive!" Huffer explains why he is now a Scavenger.

"Oh don't bore me with your sad life!" Dirge continues to mock his old friend.

"I see you have found a powerful Elite Guard weapon!" Dirge mentions the weapon Huffer has in his hands.

"It can be useful for us Decepticons! Give it to me!" Dirge forces Huffer to give him the weapon. Huffer stares at the weapon in his hands and looks back at Dirge with a worried look in his face. After a few seconds if thinking, Huffer makes his decision.

"Never!" Huffer said.

"We used to be best friend Huffer! If you give the weapon to me, I could ask Starscream to spare you!" Dirge said as he offered Huffer a chance of re-joining the Decepticons.

"No! I will not work with a bunch of Cybertronian terrorists…..Nor will I ever take orders from the likes of Starscream or Megatron!" Huffer said showing to Dirge that truly hated working for the Decepticons and will never re-join their faction.

"Well then…..this pains me brother but I'm afraid that I must end you!" Dirge replied back to Huffer aiming his null rays at his former ally ready to finish him off. Huffer got in a defensive position aiming the heavy iron blaster he's holding at the Seekers.

"FIRE!" Dirge ordered the Seekers to kill Huffer. All of the Seekers miss and Huffer retaliates firing his weapon at them. He kills 2 Seekers and badly injures Dirge by shooting off his left arm. Dirge collapses from the impact and the Seekers fly up to the sky to avoid being hit. Not knowing what to do, the Seekers stay at the air and don't fire back. Huffer goes to investigate Dirge's body to make sure he's dead. Dirge's body remains motionless, the Energon is dripping out of his left arm socket while a few small sparks keep popping out. Huffer steps on Dirge's chest to check if he'll respond to it, Dirge still didn't get up. Huffer assumes that he's dead and looks away. Without even noticing, Dirge reactivates and grabs Huffer's leg causing the Autobot to trip and fall to the ground. Dirge though struggles because of his missing limb eventually gets up and walks toward to Huffer, pinning him down with his foot and aiming his null ray at the Autobot.

"It pains me to do this but…..as under the Decepticon code I'm not allowed to show any mercy to an Autobot or traitor!" Dirge says showing how loyal he is to the Decepticon cause even willing to kill his own friend.

"One day Dirge….guh…..Primus will make you pay for this….And when your life flickers out…..I'll be waiting at the Realm of Allsparks…To beat the ever living Scrap out of you!" Huffer says as he expects Primus to avenge Huffer by inflicting pain and suffering to Dirge in the living world. Dirge said nothing and without hesitation fired at Huffer twice in the chest and once in the head finishing him off for good. The remaining Seekers land back down to the ground asking the injured Dirge for their new orders.

"Commander Dirge! What are your next orders?" One of the Seekers asked. Dirge was silent for a moment rapidly exhaling and staring at the wreckage around them.

"Commander?" The Seeker asked trying to get Dirge's attention.

"Oh uh…..Take the weapon and the dead Autobot back to Nucleon. Starscream may find use for both items!" Dirge replied giving them their instructions.

"Yes Sir!" The Seekers replied back grabbing both the heavy iron blaster and Huffer's corpse and flying back to Nucleon with them. Dirge unable to transform into his jet form due to missing an arm flies in his robot mode holding on to his damaged shoulder and arm socket.

Far away from the battle that occurred. Dino left Kaon and drove off to an abandoned Autobot academy to meet up with an old friend of his. Given the huge number of Decepticons patrolling Cybertron, it's extremely dangerous for an Autobot to venture off Kaon on his own. Dino transforms out of his Cybertronian hover car mode and checks the perimeter. He suddenly receives a call from the Command Center.

"Dino! Dino? Where are you?" Jolt asked trying to get Dino's attention.

"I'm here Jolt!" Dino answered.

"What is it?" Dino asked.

"Where are you?" Jolt asked the same question again.

"Where do you think I am? I'm at the Autobot academy!" Dino said wondering why Jolt keeps on forgetting where Dino always goes.

"You run off too much Dino, The Bots have just noticed that you're gone and have sent Drift and a few other troops to search for you!" Jolt warned Dino. Dino only sighed in annoyance wanting Jolt to stop being so paranoid.

"Any sign of those Decepticons?" Jolt asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Nah I don't see any of those bastards anywhere!" Dino replied back.

"You sure?" Jolt asked.

"Of course I'm sure nobody comes here anyway!" Dino replies back.

"Okay just…be careful okay!" Jolt begged.

"Don't worry Jolt I'll be fine, I have the ability to cloak! I can survive outside the command center easily unlike the others!" Dino said boasting about his cloaking abilty.

"Come back soon Dino!" Jolt said.

"Don't worry pal I will!" Dino replied back. Jolt left the call and Dino was ready to enter the Autobot academy.

"Okay buddy….Let's see if I can convince you to help us this time!" Dino said to himself staring at the entrance. Dino opened the gates and entered inside. The Autobot living inside the building has places Turrets all over the area and other machinery that is capable to making weapons and a Cybertronian's special ability de-activate while inside. Dino was unable to use his cloaking ability and tried to move as slowly as possible to avoid activating any turrets. He manages to enter the main room but accidentally activates the security system "Teletraan 1".

"Warning! Warning! Unidentified Cybertronian has entered the building!" Teletraan 1 activates and gives out a warning.

"Leave this facility once or you'll be destroyed!" Teletraan 1 threatened Dino due to its programming.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy now, I'm a friend, I'm a friend!" Dino cried out trying to make Teletraan 1 deactivate the turrets. But Teletraan 1 kept giving off the same warning until…..

"STAND DOWN TELETRAAN 1!" The Autobot living in the building said ordering Teletraan 1 to deactivate and left Dino pass. Teletraan 1 eventually deactivates and Dino is able to go through to greet the Autobot.

"Dino!" The Autobot said

"Hello…Sideswipe!" Dino said greeting the former Autobot scout turned Combat Instructor.

"It's been a while old friend!" Sideswipe says as he comes closer to Dino.

"Too long pal!" Dino replies back. Sideswipe gets closer to Dino and shakes his hand allowing him in.

"So what brings you here?" Sideswipe asks.

"Well….The Autobots are starting to win the war ever since Megatron disappeared and hopefully died!" Dino said.

"Impressive!" Sideswipe replies.

"I hope my former students have been helpful!" Sideswipe says as he mentions the young Autobots that he trained and were recruited by Optimus Prime.

"Yeah they are! Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Cliffjumper, They all made great scouts and soldiers!" Dino said to Sideswipe.

"That's great to hear!" Sideswipe replied back happy with himself.

"But Cliffjumper sadly passed away at the hands of Stockade!" Dino then mentioned Cliffjumper's fate. Sideswipe was deeply saddened by it.

"By the Allspark!" Sideswipe said.

"He was one of my best pupils!" Sideswipe said mourning Cliffjumper.

"Anyways Sideswipe. Cliffjumper was killed, Huffer's life signal went offline and Sandstorm is on the verge of dying, he we need as much help as possible, we need….Your help!" Dino said to Sideswipe asking for him to re-join Optimus Prime's army.

"I won't!" Sideswipe replied back with a serious and slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Not after what happened to…Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe mentioned his late brother.

"Sunstreaker's death deeply affected all of us but we kept fighting for him…..it's what he would've have wanted you to do!" Dino said to Sideswipe how much Sunstreaker meant to the Autobot cause.

"It was because of Optimus sending us to the Sea of Rust on our own that Starscream was able to surprise us and stab my brother before my very optics!" Sideswipe in anger mentioned how his brother died.

"I know how it happened, Starscream impaled him through the spark and threw him into a smelting pit!" Dino explained Sunstreaker's entire demise angering Sideswipe even more.

"I don't want to be a part of this war anymore! I would gladly be isolated and not have any friends!" Sideswipe said.

"That way I would never have to be depressed anymore!" Sideswipe continued talking.

"But you still mourn Sunstreaker!" Dino knew that Sideswipe still misses his older brother.

"I feel the same about Mirage, I fight every day to avenge him. I destroy as many Decepticons as possible, the very monsters who brainwashed him!" Dino mentioned how he misses Mirage and continues fighting for him. Sideswipe still didn't come to reason.

"Don't you see Sideswipe? This is what Sunstreaker would've wanted, he would've wanted to keep fighting for him, he'd want you to stay in the Autobot Ranks, he….he…He would've wanted you to brutally kill Starscream in his memory and instead you isolate yourself in a damaged academy having no other company but a security system!" Dino begins lecturing Sideswipe further pissing him off.

"THAT'S IT!" Sideswipe yells as he pushes Dino away in anger.

"GET OUT!" Sideswipe ordered Dino to leave the academy. Dino begins to walk away heading to the exit and stop just to say one last thing to Sideswipe.

"I hope you remember this! Your brother died a hero…Mine died a coward!" Dino mentioned what type of person each their brothers died as. Sideswipe didn't reply, he was staring away from Dino trying not to further lose his temper.

"Let me know when you have changed your mind, I hear Hound is planning on slitting Starscream's throat…And I know how much you want to finish him off yourself!" Dino tells Sideswipe before opening the exit door and entering outside.

As Dino heads outside deeply angry and annoyed by Sideswipe's ignorance, he is ambushed by 6 Decepticon soldiers who surround him and aim there plasma rifles at him…


	3. Chapter 3-Old Allies, Old Enemies

After leaving the academy. Dino is ambushed by 6 Decepticon soldiers. All of them aiming their plasma rifles at him ready to fire. Dino couldn't get pass them, they were watching his every step.

"You guys honestly think I'm afraid of you pathetic cons? Hehehehe You make me laugh!" Dino mocks the soldiers given how they are never really the brightest or the most threatening Decepticons. One of the soldiers didn't take his insult well. He fired a warning shot on the ground right by Dino's right foot accidentally killing a lonely Scraplet that passed by.

"Ooooooooh…..SCRAP!" Dino cursed as he was surprised by how threatening they're trying to be and succeeding.

"I guess this is the end of the line isn't it?" Dino said, raising his hands up exposing himself to the Decepticons. They all aimed their weapons ready to fire until…..

"Psyche!" Dino screamed out loud as he activated his cloaking cog, turning his entire body invisible startling the Decepticon soldiers. They all began to aim around themselves and firing a few times hoping that they would manage to hit Dino despite not being able to see him. Without even noticing, Dino manages to sneak up on each of them, impaling them with the blades attached to his forearms and killing them. He knocks one Decepticon to the ground and kills the other five.

"Hahaha You stupid Decepticons, thinking you're all tough! You're nothing more than walking shields for your superiors!" Dino mocks the dead Decepticons.

"Uh Great!" Dino said in an irritating voice as the last remaining Decepticon soldier reloads his gun and aims it at Dino's head.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Sideswipe yelled aiming his double-barrel sub-machine gun at the Decepticon soldier. The Decepticon soldiers shocked for a moment stands still in complete fear only to later lift his gun up and aim it at Sideswipe. Dino quickly takes advantage of this and pounces on the Decepticon knocking him to the ground. The Decepticon soldier manages to get back up and aims his rifle back at Dino ignoring Sideswipe. Sideswipe quickly fires at the Decepticon soldier's head causing the nerves on his body to quickly react to the shot and shoot Dino in the torso before dying and collapsing to the ground. Sideswipe rushes to Dino's aid clearly feeling guilty for having Dino injured.

"Side….Swipe!" Dino tries to call for Sideswipe while in excruciating pain.

"Dino! Dino! Are you alright?" Sideswipe asked extremely worried.

"I don't know….I think I…..I can see the light…..I seeeeee….uh…..Primus!" Dino said hallucinating the Realm of Allsparks.

"No, no, no don't say that!" Sideswipe says as he continues to panic.

"Uh….Sideswipe!" Dino said.

"Yeah?" Sideswipe replies back.

"You take me too seriously!" Dino says to Sideswipe clearly joking the whole time.

"You mean….you're not dying?" Sideswipe asked getting slightly annoyed over Dino's dark sense of humor.

"Of course I'm not you Lugnut!" Dino says mocking Sideswipe for being so paranoid.

"It's just one little shot!" Dino explains.

"Then why in the name of Primus were you all like Oh…Uh…?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well…..It….It…uh…..IT STILL HURTS!" Dino answered.

"You son of a Sharkticon!" Sideswipe said insulting Dino.

"You got any Medical kit?" Dino asked.

"Uh….Yeah I do inside the academy!" Sideswipe answered.

"Hang on, I'll take you inside!" Sideswipe said as he lifted Dino and began taking him inside. They soon stopped as they saw vehicles coming by. Only two vehicles showed up, one being a heavily armored Cybertronian hover car and the other a Cybertronian helicopter.

"Drift? Leadfoot?" Dino mentioned the two Autobot's names.

"Crosshairs and the others noticed that you were gone Dino! Why do you keep heading over here?" Drift asked.

"I was just visiting an old friend!" Dino answered.

"Well you should at least let us know where you're going!" Drift said.

"You could have backup to defend you!" Drift continued talking.

"Don't blame this all on Dino!" Sideswipe said.

"It's because of me!" Sideswipe blamed himself.

"There is no need to blame yourself for this Sideswipe, we just want to know why Dino keeps coming to your academy!" Leadfoot said getting involved in the conversation.

"Look! I was just trying to convince Sideswipe to re-join us! With Cliffjumper and Huffer dead, we need all the help we can get!" Dino said yelling at Drift and Leadfoot.

"What I want to know is….Are you joining us or not?" Dino looked back at Sideswipe and asked. Sideswipe stared at Dino for a moment thinking a bit longer, he would proceed to look at Drift and Leadfoot and then at the destruction around him.

"Very Well! I'll join you but only to avenge Sunstreaker! I do not intend on fighting this war for a long time." Sideswipe reluctantly said, Dino was happy that Sideswipe was joining and so were Drift and Leadfoot.

"We're glad to hear that!" Leadfoot said.

"You should be also be happy to hear that after the battle at the Sea of Rust, Optimus was planning to promote from scout to warrior before you disbanded!" Drift mentioned.

"I'm sure Optimus Prime saved that extra spot for you all these years!" Drift continued talking.

"That's sound just fine with me!" Sideswipe said for once being in a positive mood.

"Well come on now let's head back to Kaon! We need to take Dino to the Medical bay and inform Optimus of your return!" Leadfoot said.

"I swear on Primus, with the amount of injured bots we have, Ratchet is going to lose his hands one day!" Dino said joking around as they all transformed and drove off. They are however not aware that Barricade was spying on them through the rubble. Using his binoculars he saw from a far where they were headed and instructed all of Soundwave's minicons "Laserbeak, Ravage and Frenzy" to follow the Autobots and stay out of sight.

"Laserbeak! Lead your brothers to follow but hide in the shadows, make sure they don't notice you!" Barricade said instructing Soundwave's minicons on what to do.

"Understand Barricade!" Laserbeak replied as he flies and follows the Autobots while Barricade returns back to Nucleon to report.

Back on Earth. It was nighttime, the full moon and the stars were shining brightly on Earth, the crickets were chirping along with a few other animals searching for food and making random calls. The wild forests may be tough on the locals but Megatron was struggling the most. Megatron was severely damaged and the energon flowing through him was rapidly leaking out of his body. Megatron was slowly dying, the most powerful of all Decepticons who is considered undefeatable by many has been mortally wounded by a crash to Earth. He was in such a bad condition that he required Hooligan to hold on his right arm to help him walk and stand up. While walking, Megatron and Hooligan stumble across a pile of logs and rest on them.

"My lord…How do you feel?" Hooligan asked concerned over Megatron's status.

"Weak…..Cold…..In tremendous Pain!" Megatron said while coughing up energon and taking deep breaths.

"Don't worry Master! I'll fix you!" Hooligan said wanting Megatron to stay alive.

"How? You're not a medical officer, you're just a scavenger!" Megatron said explaining that Hooligan has no way of repairing him.

"I'll find a way my lord! I swear!" Hooligan said to Megatron promising him.

"You don't know how to repair ANYTHING!" Megatron yelled back at Hooligan being annoyed.

"What I need is a new vehicle to scan!" Megatron said.

"If I scan a new vehicle, my chassis will be repaired because of the extra parts being added!" Megatron explained.

"I'll find a vehicle right away!" Hooligan said and starts running, but stops and begins limping. Megatron notices this and immediately looks at Hooligan's legs only to discover.

"Hooligan…Your leg!" Megatron said pointing at Hooligan's right leg. Hooligan looks down and notices that his metallic femur has been badly damaged, most parts of the limb have been torn out by the collision to Earth.

"It's nothing my lord!" Hooligan said.

"Hooligan! Get me up!" Megatron ordered Hooligan while lifting up his right arm and pointing it at Hooligan.

"But why my lord?" Hooligan asked.

"You are in capable of running and I may die before you arrive with a vehicle I require to scan!" Megatron said convincing Hooligan to take him with. Hooligan would walk back limping in pain as his damaged leg continues to have sparks bursting out of it. Hooligan lifts Megatron and they both travel to find a new vehicle to stand. After many hours of searching, Megatron collapses and Hooligan attempts to lift him up. He notices Megatron has become weaker and is running dry on energon.

"Megatron get up!" Hooligan said trying to lift the weak Decepticon leader who is ten times his size.

"I can't…..go on!" Megatron said stopping mid-sentence as he begins to slowly die.

"Yes you can! You're lord Megatron! The real Megatron would not give up so easily!" Hooligan said trying to boost up Megatron's confidence and make him fight the pain.

"You simple-minded scavenger! I am…..the…..real…..MEGATRON!" Megatron said slightly offended by Hooligan and attempted to get up but would eventually collapse to the ground again. Hooligan tries to lift him. During the struggle, night time ends and the sun rises, Hooligan covers his optics trying to block the sun's light, he would then hear vehicles driving by and a few humans.

"What in the name of Primus?" Hooligan said confused by the sounds he has been hearing. Hooligan drags Megatron who was laying the ground, all of his energon nearly gone and the red glow of his optics slowly fading. They would stumble across a human junkyard. There a bunch of humans were destroying a bunch of old, rusty and damaged vehicles. Hooligan saw this the amount of vehicles he could use to scan. He chose a rusty Volkswagen type 2 which was actually in perfect shape apart from the rust. Hooligan would then have his robot form change, from his color scheme, to his chassis design and the injury on his leg being repaired. He would then inform Megatron of this.

"Megatron we did it! We found a bunch of vehicles! Quickly…..uh…..uh!" Hooligan said as he turns around to find Megatron starting to die…


	4. Chapter 4-Earth's New Master

A few Earth hours earlier: Nucleon, Cybertron

Dirge and his Decepticon seekers have returned to Nucleon with the heavy iron blaster and Huffer's corpse.

"Commander Starscream!" One of the seekers said reporting in.

"We have returned with an Elite Guard weapon and a traitor's corpse!" The seeker continued talking.

"Excellent! You seekers have done well!" Starscream said congratulating the seekers for their success.

"Give the weapon to Shockwave and Nitro!" Starscream said.

"Yes commander!" One of the seekers said.

"We will attempt to find use for it Commander Starscream!" Nitro said.

"Attempt Nitro? Be logical for once! We will find use for the weapon!" Shockwave said to Nitro.

"Forgive me Shockwave!" Nitro begged for forgiveness.

"Have you forgotten Nitro? I erased all my emotions! I am not a being that forgives!" Shockwave said.

"Commander! What of the deceased traitor?" One of the seekers asked.

"Take him to Mohawk's torture chamber! He will melt down his body and extract his energon!" Starscream said.

"Ooooh, oooooh, Melt! Melt! Hahahahaha!" Mohawk said getting excited. The seekers lifted Huffer's lifeless chassis and took to the torture chamber. Behind the other Decepticons, Dirge walked inside the Decepticon base firmly holding on to his damaged shoulder.

"Dirge! What happened?" Starscream asked noticing that Dirge has lost his left arm.

"Huffer used the heavy iron blaster on us!" Dirge explained.

"That is one powerful weapon!" Dirge continued talking.

"Oh how unfortunate!" Starscream said not really caring about Dirge's injury.

"Don't worry Starscream! Once I get a new arm I'll be back in fighting shape!" Dirge said actually believing that Starscream would allow him to live and get medical attention.

"Oh my dear Dirge! Given the little energon and other resources that we have, I'm afraid we can't give you a new arm and therefore you are now useless to the Decepticon cause!" Starscream said frightening Dirge.

"Take him to the torture chamber!" Starscream ordered the Decepticons as they grabbed Dirge and began dragging him to the torture chamber. Dirge tried the best he can to escape their grip but to no avail.

"Starscream please don't…..No….NO!" Dirge said crying out for mercy.

"Hehehehehe….I get to melt two bots! It must be my lucky day!" Mohawk said to himself really excited.

"Please don't do this to me Starscream! Please don't…." Dirge continued begging for Starscream to reconsider his own termination.

"Don't worry Dirge! I'll make it special for you! I'll melt you while you're alive…..slowly…and painfully! HAHAHAHAHA!" Mohawk said as he began maniacally laughing. Dirge continued to try to escape, even attempted to grab on to the wall with his right arm but was easily pulled inside. The door shut and all that the Decepticons could hear were the muffled screams coming from Dirge, Mohawk's constant laughing and random machines turning on as both Dirge and Huffer were being melted down and having their energon extracted.

"So Soundwave! What news do you have on Megatron's coordinates?" Starscream asked Soundwave wanting to know if Soundwave has found anything involving around Megatron.

"Nothing so far Commander Starscream!" Soundwave reported.

"You have been searching for weeks to no avail! Why is that?" Starscream asked annoyed by the how long it's taking to uncover Megatron's recent location.

"With all due respect Commander Starscream! We are having trouble locating it because all space bridges except for one have been destroyed, and Megatron hasn't sent a beacon to us in order to find him!" Soundwave explained.

"Well then where is the last space bridge at?" Starscream asked.

"At Kaon the Autobot Base!" Shockwave said.

"After Megatron's disappearance, the Autobots destroyed every other Space bridge but one, they shut it down and dropped it down to Cybertron's surface only to capture it and keep it away from us!" Onslaught said explaining why the space bridge is in Autobot custody.

"So the only way to reach Megatron's location is to infiltrate Kaon and liberate the space bridge!" Starscream said to himself while thinking of a plan. While thinking nobody even bothered to look at Mindwipe who was hiding in the other room angered in himself because Megatron is apparently still alive.

"Barricade!" Starscream said.

"Yes Commander Starscream!" Barricade said responding to Starscream.

"Six of our Decepticon soldiers have spotted an Autobot heading to an academy. You will go with Soundwave's minicons and spy on them in the shadows. If the Autobot kills the soldiers and starts leaving you will send Laserbeak, Ravage and Frenzy to follow them!" Starscream explained Barricade's mission.

"Understood!" Barricade said as he and Soundwave's minicons left Nucleon and traveled to the academy.

Now: Earth.

Hooligan has located a human junkyard and to repair his leg injury, has scanned a Volkswagen Type 2 and took it as a new disguise. He informs Megatron of his discovery and as he turns around, he notices that Megatron is starting to die. His left optic has already faded and he can barely even move.

"Master get up I've found a scrapyard, you can scan a vehicle to repair yourself!" Hooligan said trying to get Megatron up.

"Can't….Move….Feel…..Weak!" Megatron said barely able to talk. Hooligan didn't know what to do and then decided to inject some of his energon into Megatron. Hooligan injected less than half of his Energon and Megatron quickly recovered and was able to get up. Megatron walked to the scrapyard and activated his fusion cannon while Hooligan collapses from exhaustion and after losing some of his energon, he fired at the humans scaring them off and killing a few. Megatron would then proceed to scan a rusty Mack Titan Truck and drove off with Hooligan who quickly recovered after the injection.

"You have done well scavenger!" Megatron said.

"Thanks to you, I can now reunite with my Decepticons and conquer the universe just as I always planned!" Megatron said.

"Thank you my lord, I did the best I could. Even had to sacrifice most of my energon but it was worth it. I'm glad to be serving under your command!" Hooligan said.

"Now we need an open location to send a beacon to the Decepticons, Soundwave and Shockwave should be able to trace it!" Megatron said.

"I just did a scan of our location, we appear to be in an area called South Dakota!" Hooligan said.

"I found an open area known by the locals as the Badlands!" Hooligan continued talking.

"How far away is it?" Megatron asked.

"Not far, a few cycles from here!" Hooligan said. Megatron and Hooligan drove to the Badlands. After a few cycles of traveling. They arrive to the Badlands where Megatron sends a beacon from Earth to Cybertron.

"Ay what's this?" Onslaught asked.

"Hey Soundwave! Look at this!" Onslaught said trying to get Soundwave to come and look at the transmission they received.

"Do you think it could be?" Onslaught asked.

"It is!" Soundwave said.

"Primus! He's alive!" Onslaught said.

"Soundwave to all Decepticons! Soundwave to all Decepticons do you copy? Megatron is alive, I repeat! MEGATRON IS ALIVE!" Soundwave said broadcasting the message to every Decepticon alive on Cybertron.


	5. Chapter 5-Victory Is Ours Part 1

After sending Soundwave's minicons to follow Sideswipe, Dino, Leadfoot and Drift back to their base. Barricade drives back to Nucleon. During the travel he accidentally hits some debris forcing him to transform out of his Cybertronian Police Cruiser and land on the ground in his robot mode.

"Uh…..SCRAP!" Barricade said in anger as he gets up while recovering from the impact. As Barricade begins to brush off the dust on his chassis he receives a transmission from Soundwave. During the transmission, static occurs from his damaged com-link and is unable to hear the whole message.

"Hello! Soundwave! You There! SCRAP!" Barricade said unable to hear Soundwave's transmission.

"So this is where you have been lately Barricade!" Stockade said surprising Barricade as he walked to him with another enforcer "Berserker".

"Stockade! Berserker! What are you two doing here?" Barricade asked.  
"Starscream sent us here to make sure your spark didn't get extinguished!" Stockade said insulting Barricade.

"Very Funny!" Barricade sarcastically replied back to Stockade.

"I see you were struggling with your comm-link! Why is that?" Stockade asked noticing that Barricade couldn't hear Soundwave's message.

"Damaged…..from the crash!" Barricade explained looking away from Stockade in humiliation.

"Why? What did Soundwave say?" Barricade turned curiously asking Stockade.

"Oh so you want to know don't you?" Stockade asked messing with Barricade.

"Know What?" Barricade asked both intrigued and slightly annoyed by Stockade.

"He's Alive!" Stockade said.

"Who?" Barricade asked.

"Who do you think Barricade?" Stockade asked back.

"The Boss?" Barricade asked referring to Megatron as the enforcers refer to Megatron as the "Boss".

"Yep the Big Boss is alive! And soon we'll be reunited with him on the filthy organic planet he's in!" Stockade said.

"For the love of Primus YES!" Barricade screamed in complete joy.

"What do we do now Stockade?" Barricade asked.

"We need to return back to Nucleon, prepare our army for the attack on Kaon!" Stockade explained as they transformed into their vehicle forms and drove off.

At Kaon. Dino, Leadfoot, Drift and Sideswipe have returned to the Autobot base and head straight to the medical bay.

"Ay Ratchet! We got another trouble maker for you!" Leadfoot said as he carried Dino inside.

"Oh Primus!" Ratchet said in annoyance and exhaustion.

"Hound! Please fix up Dino I need to go…. Bury…. Sandstorm!" Ratchet said confirming to the Autobots that Sandstorm has passed away.

"Oh no…..Sandstorm!" Drift said in sadness.

"Poor kid!" Leadfoot said also deeply saddened by Sandstorm's fate. Everybody was silent for a moment until Dino asked about Bumblebee.

"Hey Hound! How's Bumblebee?" Dino asked.

"Oh he's good, Wheeljack is….."Hound said unable to finish his sentence as Sideswipe emerges from behind Drift and Leadfoot.

"Bumblebee?" Sideswipe yelled.

"What happened to him?" Sideswipe asked worried about his student.

"Stockade…..badly damaged his voice box!" Hound explained.

"We're…..doing the best we can to fix him!" Hound said about their process at repairing Bumblebee's injury.

"Wheeljack and Jolt have been working on a temporary voicebox! We will be able to understand him but he can only communicate through random sounds!" Hound explained.

"Oh Primus! Why would do this to poor Bumblebee?" Sideswipe said to himself feeling bad for the young scout.

"Oh hey Sideswipe!" Wheeljack said entering the medical bay noticing him. Hound looks at him and through eye contact informs him not to bother Sideswipe.

"Oh my bad!" Wheeljack said as he proceeded to walk inside the room where Bumblebee is resting.

"So Cliffjumper is dead! Bumblebee's voicebox is injured! I feel like I'm forgetting about someone!" Sideswipe said talking to himself yet again in grief.

"Hot Rod! Where's Hot Rod? Is he okay?" Sideswipe got up and in a panic asked everyone. They all looked at him with their heads leaning back and showing a terrified expression in their faces.

"Hot Rod is still functional!" Optimus said standing outside the medical bay behind Sideswipe and the others.

"Optimus!" Sideswipe said as he turned around in complete shock to see his former leader.

"It's good to see you Sideswipe!" Optimus said to Sideswipe relieved that he's back to the Autobot cause.

"You too….Optimus!" Sideswipe replied back with a slight reluctant tone in his voice.

"Sideswipe!" Dino said while being repaired by Hound.

"Go Ow….. Go explore the base OW…I'm sure the others missed you and want to see you again!" Dino said telling Sideswipe that he can leave the medical bay. Sideswipe agrees to this and leaves the medical bay to reunite with the others.

Back at Nucleon, the Decepticon soldiers and seekers are training, they practice melee and firing their weapons with Barricade and Stockade being their strict training advisors. Inside the base. Onslaught, Soundwave and Starscream discuss their battle plans.

"Alright Decepticons, Megatron is expecting us to travel to Earth soon!" Starscream said.

"Soundwave any word from your minicons yet?" Starscream asked Soundwave.

"They haven't reported anything yet Commander Starscream!" Soundwave said.

"They appear to still be completing their task!" Soundwave explained the possible situation.

"Hmm Very Well!" Starscream said.

"Commander Starscream!" Nitro said running out of the laboratory.

"You need to see what Shockwave and I have done with the heavy iron blaster!" Nitro said explaining why Starscream must come to the laboratory immediately. The Decepticons entered the laboratory and are amazed by the weapons Shockwave has manufactured from a single cannon.

"Commander Starscream! Allow me to present to you the Heavy Iron Sentries!" Shockwave said giving the name of his invention.

"After a few days of duplicating the material this weapon was made out of, Nitro and I have been able to mass-produce large and powerful turrets!" Shockwave explained.

"Shockwave, Shockwave. You never cease to amaze us!" Starscream said complimenting Shockwave's work.

"How does it work?" Onslaught asked.

"They have limbs of their own, able to move from the one place to another and when given a command, there legs will transform into drillers that will dig through the ground and their guns can only be operated by the Decepticons themselves!" Shockwave said explaining how they work.

"But! There are limitations to their armor, depending on the amount of fire, they can still be destroyed!" Shockwave said explaining there one big weakness.

"I see!" Starscream said slightly disappointed.

"If you wish, I can modify them at bit more!" Shockwave said to Starscream.

"No, no we have no time!" Starscream said.

"We need to arrive to Megatron's coordinates as soon as possible!" Starscream said.

"We are still expecting results from Laserbeak and the rest of Soundwave's minicons!" Starscream continued talking. Outside the laboratory, Mindwipe overheard the whole discussion and was still angry and disappointed with himself over how Megatron is still alive.

"I can't believe it!" Mindwipe said to himself with an angry tone in his voice.\

"Megatron should've been dead! I shot him in his internal energon tank! No way he could've survived from heavy leaking!" Mindwipe said to himself.

"Unless…..Yes! Hooligan was with him, that wretched scavenger helped him recover!" Mindwipe said to himself realizing that Megatron wasn't alone.

"Great! Just Great! First I had to execute Megatron and then Starscream and…And Now…I need to terminate a Decepticon scavenger! Uh Why do my plans keep getting harder to accomplish?" Mindwipe kept talking to himself asking why nothing seems to be going his way.

"Oh nothing to worry about! I still have the hypnosis cog implanted into my cyber-cranium! I can manipulate my partners and my enemies to my own bidding! Soon I will destroy Megatron and Starscream and become the leader of the Decepticons!" Mindwipe said coming up with a new plan and mentioning how he can use his special ability to his own benefits. He then proceeds to here Starscream and Shockwave talking again.

"What's this?" Mindwipe asked himself listening to Starscream and Shockwave.

"Shockwave! During mine and Megatron's absence, The Decepticons staying here will require a leader. Since you can't make great inventions outside your laboratory, I figured you would like to stay!" Starscream said to Shockwave offering him command over the Decepticons stationed on Cybertron.

"Your reasons are logical!" Shockwave said.  
"I will stay behind and take command of the remaining Decepticons!" Shockwave said agreeing on taking command of the Decepticons on Cybertron.

"To fill my slot on Earth! I will allow my assistant Nitro to go with you!" Shockwave said surprising the young Decepticon scientist.

"What? Really?" Nitro asked.

"Indeed! I have more assistants then you Nitro and both Starscream and Megatron will require as much back up as possible!" Shockwave explained.

"Thank you Shockwave!" Nitro said to his master

"So Shockwave will stay behind and Onslaught, Soundwave, Mohawk, Brawl, Nitro, Barricade, Blackout and Bonecrusher are coming with me. Stockade and Berserker will stay behind with you Shockwave!" Starscream said were all the superior Decepticons officers will be stationed.

"Commander Starscream!" Barricade said running into the room, Mindwipe who was standing in front of the entrance moved back trying not to get caught.

"The Decepticons! They're ready!" Barricade said.

"Excellent!" Starscream said.

"When do we strike?" Barricade asked.

"As soon as we get a report from Laserbeak, Frenzy and Ravage!" Starscream replied explaining the same objective over and over again.

Back at Kaon, all the Autobots are welcoming Sideswipe back to their ranks, although seeming happy on the outside. In the inside he is still grieving the loss of Sunstreaker, walking in the halls of Kaon reminds of him of his original missions as a scout, watching his close friends and brother die at the hands of the Decepticons. Sideswipe tries to get his mind of it and notices both Bumblebee and Dino walking inside the command center.

"Bumblebee!" Sideswipe said in happiness. Bumblebee replied back saying hello to his former teacher but Bumblebee was only able to communicate through random high pitched noises.

"Bumblebee? Why do you sound like that?" Sideswipe asked.

"It's his temporary voicebox, I didn't have enough materials to let him speak fluent Cybertronian so he can only communicate through noises which are easy to translate!" Wheeljack explained to Sideswipe.

"Don't worry Sideswipe!" Dino said.

"Even with the new voice, he's still the same Bumblebee inside and out!" Dino said complimenting Bumblebee and comforting Sideswipe.

"Yeah I guess!" Sideswipe said.

"By the way where is Hot Rod?" Sideswipe asked wanting to know about his other surviving student.

"Well…." Dino was unable to finish his sentence as Optimus interrupted him.

"We sent Hot Rod to Earth to find Megatron!" Optimus said.

"You did…..WHAT?" Sideswipe asked in anger.

"We have recently heard that Megatron is alive through a beacon that he sent through Earth's solar system. We sent Hot Rod to find Megatron and to spy on him and not engage but so far we haven't heard anything from him yet!" Optimus explained Hot Rod's mission.

"You mean…Hot Rod is possibly dead?" Sideswipe asked assuming another one of his students has passed away.

"We don't know, when we sent him to spy on the honor-less Decepticon but when he arrived on Earth via. The space bridge….his life signal was lost!" Drift explained.

"For now we don't know where he is but Hot Rod is tough, he has been through worse!" Hound entered the room with Ratchet explaining what Hot Rod has been through during the war.

"Optimus! May I ask…Why do you keep SENDING YOUR SCOUTS ON SUICIDAL MISSIONS?" Sideswipe in anger asked. During the argument Optimus and Sideswipe were having. Laserbeak, Frenzy and Ravage have managed to get inside the base and began the rest of their mission.

"Okay here's the plan!" Laserbeak said to his brothers.

"Frenzy you will go hack into the command center's mainframe. Activate the space bridge and shut down all of his computers!" Laserbeak said to Frenzy.

"Okee-Dokee!" Frenzy replied back and head to the location of the mainframe.

"Make sure they can't turn off the space bridge!" Laserbeak reminded Frenzy.

"Ravage!" Laserbeak said getting the one-eyed jaguar's attention.

"Release Reedman and go with him, The Autobots own mini-cons and a few soldiers will go to explore the perimeter because once Frenzy shuts down their computers….The alarms will go off. I need you and Reedman to take out any Soldier or Minicon!" Laserbeak said as Ravage ran off.

"I will keep an eye on the Autobots through the holes on the walls, I will communicate through the comm-link and tell you what they're planning!" Laserbeak said to his comrades through the comm-link. While peeking through the holes inside the command center's walls. Laserbeak watches as Optimus and Sideswipe argue over how Optimus treats his scouts.

"I cannot believe this how you treat your scouts!" Sideswipe said to Optimus in anger.

"My brother would still be alive if it wasn't for you!" Sideswipe continued talking in anger.

"Sideswipe, I….." Optimus tries to explain but is unable to since Sideswipe is still yelling at him.

"I don't even think you're worthy of being a Prime!" Sideswipe said to Optimus.

"That's enough both of you!" Ratchet said getting between Optimus and Sideswipe.

"Interesting!" Laserbeak said as he watched and heard the whole argument.

"For…Forgive me Optimus!" Sideswipe said after calming down.

"No need to apologize Sideswipe! I understand how you feel, you are still grieving the loss of your brother!" Optimus said understanding what Sideswipe was going through.

"Oh When I see Starscream again! I'll…"Sideswipe said before being interrupted by Optimus Prime.

"Trust me when I tell you Sideswipe! Revenge is not the way!" Optimus explains.

"Oooooh what is this?" Laserbeak said as he continued to listen to the conversation. During his patrol, Frenzy was hacking through the command center's mainframe, activating the space bridge and shutting the Autobot's any means of de-activating the space bridge.

"Ooooh Hack! Hack…..Oooooooh….HACK!" Frenzy kept talking to himself sounding like the psychotic Decepticon he is. While hacking, Frenzy is startled by a noise near his area. He would take his right hand of the mainframe and aim his sub-machine gun at whatever was coming his way. He would listen to the carefully at the footsteps and would hear a few growls. Realizing that it's only Ravage he proceeds to hack the mainframe.

"Frenzy! Are you done?" Laserbeak asked Frenzy demanding an answer.

"Allllllllll…..ALMOST!" Frenzy said.

"Just one more bbbbbbbbbb….Button to push!" Frenzy continued talking.

"Annnnnnnd…..NOW!" Frenzy said as he activated the Space Bridge and the alarms. The Autobots would notice the alarms and wonder what is going on.

"Optimus! The space bridge has been activated and we can't shut it down!" Wheeljack ran into the command center.

"By the Allspark!" Optimus said in complete shock. Bumblebee would proceed to point at Laserbeak and tell Optimus where he is through his noises.

"Laserbeak! TAKE HIM OUT!" Optimus said ordering the Autobots to execute Laserbeak.

"Hell Yeah!" Hound screamed as he picked up his gun and fired at Laserbeak.

"OH SCRAP!" Laserbeak said clearly afraid as Hound started firing at him. Laserbeak would fly further into the walls to avoid being hit.

"I miss using this gun!" Hound screamed in happiness as he hasn't used his guns in a while.

"Damn it he headed straight to the mainframe!" Crosshairs said.

"Mini-Cons after him!" Crosshairs ordered the mini-cons to follow Laserbeak.

"Ravage, Reedman, Frenzy! Take out the Mini-cons, I'll contact Starscream and inform him of our success!" Laserbeak ordered his brothers to take out the Autobot mini-cons.

"Laserbeak to Soundwave! I repeat! Laserbeak to Soundwave!" Laserbeak said as he contacted his master.

"Soundwave responding!" Soundwave said answering Laserbeak's call.

"What is your status?" Soundwave asked.

"We have activated the Space Bridge and shut down their systems!" Laserbeak said as the Decepticons heard in relief.

"Now is the time to strike!" Starscream said in happiness.

"Optimus if Laserbeak and his brothers have entered here! There is no doubt the rest of the Decepticons are coming!" Drift said.

"Optimus we need to take those slagheaps down now!" Dino said to Optimus, Optimus begins to think and looks at Sideswipe.

"Starscream is obviously coming with them, if this is truly to be our final battle I want to go down avenging my loved ones!" Sideswipe said to Optimus convincing the Autobot leader to get ready for battle.

"Autobots gather outside the command center and arm yourself for battle!" Optimus said as the Autobot soldiers left the command center with their weapons and got into battle-ready positions.

"If this is in fact our last fight then I'm honored to be fighting by my closest of friends!" Optimus said staring at Dino, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Hound as they grabbed all their gear and prepared for battle.

Inside the walls of Kaon, the Autobot mini-cons are patrolling their area searching for Soundwave's minions.

"Any sign of them Brains?" One of the mini-cons asked Brains.

"NO! Shut up!" Brains responded telling his partners to be quiet.

"Wait! I hear something!" Brains said as he heard one of Soundwave mini-cons coming their way.

"Oh Fu….." Brains said as he jump-scared by Ravage and has his right leg torn off.

"Uh! Slag it!" Brains said reacting to Ravage losing his leg. The panicked Mini-cons fire at Ravage and Reedman who quickly dismember and kill the mini-cons.

"You scrap-heap! You Cowardly Pussy-Cat!" Brains yelled at Ravage insulting the mechanical one-eye jaguar. Ravage would slowly turn around growling at the injured mini-con. Ravage would then slowly open his jaw, exposing his razer-sharp and jagged teeth as he aggressively snarled.

"What are you doing Ravage? We don't have to for this, Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons will be here soon!" Laserbeak said stopping Ravage from delivering the fatal blow. Ravage, Laserbeak, Frenzy and Reedman would proceed to leave Kaon and reunite with Starscream.

"The three of you hide! I will fly and lead Starscream to their location!" Laserbeak ordered Ravage, Frenzy and Reedman to stay behind as he would fly away from Kaon to reunite with the Decepticons. The Autobot soldiers would proceed to stand still in their positions, waiting for Starscream to arrive with his army.

"Where…..Where are they?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I don't know! I'm getting creeped out by this!" The other soldier replied.

"Would you too scrap-heads zip it!" Crosshairs said standing in front of annoyed by their paranoia. The Autobots would proceed to wait for the Decepticons to arrive, having their weapons fully loaded and ready to fire. Just when it seems nobody has arrived yet. A missile flies from a far and hits the Autobots….


	6. Chapter 6-Victory Is Ours Part 2

It was pitch black. No one and nothing can be seen, no sun, no moon. All that can be heard are the echoing and muffled sounds of explosions, gun fire and Cybertronians screaming in pride and pain.

"Hound! Hound!" A muffled Crosshairs screamed and continued to scream the unconscious Autobot Commando's name. Hound's optics would slowly open changing his vision from pitch black and revealing the war going on around him. Explosions going off, the sounds of his comrades dying from gunfire and even saw a few Autobot soldiers fly out of sight from the impact of the explosions. In front of him was Crosshairs attempting to get Hound.

"Hound! Hound, can you hear me?" Crosshairs asked.

"Ugh! Whaa….Cross…..Cro…..Cr….Crosshairs?" Hound said trying to get up and speak.

"Oh thank Primus!" Crosshairs said in relief.

"Now I can transfer to my bossy tone!" Crosshairs said to himself.

"Now…..GET UP YOU BIG DUMB BULKHEAD!" Crosshairs said yelling at Hound's face. Hound starts to slowly get up knocking the mini-gun that was resting on his abdomen off of him. He would get up trying to stand still as he nearly fell back down. What he gazed upon was truly disturbing, an entire battalion of Autobots and Decepticons mercilessly being killed. Optimus, Ratchet and Leadfoot were in front taking out multiple Decepticon soldiers and Heavy Iron Sentries while Sideswipe, Drift and Bumblebee were taking injured bots to cover.

"Well what are you waiting for huh?" Crosshairs asked in confusion as he picked up his Sub-machine guns ready for battle but noticed Hound paralyzed and staring at the battlefield.

"Grab your gun and fire! You're supposed to be in front of everyone else anyway, you're the goddamn muscle!" Crosshairs yelled at Hound. Hound eventually got over the sight of the massacre and grabbed his gun.

"Come and get some Decepticon Punks!" Hound said as he charged off to battle.

"HELL YEAH!" Hound screamed as he fired his mini-gun at the Decepticons mowing them down one by one.

"Oh that's my Lugnut!" Crosshairs said to himself in pride acting as if he was the one who helped Hound regain his sanity.

"Wheeljack! Jolt! Are those weapons of yours ready?" Crosshairs looked behind where Kaon stood and was on the verge of collapsing from the damage it's sustaining. Inside were Wheeljack and Jolt bringing their newly designed weapons to aid the Autobots in their battle against the Decepticons.

"Jolt is bringing them this way!" Wheeljack replied back to Crosshairs as Jolt ran outside with a container full of explosive, rocket launchers, shotguns and other sort of weapons. Some of the Autobot soldiers quickly grabbed them and some were killed before they can even use them or as soon as they grabbed the weapons.

"Wheeljack get out of there the building is collapsing!" Crosshairs yelled at Wheeljack warning him to get out.

"I'm coming!" Wheeljack yelled but soon stopped as he heard the muffled screams of Brains inside the walls of Kaon.

"Help Me!" Brains yelled inside the walls of Kaon.

"Brains?" Wheeljack said hearing the injured mini-con.

"Somebody help me, I'm dying here!" Brains said as he running low on energon.

"Hold on Brains I'm coming!" Wheeljack said as he ran back into the building to get Brains. Wheeljack would proceed to scan each side of the wall for energon signs and eventually finds Brains who is still missing his leg and was on the verge of dying. Wheeljack punches a whole through the wall and grabs Brains.

"Wheeljack! Thank Primus you are still inside!" Brains said as he was happy to see someone rescue him.

"No Problem, oh and speaking off which the building about to collapse!" Wheeljack said to Brains.

"Well then let's get out of here!" Brains yelled as Wheeljack ran off the join the battle with Brains still in his hand.

"Wait what off the Space Bridge?" Wheeljack asked as he stopped in his tracks and looked back inside at the fully activated space bridge.

"It will be fine it's indestructible but we aren't!" Brains said to Wheeljack as they went outside. Wheeljack would place Brains to rest in a safe area while Wheeljack grabbed his weapon and fired at the Decepticons.

"Annihilate the Autobots! LET NOTHING STAND IN YOUR WAY!" Starscream said ordering the Decepticons to attack. The Seekers along with Nitro and Mindwipe would proceed to transform into their Interstellar Jet Forms and fly close to the Autobots dropping bombs on them taking them out one by one.

"Wheeljack look out!" Dino yelled as The Seekers were air-bombing the Autobots. Dino would proceed to run straight to Wheeljack and push him aside.

"Are you alright?" Dino asked as he and Wheeljack got up after the impact.

"I'm fine!" Wheeljack said as he placed his hand on Dino's soldier as a sign of gratitude.

"Get Back!" Wheeljack yelled as he pushed Dino away and fired at Nitro. Nitro would transform out of his jet form and pounce on Wheeljack.

"Hello Wheeljack!" Nitro said as he walked with Wheeljack in a circle making eye contact and aiming his weapons at him.

"Well if it isn't Nitro! Shockwave's little lab rat!" Wheeljack said insulting Nitro.

"Shockwave has a magnificent mind compared to you Autobot! I'm proud to work alongside him!" Nitro said explaining how much he respects the one-eyed mad scientist.

"Too bad he treats you like shit!" Wheeljack said.

"Take that back Autobot Scum!" Nitro said as he ran straight into Wheeljack and attacked him with his mounted axe. Wheeljack would deflect it using his energon spear.

Mindwipe would fly searching for an Autobot close by and spots Sideswipe killing a few Decepticon soldiers. The greedy Decepticon would take advantage of this and pounces on Sideswipe.

"You will obey my every command!" Mindwipe said as he began hypnotizing Sideswipe.

"SIDESWIPE!" Optimus yelled as he noticed Sideswipe being hypnotized by Mindwipe.

"Go kill Starscream! Have your Revenge!" Mindwipe said as he gave the hypnotized Sideswipe a task to complete. Optimus would run after Mindwipe scaring him off and yells at Sideswipe trying to make him snap out of Mindwipe's control.

"Sideswipe! Stop! No!" Optimus yelled at the Hypnotized Sideswipe.

"Yes! Kill Megatron's second in command! It will benefit both of us!" Mindwipe said as he watched Sideswipe run after Starscream who was firing at the Autobot soldiers. Starscream would notice this and order the Enforcers to stop Sideswipe.

"Enforcers! Stop Him!" Starscream ordered the Stockade, Barricade and Berserker to stop Sideswipe from getting near Starscream.

"Bumblebee! Help Sideswipe!" Optimus ordered Bumblebee who transformed and drove after Sideswipe. Sideswipe would proceed to fire at Barricade and Berserker knocking them out and only Stockade is able to dodge his bullets and pounces on Sideswipe and plans on executing him.

"Say hello to your brother for me!" Stockade said as he aimed his gun and Sideswipe was motionless unable to do anything else while still hypnotized. As Stockade prepares to finish him off, his head is blown off by Bumblebee who in doing so avenges Cliffjumper and himself. Bumblebee would come near Sideswipe and snap his fingers trying to make his former teacher snap out of it.

"Huh What? Thanks Bumblebee!" Sideswipe said as he thanked Bumblebee for snapping him out of his mind control.

"SLAG IT!" Mindwipe said to himself in anger and disappointment. Sideswipe and Bumblebee would proceed to get back to the Autobot side of the battlefield and as they retreat back. Hound notices that a few Decepticon soldiers managed to make it into the space bridge.

"Boss!" Hound yelled trying to Optimus Prime's attention.

"The Decepticons are getting inside the Space Bridge!" Hound said to Optimus who immediately turned around and in shock saw them entering it.

"Hound get Crosshairs and Drift and fight off the Decepticons! Make sure no more will enter!" Optimus gave Hound orders to keep the Decepticons away from the space bridge.

"You got it Boss! Let's Go!" Hound said as he along with Crosshairs and Drift ran straight to the Space Bridge to defend it.

"Commander Starscream! A few Decepticon soldiers successfully made into the Space bridge!" Thrust informed Starscream of the soldiers that made it in.

"Excellent!" Starscream said.

"Contact Onslaught, Mohawk, Barricade, Berserker, Brawl, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Nitro and Mindwipe! Tell them that they must enter the Space Bridge immediately and I will join them as soon as possible!" Starscream said ordering Thrust to contact the mentioned Decepticons.

"Yes Commander!" Thrust said and as he is about to contact them, he is shot and killed by Autobot gunfire.

"Dammit! I guess I have to do it myself!" Starscream said to himself in annoyance.

"Starscream to Onslaught, Mohawk, Barricade, Berserker, Brawl, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Nitro and Mindwipe head to the Space Bridge immediately! I repeat head to the Space Bridge immediately!" Starscream contacted the mentioned Decepticon officers. Mindwipe, Blackout, Brawl, Onslaught, Moahwk and Bonecrusher immediately began heading straight for the Space Bridge while Barricade and Berserker went later and as of right now were mourning the loss of their fallen comrade Stockade.

"Well Wheeljack! I'm saddened to say that we will have to finish this some other day!" Nitro said in disappointed as he flew away leaving Wheeljack on the ground.

"Soundwave! Come with me to the Space Bridge and order your Mini-cons to set up explosives on the Command center before we enter!" Starscream ordered Soundwave.

"Affirmative!" Soundwave said as he downloaded the new mission objective to his mini-cons who immediately began setting off explosives on the command center.

"Have they done their job?" Starscream asked.

"Affirmative!" Soundwave replied.

"Well then let's head to Earth!" Starscream said as he flew straight for the Space Bridge with Soundwave following him.

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled as he pointed at Starscream and Soundwave.

"NO!" Optimus said in shock.

"Hound get out of there! Starscream is on his way!" Optimus contacted Hound, Crosshairs and Drift informing them that Starscream is headed to their location.

"Thanks for the warning Boss! I'll slit his throat for you!" Hound replied back.

"No Hound don't! Starscream is too powerful!" Optimus yelled back to Hound but the Autobot commando ignored him.

"Alright Starscream! It's just you and me!" Hound said as he pulled out his knife and got into a striking position.

"Um Hound!" Crosshairs said pointing at the other Decepticons coming their way.

"Oh Scrap!" Hound said as he along with Drift and Crosshairs are pushed away by Brawl who is the first to enter.

"NO! Autobots head to the Space Bridge!" Optimus said ordering his Autobots to attack Starscream.

Starscream is the last Decepticon to enter the Space Bridge and as he starts to enter the Space Bridge he triggers the explosives.

"Goodbye…..Autobots!" Starscream said as he set off the explosives and entered the Space Bridge. Optimus would look up at the top of the command center as explosions go off and the building starts to tear apart and collapse crushing the Autobots and Optimus.


	7. Chapter 7-To Earth

"Master!" Hooligan said as he tried to get Megatron's attention.

"What is it Scavenger?" Megatron asked wanting to know.

"I have picked up multiple Decepticon sightings!" Hooligan explained.

"One of them is near our coordinates!" Hooligan mentioned.

"Excellent! So the Decepticons really did receive my beacon!" Megatron said in relief as more Decepticons have arrived.

"The signal…..It's getting closer!" Hooligan said as both he and Megatron stared at it. From the bushes they heard a vehicle driving by. The roar of the engine moved closer and closer until a blue and white 2016 Ford Mustang police car drove out of the bushes and transformed.

"Barricade! My most trusted Enforcer!" Megatron said in relief to see Barricade.

"Lord Megatron! It is an honor to fight by your side once again!" Barricade said in utter joy that he had found his beloved leader.

"Where are the others?" Megatron asked.

"Scattered across the globe my lord! I've heard from Starscream he said that he has to take cover for a while then he'll reunite with us!" Barricade explained.

"I see!" Megatron said in a slightly quiet tone in his voice.

"As for the others. I don't know where Blackout, Brawl, Bonecrusher and Mindwipe are at but what I can tell you is that Onslaught and Nitro are in an area known as Michigan and Mohawk is in Arizona!" Barricade mentioned the whereabouts of Onslaught, Mohawk and Nitro.

"I have already found the others!" Hooligan said.

"Blackout is currently in the Middle East far from our location, Starscream and Brawl are in Washington D.C., Bonecrusher is in Illinois and Mindwipe's life signal is in Russia!" Hooligan explained the location of the other Decepticons.

"Hmmmm…Very well we'll start searching for the Decepticons in the US while the others will have to come to us and I hope they arrive here soon!" Megatron said.

"Yes my lord!" Barricade replied back to Megatron.

"By the way, has Soundwave accompanied you?" Megatron asked.

"Oh….uh Yes! I….forgot about him for a second! He accompanied me and should arrive here shortly!" Barricade said to Megatron as Soundwave drove behind him and transformed out of his Mercedes Benz SLS AMG form and into robot mode and walking closer to them in order to greet his master.

"Soundwave!" Megatron said in happiness.

"Lord Megatron! It's great to see you again and in one piece!" Soundwave said.

"Well now that we have some of the strongest Decepticons by our side! We can begin searching for the others!" Megatron said.

"Well then. Let's Roll!" Barricade said as they all transformed into their vehicle modes and drove off searching for the Decepticons hiding in the US near their location.

Back on Cybertron, the Autobot base in Kaon has been completely destroyed, the building is nothing but debris laying on the ground and covering the Autobots. Optimus and his warriors are seemingly killed as Shockwave sent the remaining Decepticon forces to dig through the rubble, taking back any useful machinery that survived the destruction and to take the back the space bridge, but most importantly, they needed to search for the Autobots in the wreckage to make sure they all perished and those who survived will be chosen by Shockwave to be either executed or forced into slavery. While searching through the rubble, two Decepticon scouts manage to find a Cybertronian optic under the rubble, it wasn't active and it wasn't separated from the head but it kept staring at the scouts. After regaining their sense, the scouts begin to digging up the optic until one of them manages to pull out a Cybertronian hand. The Autobot's optic quickly re-activates and its hand in the form of a fist uppercuts one of the scouts, knocking his head off and killing him. The Autobot revealed to be Optimus Prime jumps out of the rubble and punches the other scout knocking him out and proceeds to step on his head crushing it and killing him.

"Get Out!" Optimus said with a threatening tone in his voice as he aimed his barrage cannon on the Decepticon soldiers and scouts. They took his threat as a bluff and took out their guns and proceed to aim back at him. Right next to Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Dino get up and out of the rubble and aim their weapons at the Decepticons and standing in front of Optimus.

"You heard the Prime. (Sideswipe finishes cocking his sub-machine pistol and aims back at them) Get…..Out Now!" Sideswipe said in a much more threatening tone. The Decepticons still weren't intimidated.

"Alright I see how this going. BUMBLEBEE! (Dino yells at Bumblebee to get his attention, Bumblebee proceeds to quickly look at Dino) DO YOUR THING!" Dino tells Bumblebee to do what he does best in order to scare off the cons. Bumblebee activates his plasma cannons and shoulder rockets and fires at the cons. Unable to see through the smoke and fire, Bumblebee quickly jumps through the fire and pounces on one of the Decepticons. Like a wild, rabid Earth animal. Bumblebee begins dismembering the soldiers, tearing out each of his limbs and throwing them across from the other soldiers. They were slightly scared and didn't retreat just yet.

"I'd run of I were you! I think I hear Hound digging out of the debris and trust me (The soldiers look near the space bridge and in fear look back at Dino) and if I remember correctly…He's much more vicious then Bumblebee over here!" Dino said as he successfully managed to scare off the Decepticons.

"I should probably go help Hound out? (Dino said pointing to the location of the Space Bridge and staring at Optimus, Sideswipe and Bumblebee who was holding the dead Decepticon's arms.) I'll go help him!" Dino said as he ran to Space Bridge were Hound, Drift and Crosshairs were buried next to. As Optimus looked away from Dino and back at Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Ratchet and Wheeljack emerge from the rubble.

"Oh What in the name of….No!" Ratchet said as he emerges with his hand on his head and slightly dizzy, as he regains his sight he notices the destruction of Kaon.

"By the Primes (Wheeljack walks towards Ratchet and stares at the destruction alongside his brothers) This…..This is too much….I….I…I don't know how much more damage Cybertron could sustain!" Wheeljack said.

"Oh…..IF ONLY THE DECEPTICONS WOULD'VE LEFT US ALONE! THANKS TO THEM….CYBERTRON IS ON THE BRINK OF DEATH AND THEY BLAME IT ON US!" Wheeljack yells in complete anger.

"Wheeljack (Jolt emerges from the rubble and tries to comfort his partner and mentor) please calm down…..We'll find a way!"

"FIND A WAY! FIND A WAY! STOP ACTING LIKE A PROTOFORM JOLT, THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING WE CAN DO TO SAVE CYBERTRON NOW!" Wheeljack turned around and in anger yelled Jolt not even bothering to remember how sensitive Jolt is at times.

"UH…..OH NO (Wheeljack regains his sanity and realizes what he has done)…..Jolt, I'm sorry….I didn't mean to (Wheeljack apologizes to Jolt but is interrupted).

"It's okay Wheeljack, I understand how much you care about Cybertron…..We all do!" Jolt said to Wheeljack comforting both his friend and himself.

"That is why we must work together to save this planet and not turn against each other!" Optimus said getting involved in the conversation.

"BOSS!" Optimus turns around to hear Crosshairs screaming from the distance.

"REPORT CROSSHAIRS!" Optimus yells back to the Autobot paratrooper as he is being carried by Dino.

"THE SPACE BRIDGE IS STILL FUNCTIONAL! I SUGGEST WE GO TO EARTH AND TEACH THOSE DECEPTICONS SOME MANNERS!" Crosshairs yelled back suggesting to enter the Space Bridge.

"VERY WELL! (Optimus looks back at Wheeljack and Jolt) Wheeljack! Jolt! We need to make sure that Space Bridge is perfectly operational!" Optimus said to Wheeljack and Jolt.

"The Space Bridge is indestructible Prime! It might sustain small damage but it can completely be destroyed!" Wheeljack explained to Optimus.

"Very Well then! (Optimus said as he looked at the Autobot next to him and those who were coming out of the debris.) AUTOBOTS! I MUST INFORM YOU THAT WE HAVE A NEW MISSION! I AND A COUPLE OF OTHER AUTOBOTS WILL TRAVEL TO EARTH WHILE THE REST OF YOU WE STAY HERE AND PREVENT CYBERTRON FROM FURTHER BEING HURT BY SHOCKWAVE AND THE DECEPTICONS STATIONED HERE!" Optimus said to his Autobots.

"THE CHOSEN FEW THAT WILL ACCOMPANY ME ARE…BUMBLEBEE, RATCHET, LEADFOOT, WHEELJACK, JOLT, DINO, SIDESWIPE, HOUND, CROSSHAIRS AND DRIFT!" Optimus named all the Autobots that will accompany him.

"THE REST OF YOU WILL STAY HERE! UNDERSTAND?" Optimus informed the remaining Autobots of where they are stationed.

"YES SIR!" The Autobot soldiers said to Optimus.

"GOOD! AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!" Optimus screamed his battle cry as he and his Autobot comrades entered the space bridge and headed to Earth.


	8. Chapter 8-Shockwave's Terror

Optimus Prime has traveled to Earth with a few Autobot commanders leaving many of the Autobot soldiers to remain on Cybertron and fight off the remaining Decepticons under the command of Shockwave. While Optimus was fighting the war on Earth. A few Earth days have passed and Shockwave has already put a reward on their heads. The Autobot soldiers are forced to hide in the shadows and the ruins of Cybertron as Shockwave's inventions and Decepticons hunt them down causing Cybertron to turn into a world of nightmares for the Autobots. Most of the Autobot soldiers have already been wiped out, others have been captured and Shockwave either had them executed or forced into slave labor. The few remaining Autobots that are still in hiding are Numbskull, Whirlwind, Springer and Nova-Zeus. While the four Autobots haven't been caught. The Decepticons soldiers patrolling Cybertron return to Nucleon in order to inform Shockwave of their status in finding the four Autobots.

"Shockwave." One of the Decepticon soldiers said with a frightened tone in his voice.

"I've been feeling for these past few stellar-cycles that Starscream left me with you soldiers because he didn't want to deal with a bunch of incompetent scrap-heaps!"

"But perhaps you can prove me wrong! Have you captured the four Autobot fugitives?"

"No sir not yet but….."

"You dare return to me empty-handed. I need those four Autobots for my experiment, I need their energon to give life to my new creation!" Shockwave explained to the soldiers why he requires the five Autobots.

"We promise you Shockwave, we will not fail you." The Decepticon soldier explained.

"I know you won't, that is why I hired four Decepticon bounty hunters to go with you!" Shockwave said.

"Bounty Hunters?" The Decepticon soldier asked.

"Indeed!"

"My Decepticon warriors I would like to introduce you to my bounty hunters." Shockwave points at the four Decepticon bounty hunters that enter the base.

"These are Skyquake, Dreadwing, Dreadbot and Blitzkrieg." Shockwave addresses the bounty hunters to the soldiers.

"These highly-trained Decepticon warriors will assist in you in locating the four Autobot fugitives that you all failed to capture on more than one occasion!"

"Um Shockwave! Will all due respect, why can't Berserker and the Enforcers help us?"

"The Enforcers are busy keeping an eye on our slaves."

"Makes me wish I was an enforcer." One of the Decepticon soldiers whispered.

"And seeing as how I must finish working on my new creation, I require a Decepticon or two to command you!" Shockwave explains to the Decepticon soldiers as he goes back inside to work on his new project while the bounty hunters leaving the facility with the soldiers to capture the five Autobots.

At the rubble of Tyger-Pax. Springer had arrived to their hideout to reunite with Whirlwind and Numbskull while Nova-Zeus went for a patrol.

"Well?" Numbskull asked.

"This place is crawling with Decepticons. With my helicopter form I was lucky not to be caught!" Springer said.

"Anything from Nova-Zeus?" Springer asked.

"Nothing so far!" Numbskull replied.

"Oh who gives a scrap about Nova?" Whirlwind said.

"I for one am tired of him bossing us around!" Whirlwind said expressing his hate towards his Autobot comrade.

"Whirlwind!"

"Shut Up!" Numbskull whispered trying to make Whirlwind keep his mouth shut.

"OH JUST STOP NUMBSKULL! You're whinier than Jolt."

"Whirlwind that's enough!" Springer says to Whirlwind who began insulting Numbskull.

"Enough? ENOUGH? I'm getting sick and tired of hiding like some scavenger and not to mention taking orders from some Autobot soldier who acts like he's a better than us!"

"I'd recommend shutting up!" Springer said

"Oh really? And why is that?" Whirlwind asked.

"Because Nova-Zeus is standing right behind you!" Whirlwind turned around noticing Nova Zeus standing and looking at him.

"Uh—Hello Nova Zeus!" Whirlwind said.

"Whirlwind! Always a pleasure to hear you complain."

"Go shove an energon blade up your exhaust-port." Whirlwind murmured.

"So Springer, do you have anything to report?" Nova-Zeus asked.

"Apart from the swarm of Decepticons searching for us at Tyger Pax, then….no not really!"

"How about you?" Springer asked Nova-Zeus.

"I hacked into the Decepticon's comm-links. It appears that Shockwave has hired four Decepticon bounty hunters to track us down!" Nova-Zeus said mentioning the bounty hunters.

"Four?" Numbskull said with a frightened tone in his voice.

"I suggest we go hide somewhere else! Closer to Nucleon this time!" Nova-Zeus said suggesting that they should re-locate to a new hiding spot.

"Good Idea Nova!" Springer said to Nova-Zeus.

"We have a goal—to free our imprisoned Autobot brothers and sisters and what's your greatest plan? To F*CKING HIDE!" Whirlwind said having another temper-tantrum.

"There are only four of us and thousands of Decepticons after our hides! I'm only trying to keep us alive in order for us to survive and enter Nucleon to free our Autobot brothers!"

"So I suggest you stop freaking out every second because one-day we will be caught and it's all going to be your fault!" Nova-Zeus said further angering Whirlwind who began screaming yet again. During the argument, The Decepticon bounty hunters were spying on them.

"Well, well! This going to be too easy!" Dreadwing said spying on the Autobots.

"Skyquake I found them!" Dreadwing contacted Skyquake to inform him.

"Excellent work Dreadwing! Dreadbot, Blitzkrieg and I will soon be arriving to your location! Send your squadron to attack!" Skyquake instructed Dreadwing.

"My Pleasure!" Dreadwing said.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE A PRIME WHEN WE ALL KNOW YOU WERE NEVER A PRIME TO BEGIN WITH!" Whirlwind began screaming louder.

"Whirlwind!" Springer said grabbing hold of Whirlwind trying to calm him down.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THEN US JUST BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER INVENTED THE INVICIBLE MAGNUS ARMOR!" Whirlwind mentioned Nova-Zeus's brother Ultra-Nova who was once a respected Autobot warrior and a brilliant scientist and inventor. During Whirlwind's temper tantrum, an explosion went off causing debris to fall near them.

"What the scrap?" Whirlwind said.

"DECEPTICONS!" Numbskull yelled in terror as he pointed at Decepticon fighter jets flying around them along with Dreadwing, Skyquake and Blitzkrieg.

"RUN!" Nova-Zeus yelled ordering the Autobots to retreat as Dreadbot jumped on top of the debris and began chasing after them.

"Dreadbot, do not let them escape!" Skyquake ordered Dreadbot to pursue the Autobots. Dreadbot transformed into his Cybertronian race car form and drove after the Autobots.

"Blitzkrieg attack the Autobots from the other side!" Skyquake ordered Blitzkrieg.

"With Pleasure, HAHAHAHAHA!" Blitzkrieg replied as they flew down to block the Autobots path.

"Nova! Blitzkrieg is trying to block our path!" Springer said as they were driving straight towards the bounty hunter.

"Make sure he doesn't Springer!" Nova-Zeus ordered Springer to attack Blitzkrieg.

"Numbskull come with me!" Springer said as he transformed from his car form to his helicopter form and flew straight after Blitzkrieg with Numbskull without hesitation following him. Numbskull would begin firing at Blitzkrieg buying Springer enough time to pounce on the Decepticon bounty hunter.

"Gotcha Decepticon Punk!" Springer said as he grabbed hold of Blitzkrieg who was still in his jet form.

"Let go of me you Autobot filth!" Blitzkrieg yelled at Springer.

"Or I will dissect you piece by piece!" Blitzkrieg threatened Springer.

"Numbskull fire!" Springer ordered Numbskull who immediately fired at Blitzkrieg. Blitzkrieg tried to avoid the gunfire but ended up getting hit due to being blinded by Springer.

"Dreadwing! Skyquake! I require backup!" Blitzkrieg contacted Dreadwing and Skyquake asking for backup.

"Reinforcements are coming this way! GO HELP BLITZKRIEG!" Skyquake ordered the Decepticon seekers to attack Numbskull and Springer. They fire at the Autobots and successfully hit Numbskull who crash-lands to the ground.

"NUMBSKULL!" Springer yelled as he saw Numbskull fall to the wreckage. Springer eventually let go of Blitzkrieg and flew after Numbskull to check on him.

"Numbskull are you alright?" Springer asked as he pulled the injured Numbskull from the rubble. Numbskull couldn't speak as his mouth was full of energon that he kept spitting out. All he did was point his finger at Dreadbot who was driving straight to them. Springer took out his shotgun and fired at Dreadbot. Dreadbot transformed out of his car form while evading the bullets and throws his boomstick at Springer. The boomstick hit the ground and blew up sending Springer into the air and crashing into the debris behind him. Dreadbot would slowly crawl closer to Numbskull, He was snarling and drooling energon like a wild Earth animal while slowly moving his hand towards Numbskull head.

"Numbskull! (Springer gets up and regains consciousness noticing Dreadbot about to kill Numbskull.) Get away from him you Decepticon Slag!" Springer got up and ran towards Dreadbot firing at the Decepticon. Dreadbot looked away from Numbskull and at Springer and gave out a threatening growl.

"Stand down Autobot!" Blitzkrieg flew straight to the ground, transforming out of his jet form and into his robot mode behind Springer. He then aims his gun at Springer's head.

"Drop your weapon und we will make your death quick und painless!"

"And if I don't?" Springer asked refusing to surrender.

"We will drag you alive to Shockwave, we won't care how much you squirm und we don't care if your body will be intact when we arrive back to Nucleon!" Blitzkrieg said giving Springer two choices.

"I'd rather die a rebel fighting for freedom of all sentient beings then die helping Shockwave complete his experiments against my will!" Springer said.

"Oh poor Autobot. Sadly you chose poorly….Then again…..I don't really care what choice you would make since you would have died anyway." Blitzkrieg began mocking Springer buying the Autobot enough time to attack and take down Blitzkrieg. Springer would pin Blitzkrieg to the ground and aim his gun-wielding arm at Dreadbot and fires at the Decepticon bounty hunter. He then let's go of Blitzkrieg's arm and slams his head to the ground knocking him out.

"Nova-Zeus! Whirlwind! Anyone can you hear? I require backup immediately!" Springer runs towards Numbskull and contacts his two other comrades.

"Springer!" Nova-Zeus responded to Springer's call.

"Where are you? What's your status?" Nova-Zeus asked.

"We were ambushed by two Decepticon bounty hunters and Numbskull is badly hurt! We need you guys to get hear now!"

"Don't worry Springer we're on our way!" Nova-Zeus said before ending the transmission.

"Whirlwind! Go distract Skyquake and Dreadwing while I go help Springer and Numbskull." Nova-Zeus said giving Whirlwind his instructions.

"Stop acting like a Prime you patriotic rust-bucket!" Whirlwind murmured as he drove off to distract Skyquake and Dreadwing while Nova-Zeus transformed into his Cybertronian tank form and drove to Springer's and Numbskull's location.

"You're going to be alright Numbskull, help's coming this way!" Springer said as he tried to keep Numbskull alive, currently unaware that Blitzkrieg has regained consciousness and is aiming his gun at him. Blitzkrieg fires and successfully hits Springer in the back causing Springer to collapse to the ground from the impact and the pain.

"Dreadbot, Get up!" Blitzkrieg ordered Dreadbot to get up and take Numbskull. Dreadbot crawled slowly towards Numbskull and began tearing apart his chest until his spark chamber is visible. He aggressively tears open the spark chamber revealing Numbskull's spark. As he slowly reached his hand into Numbskull's spark in order to pull it out. He heard a vehicle driving behind him and when he turned around he saw a white and blue Cybertronian hover tank who was none other than Nova-Zeus driving towards him. Nova-Zeus transformed out his vehicle form and jumped high in the air landing in front of Dreadbot.

"Get away from my friends!" Nova-Zeus threatened Dreadbot who stood on top of Numbskull and snarling at him.

"Ya? Und who's going to stop us?" Blitzkrieg got up mocking Nova-Zeus who was the only un-harmed Autobot standing against them.

"Me!" Nova-Zeus took out an activation cog which activates the Magnus armor, he slowly began moving it towards his chest and making direct eye contact with Blitzkrieg. Unaware that Dreadbot who is behind him is tearing out Numbskull's spark.

"NOVA BEHIND YOU!" Nova heard Springer yelling on the ground and as he turned around he saw how Dreadbot viciously tore out Numbskull's spark killing him instantly.

"NO!" In a fit of rage, Nova-Zeus fired at both Dreadbot and Blitzkrieg.

"Ve vould like to stay and tear you apart piece by piece, but ve must return to Shockwave und deliver to him an Autobot spark, one that ve easily collected because of your ignorance!" Blitzkrieg insulted Nova-Zeus as he transformed into his Cybertronian fighter jet form and flew away to meet up with Dreadwing and Skyquake with Dreadbot hitching a ride on him. Nova-Zeus stares at them flying away for a brief moment before looking at his right side and sees Springer mourning the deceased Numbskull.

"Guys I'm back…" Whirlwind reunited with Nova-Zeus and Springer and stops talking after he sees Springer lifting Numbskull's mutilated corpse and mourning it while Nova-Zeus stands in front of him ashamed of himself.

"What the hell happened?" Whirlwind asked as he ran towards Springer and looked down at Numbskull.

(After leaning his head down deeply saddened over his fallen friend, lifts his head back up and yells at Nova-Zeus.) "You degenerate, patriotic scrapheap!"

"Whirlwind-I know how…you feel but…"

"Oh no buts NZ! It's because of you that my best friend is gone, if you have just shot them, Numbskull might still be alive!"

"Numbskull was beyond repairs, he would've died either way!" Springer got up and got involved in the argument.

"It's still Nova's fault, he thought he could scare Blitzkrieg, the most terrifying Decepticon bounty hunter to ever step foot on Cybertron and ignored the fact that Dreadbot was right behind him tearing out Numbskull's spark!"

"Hey you leave NZ out of this!" Springer yelled at Whirlwind.

"You know something! I liked things better when Optimus and Ultra Nova were around. You don't deserve to lead us just because Ultra "Magnus" was your brother! He might in fact be tossing and turning in his grave knowing that his annoying brother is in position of his Magnus armor!" Whirlwind in a fit of rage once again mentioned Nova-Zeus's deceased brother Ultra Nova and instead mentioned the name given to him after he invented the Magnus armor.

"That's enough Whirlwind!" Springer yelled at Whirlwind who walked away from them still deeply saddened and angry over Numbskull's death.

"He needs some time to cool off, I'll go bury Numbskull!" Springer said as he grabbed Numbskull's corpse and carried it away.

Back at Nucleon, The Decepticon bounty hunters return to Shockwave with Numbskull's spark.

"Shockwave! We have returned!" Skyquake said trying to get Shockwave's attention as all four bounty hunters entered the room.

"Did you bring an Autobot with you?" Shockwave asked as he slowly turned around to face them.

"We have an Autobot spark with us, Blitzkrieg and Dreadbot managed to pluck it out of an Autobot seeker…."

"It should have plenty of energon for your experiment!" Skyquake said.

"Plenty…But not enough!" Shockwave said as he placed Numbskull's spark into an energon harvester that is connected to Shockwave's creation.

"But how?" Dreadwing asked.

"Although the spark is the very organ that pumps the energon into our circuits, the amount of damaged the Autobot must have received before his demise caused him to leak out a ton of energon and when you tore out the spark therefore severing its connection with the circulatory circuits, well more energon leaked out!" Shockwave said as he began activating the energon harvester and extracted the remaining energon out of Numbskull's spark and into his newest creation.

"Shockwave. If you don't mind me asking, Why vould you need so much energon? Vhat are you vorking on?" Blitzkrieg asked, slightly interested in what Shockwave is building.

"Oh Blitzkrieg, you should know by now what I specialize in. I have a fondness for creating powerful and often at times sentient weapons…But I mostly like to build new breeds of Cybertronians that can aid us Decepticon in our quest to the extinguish the Autobot race!" Shockwave explains as Numbskull's energon was finished being injected into Shockwave's creation. The creature started to activate, its chassis made drilling sounds as it was crawling, and it made a bone-chilling roar as it got up.

"What in the name of Primus is that?" Dreadwing asked as all four Decepticon bounty hunters slowly backed away.

"A new species of Cybertronian, and my most beloved pet!"

"My brothers, I present to you-the Driller Beast!" Shockwave said as the Driller Beast raised its head up and roared. It then crashed back to the floor from lack of energon.

"What the hell happened?" Skyquake asked as the driller collapsed to the ground.

"Lack of energon. The energon that was inside the Autobot's spark wasn't enough!"

"Find the other three and bring them….alive!" Shockwave has instructed the four Decepticons to travel back to Tyger Pax and capture the other three remaining Autobots.

"Right away Shockwave!" Skyquake said as he and the others transformed and flew/drove back to Tyger Pax to search for Springer, Whirlwind and Nova-Zeus. Outside Shockwave's laboratory, Berserker and the other enforcers watch over the imprisoned Autobots and often torment them.

"HEY YOU!" Berserker yelled as he walked towards an Autobot prisoner getting exhausted from too much hard labor.

"What's your name?" Berserker asked as he aggressively lifted the tired Autobot.

"Re….wind!" Rewind said too tired to talk.

"Wrong! Your official name is Autobot number 29851!" Berserker said yelling to the Autobot's face and drooling energon in the process.

"Can u explain to me why were you lying on the ground?" Berserker asked with an intimidating tone in his voice.

"I'm too tired to work more!" Rewind explained to Berserker.

"Oh you're not tired….You're-CRIPPLED!" Berserker rips Rewind's forearm with his own bare hands and throws him to the ground and starts drinking the leaking energon from Rewind's arm. Chrome-Dome noticed Rewind being abused by Berserker and rushes to help his friend.

"Rewind are you alright?" Chrome-Dome asked as he lifted Rewind back up.

"Autobot number 25608! Get back to work!" Berserker dropped Rewind's arm and ordered Chrome Dome to leave Rewind alone and get back to work.

"Yes sir!" Chrome Dome was resistant at first but left Rewind behind and went back to work.

"And as for you 29851, I'll make sure the rest of your life will be as miserable as ever, each time I see you slacking off-I'll tear out your limbs and I won't stop ripping you apart until you are dead! Understand?" Berserker threatened Rewind who immediately went back to work despite missing a limb.

Back at Tyger Pax, Springer and Nova-Zeus discuss on how to get back to Nucleon while Whirlwind is standing by Numbskull's grave and mourning him.

"So-How are we supposed to get to Nucleon? There is only 3 of us and hundreds of Decepticons!" Springer said.

"I'll need some time to think about it!" Nova-Zeus replied back.

"How about we just go in guns-blazing instead of letting this buffoon plan out our attack!" Whirlwind said still showing hatred towards Nova-Zeus.

"WHIRLWIND! How many times do I have to tell you….TO SHUT UP?" Springer defended Nova-Zeus as Whirlwind still continued to insult him.

"Oh yeah well how about the fact that….." Whirlwind stopped talking and looked up at the sky as he heard Jets flying their way. It was the bounty hunters and all three bounty hunters that are disguised as Jets transformed into their robot modes and hovered in the air while Dreadbot jumped down to the ground.

"You Autobots sure are ignorant!" Skyquake said.

"Did you honestly think that yelling out loud could help you hide?" Skyquake asked.

"Let's just take them down brother!" Dreadwing said.

"And we will young Dreadwing!" Skyquake said.

"You Autobots are lucky! Shockwave wants all three of you alive!" Skyquake told the Autobots.

"Yeah and what does Shockwave want with us?" Whirlwind asked.

"You will soon find out but I promise you that when Shockwave is done with you….You will all get your-Sweet…Release!" Skyquake said.

"You can try Skyquake but you'll never catch us!" Nova-Zeus said.

"Oh really? It's four Decepticons against 3 Autobots!" Skyquake pointed out.

"Then let's even the odds!" Springer said as he grabbed his gun and fired at Dreadwing. The gunshot hit Dreadwing's head, easily decapitating him and killing him. Dreadwing's head falls to the ground and then his headless body falls down from the air and squishes Dreadwing's head.

"DREADWING! NO!" Skyquake yelled as he looked at his younger brother's corpse.

"GET THEM!" Skyquake ordered Dreadbot and Blitzkrieg to attack. Blitzkrieg landed to the ground and transformed into his Cybertronian hover tank form and fired at Whirlwind and Springer. Nova-Zeus was in a fist-fight with Dreadbot and during the battle had to dodge Skyquake's missiles. While distracted by Skyquake's missiles. Dreadbot pounced on Nova-Zeus and slashed his face. The impact knocked Nova-Zeus to the ground. Dreadbot walked slowly to Nova-Zeus preparing to knock him out but Nova-Zeus immediately activated the Magnus armor. The Magnus armor increased Nova-Zeus's strength and agility and was equipped with a powerful weapon capable of instantly obliterating any Cybertronian. With one punch. Nova-Zeus badly damaged Dreadbot's face and knocked him to the ground unconscious and proceeded to aim the Magnus cannon on Skyquake. Skyquake transformed out of his vehicle form and into robot, landing to the ground, pulling out his sword and charging towards Nova-Zeus. Nova-Zeus got good aim on the Decepticon and fired at him. Skyquake's head and limbs quickly flew out of their sockets from the impact and his torso was instantly blown up.

"SKYQUAKE!" Blitzkrieg transformed out of his tank form and noticed that Skyquake has perished.

"You will pay for this Autobots! We will hunt you down if it's the last thing Dreadbot and I will do!" Blitzkrieg threatened the Autobots before transforming into his jet form and flew away with Dreadbot getting back up and hitching a ride. Springer manages to throw a tracker on Dreadbot to track the Decepticon's every move.

"Well three against two, this day has slightly gotten better!" Whirlwind said as he mocked the Decepticons for easily losing two comrades in just a few minutes. He and Springer then looked to their right and saw Nova-Zeus standing still with the Magnus armor still on, he was staring directly at Skyquake's mutilated corpse.

"Hey NZ you alright?" Springer asked as both he and Whirlwind walked towards Nova-Zeus to try and calm him down.

"It happened so fast-I haven't had a rush like this in years!" Nova-Zeus said as he started shaking.

"Nova just take off the armor and sit down!" Whirlwind said trying to calm Nova-Zeus down. Nova-Zeus immediately took the Magnus armor and sat down on the ground with Whirlwind and Springer.

"I feel like shit, I murdered him in cold blood…That's not the Autobot way!" Nova-Zeus said as he started feeling less like an Autobot and more like a Decepticon.

"Don't worry about it Nova, many of us Autobots have killed our enemies in cold blood. I mean-did you see what I did to Dreadwing?" Springer tried to cheer up Nova-Zeus but it didn't work.

"Oh for Primus Sake! Nova, you are our leader during Optimus Prime's absence. You want to be a true leader you have to take risks!" Whirlwind said trying to make Nova-Zeus feel better after Springer failed to do so.

"Why are you calling me a leader? You hate me….You've been treating me like shit a lot!" Nova-Zeus said confused by Whirlwind's sudden change in behavior.

"I treat everybody like shit okay! When the Decepticons were formed, I had to survive on the streets with two of the biggest assholes I ever met. Crosshairs and Slingshot! Alright and I had to work with them in order to survive!" Whirlwind explained why he is always such a jerk.

"Well then!" Nova-Zeus said.

"Look I'm sorry about the way I've acted it's just….times have been rough lately! I've lost a lot of friends, I've felt very lonely ever since the war started and ever since Crosshairs went to Earth, and Slingshot being captured by Shockwave and Numbskull being killed by the bounty hunters!" Whirlwind said.

"But I know that I shouldn't live the rest of my life trying to hide my sadness by insulting others, so I am willing to help you if you're still willing to be our leader…..Nova-Zeus….Prime!" Whirlwind tried to motivate Nova-Zeus to continue being their leader.

"You had me at Prime!" Nova-Zeus said getting up and reloading his gun.

"So how are we supposed to get to Nucleon?" Nova-Zeus asked.

"I placed a tracking beam on Dreadbot before he and Blitz-freak retreated!" Springer explained.

"I'm tracking their every movement as we speak!" Springer explained.

"Well then let's follow that beacon! AUTOBOTS…ROLL OUT!" Nova-Zeus shouted Optimus Prime's battle cry as he, Springer and Whirlwind transformed and drove to Nucleon.

Back at Nucleon in Shockwave's laboratory! Blitzkrieg and Dreadbot enter inside badly injured and exhausted.

"Blitzkrieg? Dreadbot? Where are Dreadwing and Skyquake? And the Autobots?" Shockwave asked as he noticed Blitzkrieg and Dreadbot walking inside all alone.

"Dreadwing und Skyquake vere killed! As for ze Autobots, ve failed to catch them!" Blitzkrieg explained.

"You dare return empty-handed? I might as well use you to…Dreadbot! What is that on your arm?" Shockwave noticed a tracker on Dreadbot's arm.

"It's called a…..TRACKER!" Nova-Zeus yells as he fires at Blitzkrieg and instantly kills him. Dreadbot turns around and is slashed to death by Whirlwind and Springer.

"So you implanted a tracker on one of my bounty hunters so then you can get into my laboratory?"

"Clever….But not clever enough!" Shockwave said as he fired at the three Autobots. They managed to dodge the bullets but still collapsed to the ground from the impact of the bullets hitting and erupting on the ground.

"Springer! Whirlwind! Go free the other Autobots!" Nova-Zeus ordered Whirlwind and Springer to go free the imprisoned Autobots while he stays behind to fight Shockwave.

"I'll deal with Shockwave!" Nova-Zeus said as he started getting up to face Shockwave while his two comrades left the laboratory to free the other Autobots.

"This battle is illogical! Not only have I deleted all my emotions-But I upgraded my exterior! I now have armor imbedded into my chassis!" Shockwave explained that his hide is impenetrable.

"That maybe so….But I know a way to at least leave a scratch on that armor of yours!" Nova-Zeus said as he pulled out the activation cog to the Magnus armor and placed it on his chest.

"It can't be." Shockwave said as he saw the complete activation of the Magnus armor.

"The Magnus armor-I thought it was destroyed!" Shockwave said.

"This armor is not easy to destroy!" Nova-Zeus explained.

"Now prepare for an unrelenting beating!" Nova-Zeus said as he pulled out the Magnus cannon.

"I assure you….Your brother died in that armor fighting one of my creations. You….Won't survive this!" Shockwave said mentioning Ultra Nova's death.

"That may be-But I would gladly die a hero just like my brother did!" Nova-Zeus said as he began charging at Shockwave.

Outside of Shockwave's laboratory. Whirlwind and Springer manage to find the area where the other Autobots are held captive and being forced into slave labor.

"So this is where these bastards are hiding all of our brethren?" Whirlwind said.

"Well let's say we give the Decepticons a taste of their own medicine?" Whirlwind said as he started getting up and walking towards all the Autobot prisoners and Enforcers guarding and torturing them.

"Get down Whirlwind! (Springer grabbed Whirlwind's arm and dragged him back down to the ground.) There a bunch of Enforcers guarding the perimeter. We need to find a way to take them out before freeing the Autobots!" Springer explained.

"Good point!" Whirlwind said. They then began looking around trying to find as many Enforcers as possible.

"What the….." Whirlwind said as he noticed Berserker abusing the one-armed Rewind and both Chrome-Dome and Slingshot whom are trying to defend Rewind.

"Rewind…NO!" Whirlwind yelled and charged at Berserker to help his injured friend. Springer unable to stop him starts charging towards Berserker with him.

"Get away from my friends!" Whirlwind yelled getting Berserker's attention as he immediately turned around to face Whirlwind and Springer. Whirlwind jumps in the air and kicks Berserker in the face knocking out the Decepticon enforcer.

"Whirlwind-You're alive!" Rewind said in relief as Whirlwind helped him get up.

"You okay Rewind?" Whirlwind asked.

"Well aside from the bruises and the missing arm…..I'm okay I guess!" Rewind replied.

"Good, we're going to get you guys out!" Whirlwind said while Springer was helping Slingshot and Chrome-Dome get up.

"Um….That might be difficult!" Chrome-Dome says as he points at the huge number of Enforcers and Decepticon soldiers aiming their weapons at them.

"Till all are one?" Whirlwind asked Springer in a battle ready position.

"Till all are one!" Springer replied as they fired at the Decepticons. While Springer and Whirlwind were battling the Enforcers. Nova-Zeus was aggressively fighting Shockwave. Punching him at every second in the chest and face. Shockwave attempted to fire and block Nova-Zeus but to no avail, eventually Shockwave managed to get away after being cornered by Nova-Zeus.

"Give up Shockwave! You're finished!" Nova-Zeus said to the exhausted Shockwave.

"That assumption…..Is illogical!" Shockwave said as he turned on two Energon harvesting tubes connected to Shockwave's driller. He attaches them to Nova-Zeus's arms and pins him down.

"What are you doing?" Nova-Zeus asked unable to break free from the grip of the tentacles.

"Your brother's Magnus armor contains more energon than any Cybertronian. Enough to power my driller beast. And once I extract all the energon from the Magnus armor, I'll pull you out and feed you to my new pet!" Shockwave explains as he begins to extract the energon from the Magnus armor. The driller began activating as the absorbing process was almost complete. It was finished, the Magnus armor was completely drained out and no longer indestructible with Nova-Zeus trapped inside and exhausted as most of his energon was absorbed as well. Shockwave slowly walked towards Nova-Zeus and pulled him out of the Magnus armor before tossing him the ground next to his driller beast.

"Like I said before…..Your chances of victory are very low!" Shockwave said.

"At least I hoped that I would win Shockwave!" Nova-Zeus said spitting out energon.

"Hope is illogical, fact dictates hope and I choose to believe in facts and therefore I will win!" Shockwave explained.

"Face it Autobot, I am your superior!" Shockwave said to Nova-Zeus.

"No Shockwave! You're not my superior…you are just a mistake that Primus made!" Nova-Zeus insulted Shockwave who showed no reaction to his insults as he had no emotions in his mainframe.\

"Goodbye Autobot!" Shockwave said as he backed away from Nova-Zeus to watch his driller beast devour Nova-Zeus. Before the driller could have a chance to kill Nova-Zeus. A massive group of Autobots lead by Springer and Whirlwind attack Shockwave in his laboratory. This startles the driller beast which immediately begins devouring most of the Autobot prisoners.

"Whirlwind? Springer? What are you guys doing here?" Nova-Zeus asked as they helped him get up.

"We couldn't leave you alone to face Shockwave and his…freak of nature!" Springer says

"You guys need to get out of here. I'm going to blow up Shockwave's lab with him and his driller in it!" Nova-Zeus said trying to get Springer and Whirlwind to get out.

"But wait from you get caught in the explosion?" Springer asked concerned for Nova-Zeus. He then saw a sad expression on Nova-Zeus's face.

"No Nova don't I'm not letting you do this! We're getting out of here together!" Springer said grabbing Nova-Zeus's arm and trying to drag him out of Nucleon.

"No Springer! I have to do this, it's the only way to save the remaining Autobots on Cybertron." Nova-Zeus explained after yanking his arm out from Springer's tight grip.

"But…."

"Springer we have to go now!" Whirlwind said.

"Are you seriously going to leave Nova here after you started giving some respect around here?" Springer questioned Whirlwind as he had a change of heart for the Autobot and suddenly letting him die.

"He knows that one has to stay behind in order to pull off the explosion! You would've done the same I know it Springer!" Whirlwind explained to Springer why Nova-Zeus is staying behind.

"Nova, say hi to Numbskull and Ultra Nova for me would you?" Whirlwind asked for Nova-Zeus to say hi to his closest friends who have perished.

"You are a great Autobot Nova! Never forget that!" Whirlwind said saying his goodbyes to Nova-Zeus. Whirlwind and Springer left with the remaining Autobot soldiers as Nova-Zeus grabbed one of Dreadbot's grenades and pulled the pin. He threw the grenade near one of the energon extraction tubes and waited for one of the liquefied energon to drip on the bomb.

"Goodbye you piles of scrap!" Nova-Zeus said as he waited for the grenade to explode and began firing at the driller beast to get its attention. While shooting the beast, the grenade exploded and the explosion hit one of the extraction tubes with the energon stains inside causing the explosion to become more powerful killing both Nova-Zeus and the driller beast in the process. Springer and Whirlwind along with the other Autobots collapse to the ground from the explosion's impact. They get up and see the wreckage on Nucleon.

"Oh Primus!"

"Is Nova-Zeus still alive?" Springer asked and hoped that his friend would still be functional. Springer began screaming his name hoping that Nova-Zeus was still alive and would react to him.

"Springer!" Whirlwind tried to explain that nobody could survive that but just let Springer continue screaming Nova-Zeus's name. As the smoke began to clear, they saw a Cybertronian figure standing in the wreckage.

"Whirlwind look!" Springer said.

"Primus is that him?" Whirlwind asked.

"It could be!" Springer said but the smoke vanished revealing that the Cybertronian figure was none other than Shockwave who managed to survive the detonation.

"No!" Springer said with a shocked and scared tone in his voice.

"You murderer…..You cold-blooded psychopath! I hope the scraplets will feast on your chassis!" Springer yelled cursing at Shockwave who didn't react but simply walked into the debris, the smoke and the fire surrounding the once proud city turned Decepticon headquarters. Springer sat down in sadness and began mourning Nova-Zeus.

"He died a great leader Springer! Remember that, we'll all miss him!" Whirlwind said trying to calm Springer down. Whirlwind succeeded in doing so and they both looked up into the heavens wondering if Nova-Zeus reunited with his deceased brother.


	9. Chapter 9-Re-Group

Traveling through the space bridge. Optimus successfully arrives at South Dakota which is Megatron's current location.

"So this is Earth?" Optimus said as he looked at the landscape and notices a bird flying his way.

"So majestic and peaceful, this planet. Unlike the final days of Cybertron!" Optimus said as he let the bird land on his finger and stay for a brief moment while Optimus mourned his fallen friends.

"INCOMING!" Leadfoot shouted as he fell out of the space bridge portal and into the ground right by Optimus. His impact scared the bird causing it to fly away.

"Leadfoot my old friend, it's a pleasure to see you!" Optimus Prime said as he turned around and stared at Leadfoot who was getting up from the ground and rubbing away the dirt on his chassis.

"It's a pleasure to see you to boss!" Leadfoot said before spitting on the ground.

"So this is Earth? It looks kind of like Cybertron only more fragile!" Leadfoot said describing how he feels about Earth.

"We have just arrived here Leadfoot. I wouldn't recommend judging this entire planet just from one small landscape!" Optimus said.

"Anyways…..What's the plan boss?" Leadfoot asked Optimus.

"I believe that the intelligent life-forms on this planet aren't ready to know that we exist, I suggest we find vehicles to scan. Then we search for our remaining Autobot comrades and afterward we shall finish Megatron once…and for all!" Optimus Prime explained the plan.

"You had me at finish off Megatron!" Leadfoot said.

"Go find a suitable form to scan! I will re-group you once I find mine!" Optimus said as they both transformed into their Cybertronian vehicle forms and drove off.

Far from their location. Megatron, Hooligan, Barricade and Soundwave are having a meeting of their own in the middle of the woods.

"So Barricade have you found any Cybertronian signals in our current whereabouts?" Megatron asked.

"So far no-Wait….Wait two Autobot signals have appeared on my radar. They are as of right now separated from one another!" Barricade said as he managed to get a Cybertronian signal off of Optimus and Leadfoot on his radar.

"Autobots? Here? One of them must be Optimus-Barricade! You and Hooligan will go lure Optimus to my location and Soundwave you will distract the other Autobot! Kill him if you must!"

"Affirmative!" Soundwave replied. The Decepticons transformed into their vehicle forms and drove off searching for each Autobot. During the hunt, Optimus Prime finds a truck-stop and scans a red and blue Marmon 97 semi-truck making it his new alternate form.

"Leadfoot I have scanned a new form!" Optimus informed Leadfoot.

"I'll be there soon Prime. I'm still looking for a vehicle to scan!" Leadfoot replied to Optimus.

"Just hurry up Leadfoot, the Decepticons might be closer then we think!" Optimus warned Leadfoot.

"I'm a Wrecker, Prime. I can take care of myself!" Leadfoot said to Optimus.

"Now where can I find a good looking vehicle form?" Leadfoot said as he looked for multiple vehicles to scan. He manages to drive near a race-track and sees three race cars driving.

"Oh mama! Now that's beautiful!" Leadfoot said as he scanned a red Chevrolet Impala race car.

"Optimus I scanned a new vehicle, I'll be arriving to your current location shortly!"

"Great to hear Leadfoot!" Leadfoot began driving as fast as the actual car can go and without knowing was being pursued by Soundwave. Optimus was too being pursued by Hooligan and Barricade, though Optimus ignored them at first, he noticed a big Decepticon symbol on Hooligan's grille. Being far from the nearest human passing by. Optimus transforms and fires at Barricade and Hooligan.

"Hooligan and Barricade I presume." Optimus said as he aimed his fusion cannon at the Decepticons.

"Give up Optimus-You've lost this war already!" Barricade said to Optimus as he aimed his barrage cannons at Optimus.

"A very bold statement Barricade! But you must know that I've fought enemies more powerful than a scout and a scavenger!" Optimus insulted Barricade and Hooligan.

"How dare you!" The enraged Hooligan charged at Optimus throwing his boomsticks at the Autobot leader.

"Leadfoot where are you? I'm in need of assistance!" Optimus contacted Leadfoot asking for backup.

"OPTIMUS? I'll be there shortly just hang….ugh!" Leadfoot gets shot by Soundwave while replying back to Optimus. The impact from the blast causes Leadfoot to flip over while in vehicle mode and immediately transform into his robot form.

"What in the name of….Soundwave!" Leadfoot said as he noticed Soundwave transforming out of his Mercedes Benz SLS AMG form and into his robot mode.

"Soundwave Superior, Wrecker Inferior!" Soundwave said insulting Leadfoot.

"Keep telling that to yourself you metallic shmuck!" Leadfoot replied to Soundwave.

"Let this be known Autobot Wrecker! You will not survive the coming events and I will make sure of that!" Soundwave said as he fired his sonic-wave cannons at Leadfoot. The overweight Wrecker dodged the gunfire which hit the ground and damaged the road.

"You're going to have to be faster than that!" Leadfoot said mocking Soundwave for missing his target. Soundwave continued firing his weapons and Leadfoot retaliated firing every machine gun attached to his body and manages to hit Soundwave despite doing very little damage.

"Little advice Soundwave. Machine guns outclass shotguns!" Leadfoot said as he continued firing at Soundwave. Far from Leadfoot's and Soundwave's fight. Optimus is hiding behind trees trying to avoid the heavy gunfire from Hooligan and Barricade.

"What a coward you are Optimus. Instead of fighting you take shelter….quite common of you Autobots!" Barricade insulted Optimus angering the Autobot leader. "You want me to fight back? Well then….Take that!" Optimus ran away from the tree he was hiding next you and fired at both Barricade and Hooligan knocking them out with just one blast on each Decepticon. While they were stunned from the impact of Optimus Prime's bullets, Optimus transformed back into his truck form and drove away from the Decepticons.

"Megatron! (Barricade raised his torso up and contacted Megatron.) Optimus Prime has retreated and is heading to your direction!"

"Excellent! Go help out Soundwave and come back when you have disposed of the other Autobot!" Megatron ordered Barricade and Hooligan to help Soundwave take down Leadfoot. Optimus continued driving into the forest trying to get as far away from Barricade and Hooligan as possible. As he starts to believe that he is safe, bullets keep landing on the ground next to him causing small explosions to go off. Optimus immediately transforms and looks around him for signs of any Decepticons.

"PRIME!" Megatron said as he walked slowly towards Optimus transforming his right hand into a fusion cannon.

"Megatron!"

"Been a while Optimus, you still look….Pathetic as ever!" Megatron insulted his former friend as he was approaching him.

"You must be proud of yourself Megatron? Cybertron is now on the verge of dying thanks to you!" Optimus explained to Megatron what the war has caused.

"Thanks to me Prime? Cybertron would still be thriving as you didn't rebel against me!" Megatron explained claiming Cybertron's destruction is all because of Optimus and his Autobots.

"No matter whose fault it is. I came here to settle this old rivalry once and for all!" Optimus said to Megatron.

"One shall stand…."

"And shall fall…YOU OPTIMUS PRIME!" Megatron yelled as he fired at Optimus Prime with his fusion cannon, Optimus pulled out his barrage cannon and fired back at Megatron both of them missing each other. Optimus activates one of his energon wrist blades and charges at Megatron with it attempting to impale him. Megatron extends one of the blades attached to his fusion cannon to deflect Optimus Prime's melee attack. They both begin to dual with both of their blades with Megatron grabbing Optimus Prime with his left hand and throwing him to the ground. Far from Megatron's and Optimus Prime's battle. Leadfoot and Soundwave begin wrestling each other neither one able to bring one of them down to the ground. When Leadfoot hears Barricade and Hooligan driving to his direction, he pushes Soundwave away and transforms to avoid being unfairly beaten. A car chase ensues with Leadfoot turning around and firing with the machine guns that are attached to him even in vehicle mode. The bullets hit the ground causing Hooligan in vehicle mode to drive over the bullets and flip over from the impact hitting both Barricade and Soundwave. All three Decepticons transform into their robot modes from the impact and collapse on the ground and Leadfoot turns around and drives to Optimus Prime's coordinates.

"Ow…..That hurt!" Hooligan said as he started getting up while still in pain and slightly unconscious from the impact.

"You stupid…f*cking….scavenger!" Barricade pushes Hooligan back to the ground and proceeds to get up.

"Megatron! The Wrecker is coming to your current location!" Barricade contacts Megatron through the comm-link to inform him of Leadfoot. Megatron is unable to respond as he is still in a fearsome battle with Optimus Prime.

"Megatron?"

"Megatron!" Barricade proceeds to call Megatron.

"Megatron are you there?"

"I repeat the Wrecker is coming to your location!

"I repeat…."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP BARRICADE!" Megatron responds to Barricade's transmission clearly pissed over how irritating his warnings are. Optimus uses the transmission to his advantage and uppercuts the distracted Megatron causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Megatron? MEGATRON?" Barricade continued calling out his master.

"We need to hurry Decepticons!" Barricade said as both he, Hooligan and Soundwave transformed into their vehicle modes and drove to Megatron's and Optimus Prime's current location. Leadfoot manages to arrive on the scene witnessing Optimus Prime standing on Megatron and aiming his barrage cannon at the Decepticon leader.

"Well it appears I arrived in time to witness the end of the Decepticons!" Leadfoot said as began walking slowly towards Optimus Prime.

"Wait are you waiting for? Finish him!" Leadfoot said confused why Optimus hasn't pulled the trigger yet.

"Yes Optimus….Finish me!" Megatron tried to convince Optimus to kill him off.

"I never wanted it to be this way Megatron!" Optimus said to Megatron.

"Believe me Prime neither did I!" Megatron replied.

"I wanted to rule Cybertron with you….Brother!" Megatron said calling Optimus Prime his brother once again after several years of fighting.

"I'm sorry Megatron but you remember Sentinel Prime's wisdom! Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!" Optimus said saying the same words of wisdom his mentor Sentinel told him in his youth.

"Well then for the sake of all sentient beings…Pull the motherf*cking trigger!" Megatron said as he kneeled his head down to the ground and accepted his fate. As Optimus was about to pull the trigger he gasps and starts having memories of being on Earth and fighting alongside the humans we never met and Cybertronian warriors he had never seen. Optimus receives a headache from the visions and moves away from Megatron dropping his own gun and putting both hands on his head.

"Having those visions Prime?" Megatron asked as he got up to the ground and began walking slowly towards Optimus.

"Don't worry Prime I've been having the same visions!" Megatron told Optimus.

"But I'm guessing I will be the only one who will figure out why!" Megatron said as he transformed his right hand once again into a fusion cannon and began aiming it at Optimus.

"MEGATRON DON'T!" Leadfoot yelled as Megatron fired his fusion cannon hitting Optimus in the stomach causing the Autobot leader to collapse to the ground. Barricade, Soundwave and Hooligan arrive on time and tackle Leadfoot to the ground and begin beating him and tearing him apart. Optimus begins recovering from the shot and looks to his left and notices Leadfoot being slowly killed.

"OPTIMUS HELP ME!" Leadfoot begged for help.

"LEADFOOT!" Optimus yelled for his friend as Megatron stepped on him and with the blades attached to his cannon stabbed Optimus in the chest, digging deeper and deeper into his circuitry.

"Oh that hurts doesn't it Prime?" Megatron sadistically asked as he continued pushing his blades deeper inside of the Prime's chest.

"Good thing I'm not a master torturer like Mohawk otherwise this would be a living hell for you!" Megatron said as Optimus began moaning in pain and coughing up energon. Optimus ignored the pain Megatron was inflicting on him and looked to his left where he saw Barricade brutally punching Leadfoot and Hooligan along with Soundwave and his mini-cons were tearing out pieces of his chassis. Optimus raised his left hand and extended his finger trying to reach Leadfoot but Megatron stepped on Prime's forearm crushing it between his feet and the ground.

"Goodbye Optimus!" Megatron said as he pointed the fusion cannon at Prime's head and fired…


	10. Chapter 10-Loss of Hope

A few weeks later. Hound (disguised as an olive-green Mercedes-Benz Unimog military tactical ambulance), Crosshairs (disguised as a green and black 2016 Chevrolet Stingray Corvette C7) and Drift (disguised as a red and black 2018 Mercedes-AMG GT R) are driving around Optimus Prime's current location in South Dakota trying to find their missing leader.

"This was Prime's last current location!" Hound said as the three Autobots transformed into their robot modes to discuss the plans.

"Face it Hound, he's gone!" Crosshairs said.

"You don't know that Crosshairs, Prime has been through much worse and still survive!" Hound explained to Crosshairs.

"Stop talking about Prime like he's a god! He is just fragile as the rest of us!" Crosshairs yelled trying to explain that Optimus Prime isn't any different from the other Autobots.

"Well I'm not giving up!"

"And if we don't find him…..then what?" Crosshairs asked.

"Then we go searching for the others on our own!" Hound said.

"I still think we're going to lose this war anyway but….whatever!" Crosshairs said having no faith in his team as usual.

"Oy….Drift found anything?" Hound asked.

"Several tire tracks few of them belong to a large vehicle, most likely to…"

"OPTIMUS!" Hound shouted in excitement.

"Oh brother!" Crosshairs said as they all transformed into their vehicle modes and drove off following the tire tracks. They drive to the middle of the forest where they find Optimus Prime. He is motionless and is stuck in his truck form completely covered in rust.

"Optimus?" Hound asked as he, Crosshairs and Drift transformed out of their vehicle modes. Optimus transforms back with a few small parts flying off, after the transformation was completed he slammed his fist to the ground barely able to stand.

"Hound? Crosshairs and Drift?"

"What are you three doing here?" Optimus asked spitting out energon.

"Hound, Drift and I have spent cycles looking for you! What are you doing here?" Crosshairs replied to Optimus explaining that he along with Hound and Drift have been searching for him and the others for quite a while.

"I have been in stasis, recovering from my wounds and….the mourning the loss of an old friend!" Optimus Prime said.

"Old friend? Optimus who died?" Hound asked with a concerned tone in his voice. Optimus didn't say a word but moved his head back pointing to the Cybertronian corpse behind him. The three Autobots walk towards the dead Autobot and find out who it is.

"No!"

"Leadfoot!" Hound took of his helmet and placed it on his chest mourning and saluting his old friend. Leadfoot's stomach was torn open, his right forearm and entire left arm torn out, the shades that were covering his optics were smashes open and most of his face has been torn open.

"Who did this Prime?" Crosshairs asked.

"Barricade…..Hooligan….And….Soundwave!" Optimus barely able to speak mentioned the three Decepticons who mutilated Leadfoot to death.

"Those dishonorable savages!" Drift said in anger as he bowed down mourning the last of the Wreckers.

"Autobots! Listen up!"

"Sensei what is it?" Drift asked as both he, Crosshairs and Hound walked towards Optimus Prime.

"Megatron is traveling to Arizona, he found a few Decepticons residing there! You must stop him now!" Optimus Prime gave the three Autobots their instructions.

"Are you coming Boss?" Crosshairs asked.

"I….cannot!" Optimus said as he started collapsing to the ground.

"I need to go! I need to go now!" Optimus said lifting himself off the ground.

"Where are you going?" Hound asked

"I need to recover from my wounds! Need to get far away from this war for a while!" Optimus explained as he transformed into his truck mode.

"But Prime we can't win this war without you!" Crosshairs said to Optimus who ignored and drove off.

"I can't believe he abandoned us!" Crosshairs said shocked at how Optimus is acting.

"Come comrades, we must bury Leadfoot and then travel to Arizona!" Drift said putting both of his hands on Hound's and Crosshair's shoulders and walked towards Leadfoot's corpse. After burying him and saying their goodbyes they drove to Arizona where Megatron is re-grouping with more Decepticons. After a few days of traveling, they make it to Arizona and drive to an old town where Drift has picked up multiple Cybertronian signals.

"Okay we're here Drift! Where are the Decepticons?" Crosshairs asked.

"The Decepticons are slightly far from here but I am picking up Autobot signals close by, they seem to be chased by the Decepticons!" Drift explained. Suddenly they hear the roar of an engine in front of them and see a silver 2009 Chevrolet Stingray corvette, a red 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia and a blue 2013 Chevrolet Volt driving straight towards them.

"Decepticons?" Hound said as both he and Crosshairs grabbed their guns and aimed at the vehicles.

"No….they're Autobots!" Drift said to Crosshairs and Hound, the two Autobot lowered their weapons and both the silver corvette and the Ferrari transformed.

"Sideswipe? Dino?" Crosshairs said.

"Hound, Drift, Crosshairs you guys need to hide!" Sideswipe said with a concerned and panicking tone in his voice.

"Sideswipe, what's wrong soldier?" Hound asked

"We are being pursued by the Decepticons!" Dino said.

"Sideswipe, Jolt, Ratchet and I were searching for Optimus and you three before three Decepticons ambushed us!" Dino began explaining.

"We were separated from Ratchet and they chose to follow us instead of him! I don't even know if they're still after us!" Dino continued explaining their crisis.

"Jolt come on let's move!" Sideswipe said to Jolt and both of them drove off (Sideswipe didn't need to transform since he had wheels for feet in his robot mode) to hide by the small buildings around them.

"Oh shit, they're here I can hear them coming!" Dino said hearing more vehicles driving by and a fighter jet flying alongside them.

"Quickly you three hide now!" Dino said activating his cloaking ability causing his entire body to disappear out of sight allowing to perfectly hide. Hound, Crosshairs and Drift immediately took cover near the buildings with Drift hiding near the same building as Sideswipe.

"Shhhh. Quiet here they come!" Sideswipe whispered to his comrades. Suddenly a black and grey confederate motorcycle drove by and transformed revealing itself to be the Decepticon torturer "Mohawk".

"Ah hell yeah man, Decepticons in the street!" Mohawk said with Nitro transforming in mid-air and landing on the ground behind Mohawk and in front of Onslaught, Hooligan, Barricade, Soundwave and Megatron.

"Where are those little Autobot scumbags?" Nitro said slamming his fists together ready for some action.

"I don't see them anywhere fool!" Mohawk said climbing on one of the telephone poles.

"Ugh how unfortunate, I was looking forward to knocking some heads!" Nitro said disappointed that he can't slaughter any Autobots.

"You want to knock some heads off Nitro? Leave that to me and my Decapitator!" Onslaught said showing off the weapons attached to his right forearm which was basically two large blades that work like extremely powerful and sharp pliers.

"Oy!"

"Hear Onslaught goes again, showing off another one of his weapons that never work!" Hooligan says insulting the Decepticon tactician.

"I'll use these on you if you don't shut up scavenger!" Onslaught insults Hooligan back.

"Quiet all of you!" Megatron ordered his Decepticons.

"I need to send a message to Starscream and the others. To inform them of where to meet us!" Megatron said as he sent a message to Starscream, Mindwipe, Bonecrusher, Brawl and Blackout to let them know where to meet up with him. Starscream receives the transmission and sends to the other four Decepticons who immediately respond and start heading straight to Arizona.

"Alright the message has been sent now find those Autobots!" Megatron ordered the six Decepticons he's currently with to search for the Autobots. The Decepticons begin searching tearing apart the abandoned buildings.

"Hey I'm going to throw a grenade!" Hound whispered to the Autobots through the comm-link as he pulled out a frag grenade from his inventory.

"Don't do it Hound!" Sideswipe whispers back.

"I'm going to do it!" Hound said causing the other Autobots to whisper back trying not to draw so much attention. Hound begins to ignore them causing Dino to lose it.

"Are you insane Hound you're going to draw the Decepticon's attention to us!" Dino de-activates his cloaking ability in front of the Decepticons and yelled at Hound.

"Oh shit!" Dino said slowly turning his head to his left side in fear facing the Decepticons who were aiming their weapons at him.

"DINO GET BACK!" Hound yelled throwing his grenade at the Decepticons. Dino falls to the ground and covers his head with his hands as the grenade goes off. The explosions causes all the Decepticons (except for Hooligan who was on the roof) to collapse to the ground from the impact.

"AUTOBOTS FALL BACK!" Sideswipe ordered all the Autobots to retreat. They quickly transformed into their vehicles modes and began driving away from the abandoned town.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Megatron ordered.

"On it!" Barricade said transforming into his Ford Mustang police car form and driving after the Autobots. Hooligan and Onslaught follow Barricade while Mohawk, Nitro and Soundwave were still recovering from the explosion.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Megatron said to the Decepticons that stayed behind.

"On it Megatron!" Nitro gets up and starts transforming into his second vehicle mode a silver Cadillac Cien.

"Let's go Mohawk!" Nitro drives off with Mohawk jumping back up from the ground and transforming back into a motorcycles to catch up with Nitro.

"Oh hell yeah!" Mohawk drove off trying to keep up with Nitro. Barricade, Hooligan and Onslaught were still on catching up to the Autobots. Hooligan and Onslaught were struggling with keeping up with Barricade in their robot modes so Hooligan chose to transform into his Volkswagen mode and Onslaught into his green and white Western Star 4900SF tow truck vehicle form. Nitro managed to get in front of the other Decepticons and activated his stealth-mode and began firing at the Autobots. Sideswipe turned around and activated his stealth mode and fired back at Nitro. Nitro was hit by Sideswipe's bullets and flipped over and transformed back into a robot. Barricade, Hooligan, Mohawk and Onslaught crash on him and flip over, transforming back into their robot modes and land on the ground. Sideswipe hides his stealth-mode weapons and turns back around and drives off with the other Autobots.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Megatron and Soundwave arrive to the scene and notice Nitro, Barricade, Onslaught, Hooligan and Mohawk laying on top of each other. Megatron berates them for their incompetence and informs them that Starscream, Brawl, Blackout, Mindwipe and Bonecrusher are nearly here. "Your superior officers will be arriving here soon, GOOD! I don't how many of you I can put up with at once!" Megatron said.

The Autobots manage to drive away far from the town and far from civilization and decide to transform into their robot modes.

"Okay I think we're far from the Decepticons now! Sideswipe said.

"So any luck on finding Optimus?" Sideswipe asked concerned for their leader. Drift, Hound and Crosshairs looked at each other not sure how to explain it to them.

"We did…..find Optimus Prime!" Hound said.

"And?" Sideswipe asked.

"He….abandoned us!" Crosshairs said scratching his own head and looking down at the ground in shame.

"What?" Jolt asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Dino asked.

"He was badly hurt! He wanted to be separated from us until he recovered!" Hound explained.

"Hound you're a f*cking medic! You should've repaired him!" Dino said.

"I know I should've!" Hound said.

"Well now we need to find the rest of the Autobots without Prime. Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Wheeljack….We need go look for Ratchet again since he separated from us!" Sideswipe said. Out of nowhere a white 1960s Ford truck drove by and transformed in front of the Autobots.

"Wheeljack? Is that you?" Jolt immediately recognized the Autobot.

"Jolt! Boy am I glad to see you!" Wheeljack said as he hugged his close friend.

"I've been searching for you guys for years!" Wheeljack said and the rest of the Autobots looked at each other in confusion.

"I'm sorry you said years?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes based on Earth's timeline I arrived here during the 1960s!" Wheeljack said.

"That's impossible. The rest of us we arrived here in 2017!" Sideswipe said.

"Oh dear it's just as I feared!" Wheeljack said with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Feared what?" Crosshairs asked.

"The Space Bridge was badly damaged, when we teleported through it we each traveled to different timelines on this planet and re-wrote human history!" Wheeljack explained.

"Oh Primus!" Drift said.

"I heard a lot about this World War 2 and you're not going to believe this. Bumblebee and Hot Rod helped the allied forces win the war!" Wheeljack said.

"Hot Rod? My student is alive?" Sideswipe asked with a relieved tone in his voice.

"Yes but…." Wheeljack was interrupted.

"He's not the only one you should be glad about! Look!" Dino pointed at two vehicles driving by.

"It's Ratchet he's back! And he's with."

"OPTIMUS!" Hound said in excitement and relief. Ratchet transformed out of his vehicle form and into robot mode and Optimus transforms also and has scanned a new form a red and blue Western Star 5700 truck with flame decals.

"Optimus you're back!" Dino said in relief.

"Of course he's back he's a Prime!" Crosshairs said having faith in winning the war once again.

"It's good to see you my fellow Autobots!" Optimus said happy to be reunited with his close friends.

"Optimus…Hound told us you abandoned us why?" Jolt asked.

"When I left Hound, Crosshairs and Drift behind, I was looking for Ratchet to help and repair me. While driving to Arizona to find him I noticed that I was leaking energon and lucky for me I managed to find another truck stop and scan a new-form slightly healing myself only then did I resume my search for Ratchet!"

"It's a good thing you found me Optimus! You had some serious damage old friend!" Ratchet said to Optimus. Optimus then placed his hand on Ratchet's shoulder as a sign of their close friendship.

"We are glad you both are back! Ratchet…..when Onslaught, Mohawk and Nitro attacked us and separated us from you we feared the worst! From now on we're sticking together Autobots!" Sideswipe said.

"I am a medic and a war veteran, I can take care of myself and to be honest I was more worried for you three!" Ratchet said laughing at them.

"Oh Sensei!" Drift said trying to get Optimus Prime's attention.

"Wheeljack has some shocking news you should hear!" Drift said pointing at Wheeljack.

"We will talk about this news later, in the mean time we must destroy Megatron once and for all!" Optimus said.

"Optimus! Bumblebee and Hot Rod are still missing and Megatron just called in four more of his warriors to reunite with him! I'm afraid we won't win this one!" Sideswipe said with a concerned tone in his voice.

"We will win this war Sideswipe!" Dino said.

"With Prime leading us again, we have a shot at winning! Plus I'll try to get Starscream next you so then you can mutilate the crap out of him!" Dino said trying to get Sideswipe pumped up.

"You had me at mutilating Starscream!" Sideswipe said in excitement fist pumping Dino.

"AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!" Optimus shouted his battle cry as the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove after the Decepticons…


	11. Chapter 11-Megatron's Wish

At the Sonoran Desert. Barricade is patrolling in his police cruiser vehicle form searching for Starscream and the others.

"Barricade to Lord Megatron!" Barricade transformed back into his robot mode and contacted Megatron.

"Report!" Megatron responded.

"I've been searching for hours, there is no sign of Starscream or anyone else!" Barricade reported.

"Keep searching they should be here somewhere!" Megatron said.

"Are you sure I think…"Barricade looks up as he sees a silver Lockheed F-22 Raptor fighter jet that was covered in black ancient Cybertronian symbols flying above him. The fighter jet quickly transforms in front of Barricade and slams its fist, landing on the ground and revealing itself to be Megatron's second-in-command Starscream.

"Starscream?" Barricade asked.

"Barricade my old comrade!" Starscream said as he stood up straight to face the Decepticon enforcer.

"Megatron has been expecting you commander!" Barricade said.

"I am aware of that!"

"Mindwipe and Blackout will be here shortly. Brawl and Bonecrusher will take longer to arrive, they have chosen….Ground vehicles much like yourself!" Starscream explained. Suddenly a black Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk fighter jet and a grey MH-53J Pave Low III Helicopter flew by and transformed on the ground.

"Blackout my old friend!" Barricade said pleased to see the powerful Decepticon warrior.

"And Mindwipe." Barricade said annoyed to see the treacherous seeker.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Enforcer!" Mindwipe replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Anyways let's head back brothers….Megatron is waiting for you!" Barricade said transforming into his vehicle form and driving to Megatron's current location with Starscream, Mindwipe and Blackout.

"It's honor to fight by your side once again Lord Megatron!" Starscream said in front of Megatron bowing down with Blackout and Mindwipe.

"Starscream, my old second in command!" Megatron said.

"It's truly a pleasure to see some of my most powerful warriors fighting for me and the Decepticon cause!" Megatron said to Starscream and Blackout, he then proceeded to look at Mindwipe with an angry expression his face.

"And as for you Mindwipe..." (Megatron grabs Mindwipe by the throat with his crustacean-like hands.) "Meg…..atron….." Mindwipe gasps for air as Megatron lifts him and slams on a cactus.

"Care to explain why Hooligan and I were attacked during our space bridge travel?" Megatron asked aiming his fusion cannon at the seeker's head.

"It was the Autobots my lord (Mindwipe tried to shake himself off of Megatron's grip.) I was trying to save you but there was too much Autobot firepower!" Mindwipe explained, Megatron moved his fusion cannon back and tightened his grip on Mindwipe's throat.

"Save me? I'm not like you Mindwipe, when alone I can handle myself unlike a coward like you!" Megatron explained.

"Let's make this clear Mindwipe. If I ever find out that you shot me and Hooligan…..I was tear out the hypnosis cog from your scalp and shove it up your actuator!" Megatron whispered to Mindwipe's before letting go off his throat. Mindwipe quickly sprung up, grabbed his own throat and began breathing heavily.

"Understand?" Megatron asked as Mindwipe continued exhaling.

"Understand!" Mindwipe replied with an angry tone in his voice.

"Lord Megatron!" Nitro contacted Megatron through the comm-link.

"Report!" Megatron replied.

"The Autobots are coming and they are with Optimus Prime!" Nitro replied back. Megatron was stunned, he was certain Optimus was offline.

"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" Megatron yelled ordering his Decepticons to arm themselves and charge at the Autobots. Nitro and Mohawk arrive and transform back into their robot modes in front of the Decepticons. Nitro and Mohawk are then shot in the backs causing them to fall on the ground. "UH CRAP that hurts!" Mohawk said before passing out from the gunfire.

"DECEPTICONS FIRE NOW!" Megatron yelled ordering the Decepticons to fire at the oncoming Autobots.  
"SEEKERS ATTACK FROM THE AIR!" Megatron ordered Starscream, Blackout and Mindwipe to transform and fire at the Autobots from the air. Nitro quickly got up and took Mohawk to safety before transforming into his jet form and joining Starscream, Blackout and Mindwipe. The Autobots transform into their robot modes and charge at the Decepticons.

"AUTOBOTS! LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" Optimus yelled firing his Barrage cannon at the Decepticons.

"Drift let's deal with Onslaught!" Crosshairs said to Drift who both transformed in front of the Decepticon tactician.

"You treacherous slag!" Onslaught insulted Drift for joining the Autobots.

"Let's kick his…FAT ASS!" Drift replied to Crosshairs who both charged at Onslaught. Drift threw one of his sword at Onslaught hitting his chest. "OUCH!" Onslaught replied to the sword hitting his chest. Drift then jumped on Onslaught and began punching his face and pushed the sword deeper into his chest, Crosshairs kept on firing at Onslaught's leg trying to bring the big Decepticon down on his knees. Optimus fired his barrage cannon at Megatron who was standing behind his Decepticon allies. Megatron fired back with his fusion cannon successfully hitting Optimus Prime in the chest, the impact caused Optimus to go down on his right knee.

"Starscream take him out!" Megatron ordered Starscream who immediately flew down and fired his rockets at the Autobot bringing him down to the ground. Starscream and Blackout transform on the ground and watch as Megatron steps on Optimus Prime's back pinning the Autobot leader down. Hound who was fighting Hooligan noticed this and ordered Dino and Sideswipe to help Optimus.

"Dino! Sideswipe! Go help the boss!" Hound yelled at his Autobot allies.

"On it!" Dino replied as he ran towards the Decepticons.

"Starscream is there…Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" Sideswipe said as he charged towards the Decepticons hoping to take down Starscream.

"You were never strong enough to defeat me Prime, nor have you had the nerve to put me down!" Megatron said he aimed his fusion cannon at Optimus Prime's head and started charging it up.

"STARSCREAM YOU'RE DEAD!" Sideswipe yelled as he pounced on Starscream. Dino attacked Megatron allowing Optimus to get up and immediately take down Blackout.

"You are going to pay for what you've have done!" Sideswipe said to Starscream while activating his Cybertanium swords.

"Do I know you Autobot?" Starscream asked since he didn't recognize Sideswipe.

"Oh you're f*cking dead!" Sideswipe said as he attacked Starscream with his swords. During Sideswipe's and Starscream's battle, Optimus fought Megatron who began overpowering Dino, he retracted his right Energon wrist blade and pulled an Energon axe out of his back and began slashing Megatron.

"So bloodthirsty…..So ruthless…..You've changed Optimus! And I like!" Megatron said while blocking Optimus Prime's weapons with the blade attached to his Fusion Cannon.

"Come on Prime, hit me until your blades snap in half and why quit there? You know there is only one way to stop me!" Megatron said taunting his old rival, Optimus immediately snapped and began quickly slashing Megatron's torso. The impact from his hits were so powerful that he managed to break one of Megatron's fusion cannon blades.

"Yes Prime! FINISH HIM!" Mindwipe whispered to himself watching from mid-air in his jet form excited to see Optimus about to kill Megatron.

"I'll save you lord Megatron!" Blackout got up and pounced on Optimus Prime to keep him away from the badly wounded Megatron.

"NO YOU FOOL!" Mindwipe said while in mid-air.

"It appears I must achieve my goals the only other way I know how! I simple hypnosis!" Mindwipe said to himself, he immediately chose to hypnotize Ratchet who was firing at Hooligan and Barricade. Ratchet now under Mindwipe's control ran towards Blackout and tackled him.

"RATCHET!" Optimus yelled worried for his friend as Ratchet is an old warrior and Blackout is a larger and more formidable fighter. This distracted the Autobot leader who was kicked in the face by Megatron. Optimus fell to the ground and began regaining his consciousness. Megatron stepped on Prime's chest.

"Time to die old friend!" Megatron said aiming his fusion cannon at Prime yet again.

"OH PRIMUS!" Mindwipe said as he hypnotized Optimus Prime.

"Now Prime….KILL MEGATRON!" Mindwipe ordered the hypnotized Prime. Optimus with his energon wrist blade stabbed Megatron's foot badly causing Megatron to lose his balance and fall to the ground causing the blade to slice his right foot in half. Optimus then gets up and fires at Megatron's stomach with his barrage cannon. Optimus then proceeds to walk towards Megatron with an emotionless look in his face.

"What the?" Megatron noticed Optimus Prime's red optics.

"Mind….." Optimus grabs Megatron by the head.

"What in the name of Primus!" Dino said as he was fighting Starscream and Nitro with Sideswipe. Dino proceeded to stare at Optimus who had a tight grip on Megatron's face.

"OPTIMUS DON'T!" Dino yelled getting the attention of all the Autobots and Decepticons fighting near him. Optimus's grip became tighter and he began pulling at Megatron's head.

"GIVE ME YOUR FACE!" Optimus said as he aggressively pulled out Megatron's head with his bare hands. He crushed the right side of Megatron's head and with it he tore out Megatron's spinal cord which was connected to his head during the brutal decapitation. Both factions were in complete shock as Optimus tossed Megatron's severed head to the ground showing no emotion or mercy. Green energon began to pour out of Megatron's head spreading on the desert floor.

"NO!" Starscream, Blackout and Onslaught yelled since they just witnessed their beloved leader being murdered.

"YES! Thank you Optimus Prime!" Mindwipe said as he broke the connection between Optimus Prime's mind and his. Optimus regained his sanity and looked at everyone confused, he then looked down and noticed Megatron's severed head.

"By the Primes!" Optimus said in complete shock.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS OPTIMUS PRIME…THAT I SWEAR!" Starscream said transforming into his jet form and flying off, Mindwipe follows him with Blackout and Nitro transforming into their helicopter and jet forms and flying towards Starscream.

"This isn't over Drift. You will pay for your betrayal!" Onslaught said pointing at Drift and Crosshairs before transforming and driving off to Starscream's direction with Mohawk, Hooligan and Barricade following him. "Hey Drift. Let's mess around with Onslaught more often!" Crosshairs said to his partner. "Agreed, tormenting him with you was a lot of fun!" Drift replied shaking Crosshairs's hand showing how close the two have become. Crosshairs and Drift stopped bonding with each other immediately as they went with the other Autobots to comfort Optimus who was down on his knees staring at Megatron's head.

"Goodbye….Brother!" Optimus says picking up Megatron's head and placing it next to his mourning the loss of a Decepticon whom he was close with.

"You did the right thing Optimus! You gave us an edge at winning this war, at ending the massacre they started and avenging those we have lost!" Sideswipe said trying to comfort Optimus. Optimus drops Megatron's head and gets up and turns around seeing all the Autobots (Ratchet, Hound, Wheeljack, Jolt, Drift, Crosshairs, Dino and Sideswipe) smiling at him, he even noticed how Drift and Crosshairs (Who have always hated each other) had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder.

"I may have lost my brother…..But I am glad to have friends like all of you!" Optimus said.

"And we're happy to have a leader like you Optimus!" Dino replied to Optimus.

"We look up to you Boss!" Hound said.

"You brought us all together!" Crosshairs said to Optimus finally being nice for once.

"You have shown to have a lot of honor and I owe you my gratitude!" Drift said to Optimus, all their compliments allow Optimus to stay focused as a leader and to stay happy knowing he isn't alone in this war.

"My Autobots! This war is far from over, we still need to destroy Starscream and all those who work with him. I cannot do this alone but I know that I will never be alone thanks to all of you!" Optimus gave his speech to the Autobots.

"I'm telling you Hound…..I get goosebumps every time!" Crosshairs whispered to Hound.

"Get used to it Crossy!" Hound replied smoking his bullet cigar.

"I have said this battle cry once and I won't stop until this war ends….AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!" Optimus shouted his battle cry. All the Autobots immediately transformed with Optimus and drove off into the desert leaving Megatron's corpse to rust. Suddenly Megatron's right optic started to flicker going from glowing red to fading out.

"DECEPTICONS TRANSFORM AND RISE UP…DE…..DECE….DECEPTI…TRANSF…O…OR…..ORM AND RISE UP!" Megatron's battle cry was being broadcasted through his severed head showing signs of life from the Decepticon leader.


	12. Chapter 12-Birth of TRF

It's been weeks since Megatron's sudden demise at the hands of Optimus Prime. The Autobots have begun searching for Starscream and the remaining Decepticons that are currently staying on Earth. Unfortunately, due to the space bridge malfunction that caused a few of the Autobots to travel in time, Transformers sightings on Earth have increased with the humans worried for their planet. In order to destroy every Cybertronian whether Autobot or Deceptcon, an anti-Transformers organization known as TRF or Transformers Reaction Force was formed dedicated to eradicating Cybertronians from the Earth. It's become difficult for Optimus and his Autobots to hide in their vehicles amongst the public as nearly _every large city has been destroyed in order to draw the Autobots out of hiding. In Detroit, a homeless_ man named Cade Yeager is wandering around in streets of Detroit, Michigan which TRF badly destroyed in order to find the Autobots. While looking for resources in order to survive, he stumbles across a Cybertronian ship.

"What the hell?" Cade asks himself as he's never seen a Cybertronian spaceship before. Cade begins climbing it and looks inside to find an unconscious Transformer.

"Jesus Christ, IT'S A TRANSFORMER!" Cade yelled fascinated by the sight of a Transformer.

"Looks like….it's dead." Cade says still staring at the Cybertronian and noticing that it isn't moving. Suddenly the Cybertronian re-activates and lunges it head towards Cade making eye contact with him. "HOLY SHIT!" Cade yelled getting scared by the Cybertronian and rolls off the space-ship and into the ground. He would get up after painfully landing on the ground and notices that he has gotten the attention of a TRF Sentry, a two-legged machine with a tank barrel and turrets attached to it.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Cade said panicking since he has never seen a Sentry before in his life. The Sentry began giving out a warning. "Warning this is a restricted area, return to your home peacefully at once and stay clear from Transformers!" The Sentry kept on giving out the same warning over and over again.

"Okay so it won't hurt me!" Cade whispered to himself while staring at the Sentry which was repeating the same warning over and over again. Suddenly the Cybertronian busted out of the spaceship and began growling in its native Cybertronian language. "ALERT, ALERT TRANSFORMER HAS BEEN SPOTTED! SURRENDER NOW OR BE KILLED!" The Sentry gave out a warning and in self-defense the Cybertronian fired at the Sentry immobilizing it for a moment. Cade took this as an advantage and ran into the streets with the Cybertronian firing at him. The Sentry regained its balance and movement and fired back at the Cybertronian easily killing it. Cade continued running into the streets with the Sentries following him. During the chase, Cade trips on a pile of debris and turns around and notices a red mark glowing on his chest, he notices that it's coming from one of the Sentries. Cade covers his eyes with his hand waiting for his end to come until he hears a honk from behind him and the sound of a vehicle driving. He turns around and sees a red and blue Western Star truck driving towards him and then transforming into robot before his eyes.

"Take that TRF!" Optimus fires with his barrage cannon at the TRF Sentries, destroying two and immobilizing the other remaining two.

"Holy Crap!" Cade says constantly exhaling from the stress and shock. Optimus Prime hears him breathing and turns around aiming his gun at the defenseless human.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Cade begged for mercy as Optimus began charging up his gun.

"You are unarmed….. (Optimus says to himself and pulls his gun away from Cade.) And defenseless!" Optimus moves his gun away from the homeless and defenseless man.

"What are you doing here human?" Optimus asked with a mistrusting and confused tone in his voice.

"I uh…" Cade wasn't sure what to say to the Autobot leader.

"You don't have a home do you?" Optimus asked.

"Well um…You see…."

"You don't need to say anything human!" Optimus felt sympathy for Cade seeing him as an unwilling victim of war and destruction.

"Please call me Cade….Cade Yeager!"

"Well Cade Yeager! My name is Optimus Prime!" Optimus introduced himself to Cade Yeager.

"LOOK OUT!" Cade yells to Optimus noticing the two remaining Sentries re-activating. Optimus turns around and notices them. He then aims his barrage cannon at the human-made mechs and prepares to fire until one of the sentries gets destroyed by a bullet that hit it from behind. The Sentry collapses to the ground revealing a dark green M1 Abrams tank drove by firing and destroying the Sentries. After finishing off the remaining mechs, the tank transforms into a Decepticon.

"BRAWL!" Optimus said the Decepticon's name and grabbed Cade Yeager trying to keep him safe.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"You will PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MEGATRON!" Brawl yelled at Optimus swearing vengeance for his leader.

"Drift, where are you? I require assistance!" Optimus contacted Drift through the comm-link during Brawl's threat and whispered asking for backup.

"Sensei I'm nearly at your location. What's the situation?" Drift asked through the comm-link while driving in his vehicle mode.

"Is he going to hurt us?" Cade asked frightened at the sight of Brawl.

"Be quiet! (Optimus whispered to Cade moving his hand towards him trying to make him move back.) Brawl is here and has cornered me!" Optimus whispered to Drift through the comm-link.

"I'll be there soon Sensei!" Drift transformed into robot and climbed on the roof of a damaged condo. He sneaked up and roof and looked down seeing Brawl threatening Optimus and Cade.

"All right Brawl old friend…Time for a family reunion!"

"And Now Autobot…..You're GONNA PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" Brawl said to Optimus and aimed bother of his shoulder missile launchers at Optimus and Cade. Drift quickly jumped on top of Brawl to distract him and to protect Optimus.

"Deadlock…..You Traitor!" Brawl called Drift by his original Decepticon name.

"My name is Drift!" Drift cuts off Brawl's left missile launcher from his left shoulder.

"Hey!" Brawl grabbed Drift by the head with his left arm which contained two sharp blades on his wrist. With one his swords, Drift swung his blade and severed Brawl's left arm. "OUCH!" Brawl yelled reacting to his left arm being severed. Drift jumps off of Brawl and lands in front of Optimus, Brawl watches as his left forearm falls to the ground and green energon pours out of his socket with a few sparks coming out.

"You are going to pay for that!" The angered Brawl ignored his severed left forearm and with his right arm aimed his ion cannon at the two Autobots. Optimus immediately fired at Brawl's left leg bring the Decepticon brute to his knees.

"Anyways Sensei are you…Is that a human!" Drift notices Cade behind Optimus and aims his swords towards the human.

"DRIFT…..He isn't aligned with TRF." Optimus told Drift.

"This is Cade Yeager!"

"Hi." Cade slightly moved away from Optimus Prime's foot and waved his hand at Drift, Drift still didn't trust the human.

"But Sensei…He's a…."

"A victim of war Drift!" Optimus said.

"He will stay with us until it is safe!" Optimus said, Cade looked up at Optimus thinking the giant alien robot was crazy.

"With due to respect Sensei (Brawl's right fingers re-activate and start twitching.) With us he won't be safe because of TRF and….and the Decepticons and uh…..mhm….Crosshairs being an asshole and all!" Drift explained.

"I understand what you mean Drift but….." Optimus stops talking and witnesses Brawl trying to get back up and struggling due to having only one hand left.

"If you think you're done with me Autobots…..Yeah right, even with one arm I can still kick your metal posteriors!" Brawl said struggling to get up though being cocky as usual.

"I'm going to kill y-UGH." Brawl gets shot in the back by approaching TRF Sentries. Brawl collapses to the ground and Optimus and Drift both see the Sentries heading their way and firing at them, Optimus fires his barrage cannon at the Sentries and Drift pulls out his swords and stands in front of Optimus to guard him and Cade. Suddenly the Sentries are destroyed when missiles from the sky land on to the ground causing the sentries to collapse and blow up. Optimus and Drift look up and see a helicopter and two jets flying towards them. The helicopter and the silver jet transform and land on the ground in front of Brawl revealing themselves to be Nitro and Blackout.

"Uh Sensei?" Drift said.

"FALL BACK….NOW!" Optimus yelled grabbing Cade and transforming into his truck form. He drives off with Drift transforming into vehicle mode and following Optimus with Nitro and Blackout firing at both of them.

"Bunch of Cowards!" Nitro said mocking his opponents for retreating. Blackout hid his wrist-mounted and machine gun and walked towards his injured friend Brawl.

"Brawl are you alright?" Blackout asked lifting Brawl up by the head.

"Blackout….Never thought I'd see you again!" Brawl said before lowering head down and leaking energon from his mouth.

"Nitro go after those Autobots!"

"I'm on it!" Nitro transformed into a silver Cadillac Cien and drove after Optimus and Drift.

"You'll be alright, I'll take you to Africa. Bonecrusher can repair you there!" Blackout said to Brawl, he would then drop Brawl's head on the ground to let him wrest and Blackout begins searching for Brawl's severed left forearm. Blackout finds it, grabs it and hides it inside his back (where Cybertronians store all their equipment). Blackout transforms back into his helicopter form and impales Brawl with a grappling hook and lifts him in the air.

"Nitro! Mindwipe! Dispose of the Autobots and head back to base immediately!" Blackout ordered Nitro and Mindwipe.

"Blackout I'm catching up to them! Mindwipe, block their path!" Nitro said to both Blackout and Mindwipe while in pursuit of Optimus, Cade and Drift. Mindwipe transforms into robot and blocks the Autobots's escape route. "End of the line Autobots." Mindwipe says to Optimus and Drift who are driving straight to him, Optimus then transforms dropping Cade Yeager, Drift would open up the hood of his vehicle form and catch Cade Yeager this way. Optimus pulls out his energon axe and swings to Mindwipe's face. The blade of the axe hits Mindwipe's face damaging both of his optics. Mindwipe collapses to the ground with his hands rubbing against his damaged optics, he groans and moans in pain. "Uh Scrap!" Nitro says to himself in annoyance as he transforms into robot mode while driving and jumps in front of the Autobots and grabs Mindwipe. "You're unbelievable Mindwipe. (Nitro picks up Mindwipe and looks back at the Autobots.) This isn't over Optimus Prime….Megatron shall be avenged!" Nitro activates his jet engines and flies off carrying the blind Mindwipe back to Africa. Optimus stares at the Decepticons for a brief moment before remembering that he had dropped Cade.

"CADE! CADE!"

"Relax Sensei!" Drift opened his car door and let Cade get out of him and allowing Drift to transform into robot.

"We should be probably chain Crosshairs to a rock of some kind!" Drift said worried for how his best friend will react to a human aligned with them, this joke manages to make Optimus, (the very Autobot that hasn't shown any sign of having a sense of humor) smirk. In Africa at the Decepticon's current campgrounds. Bonecrusher is repairing Brawl by placing the forearm back in its socket. "Well I did the best I could!" Bonecrusher explained. "Your left arm should be operational Brawl, I'd recommend staying behind in the campgrounds in order for a full recover!" Bonecrusher told Brawl who kept clenching his left hand into a fist to check its functionality. "Sure thing Doc!" Brawl replied back.

"What about Idiot-Wipe?" Nitro asked causing all of his comrades to uncontrollably laugh.

"Mindwipe's healing was easy-His optics just blacked out….Can't confirm to you fellas if I fixed his brain or not?" Bonecrusher said causing all the Decepticons to laugh.

"I have had enough of all of you insulting me!" Mindwipe said annoyed by the Decepticons constantly insulting him.

"We can't help it, you're just so…..laughable!" Hooligan told Mindwipe.

"I wouldn't recommend mocking me my brothers because some day….I will become leader of the Decepticons!" Mindwipe boldly said in front of all the Decepticons whom all but Starscream immediately broke down laughing.

"You…you honestly think that you would lead us?" Onslaught asked while constantly laughing with the other Decepticons.

"Shockwave might not have any emotions-But even I know that he would cringe over how illogical you sound right now!" Nitro began insulting Mindwipe.

"How dare you!" Mindwipe said to Nitro.

"Well we did fail to destroy Optimus because of your incompetence….think of it as getting even!" Nitro said.

"You know I had enough of this. Starscream, I challenge you for the right to lead the Decepticons!" Mindwipe challenged Starscream.

"Not going to happen Mindwipe!" Starscream replied not making eye contact with anyone as he is still mourning Megatron.

"Yeah why would we follow a coward like you?" Nitro began defending Starscream.

"You dare call me a COWARD?" Mindwipe began arguing with Nitro.

"Ever since you had that hypnosis cog implanted into your metallic cranium. You relied on hypnotizing others to do the job for you, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ON YOUR OWN AND YOU ALWAYS FLEE EVERYTIME YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN AND ARE FORCED TO FIGHT!" Nitro said to Mindwipe how much of a coward he is.

"My Hypnosis cog has helped me achieve many things!" Mindwipe explained.

"Oh yeah like what?" Nitro asked.

"You want to know why Optimus went insane…..well let's just say I hypnotized him in doing so therefore IT WAS I WHO KILLED…..Megatron!" Mindwipe explained the reason behind Megatron's demise. All the Decepticons gasped in shock and anger.

"WHAT?" Starscream turned around to face Mindwipe.

"You….killed….MEGATRON?" Starscream yelled at Mindwipe in anger.

"You traitor!" Nitro whispered as he backed away from Starscream and Mindwipe.

"How could you?" Starscream said to Mindwipe deeply angered over Mindwipe's treachery.

"I had planned to kill Megatron ever since the war started….I have realized that with this Hypnosis cog, I am a more superior Decepticon then Megatron and would be a better leader then him!" Mindwipe said to Starscream angering the current leader even more.

"Prove to me you are worthy of being a leader like you say so Mindwipe! Fight me one-on-one without any of your fancy tricks!" Starscream accepted Mindwipe's challenge if only to rip his spark out and drink the fresh energon from it.

"Very well….Commander Starscream!" Mindwipe pulled out his knives and swung them at Starscream. Starscream easily evaded them and hit Mindwipe in the shoulder with his buzz saw.

"Come on Starscream!" The Decepticons kept cheering for Starscream motivating Mindwipe even more. Mindwipe flew straight towards Starscream and fired his missiles as the Decepticon commander. Starscream managed to dodge a few but ended up getting hit by one and collapses to the ground. Starscream attempts to get up but Mindwipe lands on him and pins him to the ground.

"Yield!" Mindwipe said to Starscream. Starscream still attempted to get up but Mindwipe's foot on his back was still keeping him down. The Decepticons kept cheering for Starscream to get up but to no avail.

"I….yield!" Starscream said causing Mindwipe to get off of Starscream. Starscream walked towards his Decepticon brethren. "All hail…..Lord Mindwipe!" Starscream said with a disgusted tone in his voice. The Decepticons were forced to bow down to Mindwipe and pledge their allegiance to him. Back in Arizona at the TRF headquarters. Santos, a high ranking soldier and TRF's leader returns back to base after an unsuccessful hunt in which he and his soldiers failed to capture or kill Ratchet, Dino, Sideswipe, Wheeljack and Jolt in an abandoned cruise.

"Santos… you're back already!" A TRF scientist said.

"I failed to kill five Transformers-Show me what you have created!" Santos said to the TRF soldier.

"Of course!" The TRF scientist replied. "This way please." The scientist and Santos both walked in the laboratory where all the machines they use to fight the Transformers are being constructed.

"You've built me TRF sentries, gliders and none of them have helped me achieve our goals!" Santos explained.

"I am well aware of that sir which is why we have collected the parts of a few Transformers that we have killed and found dead…and we are using their parts to our advantage!" The scientist explained.

"I'm interested." Santos replied.

"You might want to look behind me." The scientist said, Santos immediately looked behind the scientist and noticed a Transformer being built before his very eyes.

"Oh god." Santos says as he kept staring at the Transformer being molecularly assembled.

"You like what you see sir?" The scientist asked smiling while staring at Santos who was amazed by the sight of it.

"General Santos, I present to you-Project: Galvatron!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	13. Chapter 13-Presence of Megatron

"Is Project: Galvatron complete?" Santos walked into the laboratory and asked.

"Indeed general, and so are the other prototypes that we have called Project: Stinger, Junkheap, Dispenser, Trax, Boss and Two-Heads!" The scientist explained mentioning the other prototypes that they have finished working on.

"Excellent I can't wait to test these prototypes out!" Santos said staring at Galvatron who was currently offline.

"So…How do I control these prototypes?" Santos asked.

"Well these Prototypes are remote controlled. We had to do this to them cause since they're made from the bodies of dead Transformers we didn't want to take any risks!" The TRF scientist told Santos.

"May I try it out?" Santos asked.

"Why of course sir!" The TRF scientist said giving Santos Galvatron's remote control. Santos activated Galvatron and started testing his movements.

"This is incredible!" Santos said as he was impressed and just amazed by the sight of a Transformer that he's able to control. Suddenly, Galvatron turned his head towards Santos snarling at the human. Santos immediately stopped smiling and became confused and frightened. "Wretched Human!" Galvatron snarled as he activated cannon and fired at the humans knocking Santos and others off their feet.

"I am MEGATRON!" Galvatron shouted deciding not keep the name given to him by the humans. Using his elbow saw blades, Galvatron sliced a few wires inside the laboratory and grabbed them. Galvatron would then transfer some of his energon from the wires to the prototypes causing his body to glow blue and for sparks to go off electrocuting many of the scientists and soldiers and even killing them. "My brothers, today I grant you your freedom and from now you are commanded by me-RISE UP!" Galvatron said as the other prototypes began to awaken. The Traxes that were offline in vehicle mode molecularly transformed into their robot bodies and began firing at the humans.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE BASE NOW!" Santos yelled ordering all TRF members to retreat as the prototypes began firing. Stinger, Junkheap (who was comprised of three robots that transform into one vehicle) and Dispenser awaken and joined in on the massacre. "Brothers…let's get out of here!" Galvatron said to the prototypes who all break through the walls of the TRF headquarters and fired at the fleeing soldiers and scientists. Galvatron and the others would then molecularly transform into their vehicle modes and drive away from the TRF headquarters.

"What just happened?" A TRF soldier asked.

"We…we just started an apocalypse!" Santos replied to the TRF soldier with terror in his eyes. Far from the TRF headquarters. Optimus Prime, Cade and Drift were in Detroit, Michigan to meet up with Hound and Crosshairs.

"So Optimus-where are we going?" Cade asked to Optimus.

"To meet up with my fellow Autobots!" Optimus replied.

"Autobots?" Cade said in confusion.

"We Cybertronians are divided into two factions, we are the Autobots we fight for freedom of all sentient beings and the Decepticons….They wish to take over the whole universe!" Drift explained.

"Well boy am I glad to be with you Autobots!" Cade said.

"Prime do you read me? Prime? Boss? BOSS!" Crosshairs began contacting Optimus Prime.

"I'm hearing you Crosshairs. Report!" Optimus replied to Crosshairs.

"Did you hear? Those TRF blokes had their base demolished by some new Cybertronians!" Crosshairs told Optimus.

"New Cybertronians?" Optimus said to Drift.

"Ask him if they were Autobot or Decepticon." Drift told Optimus.

"Were they Autobot or Decepticon?" Optimus asked Crosshairs.

"How in The Fallen's butt-ugly face am I supposed to know?" Crosshairs rudely replied to Optimus making the Autobot leader very annoyed.

"Very well…Is Hound with you?" Optimus asked Crosshairs.

"Yep he's with me right now and we'll meet up with you soon!" Crosshairs said.

"Excellent Crosshairs!" Optimus replied.

"He's going to be pissed about the human!" Drift said.

"I'm well aware of that Drift!" Optimus replied. Optimus and Drift stop in their tracks when they see Hound and Crosshairs drive by and transform.

"We're here Prime! Sorry we couldn't find Dino, Sideswipe, Ratchet and the others they…." Optimus transforms into robot mode while Crosshairs was talking, Optimus drops and Cade and Crosshairs stops talking and is completely shocked to see a human with his leader. "What in the name of Primus?" Crosshairs said shocked that Optimus and Drift are accompanied by a human. "You brought….A HUMAN HERE!" Crosshairs yelled angered at Optimus and Drift for bringing a human with them, Crosshairs then grabbed one of his guns and aimed at Cade Yeager.

"NO, NO, NO SHIT NO!" Cade yelled begging for mercy.

"CROSSHAIRS STOP NOW!" Optimus ordered Crosshairs.

"What were you thinking Optimus? Bringing a human here." Crosshairs being very confused and angry at the moment asked Optimus.

"He isn't aligned with TRF Crosshairs, he is just a human without a home!" Optimus explained.

"Kind of like all of us….After Megatron turned into tyrant!" Hound said having horrible flashbacks of the war on Cybertron. Crosshairs lowered his gun and calmed down.

"Very well! But never make me partner up with him!" Crosshairs said walking away from the other Autobots in disgust.

"Give Crosshairs some time….He'll get used to you eventually Cade." Hound said.

"My name is Hound by the way." Hound introduces himself to Cade.

"Hey!" Cade replied back still slightly scared of the Autobots.

"So Hound…There has been no sign of the others right?" Optimus asked.

"No, as of right now we are the pathetic, dirty threesome…..and you make four!" Hound said, Optimus turned his head and took a deep breath.

"I hope Ratchet's okay!" Hound said taking his helmet off.

"I hope all five of them are okay Hound!" Drift said. Just as Optimus's hope goes down, he receives a transmission from Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe to Optimus, I repeat….Sideswipe to Optimus!"

"I'm here Sideswipe what's your status?" Optimus responded getting both Drift and Hound excited.

"All five of us are alive Optimus and we'll get to your location as soon as possible!" Sideswipe said.

"Great to hear Sideswipe!" Optimus replied. "Have you seen any other Cybertronians while hiding?" Optimus asked.

"No we haven't…..Actually we did see three vehicles driving by the abandoned cruise where TRF attacked us and they didn't have any passengers inside!"

"Three vehicles you said?" Optimus asked.

"Yes Optimus, a grey Volkswagen beetle, black Citroen DS and a silver Aston Matron but the Aston Martin had a metallic passenger inside!" Sideswipe explained.

"Interesting-Start heading back to us, we need to deal with a few Cybertronians who attacked TRF!" Optimus said.

"Roger that!"

"Prime out!" Optimus said before ending the transmission.

"Wait Sensei….We don't know where those Cybertronians are currently at!" Drift explained. At St. Louis, Missouri, Galvatron (disguised as a black and grey Freightliner Argosy truck) along with the Prototypes were driving towards to the city. Stinger (disguised as a red and black Pagani Huayra) along with a few Traxes (disguised as red, black and grey Chevrolet Traxes) were driving in front of Galvatron and were nearly running everybody over. All the prototypes stop moving and let the terrified humans walk near them to investigate, a few police cruisers even drove by the prototypes. "Damn those are some nice cars!" the police officer said. "Let's just arrest these street racers!" the other police officer said, "All right all of you exit your vehicles and put your hands in the air NOW!" The police officer said not knowing that the vehicles were prototypes with no passengers inside. "DID YOU HEAR ME?" The police officers continued yelling. "Seal off the city!" Galvatron said in vehicle mode, Stinger immediately molecularly transformed and fired at the police officers killing them instantly. The other prototypes transformed and began attacking the people living in the city.

"YES my brothers…..keep attacking those vile insects!" Galvatron said.

"Soon Optimus Prime will come to their aid and I will have my revenge!"

"An eye for an eye….Or in this case…A head for a head!" Galvatron said watching the prototypes taking over the city. Back in Detroit, Crosshairs drove back to Optimus, Hound and Drift to inform them of prototype's attack in St. Louis.

"Boss you're not going to believe this….Those Cybertronians we're heard about….well they're attacking a city!" Crosshairs explained to Optimus.

"By the Allspark-CROSSHAIRS lock on to those coordinates and head to city, we will follow you there. AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!" Optimus shouted his battle cry as he along with the other three Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes with Cade hitching a ride from Hound. They began driving towards Missouri. It took a few days but the Autobots and Cade managed to arrive to St. Louis. "Jesus Christ!" Cade said shocked by the destruction Galvatron and his prototypes caused, while driving the Autobots would come across a Trax who was cutting down a few cars.

"Excuse me Soldier. (The Trax looked towards Optimus Prime.) Are you an Autobot or Decepticon?" Optimus asked the Trax who didn't reply but simply looked back. Crosshairs noticed a TRF symbol on the drone and found out that none of them are Cybertronians.

"IT'S NEITHER!" Crosshairs said transforming into robot mode and firing at the Trax prototype with his sub-machine guns. "None of them are Cybertronians, they're TRF creations!" Crosshairs explained and Hound immediately transformed into his robot mode and pulling out his mini-gun. "YES I finally get to rip off a few heads again!" Hound said excited to take out these prototypes. Galvatron molecularly transforms from truck and robot and lands on top of a building and sees Optimus Prime along with Hound, Crosshairs and Drift. "Finally-Brothers the Autobots are here….SHOOT THEM DOWN!" Galvatron said ordering the prototypes to attack. A few Traxes and Bosses fired at Optimus Prime causing him to transform into robot mode, one of the Traxes drives by and molecularly transforms into robot tackling Optimus and pinning him to the ground. Optimus retracts an energon wrist blade and decapitates the prototype. "Autobots….TAKE OUT THE PROTOTYPES! I will find the source behind their functionality!" Optimus said as he ran into the city. "Let's Rock!" Hound said running into the city with Optimus to fight off the prototypes, Drift transformed into robot mode and followed Crosshairs. "Cade go hide!" Drift told Cade to go hide as he immediately ran away to find cover.

"Alright posers….Let's dance!" Hound said firing his pistols at a few Bosses and take them out easily.

"You punks ain't so tough." Hound said disappointed by how easily they died. He then notices a dump truck (Junkheap) driving by and firing rockets at him. "STOP HIDING UNDER YOUR DISGUISE AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL BOT! (Hound said as the dump truck molecularly transformed into three Junkheap prototypes.) Oh Scrap." Hound said as the Junkheap drones fired at him, he dropped his pistols and landed to the ground. While recovering the Junkheap drones ran towards him and tackled him. "Ah…Ugh-GET OFF ME!" Hound tried to shake off the Junkheap drones but to no avail, he then pulled out his knife and stabbed one of the drones in the chest and pushing it off of him. "Take This!" Hound plunges his knife into the Junkheap prototype's face killing him instantly, Hound would then pull out four-barrel shotgun and fires at the other Junkheap prototype killing it. The final Junkheap prototype climbs up a building near Hound trying to avoid his firepower. Hound hears debris falling and the prototype's grunts from behind and immediately turns around firing at the prototype. Junkheap's left arm falls to the ground followed by the rest of his body. "Hehehe…That was easy. (A Two-Head prototype fires at Hound's head flipping his helmet off his head.) HEY!" Hound turns around a notices a Two-Head prototype behind him.

"Oh you want some hey…Well take this!" Hound pounces on the Two-Head Prototype knocking it to the ground. Far from Hound's battle with the prototypes, Optimus continues searching for the prototype's leader. He is suddenly attacked by Stinger and Dispenser who immediately pinned him down to the ground. Galvatron walks towards Optimus and grabs him by the lower jaw, "You don't know how long I've waited to for this day to come Prime!" Galvatron said. "Who. Are. You?" Optimus asked. "You will find out-If you survive…This massacre!" Galvatron said before dropping Optimus Prime's head to the ground and walking away.

"That voice-It sounds….familiar!" Optimus said being bruised by Stinger and Dispenser.

"Me….Meg…A...Megat…Ughf." Stinger slams Prime's head to the ground further injuring the Autobot leader. "Sensei!" Drift shouted as he and Crosshairs lunged at Stinger and Dispenser causing the two prototypes to retreat. "Boss are you alright?" Crosshairs asked. "I'm fine Crosshairs I'm-Fine!" Optimus said as he began getting up and saw Galvatron looking back at him. "Come on we need to go help Hound!" Crosshairs said, Optimus stopped focusing on Galvatron and shook his head, the three Autobots then charged to help Hound. Hound has become exhausted he was being cornered by the last remaining Traxes and Bosses. Junkheap and all of the Two-heads have been eliminated. "HOUND!" Optimus yelled getting the Autobot Commando's attention while firing at the prototypes, Hound got up and ran towards Optimus and the other two Autobots.

"What do we do Boss?" Hound asked, Optimus didn't reply as he kept firing at the Traxes that were cornering him, he managed to hit one but only blow off its left arm.

"Hound, you still have a grenade?" Crosshairs asked.

"Never used any of them!" Hound replied back to Crosshairs.

"Grab three and give me one!" Crosshairs said, Hound pulled out two grenades and threw one towards Hound, he then picked up another grenade. "Pull the pins and throw the grenades under the count of three!" Crosshairs said as the prototypes charged at the Autobots. "1…2…3!" Hound and Crosshairs pulled the pins and threw the grenades in front of the prototypes. "TAKE COVER!" Optimus yelled as the four Autobots moved back and crouched to the ground. The grenades blew up and killed the remaining prototypes. The blast managed to knock the Autobots off their feet and destroyed a few more buildings. Galvatron saw this from a far and retreat with Stinger and Dispenser. "We shall meet again Prime for I am reborn!" Galvatron said as he molecularly transformed into a truck and drove off with Stinger and Dispenser. The Autobots got up after the explosion and shook off the dust and the debris that landed on their chassis.

"Are they dead?" Hound asked.

"Looks like it!" Crosshairs replied.

"Although I think we might have missed three prototypes!" Crosshairs said slightly concerned and annoyed.

"Uh…Great!" Hound replied as he kicked one of the dead prototypes.

"Hey Prime. Do you think humans will stop hunting us now after what just happened?" Crosshairs asked.

"Crosshairs I do not know. But I certainly hope that this battle will prove to the locals of this planet that we are fighting for their freedom and for their lives!" Optimus said to Crosshairs hoping that humans will now accept them. The conversation about the humans reminded Drift that he told Cade to go hide and is now worried about where he is.  
"Wait where is Cade?" Drift asked with a concerned tone in his voice. Optimus lifted his head and looked concerned until….

"Guys I'm here!" Cade ran towards the Autobots.

"Oh Thank the Seven Primes!" Drift said happy that the human is alive.

"Optimus I have something important to tell you!" Cade said to Optimus.

"What is it Cade?" Optimus replied asking.

"After the leader of those prototypes walked away from you, I followed him and I noticed him doing something to his own arm. With his eyes he began scanning a symbol onto his arm but it looks like the symbol you guys have!" Cade explained.

"So what you're trying to say human is that these were Decepticons?" Crosshairs asked.

"I knew there was something familiar about their leader! My Autobots I fear that one of the prototypes was built using parts that belonged…..To Megatron!" Optimus said realizing that Galvatron is in fact the recently deceased Megatron. Unknown to them that a Cybertronian disguised a dark grey 2013 Lamborghini Aventador was spying on them


	14. Chapter 14-The Bounty Hunter

A few days later: Decepticon Camp, Sub-Saharan Africa.

"Aw I'm bored!" Mohawk said walking towards Nitro.

"Tell me about it!" Nitro replied.

"I miss Cybertron, I miss working with Shockwave!" Nitro continued talking.

"Yeah and I miss torturing Autobots in my torture chamber!" Mohawk replied back. Mindwipe walks near Nitro and Mohawk. "What are you two Scrapheads doing?" Mindwipe asked. "Go back hunting for Autobots!" Mindwipe ordered Nitro and Mohawk.

"With all due respect Lord Mindwipe. I haven't been able to come out of hiding ever since TRF started hunting both us and the Autobots!" Barricade explained.

"Barricade has a point Mindwipe!" Bonecrusher said defending the Enforcer.

"Fine….If you refuse to ignore my orders then you'll be executed!" Mindwipe explained.

"WHAT?" Mohawk and Nitro both screamed in shock.

"You can't do that we are low in numbers!" Blackout said, the other Decepticons kept yelling back at Mindwipe.

"SILENCE!" Mindwipe yelled back at the Decepticons.

"May I remind you that I am now the leader of the Decepticons, my word is the only one that matters!" Mindwipe explained.

"Understand?" Mindwipe asked Blackout slightly annoyed by the larger Decepticon.

"UNDERSTAND?" Mindwipe began yelling but Blackout didn't respond.

"Commander Starscream, LOOK!" Brawl yelled pointing at the distance.

"I thought I made myself clear that only my word matters…What in the name of….." Mindwipe turns around and notices three vehicles driving towards the camp.

"Autobot or Decepticon what do you think? Nitro asked Mohawk.

"Hard to tell homie, I don't see any insignias!" Mohawk said. Onslaught then walks towards them to get a better look. "Looks like Decepticons to me." Onslaught said. Suddenly the vehicles molecularly transformed in front of them all. "BY THE ALLSPARK!" Blackout said as he never witnessed a Cybertronian breaking apart into particles and assembling together into a different form before. Stinger and Dispenser finishes assembling.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Nitro said aiming his weapons, Mohawk and Hooligan stood next to him and aimed their weapons towards the prototypes.

"Stinger, Dispenser stand down!" Galvatron walks in front of the prototypes and towards the Decepticons.

"So this is where the Decepticons are hiding at!" Galvatron said staring at all the shocked Decepticons.

"There is something familiar about you!" Hooligan said pointing at Galvatron who ignored his comment.

"I would like to speak with the one in charge…..I'm guessing it's Starscream!" Galvatron said causing Starscream to lift his head up slightly surprised. Starscream started and getting, "Well uh…." Starscream gets interrupted by Mindwipe. "Listen up here rookie I don't know who you are but you must know that I'm officially the leader of the Decepticons!" Mindwipe addressed himself to Galvatron.

"Officially? (Galvatron grabs Mindwipe by the face.) Leader? This is bad comedy!" Galvatron then throws Mindwipe to the ground. "That grip…..That voice…..Wait a minute….No you can't be!" Mindwipe was shocked as he began recognizing the mysterious Transformer.

"Megatron?" Soundwave said.

"By the Allspark."

"MEGATRON IS ALIVE!" Brawl yelled in excitement as the other Decepticons began cheering.

"Uh great to have you back my lord!" Mindwipe said slightly frightened at the sight of their original leader back.

"Well then Megatron, seeing as how you're still functional I guess you still hold the rank of leader!" Mindwipe said as he began getting up.

"Indeed Mindwipe and let me remind all of you (Mindwipe turns around and pulls out one of his knives preparing to kill Megatron/Galvatron.) The next Decepticon who betrays me (Galvatron transforms his right hand into a cannon) will be…..EXECUTED!" Galvatron aims at Mindwipe and fires at Mindwipe's back, the hit from the bullet bursts Mindwipe's chest open causing the Seeker to collapse to the ground. Mindwipe begins crawling away from Galvatron with his left arm while covering his chest with his right arm.

"You knew….but how?" Mindwipe asked turning around, spitting out energon and watching Galvatron walking towards him.

"You IDIOT! I knew all this time that you were trying to execute me from the moment you shot me during my space bridge travel!" Galvatron said looking down at Mindwipe who started to spasm from the pain while leaking energon from his mouth and chest cavity, his optics began to flicker out and sparks flew out his injury.

"Word of advice Mindwipe-Next time when you're trying to betray me or execute me, don't make it so obvious….Oh wait, there won't be a next time!" Galvatron said aiming his cannon at Mindwipe's head, everybody watched as Galvatron prepared to deliver the final blow while Mohawk was smirking with excitement. Galvatron then fired his cannon again and killed Mindwipe.

A few weeks later: TRF headquarters, Arizona.

After Galvatron released all the prototypes (Stinger and Dispenser being the only surviving ones), Santos and the rest of TRF began repairing their headquarters.  
"I can't believe I let you do this!" Santos said to the TRF scientist.

"General I'm…."

"NO SORRY, NO BUTS, NO NOTHING!"

"If you ever create something that nearly kills off a huge number of people and especially my soldiers….I will kill you!" Santos explained.

"Understood sir!" The scientist said before walking away from the pissed off Santos.

"Now somebody please dispose of that Transformer head!" Santos said pointing to Megatron's original head that was left unscathed during the base attack. Suddenly a person from outside the base began knocking at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Santos asked.

"I don't know sir!" One of the soldiers replied.

"Well then open the door and let them in!" Santos ordered his soldiers to let the person in. As soon as they open the door, a giant Cybertronian turret flew straight inside and landed near the door. Afterwards a giant, green, three-fingered Cybertronian hand landed on the ground and then the Cybertronian's head was lowered and faced the soldiers.

"You need a bigger door!" The Cybertronian said revealing himself to be Onslaught. While the soldiers are distracted by Onslaught, Hooligan, Stinger and Mohawk burst out of the wall and fire at the TRF soldiers and scientists.

"What up fellas...Man I want to kill you all right now! HAHAHAHAH." Mohawk said as he tackled a soldier and a few more came by to help him out.

"Maybe I'm going to kill you later….OR MAYBE KILL YOUR MOFOS LATER! HAHAHAHAHA." Mohawk began mocking the soldiers before looking at his left and noticing Megatron's head.

"Hey fellas I found the head!" Mohawk yelled to Hooligan and Stinger, the soldiers then proceeded to fire at Mohawk.

"HEY WATCH THE WHEELS!" Mohawk said getting pissed off at the soldiers and then throwing his knives at them, killing them instantly.

"Losers!" Mohawks says as he runs away from their corpses. Hooligan and Stinger then grab Megatron's former head and run away from TRF headquarters with it.

"Blackout catch it!" Hooligan tosses the head to Blackout who surprisingly manages to catch it.

"Be careful with my head you fools!" Galvatron said annoyed by Hooligan's reckless behavior. Hooligan, Stinger and Blackout transform into their vehicle modes and retreat from TRF headquarters. Dino, Wheeljack and Jolt notice the attack and follow the Decepticons once they start driving away.

"Jolt inform Optimus of this and follow me!"

"Where are we going?" Jolt asked.

"After those Decepticons what do you think?" Dino said to Jolt as the three Autobots drove off.

"Optimus you there? Optimus?" Jolt tried contacting Optimus.

"Here Jolt what's the issue?" Optimus responded while driving with Ratchet and Sideswipe.

"Dino, Wheeljack and I are chasing the Decepticons! We caught them attacking TRF headquarters!" Jolt explained.

"Megatron!" Optimus said believing that Megatron/Galvatron is with them.

"What Megatron? He's alive?" Jolt asked through the comm-link.

"Dino keep following them. We'll lock on to your coordinates and meet you there!" Optimus said through the comm-link.

"Just hurry up Optimus! If Megatron is still alive and working with them, I'm not sure we'll be able to survive fighting them without you!" Dino said as he sped up towards the Decepticons.

"Uh Lord Megatron. Three Autobots are following us!" Hooligan said to Galvatron noticing Dino, Wheeljack and Jolt driving towards them through the rear-view mirror.

"Take them out!" Galvatron replied ordering the Decepticons to attack.

"Got it! Mohawk!"

"Yeah Hooligan?" Mohawk asked.

"Climb on board!" Hooligan opened the door to his vehicle mode and allowed Mohawk to get inside. Mohawk transformed into robot mode and jumped inside Hooligan and stood on the driver's seat, he turned around and began firing at the Autobots.

"AH SCRAP!" Wheeljack said as he was trying to dodge Mohawk's bullets.

"Mohawk…that Mingia!" Dino said as he sped up to the Decepticons.

"Um Hooligan…They're not slowing down!" Mohawk said to Hooligan slightly scared and concerned.

"Uh for the love of-STINGER DEAL WITH THOSE PESTS!" Galvatron ordered Stinger to fight off the Autobots. Stinger started slowing down as the others moved forward.

"Um Dino who is this bot?" Jolt asked.

"He's going to be scraplet food by the time I'm finished with him!" Dino said as Stinger molecularly transformed out of his Pagani Huayra form and into robot. "What the…." Dino said as he watched Stinger complete his transformation and charge towards the three Autobots. Dino transforms into his robot mode and engages Stinger. "Go on without me!" Dino said to Wheeljack and Jolt while wrestling Stinger.

"But Dino…." Jolt said.

"JUST GO!" Dino said as he was pinned down to the ground by Stinger. Wheeljack and Jolt continued driving after the Decepticons but not before Jolt activates his stealth mode and fires an electricity beam at Stinger temporarily paralyzing him. "My turn!" Dino got up and cracked his metallic knuckles before punching Stinger. Wheeljack and Jolt continued following the Decepticons and Wheeljack activated his stealth mode firing at the Decepticons. A bullet flew straight to Mohawk and Mohawk blocked it with Hooligan's door.

"Ouch, HEY!" Hooligan said in anger feeling the impact of the bullet.

"Sorry!" Mohawk apologized feeling guilty for letting his friend get hurt. Suddenly Optimus along with Ratchet and Sideswipe drove and stopped in front of the Decepticons. Optimus pulled out his barrage cannon and fired at Galvatron causing him to molecularly transform into his robot form.

"Let us finish this!" Optimus retracts his energon wrist blade and walks towards Galvatron. Galvatron swings his left arm at Optimus who blocks it and slashes Galvatron on the chest. Optimus then pulls out his energon axe and swings it towards Galvatron. Optimus then attempts to impale Galvatron in the spark but Galvatron grabs Prime's blade and forces it into a vortex grinder in his chest.

"Do you know who I am?" Galvatron asked with a revenge-crazed tone in his voice.

"Megatron!" Optimus said with an angry and sinister tone in his voice. "Good you remember! NOW YOU DIE!" Galvatron says as he pulls out Prime's blade after more than half of it was destroyed by his vortex grinder. Optimus then attempts to swing his axe at Galvatron but Galvatron snaps it in half with his elbow saw. Optimus then grabs Galvatron by the head and slams him to the ground.

"Optimus the Decepticons are retreating!" Sideswipe says as he turns around and witnesses Optimus beating Galvatron to a bloody pulp.

"TAKE HIM DOWN PRIME!" Ratchet yelled happy that Galvatron is being defeated. The Autobots kept cheering and just as Optimus was preparing one final punch, he is shot from behind by a missile. Optimus collapses on Galvatron. The Autobots begin running to Prime's aid. They then witnesses in front of them a Cybertronian spaceship hovering at Earth's atmosphere and in front of it a dark grey Cybertronian slowly walked towards them. "No…it can't be!" Ratchet said recognizing the mysterious Cybertronian. The Cybertronian transformed his head into a massive cannon and fired at Ratchet and Sideswipe knocking them off their feet, he then approached Optimus and Galvatron. Optimus attempted to get up but was in a lot of pain from the blast.

"Stay down!" The Cybertronian said firing again at Optimus causing him to collapse again. "Who. Are. You?" Optimus Prime barely able to speak from the pain. "You seriously don't recognize me? I'm a little offended!" The Cybertronian said.

"Lockdown?"

"Your first guess. Very Good!" Lockdown puts his right foot on Prime's back pinning him to the ground. Galvatron then proceeds to regain consciousness. "I will not be imprisoned by a pathetic Bounty Hunter!" Galvatron said as he disassembled himself into multiple particles and molecularly transformed into a truck and drove away from Lockdown. "What a pity, at least I still have you Optimus Prime!" Lockdown said staring down at Optimus and crushing his spine more with his foot.

"Who. Sent. You. Here?" Optimus Prime asked sounding very weak.

"You don't know anything do you Optimus? Your past, your creator. Nothing absolutely nothing!"

"My. Creators?"

"Where do you think you came from? You think you were born? No…you were built and your creator wants you back!"

"You are more important than you realize!" Lockdown said as he sent his Mercenaries to take Optimus inside the prison ship. Jolt, Dino and Wheeljack arrive to Prime's current location.

"Alright what did we miss?" Jolt asked.

"Lockdown?" Jolt said clearly terrified of Lockdown.

"Boo!" Lockdown jokes around surprisingly managing to scare Jolt.

"Good to know my reputation lives on!" Lockdown said as he walked away to board his prison-ship.

Lockdown, Optimus and the mercenaries get on board and ship goes off. Hound, Crosshairs, Drift and Cade arrive shortly but are too late.

"We heard a distress signal from Jolt about Galvatron and his goons! What did we….miss?" Hound says as he notices Sideswipe and Ratchet injured, Optimus missing and Lockdown's spaceship beginning to fly away.

"Is that Lockdown's ship?" Crosshairs asked.

"Si!" Dino replied saying yes in Italian.

"We need to get inside!" Wheeljack said.

"Crosshairs, Drift, Jolt…."

"There is no way I'm going there!" Jolt said.

"JOLT!" Dino yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere near Lockdown!" Jolt explained.

"Alright then Crosshairs, Drift and Cade are coming with me. We are going to rescue Optimus and then all five of us are returning back, I am sure of it!" Wheeljack said as he retracted a grapple glove.

"Hold on tight fellas!" Drift, Cade and Crosshairs grabbed on to Wheeljack as he fired the grappling hook and pulled himself and his partners straight to Lockdown's ship.

"Jolt what is the matter with you?" Dino asked scolding Jolt for acting like a coward.

"What do you want from me? That was Lockdown!" Jolt said.

"Yeah and?"

"Uh I'll go patch up Ratchet and Sideswipe, you two can continue arguing far from me!" Hound said dragging Ratchet and Sideswipe away from Dino and Jolt.

"And what makes Lockdown so terrifying?" Dino asked.

"Lockdown is one of the most feared and successfull bounty hunters of all time. He has more weapons than any other Cybertronian and has claimed the most lives too. Not to mention the fact that he has a rare weapon called the Spark Extractor and that red mark on his face makes him even creepier than he should be!" Jolt explained why he is afraid of Lockdown.

"Oh for Primus sake….You know what come with me!" Dino said transforming into his vehicle mode.

"Where are we going?" Jolt asked.

"Scouting for Decepticons! I need to toughen you up!" Dino explained.

"Oh alright!" Jolt said transforming into his vehicle mode and driving off to search for Galvatron with Jolt.

"OH YOU GUYS ARE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITH THESE TWO?" Hound yelled at Dino and Jolt upset that he was left alone with an unconscious Sideswipe and Ratchet. Aboard Lockdown's ship, Lockdown and his mercenaries were taking Optimus Prime to his cell while giving him a tour of the ship to refresh his memory of it.

"Remember this ship Prime? Built for all you knights to explore the universe. Well I commandeered it, it's my personal prison now!" Lockdown explained as Optimus began having flashbacks of the Cybertronian knights on Earth. Optimus then stops seeing the visions and gasps in shock.

"You are having faint memories of them aren't you?" Lockdown asked.

"The knights made a mistake trying to hide you, they honestly thought nobody would know of your involvement on Earth? Rubbish I tell you!" Lockdown said giving Optimus more faint memories. Far away from Lockdown but inside the ship. Wheeljack, Crosshairs, Drift and Cade get inside the ship and begin to explore it.

"Fascinating technology this ship contains!" Wheeljack said.

"It's very creepy though!" Drift replied getting slightly creeped out.

"Hey Cade I'd recommend you be careful some the traps around here are deadly to organic creatures!" Crosshairs said.

"Traps? What traps?" Cade asked.

"Well there are Bone Grinders, Chromosomal converters, brain blinders, flesh stealers and of course…radiation!" Crosshairs mentioned the few traps that are in here.

"Uh crap!" Cade said.

"Lockdown has some messed up flesh fetish. He rarely captures metallic aliens!" Crosshairs said.

"Okay fellas here's the plan. Crosshairs and I will fire the anchors to prevent Lockdown from going into space, Drift and Cade. You two will go search for Optimus and take out as many mercenaries as possible.

"You can count on us Wheeljack!" Drift said.

"Come on Cade let's go!" Drift said pulling out his swords and running off with Cade.

"Engage Dark Matter Drives, full power!" Lockdown ordered his mercenaries through the comm-link.

"Here is your cell "Knight"!" Lockdown said to Optimus who was laying down next to an empty cell.

"Why do you keep calling me a knight?" Optimus asked.

"I am no knight. I never was!"

"Don't lie to yourself Optimus. If I knew you weren't one, I wouldn't be trying to capture you!" Lockdown retracts a hook from his right hand and stabs Optimus on his right foot with it and drags him to his cell. The sentient claws attached inside the cell grab Prime's feet and lift him up hanging the Autobot leader upside down.

"Our creator will be pleased!" Lockdown says to himself as he hides his hook and looks back at Optimus.

"Set a course for Unicron!" Lockdown said to the mercenaries through the comm-link.

"Who is this creator you speak of?" Optimus asked.

"You will find out soon enough Prime, in the meantime keep having those flashbacks. Remember your true brethren!" Lockdown says as he moves away from Prime's cell and the gates close.

"Hurry up Crosshairs, we are about to go into space!" Wheeljack impatiently yelled at Crosshairs.

"Oh shut it Wheeljack!" Crosshairs replied back trying to avoid all the traps placed near the mainframe of the ship.

"Ah here's a little jujube right here. (Crosshairs hacks into the mainframe releasing a bunch of anchors out of the ship.) Hello mama!" The anchors eject from the ship and land on the ground causing the ship to hover in the air.

"WHO FIRED THE ANCHORS?" Lockdown angrily yelled as he felt the ship shake from the impact of the anchors to the ground.

"Who's on my ship? Do we have another loose prisoner?" Lockdown asked himself confused on what's happening and leaves the room in which Prime's cell is in to investigate. Drift and Cade also feel the impact, "Crosshairs and Wheeljack did it!" Drift said. "Well I'll be damned!" Cade said. Drift and Cade continued exploring the ship searching for Optimus.

"So Cade….have you enjoyed being with us the Autobots?" Drift asked Cade.

"At least I have friends like you guys instead of being alone in the streets again!" Cade explained.

"That's great to hear!" Both of them stopped talking for a moment.

"Anyways Cade….Have you ever considered having a guardian?" Drift asked Cade.

"A what now?" Cade asked confused by what Drift meant.

"A guardian is an Autobot who is assigned to protect a certain alien species!" Drift explained.

"That's nice!" Cade said.

"Wait a minute…..Are you asking me if I want you to be my guardian?" Cade asked.

"Well we have been fighting together for a while already and I thought we developed a close friendship so I was just wondering if I could be your guardian!" Drift explained.

"Maybe…I don't know, I don't think it's the right time to be discussing this we need to find Optimus remember?" Cade said.

"Oh yes of course!" Drift replied as both he and Cade started exploring the ship more searching for Optimus.

"Good job Crosshairs!" Wheeljack said.

"What can I say Jacky….I'm just that good!" Crosshairs said being an egomaniac as usual.

"YOU!" Crosshairs and Wheeljack looked to their left and saw Lockdown pointing at them with an angry look in his face.

"Aw scrap!" Crosshairs said scared at the sight of Lockdown. Lockdown's face transformed into a cannon and he fired at both Wheeljack and Crosshairs.

Outside the spaceship. Dino and Jolt are scouting for Galvatron and the other Decepticons.

"Um Dino why are you taking me on a scouting mission?" Jolt asks transforming into his robot mode.

"Because Jolt, you need to toughen up!" Dino replied also transforming into his robot mode.

"Wheeljack and Crosshairs could've really used your help in rescuing Optimus and…."

"Dino what's that?" Jolt points at the three vehicles they encountered while hiding.

"What? It's those vehicles we found when TRF was hunting us!" Dino said.

"They're driving away!" Jolt yelled.

"Not on my watch, let's get some answers from them!" Dino said transforming into his vehicle mode and driving after them with Jolt following him.

"The Volkswagen and the Citroen are quite slow!" Jolt pointed out.

"But not the Aston Martin. It must be their leader, SPEED UP JOLT!" Dino said pursuing after the silver Aston Martin. Suddenly the Volkswagen on Dino's left side activated its stealth mode and fired at Dino causing the Autobot spy to flip over and transform into his robot mode rolling on the ground straight towards Jolt. Jolt immediately transformed into a robot and dodged Dino. Dino lied on the ground for a while and Jolt ran to his aid. "DINO! Are you okay?" Jolt asked looking down at Dino who was recovering from the hit. "I'll get you to Hound he'll help you out!" Jolt said trying to comfort Dino. "Primus, I hope Crosshairs and Wheeljack are okay!" Jolt said to himself as he starts lifting Dino and taking him back to Hound.

Lockdowns Ship:

"I CAN SEE NOW WHY JOLT IS SCARED OF HIM!" Crosshairs began crying as Lockdown continued firing at him and Wheeljack.

"ACCEPT YOUR FATE AUTOBOTS!" Lockdown yelled firing at Crosshairs and Wheeljack with his head-cannon.

"SNAP OUT OF IT CROSSHAIRS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE A COWARD!" Wheeljack yelled trying to make Crosshairs calm down.

"Oh Primus, oh Primus!" Crosshairs kept saying as he panicked.

"Ugh QUIT BEING A BABY CROSSHAIRS!" Wheeljack yelled getting annoyed by Crosshairs. Wheeljack pulled out one of Crosshairs's guns and began firing back at Lockdown. After a few shots, Wheeljack successfully hits Lockdown causing the bounty hunter to collapse.

"Come on Crosshairs we need to move!" Wheeljack said pulling Crosshairs away with both of them running away from Lockdown.

"Grrr…They're after Optimus. LOCK DOWN ALL THE CELL BLOCKS AND LOCATE THE INTRUDERS!" Lockdown said through the comm-link ordering his mercenaries and Steeljaws to go hunting.

The Knights cell block, Optimus Prime's cell:

Optimus hangs upside down in his cell starting to have more faint flashbacks of the Cybertronian knights, Optimus constantly groans and spasms seemingly uncomfortable by the visions he's having. He then begins to hear a faint voice calling his name. "Optimus…Optimus…Optimus." The voice kept calling and then the voice became louder and more intimidating. "OPTIMUS!" The voice yelled and Optimus regained consciousness.

"What…huh…..Who's there?" Optimus asked confused by who's calling for him.

"I'm telling you that's not him!" Another more raspy voice was heard speaking.

"He sure looks like him!" Another voice was heard both of them sounding different from the first one.

"Who…who….WHO'S THERE?" Optimus asked.

"Are you Optimus?" The being asked.

"Yes!" Optimus said slightly concerned.

"By the Allspark it's him!" The raspy voice said.

"Will you shut up?" The other voice said.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"You don't remember do you?"

"No!" Optimus replied.

"Very well….My name is Grimlock!"

"And I'm Slug!"

"I will rip out your voice box!" Grimlock said threatening his brother.

"How do you know me Grimlock?" Optimus asked confused as he has never seen him before.

"We were partners once during the medieval ages!" Grimlock explained.

"I do not understand. I have no memory of the knights!" Optimus said very confused.

"I am aware of that!" Grimlock said. They stopped talking after they heard their cell block being opened.

"Cade….Drift!" Optimus said in relief.

"Optimus! Thank god we found you!" Cade said.

"Indeed…Wait…Where's Wheeljack and Crosshairs?" Drift asked.

"Wheeljack and Crosshairs aren't here?" Optimus asked.

"Lockdown is probably after them!" Grimlock said.

"Who is he?" Drift asked.

"I'll explain later, right now release me and him!" Optimus ordered Drift. Drift immediately cut open the gates to Optimus Prime's cell and went inside freeing Optimus who was still hanging upside down. Optimus falls to the ground and gets up.

"Now…Let's cut you down!" Optimus said retracting an Energon wrist blade from his left hand and cut open the cell gate freeing all four Dinobots. The Dinobots then leave their cell.

"Grimlock, care to introduce me to all of your brothers?" Optimus asked.

"This is Slug the loud-mouth…."

"HEY!" Slug reacted to Grimlock's insult.

"And these two are Scorn and Strafe!"

"Scorn is the demolition specialist while Strafe specializes in Assault infantry!" Grimlock said.

"So Grimlock….you promised me that you'd help me remember my true heritage!" Optimus said.

"Right away!" Grimlock replied.

"Sensei, what are you two talking about?" Drift asked confused.

"Lockdown and the Dinobots are referring to me as a knight! I want to know why!" Optimus explained.

"Knights? I thought they were myth!" Drift explained.

"You are talking to a few knights right now!" Grimlock said to Drift. Drift moved back seemingly frightened.

"So tell me about my past!" Optimus demanded. Grimlock shook his head and began walking into an armory that was inside the cell block. "Follow me Optimus!" Grimlock said, Optimus, Drift, Cade and the Dinobots began walking inside the armory which contained swords, axes, spears that were used by the knights and guns that belong to the Mercenaries.

"Woah!" Cade and Drift were amazed by the sight of all these weapons.

"By the Primes!" Optimus said also amazed by the weapons. He then feels Grimlock's hand on his shoulder and looks at back at the Dinobot leader. "I have something much more exciting to show you!" Grimlock and Optimus began walking towards a table with multiple Cybertronian swords embedded into it. "That sword in the middle is yours Optimus!" Grimlock said allowing Optimus to get a closer look.

"My sword?" Optimus asked still confused about what he has been hearing.

"It contains your CNA….Only you can remove it from the table!" Grimlock said as Optimus began walking slower towards the sword.

"Look at all of these guns!" Drift said exploring the ship with Cade.

"Drift look!" Cade says turning around and getting Drift's attention, both of them witnessing Optimus about to grab his original weapon. Optimus places his hands on the hilt and attempts to pull it out. Suddenly his forearms began to transform taking the appearance of gauntlets. This gives Optimus enough strength to pry the sword out and claim it back. Optimus stares at the blade and sees ancient Cybertronian symbols on it. He then proceeds to have more flashbacks of the Cybertronian knights and being part of a squadron known as the Dino-Riders.

"You speak the truth Grimlock….We did fight side-by-side!" Optimus said turning around towards the large Dinobots. Grimlock didn't say a word but simply shook his head as a way of saying yes.

"By the Allspark….his sword looks better than both of mine!" Drift said causing Cade to laugh.

"Here Optimus, this was your shield!" Grimlock says as Slug walks towards Optimus Prime with his shield and attaches it to his left arm.

"Thank you, both of you for helping me remember my true past!" Optimus said thanking the Dinobots. Suddenly Crosshairs and Wheeljack ran into the armory. "CADE! DRIFT!"

"Wheeljack, Crosshairs what is it?" Optimus asked.

"Lock…Who's the Spark-Eaters?" Crosshairs asked.

"Ow, HEY!" Crosshairs yells getting punched in the shoulder by Wheeljack.

"Oh yeah….LOCKDOWN IS HUNTING US!" Crosshairs yelled.

"Where's Lockdown at the moment?" Grimlock asked.

"He just sent his Mercenaries after us, they should be here….. (The Mercenaries enter the armory and begin firing at the Autobots and Dinobots.) Now!" Crosshairs said suddenly scared.

"AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" Optimus yells as he starts slicing the Mercenaries in half with his sword, Wheeljack joined in on the massacre using his spear. They successfully manage to kill the mercenaries, "We finished them all off!" Wheeljack said. "NO! There will be more!" Grimlock said to Wheeljack, "YEAH and we get to rip them apart!" Slug said pulling out his swords.

"I like that guy!" Drift said thinking that Slug is cool due to his aggressive attitude and the fact that his primary weapons are swords.

"More are coming…..Optimus get on my back!" Grimlock said as he heard more Mercenaries coming by.

"Excuse me!" Optimus replied confused by what Grimlock meant. Grimlock started transforming into his alternate mode, to the Autobots surprise he transformed into a mechanical, fire-breathing, horned Tyrannosaurus Rex. Crosshairs was so shocked that he didn't move away during Grimlock's transformation and got knocked down by Grimlock's tail.

"What in the name of….."Grimlock lowered his head to Optimus Prime allowing him to climb onto Grimlock's back and ride him.

"Hey Drift want a ride?" Slug asked as he transformed into a spiked Triceratops.

"Drift I think we should get on top of him!" Cade said grabbing a small Cybertronian gun from the armory and walked towards Slug. Drift followed Cade still shocked by the sight of the Dinobots transforming into Dinosaurs rather than vehicles, Drift and Cade get on Slug's back.

"Hey uh could one of you two by any chance give me ride?" Crosshairs gets up recovering from Grimlock's tail smack and asks Strafe and Scorn to ride either one of them. Scorn transforms into a three-sailed Spinosaurus and allows Crosshairs to get on his back. "This is fragging awesome!" Crosshairs yelled in excitement while sitting on Scorn's back.

"Be prepared Autobots, those mercenaries will be arriving here soon!" Optimus said as the mercenaries began charging towards them.

"Here they are….AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!" Optimus shouted his battle cry as the Dinobots charged at the mercenaries crushed them with their heavy feet and tearing them apart with their jaws, Grimlock breathed fire at a few of them. "Wheeljack where were the anchors fired from?" Optimus asked.

"They are just a few minutes away!" Wheeljack said as they ran straight to one of the exits of the ship.

"DO NOT THE LET THE PRISONERS ESCAPE!" Lockdown saw the Dinobots and Autobots retreating and ordered more mercenaries to go after them. One of the Mercenaries jumped on top of Slug and attacked Drift.

"Holy Crap!" Cade yelled.

"Cade get down!" Drift yelled as he began fighting the mercenary. Drift ends up getting shot in the stomach and Cade fires back at the mercenary with his Cybertronian hand gun shooting the Mercenary on the head causing the dead mercenary to fall off of Slug. The Autobots and Dinobots reach one of the exits.

"Oh scrap how do we get down?" Crosshairs asked as the anchors became thinner and started being pulled out of the ground by the hovering ship.

"We are going to have to jump!" Optimus said.

"WHAT?" Crosshairs yelled.

"Drift is injured he is in no condition to jump!" Cade said mentioning that one of the Autobots is crippled.

"Grimlock grab Drift with your jaws but don't rip him in half!" Optimus said jumping off of Grimlock.

"Prime what are you doing?" Wheeljack asked.

"Lockdown and his mercenaries are here, I'll buy you all some time to escape!" Optimus explained as he got into a defensive position.

"Boss are you crazy? That's suicide!" Crosshairs yelled.

"Don't worry Crosshairs, Lockdown wants me alive, he never had any intention of killing me!" Optimus explained.

"But Optimus…."

"GO NOW!" Optimus yelled as the Autobots and Dinobots jumped out of the ship and started falling to the ground. Cade unable to grab on to Slug started to float away due to the wind. Strafe (who transforms into a two-headed and two-tailed Pteranodon) catches Cade and flies down to the ground.

"Goodbye my Autobots!" Optimus said as he charged at the Mercenaries, killing a few of them and one Steeljaw before being shocked by Lockdown.

"You let my trophies escape! Normally I'd kill someone for such an act!" Lockdown said to the pinned down Optimus whose body began to spasm from the electrocution.

"But you're lucky that my client wants you alive and in one piece!" Lockdown said dropping Prime's head to the ground and making his mercenaries take him back to his cell. As the ship takes off. The Autobots and three of the Dinobots recover from the fall and watch Lockdown's ship leave Earth. Strafe flies down and safely lands Cade to the ground who runs straight to the Autobots.

"Guys are you alright?" Cade asked as he ran to check on the Autobots and Dinobots.

"NO!" Slug said noticing that Optimus never jumped out of the ship and is still in Lockdown's custody. Suddenly Dino, Jolt, Hound, Sideswipe and Ratchet drove to Drift, Crosshairs, Wheeljack and the Dinobots to check on them.

"What the hell happened up there?" Hound asked.

"Yeah and who are these guys?" Jolt also asked as he noticed Grimlock spitting out an injured Drift. Cade and the Autobots didn't say a word.

"Where's Optimus?" Ratchet asked. Drift, Wheeljack, Cade, Crosshairs and the Dinobots were reluctant to say until….

"Aboard Lockdown's ship!" Crosshairs said shocking Ratchet, Hound, Jolt, Dino and Sideswipe.

"Optimus sacrificed his freedom to rescue all of us!" Slug explained why Optimus was still aboard Lockdown's ship. All the Autobots looked down on the ground in sadness, missing their beloved leader.

"Hey Drift…."

"Please don't say a word right now Cade!" Drift said covering the bullet hole on his stomach with his hand.

"Okay….I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life inside that ship!" Cade said as he began walking away to give Drift some privacy.

"And by the way…. (Drift turned his head towards Cade.) I think you are a great Guardian!" Cade said walking away from Drift making the former Decepticon smile.

"Fellow Dinobots, I fear that this planet and the rest of our brethren…..Are doomed!" Grimlock said to his Dinobots as they looked up at the stars.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	15. Chapter 15-The Creator

Medieval England:

A mechanical Wyvern was gliding through the sky above the hills and the lakes following Grimlock and Strafe. They arrive at a nearby hill where King Arthur along with Slug, Scorn and Steelbane were waiting for them.

Grimlock and Strafe transform into their robot modes and walk towards Steelbane. "Did you bring him?" Steelbane asked.

"He's coming!" Grimlock said.

"He always takes forever to arrive!" King Arthur said.

"He's young and curious. He likes exploring this planet and flying above the mountains!" Scorn explained.

"Yeah well now isn't a good time!" Steelbane replied to Scorn. The mechanical Wyvern that was following Grimlock and Strafe lands on the ground right by the Knights and transforms revealing himself to be a young Optimus.

"Steelbane, you sent for me?" Optimus asked walking towards Steelbane, King Arthur and the Dinobots.

"Things have changed Optimus. The recent Infernocon attacks have gotten out of control!" Steelbane said.

"They won't stop coming to Earth until they capture all of us!" Steelbane continued explaining.

"That is why we are going into hiding!"

"What?" Optimus said confused by what Steelbane meant.

"Each of us will be separated from each other!"

"Steelbane….We don't have to do this. Merlin has that powerful staff! He can use it to…."

"Merlin is dead!" King Arthur said, Optimus turned his head towards King Arthur shocked by what he was hearing.

"The Infernocons murdered him trying to steal the staff!" King Arthur explained.

"No!" Optimus replied mourning the deceased Merlin who was the first human he ever met and one of his closest friends.

"We buried him in our underwater structure with the staff in his hands. Skullitron, Silverblade and the rest of the Guardian Knights are currently in stasis defending his tomb!" Scorn explained.

"Are Dragonicus and Stormreign with them?" Optimus said and was deeply saddened by the news his comrades were telling him.

"Dragonicus and Stormreign chose to hide in a nearby cave. As we're speaking they're most likely in stasis already!" Steelbane explained to Optimus where the two brothers were at.

"We're getting off track Optimus, I didn't summon you here to upset you!" Steelbane said.

"Then why am I here?" Optimus asked.

"You and the Dinobots are leaving this planet. They will transport you back to Cybertron!" Steelbane explained.

"What? No! I don't want to go back their!" Optimus said refusing to go back to his home planet.

"We need you to! All of the Guardian Knights abandoned Cybertron, our home planet will be the last place they will try searching for you!" Steelbane explained.

"Where will the Dinobots go?" Optimus asked.

"We will be traveling the solar system inside the Knight ship!" Grimlock explained.

"I will miss you! All of you!" Optimus said.

"We will miss you as well!" Steelbane said as he and Optimus said their goodbyes. Suddenly a faint voice was heard. It said, "Somebody wake him up!" The voice said repeatedly. Steelbane, the Dinobots and King Arthur also disappeared including the majestic mountains of England, everything was pitch black until Optimus felt a very powerful punch, Optimus regained his vision and delivered a loud gasp.

"He's awake!" The Mercenary said to Lockdown as he walked away from his cell leaving Optimus Prime breathing heavily.

"We are here Optimus! Ready to meet your maker?" Lockdown said taunting Optimus.

"It was all….a dream!" Optimus said still breathing heavily.

"The original Guardian Knights have vanished, but you and I can start over as the first of the new legion of knights. After all…This red mark on my face is the mark of the knights!" Lockdown said walking away from Optimus leaving him behind inside his cell. Lockdown landed the knight ship on a landing platform which was holding Unicron together. As of right now Unicron is an incomplete planet. It was nothing more than a few chunks of metallic land connected by cables. The only way Unicron stayed alive was from absorbing stars in the solar system. As the knight ship landed on Unicron, A few Infernocons headed towards the ship to meet with Lockdown.

"You are late!" One of the Infernocons mentioned.

"I did a better job locating a Knight then you did during the medieval ages!" Lockdown said.

"So don't complain about my time you imbecile!" Lockdown said as he pushed Optimus towards the Infernocon. The Infernocon snarled at Lockdown before taking Optimus to his creator.

"Lockdown successfully brought a knight as you requested my creator!" The Infernocon said as he pushed Optimus to the ground and walked away.

"Creator?" Optimus Prime said questioning what the Infernocon meant as he tried getting up but was struggling due to being physically beaten by Lockdown, his mercenaries and the Infernocon.

"Optimus Prime!" Optimus heard a female voice calling his name.

"Who's there?" Optimus asked.

"Finally a true Knight, I've been waiting Eons for you to arrive!" The female voice said.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Optimus asked getting very angry and annoyed.

"I'm Quintessa! Your Creator!" The female voice revealed herself to be Quintessa.

"My Creator?" Optimus said getting more frustrated.

"Come forth Optimus Prime, You wish to see your maker face to face don't you?" Quintessa tried to convince Optimus to come towards her. Optimus began walking towards her. "You lie! You are not my Creator. (Optimus using his left hand reached for his sword.) THE ALLSPARK CREATED ME AND MY KIND!" Optimus in a fit of rage swung his sword towards Quintessa. She deflected it causing Optimus to drop his blade, Quintessa then telepathically summons four cords to impale Optimus on the wrists and shoulders pinning the Autobot leader.

"THE ALLSPARK IS A LIE! IT WAS A PATHETIC MYTH THAT YOU STARTED A WAR FOR!" Quintessa angrily yelled at Optimus.

"MEGATRON STARTED THE WAR!" Optimus yelled back explaining who caused the war, an Infernocon combiner walked behind him and grabbed his head twisting straight in order for Optimus to make direct eye contact with Quintessa.

"BUT YOU CONTINUED THE WAR YOU FOOL!" Quintessa yelled and with her hand hit Optimus on the left side of his face. The blue color from the left side of helmet burned away and was replaced with a red and grey color similar to Lockdown's mark.

"BUT….I can help you redeem yourself. You help me with my plans and I'll help you repair Cybertron!" Quintessa said floating in front of Optimus Prime's face, stroking the right side of it trying to comfort the Autobot leader, Lockdown watched the entire argument and was amused by it.

"So the rumors are true. I am a Knight!" Optimus said as he saw statues of the Guardian knights around him, one of the statues resembled him.

"Indeed and you are special compared to the rest, why do you think your brothers sent you back to Cybertron?" Quintessa said.

"You were young and young ones are easily manipulated. The knights believed that if I found you, I would lead you to path of darkness!" Quintessa explained.

"The Guardian Knights misunderstood me!" Quintessa said floating around Optimus and Lockdown.

"From the memories I've recently had, it appears the knights put a lot of effort in hiding themselves and the staff from you on Earth! That is somewhat….suspicious!" Optimus said to Quintessa.

"They knew why I require the staff and what I have to do to make Unicron complete, but they were afraid to help me, they valued the lives of those savage humans!" Quintessa said still trying to convince Optimus to help her.

"If you're planning to exterminate the human race then I will not help you!" Optimus replied back to Quintessa.

"Prime, I wouldn't recommend angering Quintessa. She is much more powerful then you!" Lockdown tried to explain to Optimus that she should not be angered.

"I don't need you to defend me Lockdown!" Quintessa said floating in front of Lockdown and hovered straight towards Optimus.

"Think of the bigger picture Optimus. If you help me keep Unicron and its native lifeforms "The Infernocons" alive. I will undo the damage you and Megatron caused to Cybertron!" Quintessa said to Optimus.

"You do seek redemption Optimus Prime…Do you?" Quintessa asked.

"My maker….I do!" Optimus replied back with a nervous tone in his voice causing Quintessa to smile in relief as Prime's right eye began to twitch.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Author's Note: Before I get any complaints about the incomplete planet being Unicron instead of Cybertron, let me remind you that this is my take on the Transformers films and therefore Unicron is not the Earth and is instead an incomplete and dying planet with the Infernocons being the native lifeforms. Also in case some of you will be asking who Silverblade is, he is another OC of mine much like Nova-Zeus from Chapter 8. Thank you for reading this chapter and this note of mine and I promise you Chapter 16 will be longer and have action sequences unlike this one.**


	16. Chapter 16-Earth's True History

Since Optimus Prime's capture. Sideswipe has taken temporary command of the Autobots and they are all currently searching for a hideout. They managed to locate a junkyard in New Mexico.

"WAIT, wait!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Wheeljack (Sideswipe transforms into his robot mode.) What's the problem?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'm picking multiple energon signals inside the junkyard and in an abandoned town nearby!" Wheeljack explained.

"Alright, Hound take Crosshairs, Drift, Cade and the Dinobots with you!" Sideswipe said.

"You got it boss!" Hound said as he ran to the abandoned town with Crosshairs, Drift, Cade and the Dinobots.

"The rest of you are with me!" Sideswipe said as he cut through the fence and went inside the junkyard with Ratchet, Dino, Jolt and Wheeljack.

"Primus, I hope Starscream is here!" Sideswipe said.

"Sideswipe, revenge will get you nowhere!" Ratchet said while they all continued exploring the junkyard.

"He murdered Sunstreaker. He will pay for murdering my brother!" Sideswipe explained.

"I know Sideswipe but…."

"Ratchet, I wouldn't recommend ticking off Sideswipe!" Dino said trying to defend the old medic.

"If you insist!" Ratchet replied back and continued searching for Decepticons. Suddenly a Decepticon risen up from the pile of rusty cars he was hiding in and opened fire at Ratchet.

"Ratchet watch out!" Dino yelled as Ratchet collapsed to the ground from the gunfire. The Decepticon quit aiming at the injured medic, stood on both legs to face the other Autobots and removed his cloak revealing himself to be Brawl.

"I love how easily you Autobots die!" Brawl said mocking Ratchet and the other Autobots.

"Brawl…..You scumbag!" Sideswipe said in anger.

"Were are your buddies Brawl? If I remember correctly, the last time you were alone you got your tailpipe whooped!" Dino said mocking Brawl.

"I won't repeat the same mistake!" Brawl says as Jolt is grabbed by a crane and is tossed away from the Autobots.

"What the…Bonecrusher!" Sideswipe says realizing that Bonecrusher grabbed and threw Jolt. While Wheeljack, Sideswipe and Dino were distracted by Brawl and Bonecrusher. Barricade who hiding under a pile of rusty cars flashes his light at Dino's optics blinding the Autobot scout. Barricade then drives straight towards Dino and runs him over.

"DINO!" Sideswipe yelled as he watched Dino collapse to the ground from Barricade's hit. Barricade would then transform in front of Sideswipe in order to corner him. Then from behind an Aerial Decepticon lands behind Sideswipe.

"You!" Sideswipe said knowing who the Decepticon behind him is.

"It's great to see you again Sideswipe!" The Decepticon said.

"So…..You do remember!" Sideswipe replied turning around to face the Decepticon behind him.

"Of course I do, I never forget a face!" The Decepticon said revealing himself to be Starscream.

"Especially that scared face you made when I murdered your brother!" Starscream said attempting to make Sideswipe enraged.

"I enjoyed every minute of feeling my blade piercing his chassis, cutting through his wires….And the energon from his spark heavily leaking out and staining my blade!" Starscream described the murder causing Sideswipe to lose his temper and attack. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sideswipe yelled jumping at Starscream and aiming his blades at the Decepticon seeker.

"Are you certain of that?" Starscream said grabbing Sideswipe's blades and began thrashing the Autobot by slamming him against the ground.

"You seek vengeance for your brother, that is your weakness and all I had to do was make you angry enough for you to become vulnerable!" Starscream said as he transformed his left hand into a buzzsaw and began slowly moving it towards Sideswipe's chest. Suddenly Soundwave arrived to the junkyard with his mini-cons.

"Soundwave? What are you doing here?" Barricade asked.

"Lord Megatron ordered me to help you saying that the other Autobots are already outnumbered!" Soundwave explained.

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

"Oh you simple-minded Autobot, we knew you would all split into groups so we laid a trap. Even numbers here and outnumbered at the abandoned town. As we speak Galva-Megatron has already extinguished the sparks of your comrades!" Starscream said with his buzzsaw closer to Sideswipe's chest, As the seeker was about to cut through Sideswipe's body, Ratchet regained consciousness and fired at Starscream with his machine gun, the bullets hit Starscream's head causing him to move away from Sideswipe.

"AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" Sideswipe yelled as he engaged Starscream while Ratchet, Dino, Wheeljack and Jolt fought the others. Drift, Crosshairs, Hound and Cade arrive at the abandoned town and notice that there are no Decepticons in sight.

"I don't see anybody here!" Drift said to the others.

"Hound where are the Dinobots?" Crosshairs asked noticing at Grimlock, Slug, Scorn and Strafe are missing.

"Oh yeah I told them to hide so then they could surprise attack the enemy!" Hound explained.

"They better arrive on time because something doesn't seem right!" Crosshairs explained. Suddenly they began to hear vehicles driving and in front of them Onslaught transformed.

"Hello Drift!" Onslaught said.

"Three of us against one of you Onslaught, doesn't seem like a fair match old friend!" Drift said as he took out his swords and got into a defensive position.

"Oh I'm not alone!" Onslaught said moving away from a bunch of particles that assemble into Galvatron who immediately fires his rockets at the Autobots.

"GET BACK!" Hound yells running in front of Drift, Crosshairs and Cade and allowing himself to get shot by Galvatron's missiles.

"HOUND!" Crosshairs yelled as he along with Drift and Cade rushed to Hound's aid.

"DECEPTICONS…RIP THEM TO SHREDS!" Galvatron yelled as Nitro, Hooligan, Mohawk, Stinger and Dispenser came out of hiding and charged towards the Autobots.

"Cade!"

"Yeah?"

"Run!" Drift says as he along with Crosshairs and Hound charge after the Decepticons while Cade runs away.

"Hooligan, Nitro get that human!" Galvatron ordered Nitro and Hooligan to capture Cade. Back at the Junkyard. Jolt and Wheeljack successfully defeated Bonecrusher. "Heck yeah, Bonecrusher ain't so tough!" Jolt said. "Great job buddy!" Wheeljack said congratulating Jolt on defeating a Decepticon. Suddenly Blackout transformed out of mid-air behind Wheeljack and Jolt in order to kill them.

"Two for the price of one. (Blackout activated the propellers on his right arm which he uses as his melee weapon.), it must be my lucky day!" Blackout said as he swung his propellers trying to hit Jolt and Wheeljack but the smaller and more agile Autobots managed to dodge his weapon and fire back.

"Why you little….." Blackout swung again enraged by their firepower.

"Blackout is too powerful Wheeljack! Any ideas?" Jolt asked. Wheeljack looked back at Blackout who slowly walked towards them with the propellers in his hand. Back at the abandoned town, Cade is being chased by Hooligan and Nitro, he fires at them with his Cybertronian pistol but it is rarely able to hit them. Cade manages to run to the exit of the town where Grimlock was charging towards Nitro and Hooligan.

"What the hell is that?" Nitro yelled noticing Grimlock jumping in front of the Decepticons to defend Cade Yeager. Nitro moves closer to Grimlock and attempts to fire at him. Grimlock turns around and whips Nitro with his tail before turning around to face the Decepticons and breathing fire at them. Grimlock then runs towards Nitro and grabs him in his jaws. Grimlock lets go of Nitro and slams him to the ground, the impact causes Hooligan to fall to the ground allowing Grimlock to grab him in his jaws.

"NO, NO, NO!" Hooligan cried out of mercy inside Grimlock's jaws as Grimlock slingshots Grimlock out of his jaws and into a nearby building in the town.

"Ow…..I'm going to feel that tomorrow!" Hooligan says recovering from the impact and the bite-marks on his chassis. Galvatron noticed the Grimlock charging towards him and the Decepticons and immediately contacts Starscream for back up.

"Starscream, I require immediate backup!" Galvatron sent his message to Starscream who was currently fighting Sideswipe. Starscream hears the transmission and pushes Sideswipe away in order to respond.

"Lord Megatron what's the situation?" Starscream asked.

"We are outnumbered, meet us at the abandoned town and bring all of your Decepticons with you!" Galvatron said ordering Starscream to return to the abandoned town.

"Right away master!" Starscream replied back before ending the transmission.

"Decepticons fall back and re-group with Megatron!" Starscream ordered Blackout, Bonecrusher, Barricade, Soundwave and Brawl to return to Megatron. Starscream transforms into a jet and flies towards the abandoned town with the other Decepticons following him.

"Oh scrap!" Dino said.

"We got to go there!" Ratchet said.

"Hound and the others might need our help!" Ratchet said as Sideswipe stood with one leg on the ground breathing heavily. Drift and Crosshairs were both engaging Onslaught who has upgraded his Decapitator by slightly modifying it into a blaster.

"You are going down Drift (Onslaught grabs Drift with his Decapitator and slams him to the ground.) I've been upgrading my weapons since the last time we fought and today….You. Will die…" Slug bursts out of a building behind Onslaught and pushes the Decepticon tactician away from Drift. Scorn later arrives and engages Galvatron, Stinger and Dispenser.

"Come and get some you little b*tch!" Hound yelled firing at Nitro, Hooligan and Dispenser but he is shot down again when Starscream and his Decepticon squadron arrive to Galvatron's aid.

"We're outnumbered again! Where's Sideswipe!" Hound asked as he began fighting Brawl and Bonecrusher. Cade watches from the distance the Autobots and Decepticons fighting.

"CADE RUN NOW!" Drift yelled at Cade to run away. Soundwave immediately noticed Cade and sends Laserbeak, Ravage and Frenzy to chase after Cade.

"Mini-cons attack!" Soundwave ordered his mini-cons to attack Cade.

"Fragile…Human….Flesh….Mine to grab!" Frenzy said running towards Cade. Cade immediately fired at Frenzy with his Cybertronian pistol subduing the Mini-con but Laserbeak and Ravage continued to pursue Cade. Galvatron, Stinger and Dispenser are left alone to take Scorn. Stinger jumps on the Spinosaurus's face and shoots him but Scorn grabs Stinger's leg and lifts him up in order to bite down on his waist. Scorn slingshots Stinger away and pushes Galvatron and Dispenser away with his tail. Dispenser lands behind Hound who is currently battling Brawl and Bonecrusher, Dispenser fires at Hound getting the Autobot Commando's attention. "You want some?" Hound pushes Brawl and Bonecrusher away and grabs his pistol, he fires at Dispenser's face damaging both of his optics leaving the prototype blind.

"Where the hell is Sideswipe?" Hound yelled as he continued fighting the Decepticons with Drift, Crosshairs and the Dinobots aiding him. Suddenly the grey 1940 Volkswagen and the silver 2017 Aston Martin arrive to aid the Autobots. The Volkswagen drives by Dispenser and transforms with his shotguns in hand. The Transformer fires at Dispenser's left leg, severing the foot and then the rest of his leg. Dispenser attempts to keep his balance and fire back but his blindness gives the rogue Transformer an advantage as he grabs his hammer and hits Dispenser in the face with it. The Aston Martin then transforms and kicks Dispenser into a building.

"Hello….Anybody here?" Mohawk yells since he got lost during the fight. Suddenly Dispenser crashes inside the building behind Mohawk. "Woah, WHAT THE….." Mohawk yelled. "Dispenser? What the hell happened to your leg?" Mohawk asked as Dispenser attempted to get up despite his missing leg, the rogue Transformer then tosses a grenade between Dispenser and Mohawk.

"GRENADE!" Mohawk yells as he moves back from the grenade and it goes off in front of Dispenser.

"YOU MISSED PUNK!" Mohawk yelled back at the rogue Transformer just as Dispenser's decapitated head rolls towards him. "Oh no!" Mohawk runs away from the building screaming in fear. He runs straight into the battlefield.

"WE GOT A DECEPTICON DOWN!" Mohawk yelled at everybody while they were fighting.

"I REPEAT WE GOT A DECEPTICON DOWN! DISPENSER IS DEAD!" Mohawk yelled to Galvatron that Dispenser is dead.

"WE LOST ONE?" Galvatron yelled on top of a roof.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" Galvatron ordered the Decepticons retreat since he didn't want to lose anymore Decepticons. All the Decepticons immediately fell back.

"Woohoo, another victory for the Autobots am I right fellas?" Hound said being cocky over another victory.

"Where's Cade? CADE?!" Drift called for his human friend who disappeared during the fight. Soundwave heard Drift calling from a far for Cade. Soundwave laughed believing that his mini-cons have killed Cade. Drift continued calling for Cade getting the attention of the rogue Transformers.

"Bumblebee, go scare off the Mini-Cons, I'll go get the human!" The head of the Aston Martin ejected and transformed into a human-sized Transformer and ran after Cade and ordering Bumblebee (who is revealed to be the Volkswagen) to go scare off or kill Soundwave's Mini-Cons!"

"CADE?!"

"Hey Drift! Who's that?" Crosshairs points at Bumblebee not recognizing the young Autobot who immediately runs off.

"That looks like…..Bumblebee?!" Drift says believing that he's Bumblebee. Suddenly the black 1940s Citroen DS transforms in front of Bumblebee revealing himself to be Hot Rod.

"Hey (Hot Rod taps Bumblebee's shoulder) what did I miss?" Hot Rod asks Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee and….Hot Rod?" Hound asks out loud. Hot Rod and Bumblebee look straight at the Autobots.

"Hi Hound!" Hot Rod waves at Hound and the other two Autobots.

"I wonder how Sideswipe is going to react!" Crosshairs says out loud.

"Sideswipe's here?" Hot Rod asks. Bumblebee then punches Hot Rod on the shoulder. "Oh yeah right…..uh….Talk to you guys later!" Hot Rod and Bumblebee run off in search of Cade and the Headmaster they're accompanied with.

"Hey where are you going?" Hound asks being confused along with Drift and Crosshairs. Sideswipe then arrives with Ratchet, Dino, Wheeljack and Jolt.

"We're here….Where are the Decepticons?" Sideswipe asks. Hound, Drift and Crosshairs just stare at him in an unsubtle way.

"Guys what's wrong? Sideswipe asked confused by why they are staring at him. While Bumblebee, Hot Rod and the Headmaster are searching for Cade, he's hiding inside one of the buildings with Ravage and Laserbeak also inside. Cade breathes heavily as he hears Ravage growling. He then feels energon dripping on his nose, he looks up and sees the one-eyed jaguar staring and growling above him.

"Oh crap!" Ravage jumps on Cade and begins attempting to bite and scratch Cade to death. Laserbeak hears this and fires at Cade but Cade uses Ravage as a shield. The gunfire from Laserbeak cause Ravage to collapse to the ground in order to recover from his wounds. Bumblebee and Hot Rod show up and fire from outside the building scaring Ravage and Laserbeak away.

"What the…."

"Master Cade (The headmaster grabs Cade by the arm) come with me!"

"Who are…?" Cade gets dragged upstairs by the Headmaster unable to finish his sentence. Ravage, Frenzy and Laserbeak chase after Cade and the Headmaster.

"Quick Bumblebee, this way!" Hot Rod said outside the building as he and Bumblebee became climbing up the building.

"Open fire!" Hot Rod said as he and Bumblebee fired from the roof trying to kill the Mini-Cons. They keep missing their shots.

"For Primus sake why do we keeping missing?" Hot Rod got infuriated because he and Bumblebee kept missing the Mini-Cons. Cade and the Headmaster manage to safety inside an elevator.

"Okay so who are you?" Cade asked.

"Well Master Cade my name is Cogman and I've been sent here to collect you!" The Headmaster said revealing himself to be Cogman.

"Collect me?" Cade asked.

"Yes, you and your Autobot friends!" Cogman replied.

"No, No, No you ain't collecting crap!" Cade says as he attempts to punch Cogman. Cogman quickly gets into a defensive position and begins hitting Cade back.

"What the….." Cade moves back from the aggressive headmaster.

"So you want to play rough!" Cogman said trying to sound intimidating. The elevator door opens during their argument and Laserbeak flies straight inside the elevator and grabs Cade. Cogman watches helplessly and in shock as Laserbeak crashes through the elevator window with Cade in his grip.

"You're my now Cade Yeager!" Laserbeak said as he was preparing to drop Cade to his death.

"Oh god, oh god…..SOMEBODY HELP!" Cogman screamed unsure of what to do.

"Cogman what is it? OH NO!" Hot Rod says noticing at Laserbeak is about to kill Cade Yeager.

"Bumblebee, get down!" Hot Rod tells Bumblebee to jump off the roof of the building to catch Cade.

"Nice knowing you merde de poulet!" Hot Rod says calling Laserbeak a chicken shit in French and aiming his gun at the mini-con. Cade constantly struggles under Laserbeak's grip as Hot Rod attempts to get a good aim.

"Et boom (And boom)!" Hot Rod fires at Laserbeak's left wing causing the mini-con to crash land to the ground. Cade begins to free-fall to the ground only to be caught by Bumblebee. Laserbeak transforms into a pink Bumblebee-like form to land on the ground feet-first and to prevent further damage.

"This isn't over yet Autobots!" Laserbeak whispers before running away to meet up with Soundwave and his fellow mini-cons. Bumblebee gently puts the frightened Cade to the ground and moves back and Hot Rod walks by to Bumblebee.

"Oh there you are (Cogman ran towards Cade Yeager) let's make you look presentable!" Cogman began to wipe all the dust and dirt of Cade's face and clothing much to Cade's discomfort.

"There we go…."

"STOP IT! DAMMIT!"

"Almost…..And…..There now we're done!" Cogman said

"Uh Cogman!" Hot Rod said.

"What is it my French friend?" Cogman asked.

"Look!"

"What is it….Oh for Christ sake!" Cogman said face-palming his head.

"I forgot to transform my body before ejecting from it!" Cogman looked at his larger body walking around helplessly without him.

"Hey body! Go to the left….No your left…..Now my left…..Oh my god you brainless moron!" Cogman said getting frustrated with his larger body despite him being the one who is supposed to operate it.

"I'm sorry why are you here?" Cade asked

"I'm here because of this (Cogman pulls out a Cybertronian Knight talisman.) And this is here because of you!" Cogman explains as the Talisman flies out of his hand and painfully absorbs into Cade's skin.

"It will not leave you until your quest is complete!" Cogman explained.

"Quest?" Cade asked confused by what Cogman meant

"I'll explain every…"

"Hey Cade who's the cute little tin-man!" Crosshairs mockingly asked as he and the other Autobots came to check on Cade.

"That is none of your business my good sir!" Cogman replied to Crosshairs.

"Anyways like I was…." Cogman gets interrupted again.

"Bumblebee. Hot Rod!" Sideswipe went to see his old students.

"Sideswipe, my favorite teacher!" Hot Rod said as Sideswipe walked towards them.

"Favorite? I was your only teacher!" Sideswipe said joking around.

"I know I was just messing with you!" Hot Rod replied to Sideswipe.

"Okay I'm getting interrupted too much out here, I'll explain everything if you come with me!" Cogman said to Cade Yeager.

"I'll swap this metal cockroach for you Cade!" Crosshairs walked towards Cogman and attempted to squish him but Cogman grabs his pointer finger and begins twisting it. "Get your American car stench away from me!" Cogman said as he continue putting pressure on Crosshairs finger before letting go causing Crosshairs to collapse.

"OUUUUUCH!" Crosshairs yelled in pain as he rolled over and kept his left hand up in the air with his pointer finger broken. Crosshairs then slammed his right fist to the ground as Ratchet and Hound came to repair his minor injury.

"Go with you where?" Cade asked.

"To England, where my master lives!" Cogman explained.

"I don't know…..I…"

"Oh don't worry, my master wants both you and all of your Autobot friends even the ones that turn into cringe-worthy American cars!" Cogman said insulting Wheeljack, Sideswipe and Crosshairs who all three transformed into North American vehicles.

"What do you guys think?" Cade asked his Autobot companions.

"My master and I know all about you, how you originally had to survive in the streets homeless until you found the Autobots, you had to live by their rules but this time you must make your own decisions!" Cogman lectures Cade as he begins to get up.

"My master is fond of saying that all the important decisions in life often come down to just one moment!" Cogman says to Cade convincing the human to go to England with the Autobots.

"Drift, guys. I think we have to go to England with him….It could be urgent!" Cade says.

"It is me vieux amis (my old friends)!" Hot Rod said further convincing the rest of the Autobots.

"Very well, as Optimus would say…..Roll out!" Sideswipe says Optimus Prime's battle cry and they all follow Cade and Cogman to the Headmaster's plane.

"Just for the record I'm not going anywhere near that miniature freak!" Crosshairs said moving away from Cogman in fear.

"Like I give a damn!" Cogman replies.

"Welcome aboard machines and gentleman, next stop…..England!" Cogman says flying the plane with Cade and the Autobots on board. After a few hours of traveling by plane, Cade, Cogman and the Autobots arrive to England and travel to Sir Edmund Burton's (Cogman's master) mansion. Edmund notices the Autobots walking straight to his mansion and goes outside with his pit bull Freya to greet them. Right behind a Mark 5 Tank named Bulldog follows Edmund and Freya since he's the mansion's protector. Because Bulldog is suffering from Robot Dementia, he still thinks its World War 1 and sees the Autobots as the enemy. Without even thinking, Bulldog fired a missile at Cade and the Autobots, the Autobots were lucky not to get hit.

"What's the matter with you?" Sir Edmund Burton began scolding the Autobot veteran.

"Oh I thought they were the enemy!" Bulldog replied stretching his back after transforming into robot mode.

"They are guests not the enemy!"

"Ugh I got these bits falling off!" Bulldog didn't respond but was irritated by the small parts falling out of him due to his old age.

"Idiot!" Sir Edmund Burton insulted Bulldog for ignoring him. Cade, Cogman, Hot Rod and Bumblebee walked closer towards Sir Edmund Burton.

"Cogman could you hold her?" Edmund hands Freya's leash to Cogman.

"Absolutely sir!" Cogman replied grabbing the leash.

"I'm deeply sorry about what happened but he is still thinks it's 1914 or 1915 sometime when World War 1 started!"

"15 most likely sir!" Cogman said as his right eye started to twitch.

"Robot Dementia…..It's not at all pretty!"

"Trust him Cade, I had a body that transformed into a blue and grey BMW, Bulldog thought it was a German and blew it up instantly!" Cogman told a tragic story to Cade.

"I really liked that body!" Cogman said.

"Okay uh…..can anybody explain to me why I got dragged into some Transformers Retirement Home?" Cade asked very annoyed and pissed off about his surroundings.

"Well you do want to know don't you?" Sir Edmund Burton asked.

"Know what?"

"How important you are to this world!"

"No, no, no I've been a homeless man almost my entire life there is absolutely no way I can be important!"

"But the….talisman did get attached to your body did it not?"

"Yes old man it did!" Cade replied.

"Well…..Excuse me Grimlock I believe that's what your name is (Sir Edmund Burton yells at Grimlock who is attempting to eat a fighter plane.) Please don't try to eat that plane you're going to wake up… (Grimlock bites one of the plane's wings causing it to transform.) Hurricane!"

"What's the idea son? You think you can just walk up an old bot and bite them?" Hurricane began scolding Grimlock.

"Take it easy Hurricane, he didn't mean any harm!" Sir Edmund Burton said trying to calm Hurricane down.

"Can I blast him sir?" Bulldog asked.

"NO!" Sir Edmund Burton and Cogman yelled at Bulldog upsetting the Autobot veteran.

"Anyways I suggest you come inside Mr. Yeager, I have a lot of explain to you!" Sir Edmund Burton said

"Okay!" Cade replied.

"If you Autobots want to hear this, Cade and I will be upstairs so you guys can just peak through the windows!" Sir Edmund Burton said leaving the Autobots to break up the argument between Hurricane and Grimlock. Inside Edmund's palace. Cade, Cogman and Sir Edmund Burton were going into a secret room that contained the round table. The three enter the room and Cade is amazed by what he was looking at.

"What is this?" Cade asked staring at the round table.

"This my friend is the round table in which the 12 knights sat in. You've heard of the knights of the round table right?" Sir Edmund Burton asked, Cade then looked back at him with a confused face.

"You know Lancelot, Percival, Tristan and…..your ancestor…..King Arthur!" Sir Edmund Burton said explaining to Cade that he's related to King Arthur.

"I'm what?" Cade asked shocked by what he was hearing.

"That talisman of yours, it can transform into the legendary sword "Excalibur" but only a relative of King Arthur can bond with the talisman and wield the sword!" Sir Edmund Burton said to Cade Yeager the purpose of the talisman.

"So you're telling me that I'm related to a fictional knight?"

"Oh no, no, no King Arthur was very real!" Sir Edmund Burton explained.

"Yeah right!" Cade said thinking Edmund was crazy.

"He was real!" Sir Edmund Burton replied back.

"Yeah totally!"

"Cade, if you don't stop talking back to my master I will personally rip off your own head slowly and painfully! Cogman threatened Cade.

"Cogman please control your temper!" Edmund Burton said to Cogman.

"Forgive me my lord!" Cogman apologized to Edmund.

"Excuse my butler, Cade he's a Headmaster!" Sir Edmund Burton explained what type of Cybertronian Cogman is.

"As I was saying King Arthur is very real and that talisman that contains his sword is Cybertronian!"

"Transformers have been in this world for centuries, they first appeared on this planet in 19,000 B.C and continued coming here to his planet ever since, like how Bulldog was around during World War 1, or how Hot Rod and Bumblebee fought the Nazis during World War 2 and…"

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Burton but if I remember correctly there was something you wanted to tell me and Bumblebee!" Hot Rod said sticking his head out of the window and inside the house with Bumblebee behind him.

"What are you talking about Hot Rod?"  
"Oh pour l'amour primus (for Primus sake) that secret you have been keeping from us!" Hot Rod replied back to Edmund.

"Oh yes that now I remember. First off Cade Yeager, since you never had a home or a family you believed that you had no purpose in life, well now you do…Cade Yeager you are the last knight and your purpose to keep King Arthur's legacy alive!"

"And as for you Hot Rod and Bumblebee, a group of Cybertronian knights were allies of King Arthur!"

"The Dinobots are one of the few Knights!" Cogman mentioned the Dinobots that are currently with the Autobots.

"Those buffoons allied with an Earth knight, that's hilarious!" Crosshairs said mocking the Dinobots.

"Oh now you're asking for it!" Grimlock grabs Crosshairs by the head and drags him away, only Primus knows what the Dinobots are planning to do to the Autobot paratrooper.

"Anyways….Hot Rod! Bumblebee! One of you two is destined to be the last Cybertronian knight!"

 **To Be Continued….**

 **And this was Chapter 16, I didn't expect this chapter to be very long but I guess so much was happening that it ended up being very long. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and stay tuned for the upcoming chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17-Hurricane

"So wait a minute mon amie, you mean to tell me that either me or Bumblebee is the last Cybertronian knight?" Hot Rod asked just to be sure.

"Yes that is correct!" Sir Edmund Burton replied.

"Oh Primus. This. Is…..AWESOME!" Hot Rod yelled out loud.

"I can't believe it, one of us could be a knight just like Optimus!" Hot Rod continued saying in excitement, Bumblebee produced random sounds showing his excitement as well.

"But Edmund Burton said only one of us could be a knight so let's make a deal that no matter who becomes a knight, we have to make sure this prophecy doesn't destroy our brotherhood!" Hot Rod said placing his hand next to Bumblebee's. Bumblebee then grabbed Hot Rod's hand shaking it.

"Hot Rod, Bee what are you guys so excited about!" Sideswipe asked.

"Sir Edmund Burton just told us that one of us is a knight!" Hot Rod said.

"That's great guys I'm very proud of you!" Sideswipe says.

"Better than being a scout!" Sideswipe turns his head towards the other Autobots and whispers.

"Hey Hot Rod can I ask you something?" Wheeljack walked towards Hot Rod.

"Yeah sure Wheeljack!"

"Hey Bumblebee come with me, I think I figured out how to repair your voice-box!" Ratchet said walking away from the other Autobots with Bumblebee.

"So Hot Rod, when most of us entered the space bridge. A few bots like Bumblebee and I accidentally time-traveled to different timelines on this planet!" Wheeljack said.

"Before I continue yes Bumblebee and I ended up time-traveling to World War 2!" Hot Rod said interrupting Wheeljack.

"Oh okay, could I by any chance tell us about what Earth is like since apparently you've been for a long time!" Wheeljack said.

"Well I wouldn't say Bee and I were there the longest since Bulldog was around during World War 1!" Hot Rod explained pointing at Bulldog who was right behind him leaning down trying to collect all the parts that keep falling off from him.

"But he barely remembers anything and from what I've seen, most of the humans are just as aggressive as the Decepticons!" Hot Rod explained the behavior he witnessed from the humans.

"We first met the humans during World War II, they weren't afraid of us due to Bulldog fighting during World War I and Hurricane aiding them at the time. When I entered the space bridge I noticed a group of soldiers staring at me and right beside was Hurricane!" Hot Rod began telling the story of his time during World War II.

World War II:

"Are you Autobot or Decepticon?" Hot Rod asked Hurricane who slowly approached him and gave a mean look.

"What's a Decepticon?" Hurricane asked being older then Hot Rod and was unfamiliar with the faction Hot Rod mentioned.

"What are you doing here?" Hurricane asked.

"I was sent to this planet to search for Megatron!" Hot Rod explained unaware that as of right now, Megatron never traveled to Earth yet.

"I do not know who this Megatron is!" Hurricane explained.

"But you seem like a capable fighter. We could use more muscle in this war!" Hurricane said welcoming Hot Rod to the Allied Forces.

"So wait a minute what's this war all about?" Hot Rod asked.

"Well Nazi-Germany keeps conquering neighboring countries, Japan bombed an American boat and a bunch of other childish nonsense. Point is this entire planet is tearing itself apart!" Hurricane explained why the humans are fighting a war.

"Hey Hurricane!" Bulldog walked towards Hurricane and Hot Rod.

"Who's the new fella?" Bulldog asked.

"This is…..uh"

"Hot Rod!"

"Yes, yes this is Hot Rod!" Hurricane replied to Bulldog. Bulldog then suspiciously looked at Hot Rod, "Bonjour!" Hot Rod said slightly scared by the Cybertronian.

"Anyways, I can't find any trenches to protect, Hurricane" Bulldog explained.

"Oh dear for the last time I told you this isn't World War I it's World War II!" Hurricane explained.

"So…..no trenches right?" Bulldog asked still confused. Hurricane didn't reply but gave him an annoyed look. "I'll take that as a yes!" Bulldog said backing away from the seeker.

"Who was that?" Hot Rod asked.

"That my friend is Bulldog, we fought together during World War I. He got hit in the head by an anti-tank bullet and now suffers from robot dementia, he stills think its World War I!" Hurricane explained Bulldog's origins.

"Primus you look bloody terrible!" Hurricane said about Hot Rod's protoform body.

"Let's find you a form to scan!" Hurricane said as he and Hot Rod went searching for a vehicle to scan. Hot Rod chooses to scan a scout car.

"A scout car huh? I would've suggested a fighter plane quite like myself but whatever works for you I guess!" Hurricane said questioning Hot Rod's choice for a disguise.

"After being recruited into the army, Hurricane and I have been battling with the Allied Forces against Nazi-Germany for a few years now, we were an unstoppable team and then Bumblebee came along and then all four us me, Bumblebee, Hurricane and Bulldog were feared by the Nazis!" Hot Rod said narrating his times in World War II to the Autobots.

"Well from what we've seen Hurricane seems like an ass!" Dino said pointing at the old Autobot seeker.

"You can't blame him Dino, he's old and the war has driven him mad, he tries to isolate himself from everyone including me!" Hot Rod said to Dino.

"He won't even let me thank him!" Hot Rod said with an upset tone in his voice since Hurricane even tries to isolate himself from his own pupil and companion. While Hot Rod was talking to Sideswipe, Dino and Wheeljack. Ratchet had finished repairing Bumblebee's voice-box.

"There we go Bumblebee your voice-box is fixed but it will take a few days until you're finally able to speak!" Ratchet told Bumblebee as he finished doing the repairs on his voice-box. Bumblebee thanked Ratchet but then a bunch of mini-Dinobots ran in front of them and towards the other Autobots.

"What the?" Crosshairs says as he was creeped out by the miniature Dinobots running at them.

"Why are there mini-Dinobots?" Hot Rod asked grabbing a miniature T-Rex.

"Ah yes we forgot that we had those!" Grimlock said following the mini-Dinobots.

"Why do you have miniature versions of yourselves?" Crosshairs asked.

"They are our mini-cons, they power us up, they give us extra weapons but unfortunately they're more wild and childish then Slug!" Grimlock explained the purpose of the mini-Dinobots.

"You know I can hear you right Grimlock?" Slug growls offended by Grimlock causing all the Autobots to laugh. Cade, Cogman and Sir Edmund Burton venture outside where the Autobots are waiting for them.

"So Cade, any news?" Drift asked.

"Yeah so apparently I'm related to King Arthur a legendary knight!" Cade told Drift.

"And that all of you must locate the legendary knight known as Dragonstorm!" Sir Edmund Burton said to the Autobots interrupting Cade Yeager.

"Dragonstorm?" Hound said in confusion.

"Dragonstorm is the most powerful of all the Cybertronian knights, he was Optimus Prime's mentor and our closest friend!" Scorn explained.

"He currently lives in a cave located on top of one of the mountains here in England!" Grimlock explained.

"And why must we find this Dragonstorm?" Crosshairs asked.

"Because when the knights separated from each other, it was meant to protect our kind and the humans. We hid Merlin's staff and his tomb underwater where he is protected by the guardian knights!"

"Dragonstorm remained on Earth to protect this planet from an evil that wishes to claim the staff!" Grimlock explained why finding Dragonstorm is important while Scorn, Strafe and Slug were trying to grab all the mini-Dinobots running around.

"Okay so we must find this staff but how can we wield it?" Sideswipe asked.

"Since Merlin has no existing descendants, only a Cybertronian knight can use the staff or in this case as the prophecy states, the last Cybertronian knight can wield it!" Grimlock said looking towards Hot Rod, Bumblebee notices Grimlock staring at Hot Rod and begins to worry.

"Then we must find Dragonstorm and the staff immediately!" Sideswipe said.

"But we don't know which mountain he is in!" Crosshairs explained.

"We will lead you there Autobots!" Grimlock said with Scorn, Strafe and Slug walking towards him with the mini-Dinobots in their hands. Suddenly TRF vehicles and machinery were in the entrance of Sir Edmund Burton's palace.

"What is that?" Hot Rod asked.

"TRF, but how?" Wheeljack said.

"It's an organization of course they will be scattered across the globe!" Cade explained.

"My lord we need to get you out of here!" Cogman said grabbing Sir Edmund Burton by the arm and dragging him back into the palace.

"We'll take care of them the rest of you get out of here!" Grimlock said as he and his Dinobots transformed into their dinosaur modes.

"Autobots fall back!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Follow me!" Hot Rod told the Autobots knowing his ways around England.

"Bulldog you big lug we have to help them!" Hurricane said as he and Bulldog charged towards the TRF forces with the Dinobots.

"We are the TRF, you are under arrest for the illegal harboring of Transformers. Surrender the aliens to us and we will take you in peacefully!" The TRF officer said with his soldiers and TRF machines guarding the entrance waiting for Edmund Burton to come near them with the Transformers.

"How about you go drink some oil and poison yourself!" Hurricane yelled from a far. The TRF soldier took an offense to that and they were focused on Hurricane's insult that they didn't even react fast enough Grimlock jumped in front of them and destroyed their vehicles and machinery.

"What the hell?"

"Open fire!" The TRF soldier yelled as he and his comrades began firing their guns at the mechanical T-Rex. Grimlock then proceed to breathe fire out of his jaws and to the soldiers engulfing them in flames and killing them. Grimlock sees Sir Edmund Burton and Cogman driving away in a Red McLaren (with Cogman's Aston Martin vehicle form following them), Grimlock, his Dinobots and Hurricane then left to search for the Autobots while Bulldog stayed behind to guard the palace.

"Where are we going?" Hound asked.

"We need to go out of the city just keep following me!" Hot Rod as he continued driving but his Citroen DS form wasn't fast enough so he searched for a new vehicle to scan.

"Oh this looks fast!" Hot Rod focuses his attention on a dark grey and orange 2017 Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4. He proceeds to scan the car and making it his alternate form.

"Wow I love this car!" Hot Rod yelled out loud as he cranked up the speed in his engine.

"Hey wait for us ugh!" Sideswipe groaned.

"He was always so reckless in the academy!" Sideswipe said.

"He just as reckless during the war!" Dino told Sideswipe.

"Hound, Dino, and Bumblebee you're with me we need to catch up to Hot Rod!"

"Roger that!" Hound replied.

"Drift and Crosshairs you two get Cade to safety!"

"Got it, let's go Cade!" Drift replied driving off with Crosshairs and Cade Yeager.

"Wheeljack and Jolt go distract any nearby TRF soldiers and rendezvous back with us when they're gone!" Sideswipe said.

"Copy that Sideswipe, come on Jolt!" Wheeljack replied as he and Jolt slowed down and turned back around. Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Hound continued driving after Hot Rod trying to keep up with him. Because of being disguised as an old Volkswagen, Bumblebee was struggling with keeping up.

"Sideswipe! Bumblebee can't catch up to us!" Hound informed Sideswipe.

"Bee scan a new vehicle NOW!" Sideswipe said to Bumblebee. Bumblebee spotted a black and yellow 2016 Chevrolet Camaro and scanned it.

"Do you think Grimlock took care of those TRF soldiers?" Jolt asked while driving with Wheeljack.

"Hope so but we have to double check for any survivors!" Wheeljack replied back.

"Okay-What the?" Jolt yelled as he saw a helicopter flying above them and firing at them.

"TRF?" Jolt asked as the helicopter proceeded to fire missiles at them.

"Cybertronian missiles? Bad aiming? IT'S A DECEPTICON!" Wheeljack said as he and Jolt transformed into their robot mode, the helicopter transformed in front of them revealing himself to be Blackout. "Wheeljack and Jolt, we have some unfinished business!" Blackout said activating his sharp, pinning propellers on his right arm.

Far away from the Autobots, Cogman and Sir Edmund Burton were driving around in England being chased by more TRF soldiers and police officers aiding the soldiers.

"My lord we have more TRF idiots on our tail!" Cogman told Edmund while driving the vehicle.

"Well then speed up you imbecile!" Sir Edmund Burton replied.

"Ironic sir how you call me an imbecile yet I'm a superior species!" Cogman replies.

"Cogman activate the stealth mode on your Aston Martin!" Sir Edmund Burton said.

"Right on it!" Cogman says as the stealth mode on his Aston Martin body activates firing the multiple TRF soldiers that are chasing Edmund Burton and Cogman. A few vehicles survive unscathed and continue following Sir Edmund Burton and Cogman.

"THE SOLDIERS KEEP SURROUNDING US AND I JUST HAVE SO MUCH ROAD RAGE!" Cogman yells beating on the window of his McLaren showing off his temper.

"Take it easy Cogman!" Sir Edmund Burton says as the two TRF vehicles block their path.

"You want some?" Cogman threatens the soldiers as Edmund gives them the finger.

"My lord you're going to have to exit!" Cogman tells Sir Edmund Burton as he speeds up towards the soldiers.

"What?" Edmund asks confused by what Cogman meant, Cogman opens the right door and pushes Edmund out.

"It's you and me punks!" Cogman says to the soldiers as the McLaren transforms into a Transtector, Cogman then transforms into the head of the body and attacks the TRF vehicles destroying them and killing the soldiers. Cogman then turns around and sees Edmund walking towards him.

"What the hell Cogman? Don't you ever pull the stunt with me again! You know how fragile I am at an old age!" Edmund Burton says walking towards Cogman and waiting for his Transtector body to transform back into its vehicle form.

"Sorry my lord but it was either that or your body getting crushed during the transformation!" Cogman says as his Transtector body transforms back into the red McLaren and Cogman transforming back from a head to a robot. "Hurry my lord get in before more of them show up!" Cogman said opening the car door to let Sir Edmund Burton in.

"Do you think they'll be coming back?" Sir Edmund Burton asked.

"If ghosts exist!" Cogman said as he starts the engine and drives off while laughing with Edmund. Far away from Cogman and Edmund Burton, Jolt and Wheeljack are confronted by Blackout who attempts to attack them.

"Time to die Autobots!" Blackout yells charging towards the two Autobots and attempting to kill them with his propellers.

"Time to fall back!" Wheeljack yells as he and Jolt transform into their vehicle modes and drive away. Hurricane flying in his fighter plane form notices Blackout attempting to kill Wheeljack and Jolt.

"Hmm what's this?" Hurricane asks curiously flying down to the ground to confront Blackout.

"Sideswipe come in!" Wheeljack contacts Sideswipe through the comm-link.

"Sideswipe here!" Sideswipe responds.

"The Decepticons are here, I repeat the Decepticons are here!" Wheeljack yelled through the comm-link.

"Decepticons?" Sideswipe yelled in shock and confusion.

"Here they come right now!" Hound yells as Barricade and Hooligan drive straight towards them.

"We have to get them away from us!" Dino yelled.

"That's quite obvious Dino!"

"BUMBLEBEE BLAST THEM!" Sideswipe yells as Bumblebee transforms into robot mode and fires at Hooligan causing the scavenger to flip over and transform into robot mode. Hooligan falls to the ground while Barricade transforms into robot mode and engages Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee…..You killed Stockade now you will pay!" Barricade said beating Bumblebee on the head with his brass-knuckles. Bumblebee kicks Barricade away and takes out his hammer. Bumblebee then swings his hammer and hits Barricade on the face knocking the enforcer out. Bumblebee then transforms into vehicle mode and drives off.

"Good job Bumblebee!" Sideswipe congratulates Bumblebee for his success in taking out two Decepticons.

"And that's why I'm a great teacher!" Sideswipe says to Dino and Hound showing off his ego.

"Ow that hurt!" Barricade says getting up and recovering from his head wound. He then looks behind him to see Jolt and Wheeljack driving straight towards the Autobots and then looks up to see Blackout flying after them and Hurricane following him.

"Blackout, you're being followed, take him out!" Barricade yelled to Blackout about Hurricane.

"I'm aware of that!" Blackout says flying up higher to above Hurricane only to fly behind Hurricane and fire at him. Blackout manages to hit the old seeker causing the veteran to crash to the ground.

"HURRICANE!" Hot Rod hears the explosion and drives back to check on Hurricane. Hurricane transforms into robot and attempts to get up, Blackout transforms and lands in front of him.

"What's the big idea boy? Why are you chasing after Hot Rod?" Hurricane asked.

"Ancient Decepticon rule, you see an Autobot you take them out!" Blackout says to Hurricane activating the cannon on his chest.

"So you are a Decepticon? Hot Rod told me a lot about you fools during our time fighting Nazis (Hurricane pulls out his pistol) by the way you're uglier then I imagined!" Hurricane says insulting Blackout and his Decepticon brethren.

"HURRICANE WATCH OUT!" Hot Rod yells driving towards Hurricane. Blackout fires from his chest cannon and successfully hits Hurricane on the chest. The impact of the gunshot causes Hurricane to collapse to the ground.

"Now you die old timer!" Blackout begins to walk toward Hurricane preparing to take him out.

"NO!" Hot Rod drives towards Blackout and transforms in mid-air firing at the Decepticon. Hot Rod manages to shoot Blackout on the face knocking out the Decepticon. Hot Rod then rushes to Hurricane's aid.

"Hurricane."

"Don't worry about me little lad, go your friends need your help!" Hurricane says trying to make Hot Rod leave.

"Hurricane about World War II, I just want to say….."

"I know-I know, you're…..welcome!" Hurricane says before he succumbs to his injury and dies. Hot Rod mourns Hurricane for a second before transforming into vehicle mode and re-grouping with the other Autobots. Barricade and Hooligan rush to Blackout's aid and help him get up.

"Megatron won't be pleased!" Hooligan said with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Oh he will, we now have confirmation that the Autobots are in England and now we wait for Megatron and the others to meet up with us so then we can destroy the Autobots while they are leaderless and vulnerable!" Barricade explains to Hooligan why Megatron won't be disappointed. A few hours later Hot Rod re-groups at the mountains with the Autobots and Dinobots.

"Hot Rod what happened out there?" Dino asked.

"Hurricane…..met a Decepticon for the first time…..A mistake that cost his life!" Hot Rod explained.

"Oh kid, we're sorry we know how much that old pile of bolts meant to you!" Crosshairs said for once not acting like a selfish jerk.

"Hey! Where's the old man at?" Cade asked.

"He probably got lost!" Hound said.

"No matter where he is we must continue the mission regardless!" Hot Rod explained.

"Grimlock (Hot Rod looks at Grimlock and the other Dinobots) take us to Dragonstorm!" Hot Rod says as the Autobots and Dinobots travel up the mountains to find Dragonstorm.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	18. Chapter 18-Brothers Once Again

Unicron:

Lockdown waits by his ship enjoying what he was hearing. He overheard Quintessa and Optimus constantly arguing and enjoyed every minute of it nearly laughing at one point. Quintessa floats away from the chained up Optimus Prime and floats towards Lockdown.

"How is it going?" Lockdown asked.

"He's too noble, it's revolting!" Quintessa replies.

"Aren't all the Autobots?" Lockdown says.

"I'm preparing to send Unicron to Earth in just a few days, I need a knight to corrupt so that he can get me MY staff!" Quintessa explained.

"I have a plan!" Lockdown said.

"Tell me your plan!" Quintessa replied.

"What of instead of capturing a knight, we could turn another Cybertronian into a knight!" Lockdown said.

"Interesting….Continue!" Quintessa replied.

"I know a Decepticon, the most ruthless one out of them all….Megatron!"

"How ruthless is he?" Quintessa asked.

"Just as ruthless as you, he wishes to conquer worlds and to kill those who attempt to disobey him!" Lockdown said.

"I never met this Megatron and I like him already!"

"Very well, bring me Megatron NOW!" Quintessa orders Lockdown to travel back to Earth and retrieve Megatron.

Abandoned Junkyard, New Mexico:

While Barricade, Hooligan and Blackout traveled to England to find the Autobots. Onslaught, Nitro, Stinger, Starscream, Soundwave, Mohawk and Galvatron remained behind in New Mexico to build Galvatron a new body made out of the corpses of Mindwipe and Dispenser. Galvatron watched Onslaught, Soundwave and Nitro building his new body while he was holding Mindwipe's decapitated head.

"We're almost done Lord Megatron!" Soundwave yelled telling Galvatron the update on his new body.

"Excellent!" Galvatron replied to Soundwave.

"The end is near my old treacherous friend…. (Galvatron said staring at Mindwipe's head while stroking it.) What a shame that you'll be unable to see it!" Galvatron says throwing Mindwipe's head out of the way.

"It is complete Lord Megatron!" Onslaught says as he along with Nitro and Soundwave move away from Galvatron as he stares at the new body they built for him. It was made from the parts of Mindwipe and Dispenser with his Galvatron's original head (back when he was called Megatron) attached to the body.

"Excellent now for the conscious transfer!" Galvatron said but he was unable to begin the transfer since he saw Lockdown's ship fly by to the Junkyard.

"Megatron!" Lockdown said walking towards the Decepticon leader.

"Lockdown, you failed to capture me once and you won't succeed this time!" Galvatron said as he charged towards Lockdown. Lockdown immediately retracted a blade from his left hand and blocked Galvatron's elbow-saw blade. Galvatron then molecularly transformed his hand into a cannon attempting to fire Lockdown.

"Sloppy, Pathetic. You are powerless in this form!" Lockdown said as he managed to block Galvatron's every move and subdue him.

"I didn't come to forcefully capture you again, I require your assistance!" Lockdown explained helping Galvatron get up.

"And how might I help you?" Galvatron said pushing Lockdown's hand away after getting up.

"My master needs an artifact located here and she requires your help in finding it and conquering this planet!" Lockdown explained.

"Only I can conquer this planet, your master will never receive my help!" Galvatron said turning away from Lockdown and began snarling.

"What if I told you that she can give you a more powerful body?" Lockdown said trying to convince Galvatron to come with him to Quintessa.

"Talk bounty hunter!" Galvatron said turning around to face Lockdown and was intrigued by his offer.

"You wish to escape the human-made form of yours am I correct?" Lockdown asked.

"Indeed!" Galvatron replied.

"Quintessa will rebuild you into a powerful body made out of pure Cybertronian metal unlike your current chassis which has been tampered with!" Lockdown said.

"What do you say?" Lockdown asked as Galvatron began thinking.

"After careful consideration, I will accompany you back to your master!" Galvatron said.

"But lord Megatron….." Starscream said.

"I'm currently no Megatron!" Galvatron replied.

"So it's a deal, I will help your master but only if she grants me that new body!" Galvatron said as he and Lockdown shook hands confirming their deal.

"My lord, we have received a transmission from Barricade!" Soundwave said.

"And?" Galvatron asked.

"They are currently in England!" Soundwave said to Galvatron.

"So Barricade was successful in finding them. All of you head to England immediately and find those Autobots!"

"I will re-group with you once I help Lockdown's master with her plans!" Galvatron said as he and Lockdown boarded the ship and flew to Unicron. After a few hours of flying in deep space, Lockdown and Galvatron arrive to Unicron.

"What is this monstrosity?" Galvatron said disgusted by the planet's appearance.

"Unicron, home of the Infernocons and Quintessa, my master and our creator!" Lockdown replied.

"It looks nothing like a planet!" Galvatron mentioned.

"It is incomplete, it needs to merge with an existing planet and absorb its energy in order to be complete!" Lockdown explained as he landed the ship to Unicron and exited with Galvatron following him. They travel to Quintessa's chamber where she is currently torturing Optimus Prime.

"PRIME?!" Galvatron yelled as he saw Optimus Prime in chains and being tortured by Quintessa.

"Meg-Megatron!" Optimus said noticing his arch-rival staring at him.

"What are you doing to him?" Galvatron asked.

"What I am doing? I am attempting to make him loyal to me!" Quintessa replied.

"So you are Megatron?" Quintessa asked examining Galvatron.

"You look pathetic!" Quintessa said grabbing Megatron by the chin and shaking his head around.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The offended Galvatron asked.

"I'm Quintessa, The goddess of Unicron and Cybertron and the creator of all Transformers!" Quintessa said to Galvatron.

"Interesting, so the Allspark has always been a lie!" Galvatron said.

"Yes it was, the knights tried to keep me forgotten from Cybertronian history, but they couldn't for long!" Quintessa said as she continued floating around Lockdown and Galvatron.

"So you know why you are here don't you Megatron?" Quintessa asked Galvatron who was standing behind her.

"Yes, you need my help conquering Earth!" Galvatron answered.

"Yes and…." Quintessa gets interrupted by Galvatron.

"But I will only help you if you give me a new and more powerful body!" Galvatron told Quintessa.

"What?" Quintessa furiously asked as he attacked Lockdown.

"You told him I'd give him a new body?" Quintessa asked mad at the bounty hunter.

"I had to convince him somehow!" the pinned down Lockdown explained.

"Why you….."

"Is there a problem?" Galvatron asked watching Quintessa threatening Lockdown.

"Nothing at all Megatron!" Quintessa drops Lockdown to the ground and floats towards Galvatron.

"Yes I will give you a new body and then you will help me take over Earth!" Quintessa said making a deal with Galvatron.

"All I want is to be Megatron again and for the Autobots's precious Earth to be destroyed!" Galvatron said mentioning his ambitions.

"I like the way you think!" Quintessa said as she reaches her hand towards Galvatron and with her powers began to transform Galvatron back into Megatron. Galvatron groaned in pain as his particles kept being tampered with Quintessa. The weak and chained up Optimus Prime watched in horror and before everybody's very eyes. Galvatron's human-made particles turned into pure Cybertronian metal and transformed Galvatron into Megatron giving him a more knight-like body and tusks on his head that form into his mouth-guard.

"And now for the final piece of the puzzle!" Quintessa says floating towards Megatron who was kneeling to the ground recovering from his transformation. Quintessa lifts Megatron's head up and slaps him on the right side of his face. A red mark appeared around his right optic and on the tip of his right tusk.

"Arise Megatron, a new member of the knights!" Quintessa says as Megatron gets up and his eyes turn into purple with a red color around his optics.

"Yes my goddess!" Megatron says showing his blind loyalty to Quintessa.

"Megatron… no!" Optimus said still weak from the physical and mental torture he received.

"Optimus my brother, how dare you reject Quintessa's offer!" the brainwashed and newly-reformatted Megatron walks towards Optimus.

"You want this war to end, for us to be brothers again and for peace in our planet to exist once more don't you?" Megatron asked Optimus Prime.

"Yes but….." Optimus gets interrupted by Quintessa.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU SEEK REDEMPTION AND NOW YOU'RE WILLING TO LET YOUR HOME PLANET DIE?" Quintessa yells scolding Optimus Prime.

"No, but the humans…."

"Humans are violent and unforgiving beings, killing their entire species will do no wrong!" Quintessa explained.

"No, no….grrr…NO, ugh….Yes humans are insects!" Optimus said as the mental torture kicked in affecting his mind.

"And we must destroy them and put their planet out of its misery before they slowly kill it!" Quintessa explained.

"YES!" Optimus replied as his optics began to change color.

"And together you will destroy anyone who wishes to save this planet and those vile humans!" Megatron said.

"I will fight anyone to stands in my way!" Optimus said retracting his mouth guard as his optics changed from blue to purple.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **So that was Chapter 18. Hope you guys are happy that Megatron is back and hope you guys got that Last Knight reference I did with Mindwipe and Galvatron. Thank you for reading this chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 19.**


	19. Chapter 19-The Mighty Dragonstorm

Medieval England, 484 AD:

King Arthur and his knights are in a war against the Saxons, King Arthur while fighting waits for Merlin to arrive.

"We are losing this battle, where is your so-called magician?" Lancelot asked King Arthur.

"He will be here!" King Arthur replies as he watches the Saxons charging towards him and his knights as catapults are fired at them.

"You are my king, I would lay down my life for you but this Merlin is no magician!" Sir Kay said to King Arthur.

"He's a worthless drunkard!" Lancelot said. Far from the battlefield, Merlin rides his horse to find the Cybertronian knights, he makes his horse stop running after feeling like he needs to drink a little before continuing his journey. Merlin arrives to a giant cave on top of a hill to confront the Cybertronian knights.

"HELLO?!" Merlin yelled, his voice echoed on top of the mountain.

"It is I, conjurer of spirits…..Master of the dark arts!" Merlin says before drinking again.

"It is I Merlin…..The wizard!" Merlin said hoping the Cybertronian knights would notice him, Merlin then goes inside the cave to try and find them. "Hello anyone, oh for god sakes I know you fellas are here you never venture far from this… (Merlin is then slammed against the wall of the cave by a Cybertronian arm.) Cave!" Merlin says as he is being slightly crushed by the Cybertronian knight.

"STEELBANE!" The young knight called out for his leader.

"No Optimus please, not Steelbane!" Merlin begged for the young Optimus to not call for Steelbane.

"Optimus what is it…YOU AGAIN!" Steelbane came to Optimus and noticed Merlin inside the cave.

"Steelbane hear me out…hey, hey, whoa!" Merlin cried out as Steelbane using his pointer finger and thumb grabbed gently by the head and threw outside the cave.

"WE TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME BACK!" Steelbane yelled out loud as Merlin began getting up and recovering from the throw.

"Steelbane what is the problem?" Dragonicus the red knight walked by and asked his leader.

"Nothing Dragonicus get back inside!" Steelbane said to Dragonicus.

"Is that Dragonicus?" Merlin quietly asked himself hearing the red knight's voice and name.

"Is that the human?" Dragonicus asked.

"Yes it is!" Optimus answered Dragonicus.

"For Primus sake, Dragonicus, Optimus both of you get back inside!" Steelbane said in anger pushing Optimus and Dragonicus away.

"DRAGONICUS WAIT!" Merlin yelled running back to the cave.

"You get out!" Steelbane roared anger showing the human that he doesn't trust or like him.

"Wait just hear me out!" Merlin said.

"NO I WILL LISTEN TO YOU NO MATTER…"

"STEELBANE (Dragonicus puts his hand on Steelbane's shoulder.) Let him talk!" Dragonicus says to Steelbane who immediately calms down.

"I know you all told me that no matter what, you won't reveal yourself to the entire human race I get that but we Britons need your help!" Merlin said.

"And why is that human?" Optimus asked.

"The Saxons are invading our land, if they win they won't stop with killing King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table!"

"Then why don't you do it yourself "WIZARD"!" Steelbane said insulting the human.

"My king there is no magic, we retreat live to fight another day!" Lancelot said to King Arthur.

"NO without sacrifice…There can be no victory!" King Arthur said pressing Excalibur against the forest floor.

"This is madness!" Lancelot said.

"He will be here!" King Arthur said having faith in Merlin.

"ALRIGHT I ADMIT IT, EVERYTHING SAY SAID ABOUT ME IS TRUE! I'M A LIAR, I'M WORTHLESS…I HAVE DECIEVED MY WHOLE LIFE but if I could….change this world for the better, I would give up everything drink, money, women…drinking money!" Merlin said.

"Look good people, will die without your help. Women, children and many others. I know most of your people have perished during the war but please don't let all of ours die too!" Merlin said trying to persuade the knights.

"What do you say Steelbane?" Dragonicus asked the saddened Steelbane.

"I attempted to isolate all of you my brothers to keep you safe but now I realize how wrong I was to do so!" Steelbane said feeling bad for hating Merlin and the humans.

"Dragonicus you're in charge now!" Steelbane said walking inside the cave.

"Steelbane don't….."

"It's alright Dragonicus!" Steelbane said to Dragonicus.

"Very well, Guardian Knights transform!" Dragonicus ordered the Cybertronian guardian knights to transform and help King Arthur.

"The dragons are yours to command!" Dragonicus said kneeling down to Merlin and handing him his staff.

"Oh yes, that would be just the thing!" Merlin said as the staff shrunk down and Dragonicus gave it to Merlin, after grabbing the staff, Merlin began to spasm from a sudden pain as his DNA became imprinted in the staff.

"Protect the staff. One day a great evil will come for it!" Dragonicus said warning Merlin to protect the staff at all costs.

All of the Knights in their Wyvern forms headed straight to the battlefield and behind them a large mechanical three-headed dragon named "Dragonstorm" followed them, Merlin followed the dragons and watch from afar as they soared down to the battlefield and attacked the Saxons killing many of them and sending the rest to retreat.

"By god!" Lancelot said.

"What are they?" Lancelot asked as he, King Arthur and the other knights gazed at the Guardian knights.

England, 2017:

"Grimlock are we almost there?" Hound asked getting tired of climbing the mountains.

"We are nearly there just a few more minutes!" Grimlock yelled as he along with the Dinobots and the Autobots kept climbing towards Dragonstorm's cave.

"Why am I not surprised?" Crosshairs said out loud. As the Autobots kept climbing Sideswipe looked below and saw Hot Rod looking down mourning Hurricane. Suddenly Sideswipe slipped.

"You okay Sideswipe?" Hot Rod asked hearing Sideswipe panicking.

"Yeah it's just kind of hard climbing when you have wheels for feet!" Sideswipe replied.

"You doing okay buddy?" Sideswipe asked.

"What? Oh yeah….yeah it's just…."

"I know how you feel about Hurricane!" Sideswipe said interrupting Hot Rod.

"He was the only companion I heard on Earth before Bumblebee arrived!" Hot Rod said.

"What about Bulldog?" Sideswipe asked.

"Bulldog? I like that bot but…..he doesn't remember anything!" Hot Rod said.

"Hurry up you two!" Dino yelled out at Sideswipe and Hot Rod who immediately began climbing up. The Autobots reach the top of the hill where they come across a cave.

"Here we are…..Dragonstorm's cave!" Grimlock said as the Autobots and Dinobots began walking towards it.

"We need somebody to go inside to check!" Cade said.

"Bee come on let's go!" Hot Rod said as he and Bumblebee began walking inside the cave.

"Guys I wouldn't….."

"We'll be fine Sideswipe!" Hot Rod said as he and Bumblebee continued going inside the cave to find Dragonstorm.

"Hello?! Is anybody there?" Hot Rod yelled out-loud in the cave, him and Bumblebee flashed a light from their weapons trying to see their surroundings.

"Dragonstorm where are you, we need your help!" Hot Rod yelled out loud.

"Bumblebee I don't think anybody is here!" Hot Rod said to Bumblebee just before they hear a growl and then feel something pushing them away.

"Hey what the?" Hot Rod yelled confused by what happened.

"GET OUT!" The Cybertronian yelled swinging his mace at Hot Rod and Bumblebee.

"Bee….RUN!" Hot Rod said to Bumblebee, both of them ran outside to the Autobots as the Cybertronian began attacking them.

"What happened?" Grimlock asked.

"Somebody is trying to attack us!" Hot Rod yelled as he and Bumblebee ran straight towards them.

"GET OUT NOW! What do you want?" The Cybertronian ventured out of the cave and noticed the other Autobots.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us!" Dino said.

"Are you sure about that?" Crosshairs said lying on the ground completely scared.

"Hello uh….we are the Autobots and we wish to speak to Dragonstorm!" Hot Rod said.

"You wish to what? Why?" The Cybertronian asked then noticed Grimlock next to them.

"Grimlock?" The Cybertronian yelled recognizing the Dinobot.

"Hello Stormreign!" Grimlock said.

"What have you done? Now somebody knows where I and Dragonicus are at!" Stormreign said.

"Stormreign I understand but…"

"As for you Autobots, you wish to see Dragonstorm? Very well!" Stormreign said to the Autobots.

"Dragonicus transform!" Stormreign yelled as Dragonicus ran towards Stormreign and they both transformed combining into the three-headed Dragonstorm.

"By the Primes!" Crosshairs said crawling away from the combiner.

"Dragonstorm wait!" Grimlock said as Dragonstorm turned around and with his tail whipped Grimlock causing him to fall down the mountain with his fellow Dinobots.

"GRIMLOCK!" Hound yelled as he looked down at the Dinobots who were recovering from the fall.

"I don't think they can help us now!" Drift said moving back with the other Autobots as Dragonstorm walks towards them.

"BUMBLBEE DON'T!" Hot Rod yelled as Bumblebee transformed his right hand into a plasma cannon and fired at Dragonstorm. Dragonstorm quickly retaliated by breathing fire at the Autobots.

"All of you get back!" Ratchet gets in front of the other Autobots to defend them and gets burned in the process.

"RATCHET!" Sideswipe yells to his injured friend.

"Come on Hot Rod think!" Hot Rod said to himself.

"Wait a minute, I have a new form and that means my weapons are upgraded!" Hot Rod realizes this and gets up pulling out his new weapons. He has two new and powerful side-arm shotguns.

"What is this?" Hot Rod said noticing one of his shotguns has 7 missiles glowing blue.

"Interesting!" Hot Rod says examining his weapons while Dragonstorm keeps beating all the other Autobots that are battling him.

"HOT ROD SHOOT HIM!" Crosshairs yelled.

"Oh yes, yes!" Hot Rod aiming his gun at Dragonstorm.

"EVERYBODY MOVE BACK!" The Autobots jump off of Dragonstorm while Bumblebee is thrown away by Dragonstorm, Hot Rod fires the missiles at Dragonstorm.

"Is he down?" Drift asked. They all look at Dragonstorm who is frozen in a time bubble.

"No way, Hot Rod your new weapons can create time bubbles, you can stop the freaking time!" Dino said as he and all the other Autobots watched at Dragonstorm who was still frozen inside that time bubble. Suddenly Grimlock and the others climbed back up the mountain.

"Alright what did we miss?" Slug asked as he and his Dinobot brethren reached the top.

"Um…..we took care of Dragonstorm!" Sideswipe says pointing at the frozen Dragonstorm.

"Great now we just need to calm him down once he's out of that bubble!" Scorn said.

"You mean like right now!" The injured Ratchet points at Dragonstorm who bursts out of the time bubble and attacks the Autobots. The Dinobots transform into their dinosaur forms and get in front of the Autobots to defend them. Grimlock and Dragonstorm have a stare down until Dragonstorm calms down and realizes that they aren't threats. Dragonstorm transforms causing Stormreign and Dragonicus to separate.

"You said you need our help, why is that Autobots?" Dragonicus asked walking towards them.

"Optimus Prime has been kidnapped and we require a staff of some kind of save him!" Hound said.

"Optimus? Staff? Oh Primus she caught him!" Dragonicus said.

"Who has Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

"Quintessa!" Dragonicus said.

"Who's Quintessa?" Cade asked.

"She is a metallic witch (Dragonicus pulls out his sword), she is the goddess of the Infernocons (Dragonicus proceeds to swing his sword around in anger.), She is….the great DECIEVER!" Dragonicus slams his sword to the ground in front of the Autobots nearly hitting them.

"So she has caught Optimus? Then the first stage of her plan has been complete!" Dragonicus said to himself.

"Forgive great, powerful, noble kn….." Drift said before being interrupted

"Spare me the compliments, I am not in the mood for them!" Dragonicus said

"Knight…Anyways how is Optimus the first stage of her plan?" Drift asked.

"It didn't have to be Optimus! The first stage of her plan for Earth's destruction was too corrupt a knight!" Dragonicus explained.

"But why?" Hot Rod asked.

"So then she could use the knight to lure her to the staff!" Dragonicus explained.

"And what does the staff do?" Crosshairs asked.

"The staff has the power to control all of the Cybertronian knights and to absorb the energy of a planet to save another one!" Grimlock explained.

"That is why we must recover the staff before she and Optimus do so!" Stormreign says.

"Well then where is it?" It is located in an underwater structure in the Atlantic ocean not far from his country!" Dragonicus explained.

"We need to head there immediately to recover the staff, I don't know how much longer it will be until Quintessa arrives with her Infernocon horde and their home planet UNICRON!" Dragonicus said.

"Great first the Decepticons and now a corrupt goddess. Can things get any worse?" Crosshairs said annoyed by how many enemies they now have.

"Nobody said that winning this war was going to be easy, we were expecting more alien races to try and kill us!" Sideswipe explained.

"Oh crap!"

"Life is a b*tch Crosshairs!" Hound said to Crosshairs.

"Bumblebee and I will head to the underwater structure to retrieve the staff!" Hot Rod said.

"You? We were certain that the prophecy was referring to Optimus!" Dragonicus said.

"Well apparently it's meant to be either me or Bumblebee!" Hot Rod said.

"That can't be right!" Stormreign said to Dragonicus. Dragonicus then proceeded to stare suspiciously at the two brothers.

"We will argue about the prophecy later, right now we need to retrieve the staff immediately before Unicron begins merging with Earth!" Dragonicus says as he combines with Stormreign into Dragonstorm and flies away from his cave.

"We have to follow him!" Hot Rod says.

"I agree with Hot Rod!" The Dinobots said.

"Alright let's roll out!" Sideswipe says as they all climb down the mountain and follow Dragonstorm.

 **TO BE CONTINUED:**

 **So this was Chapter 19, let me know what you guys think of this version of Steelbane and Dragonstorm and also thanks for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 20**


	20. Chapter 20-An Uneasy Alliance

While following Dragonstorm, they ended up getting lost at the road.

"Hey uh guys…..I think we lost him!" Cade said inside of Drift.

"Don't worry Cade we'll get to him!" Drift said while driving with the other Autobots.

"Oh really? Oh yeah cause there is totally a three-headed dragon flying in the sky right now!" Cade sarcastically said.

"What is wrong with you Cade?" Drift asked.

"What's wrong with me? How about what's wrong with all of you, the fate of my home world is at stake and you guys are lost chasing after a dragon and are just driving on the road!" Cade yelled.

"Autobots transform." Drift said as he stopped driving.

"Drift….. in public? Are you serious?" Wheeljack asked.

"Just transform for Primus sake!" Drift yelled out loud transforming into robot mode, dropping Cade Yeager and causing the people around them to panic.

"Oh for the love…. (Crosshairs transforms into robot mode) You humans stop overreacting you are acting as of you have never seen a Transformer before!" Crosshairs yelled in anger as the humans continued running for their lives despite the fact that the Autobots pose no threat. The rest of the Autobots begin transforming into their robot modes to talk.

"Ugh this is hopeless, we are never going to find that knight or that stupid staff!" Crosshairs said giving up as usual.

"Easy Crosshairs, look I made the Dinobots split up from us while searching for Dragonstorm, once they find him they will contact us about his location!" Sideswipe told the Autobots.

"Great idea Sideswipe!" Hound said.

"Thank you!" Sideswipe replied.

"YOU MORON…..You just made the Dinobots leave us behind? They're the muscle of this operation!" Crosshairs said yelling at Sideswipe.

"Um….Aren't I the muscle?" Hound asked.

"Compared to the Dinobots, you're not that strong!" Crosshairs said.

"Crosshairs just relax!" Hot Rod said trying to calm Crosshairs down.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO KID!" Crosshairs yelled at Hot Rod. During their argument, Starscream in his F-22 Raptor fighter jet form swooped down behind Sideswipe. "Sideswipe look out!" Jolt yelled as Starscream transformed into his robot-mode mid landing and landed behind Sideswipe causing the Autobot to trip.

"Hehehehehe….So much for robots in disguise!" Starscream said as Sideswipe began crawling away from him.

"Come on boys, let's make Megatron proud!" Starscream said as the other Decepticons came out of hiding.

"Well, well…..Looks like Barricade, Hooligan and Blackout did find the Autobots. Can I melt them?" Mohawk said impressed by Barricade's, Hooligan's and Blackout's success.

"I can't wait to blast them into pieces!" Nitro said.

"I want to eat their sparks!" Hooligan yelled crawling towards Mohawk and Nitro.

"Stand back Decepti-creeps!" Hound said pulling out his mini-gun and aiming it at the Decepticons, the other Autobots then proceeded to aim their weapons at the Decepticons.

"Hey Drift look, the main course has arrived!" Crosshairs said pointing towards Onslaught who was driving towards the two Autobots.

"Oh great!" Drift said annoyed by the Decepticon tactician. Cade gets in front of Drift and Crosshairs and with his Cybertronian pistol fires at Onslaught successfully hitting the hood of his vehicle mode. Onslaught quickly reacts to the shot and transforms into robot mode aiming his turret and Decapitator at the Autobots.

"Deadlock, it's been a while!" Onslaught said firing a warning shot from his Decapitator.

"I told you my name is Drift!" Drift yelled at Onslaught throwing his sword at Onslaught's chest.

"OUCH!" Onslaught yelled pushing the sword out of his chest.

"So tell me Sideswipe, how do you want yours and your friend's demise to be like? Quick and painless or slow and painful?" Starscream sadistically asked Sideswipe.

"Um….."

"Did you honestly think we would let you pick? You Autobots are so gullible, of course we are going to kill you slowly and painfully!" Starscream said just before Cogman and Sir Edmund Burton driving in their Red McLaren drive towards Starscream and knock the second-in-command to the ground.

"There you rascals are, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Cogman said.

"Did you find him?" Sir Edmund Burton asked walking as quickly as possible towards Cade and the Autobots.

"Yes but…." Jolt said.

"But what?" Sir Edmund Burton asked.

"Don't tell me you lost him!" Cogman said.

"No of course we didn't we…..yeah we lost him!" Jolt said admitting that they lost Dragonstorm.

"What?" Edmund said in shock.

"Oh this is just great!" Cogman said.

"Don't worry mes vieux copains (my old pals), Sideswipe sent the Dinobots to locate them!" Hot Rod said.

"The Dinobots aren't here?" Hooligan surprisingly said hoping nobody would hear him.

"Oh great, this is just great so not only did you lose the most powerful of the knights, but you've separated yourselves from the only fragging knights that were in your team?" Cogman yelled as he started to lose his temper.

"Cogman calm down, calm down old friend!" Sir Edmund Burton said.

"Yes my lord, I'm feeling better now!" Cogman said calming down.

"So there are no Dinobots in the area then that means….." Hooligan said walking towards Cogman.

"Well looks like I'm breaking another finger!" Cogman said grabbing hold of Hooligan's pointer finger in the same matter he did with Crosshairs.

"No, no please NO!" Hooligan begged for mercy.

"You know even though you're a Decepticon, I'm going to be nice because I've been in a good mood lately and by nice I mean…I'm breaking your whole forearm!" Cogman said.

"Oh Primus don't!" Hooligan cried out as Cogman twisted Hooligan's entire left forearm breaking it.

"Oh for Primus sake, I need a medic now, OWIE!" Hooligan yelled lying on the ground with his broken arm. Bonecrusher immediately came to his aid.

"The damage is too severe I'm going to need some help, Soundwave deploy one of your mini-cons!" Bonecrusher told Soundwave.

"Scalpel eject!" Soundwave ejected his medical Mini-Con. The spider-like Decepticon crawled towards Hooligan's forearm to inspect the damage.

"Let's take a look shall we…..Oh this is very bad!" Scalpel said as he examined the damage and began repairing the inner damage as Hooligan cried out in pain.

"Stop whining, oh Primus where did you get your military training, the Kaon military academy for cry-babies?" Scalpel insulted Hooligan before continuing with the repairs.

"You need to find those goddamn knights immediately!" Sir Edmund Burton continued talking with Cade and the Autobots while the Decepticons were busy repairing Hooligan.

"Unicron will be here soon and you haven't even found Dragonstorm or the staff yet!" Sir Edmund Burton said beginning to lose his temper much like Cogman.

"Always telling me to calm down now look who needs to calm down. Oh the irony!" Cogman said mocking Sir Edmund Burton.

"Oh shut up Cogman!" Edmund said to the headmaster.

"Make me old man!" Cogman talked back to Sir Edmund Burton.

"If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to sacrifice you to Quintessa as soon as she arrives here!" Sir Edmund Burton said threatening Cogman.

"Oh scary!" Cogman replied calling his threat a mere bluff.

"Why you…."

"Hey guys, I know this might sound crazy but we are vastly out-numbered and with the knights far from our location, we need reinforcements!" Sideswipe said.

'Well where are we supposed to find these reinforcements?" Ratchet asked. Sideswipe then proceeded to point at the Decepticons.

"Oh…..WELL ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRAGGING MIND!" Ratchet freaked out which is not normal given how Ratchet is usually very calm.

"He pointed at the goddamn Decepticons, how hard did Starscream hit you in the head?" Cogman asked confused why Sideswipe was considering aligning with the Decepticons.

"Guys hear me out, I know I hate Starscream with a burning passion, Drift hates Onslaught with a burning passion, Jolt and Wheeljack, Blackout keeps trying to kill you both. I get it we all got beef with a specific Decepticon but at a crisis like this we need to take chances even if it risks our lives!" Sideswipe explained.

"You know, the Combat Instructor has a good-point!" Dino said defending Sideswipe.

"Oh of course you'd side with Sideswipe, you two bolts for brains go way back!" Crosshairs said.

"It's not about our friendship, this is about the survival of our faction, our friends and Optimus Prime!" Dino said walking towards Sideswipe showing that he's on his side.

"Well the end of the world is ending and Sideswipe delivered a great speech so I'm buying it!" Hound said walking towards Sideswipe.

"WHAT?" Crosshairs yelled.

"I'm losing my mind!" Cogman says as he twitches his right eye and Sir Edmund Burton looks at him.

"I think you already did Cogman!" Sir Edmund Burton replies.

"Excuse me Starscream!" Sideswipe yelled as he and the Autobots walked towards Starscream.

"What is it Autobot?" Starscream asked.

"Look I know I hate you for killing my brother and you hate me because I'm an Autobot, but I believe that since both of our leaders are missing we should align ourselves for now!" Sideswipe explained.

"Align with you? Megatron ordered us to hunt you down not to team up with you!" Starscream said while sizing up Sideswipe.

"I am aware of that but are you aware that Megatron won't be coming back?" Sideswipe said taunting the Decepticon commander.

"WHAT?" Starscream asked.

"Hey yo Starscream, what the hell is he talking about?" Mohawk asked.

"When Lockdown came to collect Megatron and Optimus he only did it because his master needed two knights to control, Megatron can't help you while he's being brainwashed can he?" Sideswipe said.

"You lie!" Starscream said grabbing Sideswipe by the throat.

"Of course you'd say that, why would a Decepticon believe an Autobot? But you've been separated from your leader for so long, you should be used it by now!" Sideswipe said to Starscream. Starscream tried to deny it but he knew that Sideswipe was right.

"Grimlock to Sideswipe, I repeat Grimlock to Sideswipe!" Grimlock contacted Sideswipe through the comm-link, while Starscream was still grabbing Sideswipe by the throat, Sideswipe slowly lifted his pointer finger towards his head and answered Grimlock's transmission.

"Sideswipe here!" Sideswipe replied.

"We found Dragonstorm!" Grimlock said.

"That's great to hear, we will get to…..them as soon as possible!" Sideswipe said.

"NO!" Dragonicus yelled through the comm-link.

"There is no time, Unicron is approaching Earth's atmosphere!" Dragonicus said.

"What?" Sideswipe yelled.

"Take the human with you to the HMS Alliance Submarine and get to the underwater structure in order to retrieve the staff before Quintessa does!" Dragonicus instructed the Autobots to head to the Guardian Knight's underwater structure.

"On it!" Sideswipe replied.

"Good luck Autobots, TILL ALL ARE ONE!" Dragonicus said before Grimlock ended the transmission.

"Starscream, Quintessa is going to destroy the Earth, we need your help if you want Megatron to return back to the Decepticon cause!" Dino said to Starscream who was still grabbing Sideswipe by the throat. Starscream began to think.

Unicron:

"My maker, we are approaching the Earth!" Optimus said as he and Megatron unwillingly bowed down to Quintessa.

"Excellent!" Quintessa replied.

"Optimus, Megatron my precious knights. Go to Earth and retrieve my staff!" Quintessa said.

"Yes Quintessa our goddess but where are we supposed to find it?" Megatron asked.

"It is inside an underwater structure forged by the Guardian Knights!" Quintessa explained.

"But beware, the Knights are more powerful then you, they're capable of massacring an entire region of Infernocons!" Quintessa explained how powerful the knights are.

"We will find the staff immediately!" Optimus said.

"I know you will, go….NOW!" Quintessa ordered Optimus and Megatron to head to Earth and find the staff.

"Lockdown!" Quintessa said getting the bounty hunter's attention.

"Follow them, make sure they get the job done!" Quintessa said ordering Lockdown to follow Megatron and Optimus. Lockdown and his mercenaries enter their knight ship and fly to Earth following Optimus and Megatron.

England, Earth:

"Starscream have you lost your mind, we can't align with those Autobots!" Barricade said questioning Starscream's intentions and allegiance.

"Megatron will scrap us if he knew!" Brawl said.

"Megatron won't know about it!" Starscream said.

"Look brothers, we need them to help us reunite with Megatron and free him from the brainwashing!" Starscream explained.

"And then?" Nitro asked.

"And then we will execute them!" Starscream said.

"After careful consideration we have decided to work with you for now!" Starscream told Sideswipe.

"Great to hear!" Sideswipe replied.

"And one more thing, I don't feel sorry for killing your brother!" Starscream insults Sideswipe just a few seconds after agreeing.

"Don't push it…insect!" Sideswipe said turning around from Starscream trying to control his temper.

"This is great, you and me Deadlock. Tacticians working together side by side again after all these years!" "Onslaught said walking towards Drift and Crosshairs.

"Look Onslaught, the partnership we head back then is long gone, I'm an Autobot now deal with it!" Drift said to Onslaught.

"Very well just let me remind you that when this truce is over, I'll have the last laugh!" Onslaught said threatening Drift for being a traitor.

"I never laugh Onslaught!" Drift replied.

"I'm well aware of that!" Onslaught says walking away from Drift.

"Don't worry about the big, green and ugly bugger Drift!" Crosshairs says trying to comfort Drift.

"I'm not worried, one day I will use his Decapitator against him!" Drift said.

"But I thought you were all about honor!" Crosshairs said.

"He doesn't deserve an honorable death!" Drift replied to Crosshairs walking away.

"Okay so Dragonicus has instructed us to head to the underwater structure…let me think, let me think….um….Cade, go with Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Hound, Barricade and Nitro to the underwater structure!"

"WHAT?!" Nitro yelled.

"I can take them to the HMS submarine!" Sir Edmund Burton said.

"That's great and…."Barricade approaches Sideswipe.

"If you think you can give us orders Autobot…..you got another thing coming!" Barricade says threatening Sideswipe.

"Barricade!" Starscream murmurs deploying his buzzsaw to make Barricade submit.

"Ugh fine!" Barricade says walking towards Bumblebee, Hound and Hot Rod with Nitro.

"By the way Starscream, brass knuckles are more effective than buzzsaws!" Barricade says looking at Starscream and clenching his fist.

"Okay the rest of us are heading to find Dragonstorm and the Dinobots!"

"Very well lead the way Autobot!" Starscream said.

"AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!" Sideswipe yelled Optimus Prime's battle cry. "DECEPTICONS TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!" Starscream shouted Megatron's battle cry as both factions transformed into their vehicle modes and each headed to their own objectives. Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Hound, Barricade and Nitro separate from the others and follow Sir Edmund Burton and Cogman to the HMS Alliance submarine. They arrive to the HMS Alliance.

"Okay old man what do we do?" Cade asked.

"I don't have any money so tell your Transformer buddies to scare everybody off!" Sir Edmund Burton replied.

"Alright, hey fellas could you scare these guys off for us!" Cade said walking towards Hot Rod and tapping him on the hood. The Autobots and Decepticons immediately transform and begin scaring off everyone.

"Alright get the hell out of here fleshlings!" Hound said trying not to squish them with his big feet.

"Come on get out now!" Nitro said aiming his weapons at the humans trying to scare them. While the Autobots were trying to scare everyone off. Cade and Cogman went inside the submarine to activate it.

"Alright let's see if the old girl has still got it!" Cogman said as he and Cade tried to activate it. They succeed in doing so and the submarine begins to submerge into the water.

"Bumblebee come on!" Hot Rod said as he and Bumblebee jumped on top of the submarine.

"Nitro we need to go underwater!" Barricade said noticing the submarine submerging.

"Hop on!" Nitro said transforming into his jet form and Barricade climbs on board.

"Hey let me climb on board!" Hound yelled.

"No way fatso!" Nitro replied.

"But I'll sink!" Hound replied back to Nitro.

"Not my problem!" Nitro replied as he swooped down underwater with Barricade holding on to him. Hound jumps on Nitro and all three sink to the bottom while Cade, along with Cogman, Hot Rod and Bumblebee swim inside the submarine to the underwater structure.

"Nice going you idiot, now we can't get to structure fast enough!" Nitro said.

"Okay both of you just calm down…oh wow my cigar isn't burning anymore!" Hound said.

"Ah scrap while I can't transform underwater, the water will get inside and rust my gears!" Nitro said.

"So what do we do?" Barricade asked.

"Let's just walk all the way there!" Nitro said as he along with Barricade and Hound begin walking underwater following the submarine to the Guardian Knight's underwater structure. Unbeknownst to them that Optimus and Megatron are closing in on the structure as well. Cogman watches through the submarine's periscope.

"Magnificent!" Cogman says watching through the periscope and is amazed by the ocean.

"What is it? Let me see!" Cade walked towards him.

"Get away from me!" Cogman said as Cade pushed him away to look through the periscope.

"What are you looking at? Is it just water over here?" Cade asked.

"No shit Sherlock!" Cogman replied.

"What the hell is that?" Cade said noticing a bizarre object swimming towards them.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Cogman yelled begging like a little child.

"Get out of my way!" Cade said pushing Cogman away. The two then begin fighting and during their battle the bizarre object hits the submarine causing Cade and Cogman to collapse to the ground from the impact. Bumblebee sees the object and begins firing at it with his plasma cannon.

"Yeah hit it Bumblebee!" Hot Rod said trying to stay on the submarine as he began to slip. Suddenly another object swims towards them and Bumblebee stares directly at it. It was Optimus Prime except he had an emotionless face and purple optics instead of blue.

"Optimus?" Hot Rod said as Optimus activated the blaster from his shield and fired at Bumblebee.

"BEE! HOLD ON!" Hot Rod yelled as Bumblebee gets shot on the chest and begins to float away but Bumblebee quickly grabs one of the submarine's fins.

"I got you!" Hot Rod said crawling on the submarine towards Bumblebee. Hot Rod stretches his arm trying to grab Bumblebee. Bumblebee grabs Hot Rod's hand allowing him to pull the Autobot scout closer to him.

"You okay little bro?" Hot Rod asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah you're alright you are one tough Autobot!" Hot Rod said comforting Bumblebee after nearly being killed by Optimus Prime.

Stonehenge:

Dragonicus, Stormreign and the Dinobots stand by Stonehenge waiting for Quintessa to arrive with her Infernocon army and their home planet Unicron. Suddenly both the Autobots and Decepticons arrive to their location.

"What are you doing here?" Dragonicus asked.

"What are they doing here?" Grimlock asked staring at the Decepticons. The Decepticons then make direct eye contact with him and snarl at him and his Dinobot brothers.

"We have a temporary truce Grimlock, there will be no bloodshed between Cybertronians at this moment!" Sideswipe said.

'So Dragonicus what's the status?" Sideswipe asked.

"Unicron is on its way I can see the incomplete and revolting planet heading over here and about to collide with Earth's atmosphere!" Dragonicus explained.

"Where are the chosen ones?" Stormreign asked.

"Hot Rod and Bumblebee are with Cade searching for the underwater structure!" Drift said.

"They better find it because Unicron is already colliding with the atmosphere!" Dragonicus said looking up at the sky as Unicron collides with Earth's atmosphere.

"Our time has come, attack my Infernocons! ATTACK!" Quintessa orders the Infernocons to land onto Earth and attack the locals.

"Here they come!" Dragonicus says as they see the Infernocons falling to the ground.

"That's an Infernocon?" Dino asked confused by why it's such a threat.

"It's small!" Crosshairs acknowledges since an average Infernocon is slightly smaller than a Cybertronian.

"Don't let their size fool you, there are formidable monstrosities!" Dragonicus says combining with Stormreign into Dragonstorm in order to fight the Infernocons.

Atlantic Ocean:

"Oh what happened?" Cade asked recovering from the collision.

"Something hit the submarine, we are probably off course!" Cogman said also recovering from the collision.

"Cade! Cogman (Hot Rod peaks through the window to check on the two) we are here!" Hot Rod before moving away to let Cade and Cogman see the underwater structure. They have successfully managed to get to their destination and board the submarine inside the structure. Cade and Cogman get out of the submarine with Cade jumping into the shallow water with Bumblebee and Hot Rod.

"Okay the best chance we got is to split up!" Hot Rod said.

"Bumblebee go with Cade and Cogman, I'll go search for Hound!" Hot Rod walking away from Cade, Bumblebee and Cogman.

"You heard the French robot let's move!" Cade said.

"I'm not going down there, do you have any idea the damage water can do to a metallic being?" Cogman says being too paranoid about the water. Bumblebee getting annoyed by Cogman's whining, flicks the headmaster into the shallow water.

"Now you both are on my wanted dead list!" Cogman says sticking his head out of the water and following Cade and Bumblebee.

"Now where those three at?" Hot Rod asked himself separated from Bumblebee and searching for Hound, Nitro and Barricade. Suddenly a Cybertronian jet flies inside and transforms.

"What in the name of?" Hot Rod asks unable to currently recognize the Cybertronian. The Cybertronian then proceeds to lift his head and inspect the area around him.

"Megatron?" Hot Rod says in shock but what scares him even more is when Optimus arrives and appears to be working with Megatron.

"Optimus? No!" Hot Rod watches in shock and terror unable to accept what he is seeing. Optimus and Megatron hear Hot Rod whispering and turn to his direction to face the Autobot. Hot Rod quickly hides hoping that they haven't spotted him.

"What is it Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"I heard something over there!" Megatron says pointing to Hot Rod's direction.

"We can worry about that later brother, we must find the staff immediately!" Optimus tells Megatron reminding him of their mission and so then he wouldn't be distracted.

"Ugh Primus, it's a good thing we finally arrived here!" Nitro said from a far heading towards Megatron's and Optimus Prime's location.

"Who are they?" Optimus asked not recognizing Nitro's voice.

"Easy prey!" Megatron replies getting ready to strike.

"Blame Hound we sank to the bottom because of his fat-ass!" Barricade said to Nitro.

"Oh shut up you two!" Hound replied.

"Hound?" Hot Rod whispered while hiding behind the wiring and the statues near him in fear.

"Oh no it's definitely his fault, it's always an Autobot's fault!" Nitro said.

"Look guys let's just find the staff and our leaders and then we don't have to worry…..about….this…..truce!" Hound stops talking noticing Megatron and Optimus staring at them in their battle-ready positions.

"LORD MEGATRON!" Barricade yelled in excitement and ran towards Megatron.

"Barricade don't!" Hound yelled. Barricade ignored him and proceeded to run towards Megatron only to be pushed away by Megatron.

"Megatron? What are you doing?" Nitro asked confused by why Megatron attacked Barricade.

"He was standing in my way!" Megatron replied scaring Nitro and the recovering Barricade.

"And so are you!" Megatron said to Nitro pointing his axe towards him.

"I've had enough of this!" Hound says charging towards Megatron.

"COME AND GET SOME YOU LITTLE B*TCH!" Hound pounces on Megatron and engages the Decepticon leader.

"I got him Hound!" Hot Rod rushed to aid the Autobot commando as he was fighting the Decepticon leader.

"What the hell was that?" Cade asked as he, Cogman and Bumblebee heard the Autobots and Decepticons fighting. Far away from Bumblebee, Cade and Cogman. Megatron swings his axe at Hound's face causing him to drop his cigar. Hound kneels to the ground from the impact and Megatron prepares to swing again in order to deliver the final blow.

"Get away from him!" Hot Rod yelled jumping behind Megatron and shooting him on the back knocking the Decepticon to the ground while Nitro and Barricade try to subdue Optimus. Optimus shakes the Decepticons away and knocks Hot Rod and Hound out. Optimus then runs towards Megatron to check on him.

"Are you alright brother?" Optimus places the tip of his sword to the floor and kneels down to check on Megatron.

"Yeah I'm…f..f..ff…..f…fi…ne…..Brother?" Megatron snaps out of Quintessa's control and attacks Optimus grabbing the tip of his blade and twisting his sword before head-butting Optimus Prime and pinning him to the ground and placing the middle of the blade on his neck.

"We were BROTHERS ONCE!" Megatron says reminding Optimus that they are longer brothers. Megatron let's go of Prime's sword and walks towards Nitro and Barricade.

"Decepticons fall back!" Megatron says transforming into his jet form and flying away.

"Looks like the truce is over Autobots. Finally!" Nitro says transforming into his jet form and following Megatron.

"Ah man Sideswipe and the others are screwed!" Hound said.

"Optimus are you alright?" Hot Rod rushed to Optimus Prime's aid. Optimus immediately got up and pushed Hot Rod towards Hound. Optimus then proceeded to walk away from Hot Rod and Hound and towards Bumblebee, Cade and Cogman. Back on dry land. Dragonstorm, the Dinobots, the Autobots and Decepticons were engaging the Infernocon horde when suddenly Megatron and Nitro bombed the Infernocons that were fighting Starscream, Soundwave and the other Decepticons.

"Hey Screamer look who we found!" Nitro said transforming into robot mode and dropping Barricade to the ground.

"By the Allspark!" Starscream said amazed by Megatron's new chassis. Megatron examines the area around him and is disgusted by what he has seen.

"How dare you!" Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron I can explain." Starscream said terrified by Megatron's reaction to the Autobot-Decepticon alliance.

"Explain what, that you humiliated the Decepticon cause by making a truce with the Autobots!" Megatron talked back to Starscream in a threatening tone. Soundwave, Blackout and Hooligan immediately walked towards Megatron out of fear while Starscream stood in front of Megatron shaking in fear.

"Megatron please forgive me, I can make amends for my horrible decision!" Starscream said pleading for mercy.

"Prove it to me Starscream!" Megatron whispered to Starscream before moving away.

"Megatron we need to leave now!" Nitro said as he and Blackout transformed into their vehicle modes and fly away. Megatron immediately transforms into his jet forms and follows Nitro and Blackout. Starscream then transforms and follows his leader. They fly away in front of Lockdown's ship and Lockdown notices them flying away as he staying in front of the ship and watching the battle.

"Quintessa my goddess, Megatron has betrayed us!" Lockdown contacted Quintessa.

"That doesn't matter just make sure Optimus gets the job done!" Quintessa replies to Lockdown.

"As you wish!" Lockdown replies.

"Set a course for the Atlantic Ocean!" Lockdown tells his Mercenaries to fly to the Atlantic Ocean where Optimus is currently at.

Guardians Knight's Underwater Structure, Atlantic Ocean:

Cade, Cogman and Bumblebee manage to find Merlin's tomb and right next Skullitron the aggressive and withered Guardian knight in stasis.

"We did it we finally found the staff!" Cade said in excitement.

"Finally my legs were starting to hurt!" Cogman says forgetting that he's a metallic and technological being meaning he should have less physical pain then a human.

"Come on let's open it up!" Cogman says walking towards the tomb.

"You ready Bee? You might be the Last Knight!" Cade said making Bumblebee further excited. Cogman and Cade open up the tomb revealing Merlin's skeletal body with the Cybertronian staff in his hands. Cade grabs the staff and gives it to Bumblebee.

"Okay Bee let's see if the prophecy is actually about you!" Cade says giving the staff to Bumblebee. Bumblebee gently grabs it with his pointer finger and thumb but the staff doesn't activate or increase in size disappointing the yellow Autobot.

"Bee I'm so sorry!" Cade said feeling bad for Bumblebee.

"Look we will just wait for Hot Rod perhaps he is the Last Knight!" Cade says, Bumblebee gets angry over this and slams his hand against the wall near Skullitron. Skullitron's right and only optic turns on and he activates. He roars to give away his presence and gets up pulling two large swords and swinging them near Cade and Cogman.

"Who dares wish to claim the staff?" Skullitron says trying to find the invaders. Skullitron spots Cade and Cogman and begins attacking them slamming his swords to the ground hoping to kill them.

"PROTECT THE STAFF!" Skullitron yells raising his swords up in the air and slamming them to the ground nearly killing Cade. Bumblebee immediately pounces on Skullitron and with his hammer begins dueling with Skullitron and beating the withered knight. Bumblebee knocks Skullitron to the ground and proceeds to slam his hammer on Skullitron's face until he shows no signs of being conscious. Bumblebee, Cade and Cogman believe that Skullitron is dead until he grabs Bumblebee by the leg and pulls him to the ground. Skullitron gets up and prepares to execute Bumblebee but he is then shot in the chest from behind. Skullitron drops his swords and falls on his knees before he gets stabbed from behind on the chest by a massive Cybertronian sword. Skullitron dies from the stab and his corpse is pushed to the ground and Optimus Prime emerges from behind.

"I've come for that staff!" Optimus Prime says making his presence known.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **So that was Chapter 20 hope you guys enjoyed it. Get ready for Chapter 21 you guys probably know already what will happen between Optimus and Bumblebee it's quite obvious really.**


	21. Chapter 21-Servants of Quintessa

"Optimus!" Cade yelled in relief, Optimus ignored him placing his sword back on his back and walking towards Bumblebee.

"Give it to me!" Optimus walked towards Bumblebee who was lying on the ground in shock and demanded for the staff to be given to him.

"Optimus? It's me Cade remember, we fought together!" Cade said trying to regain Optimus Prime's memory.

"I FIGHT FOR MY OWN KIND! MY OWN PLANET!" Optimus slammed his fist to the ground staring at Bumblebee and declaring that he no longer fights for Earth.

"Optimus!" Cade said shocked that Optimus wasn't acting like his usual self.

"Give me the staff Autobot!" Optimus said leaning his face closer towards Bumblebee and showing off his purple eyes and emotionless face.

"I will kill you!" Optimus threatens Bumblebee that he will kill him if he doesn't give him the staff.

"Give it to him!" Cade tells Bumblebee to give Optimus the staff.

"Cade we are supposed to…"

"GIVE HIM THE STAFF!" Cade yells at Bumblebee to give Optimus the staff while Cogman tries to tell him out of it. Bumblebee reluctantly gives Optimus Prime the staff. Optimus grabs the staff causing the artifact to increase in size and Optimus hides it inside his back walking away from Bumblebee, Cogman and Cade Yeager.

"Bee go after him!" Cade said. Bumblebee was shocked and confused by what Cade was telling him.

"Something is wrong that is not Optimus. We need you to make him snap out of it!" Cade explained Bumblebee what he has to do. Bumblebee grabbed his hammer and ran after Optimus Prime.

"We need to find Hot Rod and Hound!" Cade said as he and Cogman walked away from Bumblebee to search for Hot Rod and Hound but the two Autobots managed to reunite with them just as they started searching for them.

"We are here! Where's Bumblebee?" Hot Rod asked.

"He went after Optimus!" Cade said.

"What?" Hot Rod replied asking.

"Optimus took the staff from him and now we need to get it back!" Cade explained.

"Well then we have to get it back right away!" Hound said just as they felt the structure shake.

"What the hell is going on?" Cade asked.

"The structure is ascending!" Cogman explained.

Stonehenge:

The Autobots and the Decepticons continued fighting the Infernocons until the remaining Decepticons received a transmission from Megatron.

"Calling all Decepticons. Your lord and master has returned. Return to me, this fight is not ours to be fought!" Megatron said through the transmission.

"Megatron?" Onslaught said surprised to be hearing Megatron's voice again.

"Onslaught what are you doing?" Drift asked noticing Onslaught wasn't firing at the Infernocons.

"Goodbye Autobots!" Onslaught said firing at Drift and Crosshairs with his Decapitator before retreating back to Megatron.

"What in the name of?" Crosshairs asked recovering from the blast.

"Those cowards!" Crosshairs yelled as Onslaught drove away.

"Megatron must be back, we need to continue fighting!" Drift said getting up and engaging the Infernocons.

Inside of Lockdown's ship, Lockdown searches through the Atlantic Ocean for Optimus Prime but there was no sign of him.

"Where is he?" Lockdown asked unable to spot Optimus Prime. As the underwater structure began to ascend, Optimus was outside the structure as it was ascending and was trying to get back to dry land but Bumblebee ambushed from behind throwing his hammer at Optimus and tackling the Autobot leader. The two Autobots began wrestling as the Structure ascended out of the water. Optimus jumped out of the water and landed on top of the structure with Bumblebee holding on to his foot. Bumblebee quickly let go of Optimus Prime and landed in front of him. Bumblebee then turned around and swung his hammer at Prime's face. As Optimus was recovering from the hit, Bumblebee grabbed him by the head and slammed his head to the floor.

"Lockdown sir, we found Optimus Prime!" One of the mercenaries informed Lockdown and he walked closer to witness a battle between Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Should we intervene?" The Mercenary asked.

"Not yet, I want to see who will be victorious!" Lockdown replied to the mercenary and continued watching the fight. On top of the underwater structure, Optimus was recovering from another hit he received from Bumblebee. Bumblebee charged at Optimus from behind with his hammer in hand but Optimus quickly turned around and caught Bumblebee just as he jumped. Optimus grabbed Bumblebee by the face and slammed him to the ground and proceeded to viciously beat him. Bumblebee kicked Optimus on the stomach causing Optimus to move back from the impact, Bumblebee then jumped on Optimus Prime's back and pulled the staff from his back and threw it away.

"You little runt!" Optimus said grabbing Bumblebee and slamming him again to the ground and then throwing him away. Optimus grabs his sword and walks towards Bumblebee with it, Bumblebee recovers from the throw and dodges the sword, he then runs towards his hammer and grabs it with Optimus running towards him. Bumblebee turns around with the hammer in this hands and slams the hammer against Optimus Prime abdomen, Optimus quickly recovers and swings his sword towards Bumblebee but Bumblebee blocks it with his hammer causing the sword to fly out of Prime's hand.

"YOU DARE FIGHT FOR EARTH? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN PLANET?" Optimus yells charging at Bumblebee and begins punching and kicking Bumblebee before kicking him again causing Bumblebee to fall to the ground. Optimus walks towards Bumblebee again preparing to execute when suddenly Optimus Prime is shot and freezes inside a time bubble, Bumblebee confused by what happened to Optimus Prime turns to the right and sees Hot Rod, Cade, Cogman and Hound running to his aid.

"Bumblebee!" Hot Rod yelled running to Bumblebee and then kneeling on the ground to check on him.

"Can you get up?" Hot Rod asked as Bumblebee grabbed his hand and Hot Rod began pulling him up.

"You are one tough Autobot, you took all that beating and can still stand!" Hot Rod complimented Bumblebee's endurance.

"Bee! (Cade rushes to Bumblebee and Hot Rod and looks at Optimus frozen in a time bubble.) What's gotten into him?" Cade asked concerned about Optimus Prime.

"I don't know but we have to worry about that later we have a planet to save!" Hot Rod explained.

"HOT ROD!" Hound yelled running to him with the staff in his hands.

"I got the staff!" Hound said stretching his arm towards the two young Autobots in order for one of them to grab the staff.

"Well what are you waiting for Bee?" Hot Rod asked letting Bumblebee take the staff unaware that Bumblebee already tried to see if the staff would activate in his hands. Bumblebee lowered his head in sadness and disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Hot Rod asked curious why Bumblebee is upset. Bumblebee tried to get over the fact that the prophecy wasn't about him. He grabbed the staff from Hound's hand and offered it to Hot Rod.

"What me?" Hot Rod asked confused why Bumblebee was offering him the staff. Bumblebee simply shook his head since he was still unable to speak. Hot Rod reluctantly grabbed the staff and it activated, covering Hot Rod's forearm with ancient Cybertronian glyphs.

"No way I'm the last knight?" Hot Rod said amazed that the prophecy was about him.

"Congratulations kid!" Hound congratulated Hot Rod.

"This is amazing Hot Rod!" Cade said.

"You know play an important role in this war old friend, don't screw it up!" Cogman said.

"Thank you all of you!" Hot Rod said thanking Hound, Cogman and Cade Yeager. Hot Rod then looked towards Bumblebee.

"Bee! Look I'm sorry that you are not the last knight I truly am!" Hot Rod said still feeling bad for Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked at Hot Rod with a proud look on his face and then suddenly.

"C….C….Con….Cong..."

"Bee?" Hot Rod said getting excited believing that he was hearing Bumblebee about to talk.

"Oh my god he is about to speak!" Cogman said.

"Say something kid!" Hound yelled.

"Cong….Con…Congratu.." Bumblebee continued trying to speak in order to congratulate Hot Rod.

"BEE WATCH OUT!" Cade yelled as Optimus burst out of the time bubble and attacked everybody on board the structure.

"YOU TRAITORS!" Optimus yelled as he grabbed Bumblebee by the wings and lifted him up in the air.

"YOU DARE BETRAY CYBERTRON!" Optimus yelled slamming Bumblebee down on his knee tearing his wings clean off and still holding on to them. Optimus then drops the wings and pushes Bumblebee aside. Bumblebee luckily lands by his hammer and immediately grabs it and retracts his face-plate.

"Oh no you don't Optimus!" Hound said pouncing on Optimus and dropping him to the ground. Optimus then kicks Hound away and Bumblebee begins running towards Optimus. Cade gets on top of Optimus and tries to make him snap out of it while he fires at Bumblebee trying to hit him.

"Prime you got to stop!"

"Look at me, look at me!" Cade says to Optimus but Optimus ignores and proceeds to fire at Bumblebee.

"Prime you got to stop, its Bee your firing at! IT'S BEE!" Cade yells trying to tell Optimus that he is trying to kill one of his friends. Cade is forced to jump off of Optimus as Bumblebee jumps on top of Optimus and hits him on the head with his hammer. Optimus quickly recovers from the hit and grabs the hammer pulling it away but Bumblebee had a tight grip on the hammer and pull it back while Optimus attempted to shoot him with his barrage cannon. During their wrestling, a wave comes by and knocks Bumblebee off of Optimus. Optimus quickly grabs his barrage cannon and aims at Bumblebee but Bumblebee throws his hammer at Optimus Prime's face. The hammer flies towards Hot Rod who immediately grabs it and hits Optimus again before passing it to Bumblebee. Optimus hits Hot Rod in the face with his elbow knocking him out. Bumblebee jumps towards Optimus but Optimus quickly grabs him and slams him against the floor two times. Cade sees Bumblebee getting attacked by Optimus and immediately slides down to aid Bumblebee but is still unaware of how to use to talisman therefore can't help Bumblebee. Optimus showing no mercy or emotion tears out a small piece of Bumblebee's chassis and retracts a blade from his left arm.

"NO!" Cade yells as Optimus attempts to stab Bumblebee to death but Bumblebee quickly grabs his hand.

"I…I…I am Bumblebee your oldest friend Optimus!" Bumblebee's speaks in his actual voice surprising everyone around him.

"I would lay down my life for you!" Bumblebee says to Optimus who moves back from Bumblebee and his optics change color from purple back to blue.

"Bumblebee…..your voice, I have not heard it since Cybertron fell!" Optimus said surprised to hear Bumblebee's voice once again. Hot Rod and Hound get up and run towards Optimus and Bumblebee.

"What have I done?" Optimus said in shocking while picking up his sword and shield with Hot Rod trying to comfort him while Hound grabbed Bumblebee's severed wings and started repairing Bumblebee. Suddenly they all hear the Guardian Knights charging towards Optimus Prime, armed with their swords, spears and axes they attack Optimus bringing him down to his knees while Cade, Cogman, Bumblebee, Hound and Hot Rod begged for them to stop.

"You betrayed your own kind!" Steelbane said walking around Optimus with Silverblade and the other Knights.

"Optimus get up!" Hot Rod yelled.

"You chose the wrong side!" Silverblade said to Optimus.

"The Guardian Knights are going to kill me!" Optimus said to Cade and the Autobots accepting his fate.

"Quintessa is the great DECIEVER!" Steelbane said kicking Optimus in the face.

"She put you….under a spell!" Silverblade said slamming his axe on Optimus Prime's back before another knight named Executioner kicks him in the face one more time.

"Prime." Cade said startled by the knights' judgement.

"The judgement is….DEATH!" Executioner said as Steelbane gave him one of his swords and he swung it towards Optimus preparing to kill him.

"Forgive me!" Optimus said his last words before closing his optics and waiting for Executioner to finish him off. Just as Executioner is about to kill Optimus, Lockdown and several of his Mercenaries fire at the knights and the Autobots before landing their Cybertronian fighter jets on the structure and capturing Optimus while the other Mercenaries made sure the knights stayed down.

"You blew your chance to save Cybertron!" One of the mercenaries began to scold Optimus as he being dragged by Lockdown.

"I knew you couldn't do it. Your time is over Prime (Lockdown pulls the staff out of Optimus Prime's back and grabs him by the back of his head.) You turned your back on both Unicron and Cybertron….Now you will watch Earth DIE!" Lockdown says letting go of Prime's head and pushing him off the structure and into the Atlantic Ocean.

"NO!" Cade yelled as Lockdown and his Mercenaries retreated back to the Knight-ship.

"Yes finally…..Earth is finished!" One of the Mercenaries said.

"And now Cybertron will be repaired and when Quintessa pays us we will all become STUPID RICH!" The other Mercenary said excited about their payment for their success.

"Don't jinx it boys we're not done yet!" Lockdown said interrupting their conversation.

"Quintessa we got the staff!" Lockdown contacted Quintessa to inform her of his success.

"Excellent bring it to me!" Quintessa replied back to Lockdown before ending the transmission.

"All in due time!" Lockdown replied piloting his ship and preparing to meet up with Quintessa. Cade still looked down from the structure in shock and sadness due to witnessing Optimus being thrown into the ocean.

"Oh shit no!" Cade said fearing the worst.

"So what do we do now?" Cogman asked walking towards Cade.

"We need to steal that staff!" Cade replied.

"But how? Lockdown took it and none of us can fly to his ship!" Hot Rod explained.

"It's too late!" Bumblebee said giving up.

"No, no, no it's never too late, I do not want to die a failure. I don't want to see my home perish and I know none of you want the same thing!" Cade began lecturing the Autobots.

"All of you have been living on Earth for quite a while, fell in love with this planet and I don't want to see you give up and let it die!" Cade continued lecturing the Autobots trying to persuade them to continue fighting for Earth.

"We lost too many warriors fighting Quintessa and your Infernocons, we will no longer fight for this world!" Steelbane said.

"No don't say that. What about the knights? Would they want you to…..."

"The knights are all dead, there are none left!" Steelbane said getting up and sizing up Cade trying to intimidate him.

"No they are not dead!" Cade said.

"Get out of my way flesh bag!" Steelbane threatened Cade Yeager getting annoyed by the inferior being.

"Make me!" Cade talked back to Steelbane.

"ENOUGH!" Steelbane yelled and swung his sword towards Cade attempting to kill him.

"NO!" Hound yelled as he, Hot Rod and Bumblebee immediately ran towards Cade but were stopped by the knights. As a reflex, Cade lifted his left arm up but from his right arm, the talisman transformed into King Arthur's Excalibur and Cade took the advantage to swing Excalibur to block Steelbane's sword.

"A knight? Impossible!" Steelbane said in confusion as the lineage of the knights should be no more. The rest of the Guardian knights dropped the Autobots and walked towards Cade Yeager, they surrounded him and raised their weapons chanting "NO SACRIFICE, NO VICTORY!" Steelbane didn't chant with them but felt disgusted in himself yet again.

"What have I done? I….I keep disgracing my kind's legacy. I am supposed to find for honor, truth and justice yet all I've done is treat the humans like slag. There is no way for redemption!" Steelbane believed that he had disgraced his fellow knights by being selfish towards those that weren't part of his species.

"You can still make things right Steelbane!" Bumblebee said trying to comfort Steelbane.

"We Cybertronians live for a long, long time, you have plenty of time to redeem yourself and now is the perfect time!" Hound told Steelbane telling him that he can still redeem himself by saving Earth. After thinking for a while Steelbane walked towards Cade Yeager and begged for forgiveness.

"Brave knight, forgive me for my actions...If you will allow me I can help you save your home as I did for your ancestor!" Steelbane said.

"Steelbane, I'm not forcing you to, everybody has the right to make their own decisions, don't make saving Earth sound as some kind of punishment, think of it as a form of redemption. You and the Knights are meant to do good across the galaxy and now is the perfect time to do so!"

"Thank you Sir Cade!" Steelbane replied.

"Knights, Autobots, Human…..We had gone to stasis waiting for this moment to arrive and the Earth shall not fall today. We are going to steal Quintessa's staff back and drive Unicron back into the cold depths of space where it will rot and die!" Steelbane said explaining their main priority in winning this battle.

"Sideswipe come in, SIDESWIPE!"

"Bumblebee? Is that you?" Sideswipe responded to Bumblebee's transmission.

"Where's Dragonstorm?" Bumblebee asked.

"He is taking out Lockdown's mercenaries and oncoming Infernocons from the air!" Sideswipe explained.

"We need you to order Dragonstorm and Strafe to attack Lockdown's ship!" Bumblebee said.

"Lockdown's ship?" Sideswipe said in confusion while continuing to fire at the Infernocons.

"Lockdown has stolen the staff and we are taking it back!" Bumblebee said.

"Very well…..Dragonstorm, Strafe! Attack the knight-ship!" Sideswipe ordered Dragonstorm and Strafe to go after Lockdown's ship. Dragonstorm and Strafe immediately flew towards the knight-ship and jumped on the roof waiting for Bumblebee, Cade and the others to arrive.

"Why are we here brother?" Stormreign asked.

"Sideswipe said so but I don't know the reason behind this!" Dragonicus replied.

"What is it Strafe?" Dragonicus asked seeing Strafe point at the sky and looks towards the direction Strafe was pointing at. He then sees a group of Wyverns flying towards their direction with Bumblebee, Hound, Hot Rod, Cogman and Cade riding them.

"The guardian knights? OUR BROTHERS HAVE JOINED THE BATTLE!" Dragonicus said surprised by the sight of his brothers fighting against Quintessa's armies. The guardian knights land on the ship with the Autobots and Cade.

"Glad you guys made it!" Cade said.

"Steelbane, Silverblade, Executioner, and my brothers it's so good to see you all!" Dragonicus said.

"Right now is not the time for a reunion….We need to get inside the ship!" Silverblade said breaking up the reunion.

"Bumblebee, Cade and I will get inside, we need you to fend off the mercenaries that will try to kill you!" Hot Rod said.

"Understood!" Steelbane said.

"Just like old times brother?" Stormreign asked.

'Just like old times!" Steelbane replied to Stormreign.

"BEE! BLAST IT!" Hound yelled as Bumblebee kneeled down on the roof of the ship and blasted a hole through it. He then jumped inside with Cade, Cogman and Hot Rod.

"Sir! There has been a breach on the ship!" One of the Mercenaries said.

"WHAT?" Lockdown yelled in anger.

"We have intruders, take them all out! NO….survivors!" Lockdown said.

"YES SIR!" The mercenary replied as he and his comrades ran to take out the knights and the Autobots.

"Looks like we are about to have company!" Hound said hearing fighter jets coming their way.

"Stand tall and ready brothers!" Steelbane said as fighter jets flew in front of them and fired at Hound and the knights. Dragonicus and Stormreign combined into Dragonstorm and attacked the fighter jets.

"Hmmm I could use one of those!" Hound said thinking to himself as he stopped firing at the mercenaries. Hound thought the unthinkable and ignored his weight jumping on one of the fighter jets and shooting the pilot.

"Now this is more like it!" Hound said now in control of the fighter jet's steering. Hound began flying and firing at the mercenaries and almost hitting the knights.

"Hey watch it!" Executioner yelled.

"Sorry I'm a sucky pilot!" Hound replied.

"So where is this staff Sir….Cade?" Cogman asked getting annoyed.

"Should be with Lockdown at the ship's command center. Hot Rod replied.

"Oh that's just great!" Cogman replied, Cade then shushed Cogman angering the headmaster even more.

"Don't you shush me!" Cogman yelled at Cade.

"Be quiet!" Cade said to Cogman.

"I hear something!" Cade explained as they all heard rapid footsteps and growling coming their way. In just a matter of seconds they saw a pack of Steeljaws running towards them.

"Steeljaws? Oh why did it have to be Steeljaws?" Cogman said scared by their numbers.

"We can take them on!" Cade said. Bumblebee and Cade began attacking the Steeljaws with Bumblebee blasting them with his plasma cannon and Cade cutting them down with the Excalibur. One of the Steeljaws attacked Cogman who immediately grabbed it by the jaws and broke its metallic skull via. Snapping its jaws and killing it instantly.

"Oh great now I got lubricant all over me!" Cogman said covered in the Steeljaw's green fluids.

"Ugh we don't have time for this! STOP THE TIME!" Hot Rod yelled firing a time bubble at the remaining Steeljaws surprising Bumblebee and Cade.

"Come on let's go!" Hot Rod yelled running towards the command center.

"Steelbane we are going into deep space!" Silverblade yelled.

"Knights fall back!" Steelbane yelled as he and his knights all transformed into Wyverns and flew away from the knight-ship except for Strafe who stood behind showing his loyalty to the Autobot cause. As they entered space, Cade suddenly had a hard time breathing until the opening on the ship's roof was closed by an extra, retracting covering. The Autobots continued heading to the command center and found Lockdown handing the staff to Quintessa.

"Here it is, the staff as I promised!" Lockdown said handing the staff to Quintessa.

"Excellent job Lockdown…you did much better then Megatron and Optimus!" Quintessa complimented Lockdown.

"Anything to get paid and to get my home rebuilt!" Lockdown said explaining his motives.

"And now for Earth to die and for Unicron to rise!" Quintessa said floating away with the staff.

"Over my dead body b*tch!" Hot Rod yelled.

"INTRUDERS? Lockdown kill them!" Quintessa ordered Lockdown to attack them. Lockdown fired at them with his head-cannon but missed and Bumblebee took the advantage to fire at Quintessa. The hit from Bumblebee's blaster caused Quintessa to vanish and to drop the staff.

"PIN HIM DOWN!" Bumblebee yelled going after the staff as Hot Rod and Cogman tackled Lockdown pinning him down.

"I did it, I got the staff!" Bumblebee said picking it up from the floor.

"Excellent job, now Lockdown take us back to Earth!" Hot Rod ordered Lockdown in a threatening tone.

"I will do no such thing!" Lockdown replied.

"Do you want to die bounty hunter, I'm not like Optimus, and I will show you no mercy!" Hot Rod threatened Lockdown.

"Look how about this, take one of my fighter jets to get back to Earth and I'll leave immediately with Unicron and the remaining Infernocons!" Lockdown offered them a few of his jets.

"But Cade won't survive in space!" Cogman explained scaring Cade Yeager.

"Not my problem!" Lockdown replied and began being crushed by Hot Rod and then Bumblebee aimed his plasma cannon at Lockdown's head.

"Okay, okay there is a fighter jet designed specifically for transporting organics, use that to take the human back just let me go dammit!" Lockdown said.

"Thank you now get out!" Lockdown yelled at the Autobots wanting them to leave. Cade and the Autobots left the command center and met up with Strafe.

"Strafe? What are you doing here?" Cogman asked.

"He must've stayed behind to help us, now that's loyalty!" Hot Rod said.

"Okay, you guys go to the fighter jet I'll hitch a ride on Strafe!" Bumblebee said.

"You sure Bee?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes I am certain!" Bumblebee replied, Hot Rod didn't reply back but went to the fighter jet with Cade and Cogman. Back on Earth, the Autobots and the Knights watched as Unicron began to leave Earth's atmosphere and cheered.

"WE WON! WE WON!" The Autobots cheered, they then cheered even more as they saw the knights and Hound flying down to the ground.

"Hell yeah, we are victorious!" Hound yelled happy that they beat Quintessa and the Infernocons.

"Yeah but where's Bee?" Dino asked.

"And Hot Rod?" Dino said.

"And Strafe?" Slug asked. They looked up fearing the worst when suddenly they saw a fighter jet with Cade, Cogman and Hot Rod inside while Bumblebee was riding on Strafe.

"Bee! Hot Rod! I'm glad you both are alive!" Sideswipe went towards Hot Rod and Bumblebee happy that his students survived the battle.

"Yeah we won, but at a grave cost!" Bumblebee said.

"Don't worry little one, we will find Optimus Prime!" Dragonicus said.

"No matter what!" Stormreign finished Dragonicus's sentence. The knight's walked towards the Autobots showing their allegiance and willingness to help the Autobots find their leader who unbeknownst to them washed up on shore in Scotland and has been found by Megatron and the Decepticons.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Yeah you guys probably thought this was the last chapter right? Even with Megatron and the entire main cast of Decepticons still around? No way there are more chapters coming. Thanks for reading this chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 22.**


	22. Chapter 22-Hunt for Optimus Part 1

After Quintessa's defeat. Unicron began floating away from Earth's atmosphere and into deep space, the military arrived to Stonehenge and all they saw were the Autobots and the Knights looking up at the sky.

"The military is here!" Wheeljack said.

"That can't be good!" Ratchet replied.

"They are going to blame us for the invasion, Autobots…fall back!" Sideswipe said as he along with the other Autobots and the knights transformed into their alternate modes and retreated from the military.

Scotland:

"Wake up scumbag!" Bonecrusher said hitting the unconscious Optimus on the face until he woke up.

"He's awake master!" Bonecrusher reported to Megatron.

"Aww Optimus, so great to see you again!" Megatron said walking towards the badly damaged and confused Autobot leader.

"Megatron?"

"In the flesh Prime!" Megatron replied.

"Where am I? Where are my AUTOBOTS?" Optimus yelled out loud.

"Relax Autobot, they're still alive and are currently in London!" Nitro said.

"Saddest part is I didn't get to kill Drift and Crosshairs!" Onslaught told Nitro.

"You'll have a shot at it one day Onslaught!" Soundwave said.

"You sure about that Soundwave?" Onslaught asked.

"I am never wrong!" Soundwave replied to Onslaught.

"Anyways, tell us where the staff is!" Blackout said.

"YEAH!" Brawl got involved acting like the dim-witted Decepticon he usually is.

"Both you shut it! Where is the staff and all of the other ancient artifacts?" Megatron asked demanding the location of every ancient artifact on this planet.

"How would I know? I barely even remember my own past!" Optimus exclaimed and Megatron replied by pressing his head between a boulder and his hand.

"Then you may start by telling me the location of Merlin's staff!" Megatron said continuing to crush Optimus Prime's head.

"I-Don't-Know! The last thing I remember was Lockdown taking the staff away from me and then dropping me into the Atlantic Ocean!" Optimus explained.

"Well since Unicron is gone that would mean that the staff has been retrieved!" Megatron said mentioning Unicron's sudden disappearance.

"And that would mean that the Autobots have the staff!" Megatron figured out the location of the staff.

"Decepticons-Go locate the staff IMMEDIATELY!" Megatron ordered the Decepticons to go look for the Autobots and the staff.

England:

The Autobots were driving away from the military with the Knights following them, whilst driving Sideswipe began having flashbacks of Sunstreaker's horrific death. This causes Sideswipe to get distracted and flip over in vehicle form.

"SIDESWIPE!" Dino yelled as he and Ratchet transformed into their robot modes and ran to check on Sideswipe.

"Doc what's wrong with him?" Dino asked.

"No internal or external injuries hmm…..But I am picking signs of stress and anxiety!" Ratchet said scanning Sideswipe's body and mind.

"Sideswipe, are….you thinking about Sunstreaker again?" Dino asked.

"Ugh I'm fine Dino it's just this war is getting too me showing me by far the worst memory I ever had!" Sideswipe said getting up and then transforming back to his vehicle mode and continued driving.

"SIDESWIPE!" Bumblebee yelled.

"What is it?" Sideswipe stopped driving and replied back.

"I think we should start a campfire, we've been traveling for too long!" Bumblebee said.

"Very well!" Sideswipe replied driving backwards to his Autobot comrades. A few hours later the sun has set and the Autobots have set up their campgrounds. Wheeljack and Hot Rod collected some wood to start a bonfire while Dragonstorm and Grimlock breathed fire on the wood engulfing them in flames.

"Hey guys! Do you think we will able to find Optimus in time?" Hot Rod asked.

"We will young knight that I promise!" Dragonicus said having faith that Optimus can be rescued.

"I hope so Dragonicus!" Sideswipe replied leaning his head down.

"Ay Sideswipe, what happened to this Sunstreaker guy? Who was he?" Cade asked.

"Cade, I wouldn't recommend….."

"Its fine Dino, I knew I couldn't hold that memory back for long and that eventually more of my allies old and new would find out!" Sideswipe said interrupting Dino who was trying to defend Cade.

"Anyways, Sunstreaker was my brother—my older brother! He was a patriotic Autobot and enjoyed fighting for Optimus Prime and for Cybertron, he was so reckless in battle that he would often nearly get himself killed but it never happened. He was too much for the Decepticons to handle (The Autobots began laughing each having their own good memories of Sunstreaker.) But then Megatron had a new second in command named Starscream. One day Optimus sent the scouts to take out the security systems at Tyger Pax and to take out the guards, he believed that if we could liberate Tyger Pax we could annihilate all the Decepticons but as Sunstreaker and I prepared to attack the city….Starscream ambushed us from behind and he….!" Sideswipe stopped mid-sentence unable to continue explaining the fate of his brother.

"He did what?" Cogman asked getting curious as well but Sideswipe was too emotional about it that he couldn't carry on with the story.

"Starscream impaled Sunstreaker through his spark chamber and began taunting Sideswipe by making watch as his brother slowly dies before throwing into a smelting pit!" Ratchet said explaining how Sunstreaker died.

"I just stood there and watched when I should've attacked Starscream from the moment he attacked Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe yelled out loud.

"It's okay Sideswipe, it's okay!" Dino tried to calm Sideswipe down.

"He was always there for me and the one moment he needed my help I did nothing!" Sideswipe continued mourning Sunstreaker.

"He never even had the proper funeral he deserved he just melted instantly in that pit!" Sideswipe yelled upsetting everybody around him.

"Your brother died a warrior, a hero. He might not have had the burial he truly deserved but he will be remembered by those close to him!" Steelbane said.

"We might've never met this Sunstreaker but we honor him for his commitment to fighting for peace and freedom!" Steelbane continued talking telling Sideswipe that the knights will honor Sunstreaker for his bravery and courage.

"Thank you, all of you!" Sideswipe thanked his comrades.

"We should rest now, we need someone to stay guard during the night!" Dragonicus said.

"Crosshairs and I will guard this camp!" Drift said.

"Oh what!" Crosshairs replied.

"Crosshairs buddy (Hound began polishing his gun) don't start whining!" Hound said.

"Ugh fine!" Crosshairs replied as the rest of the Autobots along with the knights and Dinobots powered down and Cade went to sleep.

Scotland:

"So explain to me where we are going again!" Two police officers were driving to a crime scene in order to investigate.

"How many times do I have to tell you laddie there have been murders around here recently, we are heading to the closest crime scene near us!" The other police officer said.

"Hold on we're here!" The police officer said stopping the car in front of a few corpses. They turn on their flashlights and look at the corpses only to be disgusted by what they're seeing.

"JESUS CHRIST!" The police officer yelled seeing the corpses.

"What the hell happened to you?" he said looking at the corpses, they were all intact except for the fact that their skin has been removed and the remainder of their bodies were left to rot. All muscles, tissue and a few bones exposed.

"Ay chief what's the matter?" The other police officer said walking towards the crime scene.

"Oh my god!" The other police officer said turning around and kneeling down to the ground trying not to throw up.

"This is the worst type of murder I've ever seen!" One of the police officers said. Suddenly they hear an engine roar.

"Who's there?" The police officer yelled and pointed his flashlight towards a black Chevrolet Suburban parked in front of him.

"Ay laddie you see that?" The police officer asked hoping he wasn't the only one seeing the car.

"Yeah I do!"

"Well that's a relief!"

"You think that's the killer's car?"

"Well it looks f*cked up so it must be!"

"Let's investigate!" The two police officers walked closer to the car to inspect it, they found numerous blood stains both fresh and dry and on one of the doors there was a graffiti sign that said "I'LL SUCK OUT YOUR VEINS".

"Hey Chief you think this car belongs to a vampire?"

"Why you ask laddie?" The police officers started laughing and before their very eyes the car transformed in front of them and lunged towards them. During the day time, Megatron, Onslaught, Hooligan, Nitro, Mohawk, Starscream and Barricade stayed behind to guard Optimus while Soundwave, Blackout, Brawl and Bonecrusher went to search for the Autobots and the staff.

"Hey who's that?" Nitro asked aiming his gun at the blood-stained Chevrolet Suburban that drove close to them.

"Identify yourself IMMEDIATELY!" Megatron ordered the Suburban to reveal itself. The vehicle began transforming and Barricade immediately knew who it was.

"BERSERKER!" Barricade ran towards his fellow Enforcer to greet him.

"Oh Berserker it's great to see you old friend (Barricade noticed Berserker choking and punching himself on the chest.) Ber….Berserker are…..you alright?" Barricade asked as Berserker regurgitated the two flayed corpses belonging to the police officers that found him while also throwing up some of his energon.

"Sorry, I've been eating humans for a while these two had a lot of fat in them!" Berserker said after he stopped barfing.

"Why are you eating humans?" Hooligan asked.

"You guys should know very well I consume fluids and substances from Cybertronians and other aliens alike!" Berserker said startling Hooligan and Mohawk who hid behind Onslaught.

"So Berserker care to explain what you are doing here, other than satisfying your own hunger?" Megatron demanded to know the reasoning behind Berserker reuniting with them.

"Oh yeah, Shockwave sent me to Earth to locate you and inform you of our recent attack from the Autobots on Nucleon!" Berserker said.

"Attack? What did they do to be more specific?" Megatron asked.

"Three

Autobots infiltrated Nucleon to free their remaining brothers and sisters whom we kept as slaves. During the attack they destroyed the entire base and our last space bridge!" Berserker said.

"WHAT?!" Megatron yelled.

"Yeah our only mode of quick transportation has been destroyed but Shockwave did send me to Earth through a space pod and more Decepticons came with me!" Berserker said.

"Shockwave never ceases to amaze me, he always knows how to think ahead unlike my other warriors!" Megatron said.

"Since you're on Earth and you are one of my most loyal Decepticons, you're welcome to join my crew!" Megatron said welcoming Berserker to his Decepticon crew.

"So what other Decepticons came with you?" Starscream asked.

"Oh you know, our finest warriors!" Berserker said confusing everybody.

"Of course you are confused I am in fact talking about the Stunticons and the Constructicons!" Berserker mentioned the Decepticon teams.

"Great to hear now how long must wait for them to arrive?" Megatron asked.

"A few stellar-cycles from now why?" Berserker asked.

"We need them to go the Middle East, more specifically Israel!" Megatron said.

"Okay I'm new on this planet and I'm enjoying mainly due to the decent snacks I've been having lately but why that area?" Berserker asked.

"Yes Megatron…..why?" the weak Optimus asked.

"Uh….Is that Optimus?" Berserker asked.

"Because we need to collect all the known artifacts that were hidden here, first we get the staff then in Israel we will capture a powerful weapon hidden on Earth by the Seven Primes!" Megatron explained.

"What for?" Optimus asked.

"That is none of your concern Optimus!" Nitro yelled.

"Nitro please!"

"We need them for a few obvious purposes. The staff is to absorb the Earth's energy and use it to heal Cybertron and the other artifact will be used to create larger warriors out of 6 components for each!" Megatron asked.

"And there is one more artifact that I require!" Megatron said

"Your Matrix of Leadership!" Megatron says as he shoves his hand through Optimus Prime's chest and begins digging through his circuitry until he finds the Matrix and aggressively pries it out of Prime's chest.

"NO!" Optimus said in pain trying to reach for the Matrix while leaking energon from his body.

"I've lived for this, I've lived to kill a planet and I will never let Quintessa destroy the Earth for me!" Megatron said staring at the Matrix in his hand.

"You're usefulness is not finished Prime, you will lay here slowly dying and when the Autobots come for you, we will pry the staff from their very hands!" Megatron slightly kicking Optimus to injure him further.

"Starscream follow those who left in search of the Autobots, make sure they get the job done!" Megatron said as Starscream transformed into his jet form and flew away from Megatron.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **And that was Chapter 22 hope you guys enjoyed it I know it wasn't special but let me tell you I almost cried writing that Sunstreaker flashback that usually never happens when I write in a death scene but Sunstreaker's death hit me right where it hurts. Also I don't know if all of you know this but Chester Bennington the lead singer for Linkin Park has passed away today. Linkin Park has written songs for the first 3 Transformers films so I thought it would be right to dedicate this chapter to Chester Bennington. We will miss you Chester, till all are one.**


	23. Chapter 23-Hunt for Optimus Part 2

Cade was asleep after all the Autobots powered down but soon begin to wake up from a bumping feeling and the sound of the engines humming. After waking up he sees that he is inside Drift, on the backseat of course hence why he was laying down inside. "(Cade Yeager yawns.) Where—where are we?" Cade asked.

"Far from the campsite!" Drift replied.

"What happened?" Cade asked.

"TRF forces found our camp, we were lucky to escape in time!" Ratchet said.

"Oh shit….those guys can't give us a freaking break!" Cade replied annoyed by TRF constantly going after them.

"Tell me about it!" Crosshairs replied.

"Get used to it you three, it will be a while before we can somehow change their minds!" Sideswipe said.

"Highly doubt it, there are lots of racist people in this world!" Cade said mentioning how divided his own species is.

"Racist?" Hound asked.

"A racist is somebody who hates a human that is part of a different race!" Cade explained to Hound.

"Kind of like how we are with the Decepticons!"

"Atleast we have a reason for hating the Decepticons, Hound!" Dino said.

"I agree with Dino. Most of us humans hate everything that is different from us!" Cade said.

"We can worry about how the humans feel about us later, in the mean time we need to get as far away from the humans as possible and find Optimus!" Dragonstorm explained hovering above the Autobots. Suddenly Hound rams towards a light brown Buffalo H mine-protected vehicle. Both Cybertronians flip over and transform into their robot modes. Hound quickly pulled out his mini-gun and aimed it at the Cybertronian who has been revealed as the Decepticon medic "Bonecrusher".

"Bonecrusher?" Sideswipe said in confusion as he and the Autobots sped up towards Hound and Bonecrusher.

"I'll take care of him!" Ratchet said attempting to drive as fast as his vehicle mode can go.

"I'm coming with you!" Crosshairs said speeding up to Hound. Crosshairs quickly transformed in front of Bonecrusher and jumped with his sub-machine guns in hand he fired at Bonecrusher knocking him to the ground. More vehicles then came by and transformed revealing themselves to be Soundwave, Brawl, Blackout and Stinger.

"More of these goons?" Crosshairs yelled.

"Let's lower their numbers shall we?" Hound said walking towards Crosshairs aiming their guns at the Decepticons. Forgetting that Bonecrusher was behind him, the Decepticon medic quickly used his articulated arm to grab Ratchet on the head and throw him away before firing at Hound's back. The Decepticons began firing at Hound and Crosshairs and were about to deliver the finishing blow if not for Sideswipe and the others to interfere.

"I GOT HIM!" Drift yelled charging at Bonecrusher with his sword and gets shot in the face by Bonecrusher.

"Take that you traitor!" Bonecrusher growled at the incapacitated Drift but gets distracted doing so allowing Dino to cloak himself and attack Bonecrusher with one hit to the face being so powerful that it knocks one of Bonecrusher's optics out of its socket and dangling off a cord connected to the optic.

"OW MY OPTIC!" Bonecrusher yelled landing to the ground and covering his face with his hand and getting kicked in the face by Dino.

"What a lousy medic, can't even repair your own injury!" Dino insults the unconscious Bonecrusher as Drift starts recovering from Bonecrusher's gunfire and gets back up.

"Thanks Dino."

"Anytime Drift!" Dino replied while the rest of their Autobot comrades fought the Decepticons. Blackout fought Wheeljack and Jolt as usual and successfully defeated Jolt but was unable to kill him due to heavy resistance from Wheeljack. Blackout and Wheeljack continued to fight and ended up clashing together.

"Time to die Autobot!" Blackout said as his spinning propellers moved the blade from Wheeljack's spear closer to the Autobot's head but he is unable to finish him as Dragonstorm and the knights arrive as quickly as possible and fire at the Decepticons.

"THERE IS MORE?" Brawl yelled while being engulfed in flames and retreating and as they start to retreat, the Dinobots emerge from the ground and attempt to grab the retreating Decepticons in their jaws.

"You know what, as long as we have the knights we are easily going to win!" Crosshairs said.

"Don't get cocky Crosshairs. The knights are still living beings with souls not our personal weapons!" Bumblebee said.

"Is everyone alright?" Dragonstorm asked.

"Did they take the staff?" Dragonstorm asked another question and Hot Rod immediately pulled out the staff to show Dragonstorm, but they are suddenly ambushed by Starscream. Starscream pounces on Hot Rod and pries the staff from his hands.

"Lord Megatron will be pleased!" Starscream said examining the staff.

"NO!" Dragonstorm yelled as Strafe transformed into his robot mode and fired a harpoon at Starscream. It hit Starscream in the chest but far from his spark but still badly wounding him. Starscream quickly transforms into his fighter jet form with the harpoon snapping in half mid-transformation. Starscream then proceeds to take off.

"Why didn't you attack him?" Hot Rod yelled at Dragonstorm.

"Why did you let him take the staff?" Dragonstorm yelled back at Hot Rod.

"You didn't even bother to try to stop him!" Hot Rod said to Dragonstorm.

"Both of you knock it off!" Sideswipe yelled.

"We need to follow Starscream to get to Optimus and the staff and we need to do it now, so this isn't the time for arguing!" Sideswipe explained that they must not argue amongst each other as of right now. All the baldy wounded Decepticons return to Megatron, wounded and empty-handed.

"Lord Megatron, we're back!" Soundwave said.

"Where is the staff?" Megatron asked not seeing it anywhere with them.

"We were about to take it but the knights showed up and we…" Bonecrusher said

"I DON'T WANT EXCUSES! I need that staff….I need ALL THE RELICS BURIED ON THIS REPULSIVE PLANET!" Megatron yelled at the Decepticons retracting his fusion cannon and using it as a flamethrower by engulfing the ground around him in flames.

"They didn't fail!" Starscream yelled from above getting everyone's attention. Starscream then transformed into robot mode and landed to the ground with the staff in his right hand.

"I grabbed it from the Autobots but at a grave cost….One of the Dinobots shot me, I accidentally left behind an energon trail for them!" Starscream said as Megatron grabbed the staff from him and examined it.

"Everyone makes mistakes Starscream, as long as you succeed I don't care about any flaws in your success!" Megatron said not losing his temper at Starscream for one incident.

"Besides, the Autobots are weak, we easily dispose of them, all of them at once!" Megatron said realizing that the energon trail could lead the Autobots to their fate.

"The…Autobots…..aren't so….easily…defeated!" Optimus said still weak from the lack of energon.

"I wouldn't be so certain Prime!" Megatron said kicking Optimus in the face.

"The Autobots should be here soon….Onslaught!"

"Yes lord Megatron!" Onslaught replied.

"Go hide in the western hill, take Nitro and Berserker with you!"

"Yes sir!" Onslaught replied running off to the Western hills with Nitro and Berserker.

"Barricade, take Hooligan, Mohawk and Stinger with you and head to Southern hill!"

"I'm on it!" Barricade replied driving off with Hooligan, Stinger and Mohawk.

"The rest of you stay with me!" Megatron said to the other Decepticons to stay with him as he is unable to trust them after their recent failure. The Autobots arrive to Scotland but Sideswipe senses that something doesn't seem right, before he could warn anybody, Drift and Crosshairs had already driven far away from the others and the Onslaught opens fire at them. He hits the grass but both Drift and Crosshairs quickly transform in self-defense. Onslaught charges towards them with Berserker and Nitro jumps in front of them and fires his shoulder missiles at the other Autobots causing them to flip over except for Bumblebee, Hot Rod and Hound who quickly avoid the heavy gunfire from the Autobots and head towards Optimus Prime.

"Where is the boss at?" Hound asked.

"I don't know!" Bumblebee replied.

"Will you both shut up!" Hot Rod said to them trying to keep the two quiet.

"What's up with him?" Hound asked.

"I hear something!" Hot Rod replied as an engine started roaring and before their very eyes, Barricade, Hooligan and Mohawk drive towards them and Mohawk is the first to transform into robot mode and attack but Hot Rod quickly grabs him by the head and throws him away while Bumblebee and Hound fire at Hooligan and Barricade causing the two to flip over. The three Autobots then continue to search for Optimus.

"Hey guys you see that?" Hot Rod asks Bumblebee and Hound putting his two fingers on the green liquid on the grass.

"Its energon—fresh energon!" Hot Rod said.

"Who do you think that belongs to?" Hound asks.

"I have a hunch—but I don't like it!" Hot Rod said as he, Bumblebee and Hound approached a hill with a boulder on top of it and right next to that boulder lied Optimus Prime. He was badly beaten with energon leaking out of his mouth, chest and strangely his left optic.

"OPTIMUS!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Bee….Rod—RUN!" Optimus said too weak to speak.

"Don't worry Optimus we'll get you away from here!" Hot Rod said as he and Bumblebee tried to lift Optimus.

"Such Heroic nonsense!" Megatron said from behind getting Hound's attention. Hound quickly turned around but all he saw was fire blowing at his face and engulfing his entire overweight and heavily armored chassis, the fire spread to Bumblebee and Hot Rod causing the three Autobots to collapse and drop Optimus due to over-heating. Megatron stopped using his fusion cannon as a flamethrower and fired a bullet at Hound in order for him to drop dead on the ground. Hound collapsed from the impact of the bullet but his fat absorbed the bullet saving his life.

"You Autobots, are so predictable, you never believed in survival of the fittest, you always had to risk your worthless, pathetic, insignificant lives just so then a fellow Autobot can survive….I'm surprised that you Autobots aren't extinct yet!" Megatron said aiming his fusion cannon at the Autobots with the other Decepticons behind him, eventually more Decepticons showed up dropping the other Autobots right next to their dying leader, Onslaught aggressively dropped Drift causing his chest to slide open and for Cade to slide out.

"Give me—The Staff!" Hot Rod said still in pain from being burned.

"Oh this staff? I'm afraid I cannot do that!" Megatron said waving the staff in the air.

"I have a goal, to collect the Cybertronian relics from Earth and to exterminate you Autobots, I have no plans to spare any of you!" Megatron said.

"You'll wish you did!" Optimus said pointing up in the air causing Megatron to look up and what he saw was Dragonstorm and the other Knights flying above them and breathing fire at all the Decepticons. While the Decepticons were distracted by the flames that were burning their chassis and in front of them Grimlock, Scorn and Slug burst out of the ground knocking over all the Decepticons and Strafe swoops down grabbing Stinger and dropping him painfully to the ground.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" Megatron yelled as all the Decepticons transformed and retreated dropping both the Matrix and the Staff. Ratchet quickly gets up to tend to Optimus Prime's wounds while the knights landed by the relics to pick them up and bring them back to the Autobots.

"HOT ROD!" Dragonicus said from behind trying to get Hot Rod's attention.

"You almost lost the staff to the Decepticons!" Dragonicus said upsetting the young Autobot.

"But I now realize that I was too harsh on you, you have just now realized your destiny and the difficult responsibility you have…so I decided to give you a second chance and give you back the staff!" Dragonicus says letting Hot Rod take the staff from his hand.

"I'll ask Sir Edmund Burton to contain it in his mansion, traveling around with it will draw too much attention!" Hot Rod said.

"That is your decision—Last Knight!" Dragonicus replied.

"Dragonicus (Steelbane places his hand on Dragonicus's right shoulder.) I require a word with you!"

"Yes brother!" Dragonicus and Steelbane walked away from the Autobots to talk.

"How is he Ratchet?" Hot Rod asked.

"He'll live….I just need someone to donate some energon!" Ratchet said.

"Allow me my Autobot friend!" Silverblade walked towards Ratchet in order to donate some energon to Optimus.

"I'm worried about Optimus, he still carries the mark of the deceiver!" Steelbane said mentioning the red mark Optimus still has on the left side of his face.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Steelbane, he broke out of Quintessa's spell!"

"Thanks to the Autobots showing him how close and loyal they are too him!" Dragonicus explained.

"Yes but we don't know for sure whether the mark is temporary or permenant!" Steelbane said.

"We will learn eventually Steelbane that I promise!" Dragonicus said trying to calm Steelbane down.

"Knights we are leaving!" Steelbane said.

"Wait what?" Bumblebee said.

"You can't!" Hot Rod yelled.

"If you ever need our help, we will be there for you….I promise you one knight to another!" Dragonicus said.

"We will miss you Dragonicus!" Sideswipe said.

"Dragonicus, Stormreign and Steelbane. If it's all the same to you, my brothers and I wish to stay with the Autobots!" Grimlock said.

"If that is there choice!" Dragonicus said looking at the Autobots and seeing Strafe placing his shoulder at Bumblebee showing their close friendship.

"YES, YES!" Crosshairs yelled only to be pushed away by Dino.

"Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

"We…would gladly like to have you brothers fight alongside us every step of the way!" Optimus said welcoming the Dinobots to the Autobot team.

"Farewell my Autobot friends! TILL ALL ARE ONE!" Dragonicus said combining with Stormreign and transforming into Dragonstorm with the other knights transforming into Wyverns and flying off to find a new cave to hide in until their help is needed. Far away, Megatron sits down alone and growling over their failure at keeping the staff and the Matrix.

"Oh Megatron is pissed!" Mohawk said.

"Shut up Mohawk!" Nitro said pushing Mohawk away.

"Don't push me you one-eyed punk!" Mohawk snarled at Nitro.

"I'm bigger then you and I'm higher in the rust chain buddy!" Nitro began sizing up Mohawk.

"Lord Megatron!" Berserker said walking towards Megatron.

"What is it?" Megatron replied.

"Those two task forces I told you about, they wish to speak to you!" Berserker gave Megatron the comm-link and then left while barfing up energon.

"Report!" Megatron said to the task forces.

"Lord Megatron, this is Mixmaster, both the Constructicons and Stunticons have made it to Israel under your orders!" Mixmaster said to Megatron.

"Excellent, head to the ancient fortification known as Masada, I will meet you there!" Megatron instructed Mixmaster to take the Stunticons and Constructicons to Masada.

"Understood Lord Megatron!" Mixmaster said before ending the transmission.

"The Autobots have no idea what they will be up against. They shall soon reunite with their maker for as of this day—The Combiner Wars have BEGUN!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **So that was Chapter 23, hope you guys enjoyed it and get ready for the Combiner Wars which are going to start in Chapter 24.**


	24. Chapter 24-Combiner Wars Part 1

Middle East, 19,000 BC:

After a fight with The Fallen/Megatronus Prime. The remaining six Primes traveled far from Egypt and ended up in the Middle East with their Seekers grabbed hold of The Fallen's arms to make sure he doesn't escape.

"I don't get this Vector Prime, why must we hide the Enigma here?" Liege Maximo asked.

"Maximo, you know what this thing is able to create. We must make sure Quintessa never finds it!" Vector Prime explained.

"Yes but….."

"Liege, this was our Creators' dying wish! Let's bury this relic for them!" Onyx explained.

"But just think of how powerful this Enigma is—we can use it against Quintessa!" Liege Maximo still tried to convince the six Primes to not discard the relic.

"We already used it once on two Guardian Knights, We don't need to use it on anybody else!" Vector Prime said mentioning Dragonicus and Stormreign.

"I'd listen to Liege Maximo!" The Fallen growled at his six brothers.

"If you won't keep our planet alive by absorbing the Earth's sun, then at least use the Enigma to save our race!" The Fallen said trying to help Liege Maximo persuade the Primes to not hide the relic.

"You have no right to speak Megatronus, not after you defied our sacred law—never destroy a solar system with life!" Vector Prime said to Megatronus.

"But Vector…"

"It has been decided Liege, we are burying the Enigma whether you like it or not!" Vector Prime said as he and Onyx buried the Enigma under an isolate rock while Nexus made sure Liege Maximo didn't interfere. Many decades later, the isolated rock would be known by the natives of Earth as the ancient fortification "Masada" but none of the humans knew that the ancient Cybertronian relic was buried under it.

Masada, Judean Desert, Israel:

"I don't see the Constructicons or the Stunticons anywhere Lord Megatron!" Nitro said flying in his jet form with Megatron.

"They are hear Nitro, trust me!" Megatron replied.

"I'm trusting you Megatron but as of right now I'm having doubts!" Nitro replied but soon notices a few vehicles parked below the foritification.

"Would you look at that?" Nitro said noticing the Constructicons and Stunticons after hours of searching. A black and silver 1974 Kenworth W900A truck transformed revealing himself as the Stunticon leader "Motormaster".

"Mixmaster look!" Motormaster said pointing at Megatron and Nitro hovering above them. Mixmaster transforms out of his black and silver Mack concrete mixer truck and looks up.

"By the Primes, he's here!" Mixmaster said surprised after not seeing Megatron for eons. Megatron and Nitro transform out of their jet forms in mid-air and land on the ground in front of the Constructicons and Stunticons.

"All hail Lord Megatron!" Mixmaster said walking towards Megatron with Motormaster.

"Mixmaster and Motormaster, it is great to see my favorite Decepticon tasks forces!" Megatron said reuniting with the Stunticons and Constructicons.

"We arrived at Masada just as you instructed my liege!" Mixmaster said.

"Excellent now I require both Stunticons and Constructicons alike to search to dig under the foritification!" Megatron said.

"Right away my lord!" Motormaster said walking away and back to his Stunticons and the other Constructicons.

"Lord Megatron we have a situation!" Mixmaster said.

"Report!" Megatron said.

"Ever since we took on these Earth-based vehicle forms, most of us had changes to our chassis, for starters Demolisher, Scavengers, Skipjack and Rampage no longer have any legs!" Mixmaster explained the changes that happened to some of his Constructicons after they scanned a new form.

"Oh scrap!" Nitro murmured.

"Do they still have arms?" Megatron asked.

"Yes….."

"There you go, they are still useful now starting digging!" Megatron said.

"Yes my liege!" Mixmaster said heading back to his fellow Constructicons.

"Alright, here's the plan! Payload you stay down here with Skipjack and Demolisher!"

"Yes sir!" Payload replied.

"Rampage, Scrapper, Scavenger, Overload, Hightower and Long Haul you are coming with me to the top of the foritifcation!" Mixmaster said.

"The Stunticons are coming with you!" Motormaster said.

"Very well!" Mixmaster said as they started climbing to the top.

"Megatron, are you sure this relic is here!" Nitro said.

"I am certain Nitro, when Quintessa rebuilt me—there were side effects, I envisioned her very plan and managed to map out the location of her relics in my mind!" Megatron explained.

"My mental map shows me that the Seven Primes have buried the Enigma of Combination over here!" Megatron said flying up into the sky with Nitro following him but unbeknownst to the Decepticons, Optimus and the Autobots have arrived to Israel.

"Sensei what are we doing here exactly?" Drift asked.

"Wheeljack has found multiple Decepticon signals here in Israel!" Optimus explained.

"Think he is looking for something?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, I know he is looking for something!" Optimus Prime said.

"When I was being tortured by the Decepticons, Megatron said that he needed the Constructicons and the Stunticons to head to Israel, clearly an ancient relic is buried here!" Optimus Prime explained.

"Well I say we kick some tail-pipe!" Hound said.

"Hold on Hound, first we need some answers!" Hot Rod said to the trigger-happy Hound.

"Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Hound and Drift you are with me, the rest of you distract any other Decepticons in this perimeter!" Optimus said giving each Autobot group a different objective. Optimus, Bumblebee, Hound, Hot Rod and Drift began walking towards Payload, Skipjack and Demolisher.

"Excuse me assholes, but we want some answers!" Hound said getting the three Decepticon's attentions.

"What? Autobots? Constructicons attack!" Payload yelled firing his wrist-mounted flamethrowers at the Autobots while Skipjack transformed and jumped towards the Autobots firing at them and whipping them. Bumblebee and Hot Rod fight off Skipjack while Hound and Drift engage Payload and Optimus Prime fights the colossal Demolisher. Demolisher transforms out of his excavator form and slams his fist trying to crush Optimus but Optimus quickly activates the jet boosters on his feet and flies towards Demolisher's head avoiding his fists. Optimus lands on Demolisher's forehead and with his sword stabs Demolisher on the back of the head and driving the sword further to the Constructicon's mouth. Demolisher begins to collapse, falls to the ground and dies with Optimus jumping off of him and running towards Skipjack. During Skipjack's battle with Hot Rod and Bumblebee, Skipjack wraps Hot Rod with his right whip and attempts to the crush him but Hot Rod manages to grab the end of the whip and pulls it tearing the whip out of Skipjack's right arm causing his arm to fall apart and disconnect from his socket. Bumblebee then jumps at Skipjack and hits him in the face with his hammer before grabbing his left arm and pulling it out. Bumblebee and Hot Rod move back as Optimus charges towards Skipjack and bisects the Constructicon from head to toe killing him instantly.

"Boss I need help!" Optimus looked seeing Hound calling for backup while being burned by Payload.

"I got him!" Bumblebee said running towards Payload and firing at him with his Plasma cannon. Drift arrives late to the battle and drives towards Payload and transforms into robot mode with one of his swords in hand.

"I GOT THE LEG!" Drift slid down to the ground swung his sword at Payload's right leg severing half of it. Payload immediately looks down trying to balance with one leg buying Bumblebee enough time to jump on his back and fire on him.

"AND…THE OTHER ONE!" Drift crouched under Payload and swung his sword at Payload's left leg severing half of it as well. Payload falls to the ground with Bumblebee still sitting on his back. Payload attempts to crawl away but Hound steps on his left hand and crushes.

"LIGHTS OUT—DECEPTICON!" Hound said aiming his four-barrel shotgun on Payload's head.

"WAIT!" Optimus yelled.

"Explain to us what Megatron wants from this fortification!" Optimus ordered Payload to explain.

"I don't take orders from you Autobot!" Payload said to Optimus and spit on the Prime's face.

"Tough talk, coming from a Con who has…NO legs!" Hot Rod said mocking Payload.

"Alright, alright I'll talk….Millions of years ago, the seven Primes our ancestors buried an ancient artifact from Quintessa on this forsaken rock!"

"What artifact?" Optimus Prime asked.

"How do you think Dragonstorm and the Infernocus's even exist? They buried the enigma of Combination and Megatron has most likely already found it. We are going to build—AN ARMY OF COMBINERS!" Payload said to Optimus.

"Shut up!" Hound said as he and Bumblebee open fired at the same time blowing off Payload's head causing it fly out of his neck and roll on the ground as his optics faded.

"Optimus?! What's the plan?" Bumblebee asked.

"We are getting the Enigma away from Megatron, Drift go help out the others!"

"Yes Sensei!" Drift transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off.

"Bumblebee, Hot Rod and Hound come with me!" Optimus said as he along with the other three Autobots started climbing to the top to take down Megatron and both the Constructicons and Stunticons.

"Optimus Prime this is Wheeljack!"

"Report Wheeljack!" Optimus said.

"I did a little research on Masada, it is very sacred here in Israel!" Wheeljack explained.

"Wheeljack, I do not understand the situation!"

"I know this will make your task much difficult but if we are to earn the trust of the human race then I suggest being careful and trying not to cause much serious damage!" Wheeljack explained.

"Prime?! IS HE SERIOUS?" Hound yelled confused by the situation.

"I'd normally take any risk necessary to help us win this war, but this risk I will not take!"

"Optimus?" Bumblebee said confused.

"Autobots, we're stopping Megatron but we must make sure that Masada isn't destroyed…much like our capital cities and monuments!" Optimus said.

"But Boss, we've destroyed our own homes trying to win the war why do you care about one monument that has never been important to us?" Hound asked.

"The humans never asked for this war therefore we must not destroy everything they hold dear like we did on Cybertron!" Optimus said proceeding to climb to the top with Hound, Bumblebee and Hot Rod behind him. On top of Masada, Megatron, Mixmaster, Nitro and Motormaster watch as the Constructicons and Stunticons dig and drill searching for the Enigma of Combination.

"Ah Starscream you've made it!" Megatron said as Starscream flew by and transformed near Megatron and Nitro.

"The remaining Decepticons are engaging the Autobots at the Dead Sea, thought I could help you four supervise!" Starscream said.

"Excellent has Berserker mentioned anything about Shockwave lately?" Megatron asked.

"Berserker informed me that as soon the Enigma of Combination is found he will send himself and the remaining Decepticons on Cybertron to Earth!" Starscream replied to Megatron about Shockwave's plan.

"I really admire that Shockwave!" Megatron said still impressed by the way Shockwave thinks.

"Who doesn't Megatron?" Nitro asked being one of the few Decepticons who worked with Shockwave side by side and idolized him. Before their very optics, Optimus Prime climbs all the way to the top with Hot Rod, Bumblebee and Hound behind him.

"Megatron—YOU are not getting that Enigma!" Optimus said pulling out his sword and shield.

"I wouldn't be sure if I were you Optimus!" Megatron said walking towards Scavenger and Scrapper as they stopped digging out the Enigma of Combination.

"For you see Optimus. (Megatron pulls the Enigma out of the ground) I have already found it!" Megatron said lifting up the Enigma and showing it to Optimus.

"Just as our creators predicted—The Combiner Wars have begun and you already lost!" Megatron said tossing the Enigma to Mixmaster.

"Boss, you're not going to take that crap from him are you?" Hound asked hoping Optimus didn't get offended.

"Megatron, I've fought you for eons and killed you once and this time…your death will be permanent!" Optimus said activating his mouth-guard.

"As you say Optimus—one shall stand…One shall fall!" Megatron said as he and Optimus rushed at each other.

Dead Sea:

The Autobots and Decepticons fought each other at the Dead Sea, each of them falling to the ground getting their chassis and gears covered in mud and the extremely salty water from the Sea.

"What the scrap? There is filth on my gears—I'm going to kill Deadlock!" Onslaught said getting angry over the mud getting stuck in his gears.

"My name is DRIFT!" Drift yelled swinging his sword blocking Onslaught's decapitator while all the other Autobots were fighting the rest of the Decepticons. Back in Masada, Megatron and Optimus continued fighting each other while Hot Rod, Bumblebee and Hound engaged Nitro and Starscream.

"Come and get some you little b*tch!" Hound yelled pouncing on Nitro.

"Get the hell off me!" Nitro yelled getting crushed by Hound's tremendous weight.

"So how the hell does it work?" Overload asked while Mixmaster was holding and examining the Enigma of Combination.

"Will you six hurry up, we need to help Megatron!" Dragstrip yelled.

"We will once we figure out how to use it!" Long Haul yelled back at Dragstrip.

"Pathetic Constructicons!" Breakdown whispered annoyed by them taking so long.

"There has got to be a way to activate it!" Scrapper said.

"I don't see any activation cogs on it!" Hightower said.

"Oh my Primus, GIVE THAT TO ME!" Dead End got annoyed and grabbed it from Mixmaster's hands.

"Hey give it to me!" Mixmaster yelled pushing Dead End towards his fellow Stunticons. They all collapse and together ended up touching the Enigma. The Enigma began to transform and a flash light came out hitting the Stunticons and combining them before everyone's very optics.

"Oh No!" Hot Rod said shocked by the sight of the Stunticons combining and by the size of their combiner.

"Yes, YES!" Megatron cried out in pride.

"RISE MENASOR!" Megatron named the Stunticon Combiner as Menasor walked towards Megatron and bowed down.

"Constructicons get the Enigma!" Mixmaster yelled as all six Constructicons rushed to grab the Enigma and combine.

"NO!" Optimus yelled running towards the Enigma but Menasor quickly reacts and swings his right arm (Dragstrip) towards Optimus and sends him flying to the ground next to Hound, Bumblebee and Hot Rod.

"OPTIMUS!" Bumblebee yelled. The three Autobots then rushed to Optimus.

"Yes run back to your precious leader!" Megatron chuckled mocking the three Autobots.

"MIXMASTER?! What are you and your Constructicons waiting for? Combine—Show me my Devastator!" Megatron said.

"Devastator hmm? I like the sound of that!" Mixmaster said as the 5 Constructicons touched the Enigma while Mixmaster held it. The Enigma interacted with the Constructicons the same way it did with the Stunticons transforming them into the Constructicon goliath "Devastator".

"I. Serve. My. One. True. Master!" Devastator said growling and snarling in between each word.

"After cycles of fighting, I finally have an edge in winning the war, I AM FINALLY VICTORIOUS!" Megatron yelled with sheer pride over his accomplishment now having two Combiners that will fight for him.

"I suggest you and your Autobots just simply run away Optimus!" Megatron said to the recovering Optimus with Devastator and Menasor standing behind Megatron.

"Exile is the only thing that will keep you alive!" Megatron.

"Optimus don't listen to him, we can beat these combiners!" Hot Rod said.

"Tough talk coming from the smallest knight I've ever seen!" Megatron said mocking Hot Rod.

"Optimus what's the plan?" Bumblebee asked.

"Autobots…..Fall back, we lost!" Optimus sent a transmission to the other Autobots to retreat surprising Hound, Hot Rod and Bumblebee.

"Menasor! Show him what you can do!" Megatron said as Mensaor retratced one of his plasma wrist cannons and fired at the Autobots causing to fly off Masada and land on the bottom of the fortification.

"Optimus, we got your message, we are retreating and are trying to find the Dinobots!" Sideswipe responded to Optimus Prime's transmission.

"Optimus—what happened?" Sideswipe asked deeply concerned over the situation.

"A terrible threat has been brought to this planet Sideswipe!" Optimus replied looking up at the sky and witnessing multiple Cybertronian pods crashing onto the Earth as Megatron maniacally laughs above him.

"The Combiner Wars have begun…and we already lost!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **And that was Chapter 24, hope you guys enjoyed it and I will be needing help from you guys, for the next chapter I'm introducing a Dinobot combiner and it will be nothing like The Beast Within comic but point is I need help coming up with a name for a Combiner made up of Grimlock (the T-Rex) and Slug (the Triceratops) only. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 25.**


	25. Chapter 25-Combiner Wars Part 2

A Cybertronian escape pod travels from Cybertron's solar system to Earth's and crash lands to the Philippine Sea and travels straight to Tokyo, Japan. The Cybertronian revealing himself as Shockwave emerges from the sea and slowly walks straight to the city.

"Berserker this is Shockwave!"

"Berserker here!" Berserker replied.

"I have arrived to Earth. Inform Megatron immediately!" Shockwave ordered Berserker.

"You're late Shockwave, we arrived in Tokyo already!" Megatron eavesdropped on the conversation replying to Shockwave through Berserker's comm-link.

"That possibility is—logical!" Shockwave said ending the transmission as he watched the buildings being blown up and the natives running in fear. Shockwave then turned around and saw Menasor rise out of the water and walked towards the city.

"Remarkable!" Shockwave said amazed by the sight of a Combiner.

"Welcome to the Combiner Wars, Shockwave!" Megatron said to Shockwave through the transmission.

Jordan:

"Ugh—I'm getting sick and tired of hiding!" Crosshairs said continuing to complain again.

"What do you want us to do Crosshairs? What do you want us to do? The Decepticons have the upper hand with the Enigma of Combination and two of our Dinobots are missing!" Hot Rod said to Crosshairs getting annoyed by the older Autobot's constant whining.

"The two Dinobots aren't missing!" The weak Optimus Prime said.

"Wait what?" Hot Rod replied.

"I sent Grimlock and Slug to follow Megatron and to inform us where they are currently at!" Optimus explained.

"Optimus, the Dinobots are huge what makes you think they won't be spotted?" Ratchet asked.

"We Dinobots have been on this planet for eons and have learned to adapt to it, as for stealth we make tunnels underground like Earth's moles!" Scorn explained.

"I see!" Hot Rod replied.

"(Wheeljack groans) you okay Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked noticing Wheeljack groaning in pain.

"Yeah I'm fine I just took on hell of a beating from Onslaught and Stinger!" Wheeljack said lying down on the ground with his left hand on his chest while Ratchet was leaning down to check on him.

"Wait—what's this?" Wheeljack noticed a bump on his chest.

"Open up your chest plate!" Ratchet said, Wheeljack then opened his chest plate and Brains flies out of his chest and lands on his hands.

"Oh Primus I forgot!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Wheeljack what's wrong?" Dino asked.

"It's Brains, dammit I forgot about him!" Wheeljack yelled while holding Brains who was currently in stasis and was still missing his right leg.

"Where did you find him?" Bumblebee asked.

"I rescued him in Kaon after Soundwave's mini-cons took out our power and the other Decepticons attacked, I rescued him and hid him near my spark chamber and managed to forget about him!" Wheeljack said.

"Can u help him?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah I can but it's going to take a while! First off his leg is missing, second of all he is in stasis from lack of energon so he requires a transfusion—"

"I'll give him a transfusion!" Wheeljack interrupted Ratchet.

"Okay and third of all it looks like some beating you received affected him also, I mean look at him—his neck is completely broken, I mean he's lucky to still be alive and have his head intact but PRIMUS IS THAT ONE SERIOUS NECK INJURY!" Ratchet yelled starting to freak out over the amount of repairs he has to do to a mini-con.

"We can worry about Brains later, right now we need to find those Combiners!" Optimus explained.

"Agreed boss!" Hound said standing right beside Optimus as he tried to get up.

"You agree with everything he says!" Crosshairs annoyingly said.

"Shut up Crosshairs!" Hound immediately talked back to Crosshairs. Grimlock and Slug successfully managed to track down the Decepticons and found themselves in Tokyo, Japan via. Travelling underwater.

"Uh great—I'm soaking wet!" Slug said complaining as he and Grimlock emerged out of the water.

"Relax Slug it's just water!" Grimlock said to Slug.

"JUST WATER?" Slug yelled while shaking off the water dripping on his chassis.

"Slug shut up!" Grimlock whispered.

"THIS…WATER IS GOING TO RUST MY EVERYTHING!" Slug continued yelling.

"Slug shut up! The Decepticons are here!" Grimlock whispered trying to make Slug quiet down.

"Holy scrap we found them!" Slug said watching Menasor and Devastator destroying multiple buildings.

"Let's get them!" Slug said ready to charge at the Combiners.

"NO!" Grimlock moves his left hand to block Slug and make him stop in his tracks.

"What is it now Grimlock?" Slug asked.

"We came here to report to Optimus where Megatron and his Combiners are currently at!" Grimlock explained.

"Well then let's report and then kick some tailpipe!" Slug said.

"We can't not without backup, there is only two of us and thousands of them!" Grimlock explained.

"Are you serious? We are towering behemoths and you're worried about some tiny little Decepticons soldiers?" Slug began questioning Grimlock's bravery and thinking.

"We are the same size as the Combiners, if we fight both the soldiers and the Combiners at the same time we will easily be overpowered and defeated!" Grimlock explained.

"I'm starting to see your point!" Slug said.

"We need to find a place to hide and then we can call Optimus!" Grimlock said as he and Slug tried sneaking away from the Decepticons hoping none of them will spot the two Dinobots, they didn't even want the two Combiners to notice them.

"Grimlock to Optimus I repeat, Grimlock to Optimus we have Megatron and his Combiners. They are currently in Tokyo, I repeat they are currently in Tokyo!" Grimlock contacted the Autobots to inform them of the Combiners' locations.

"Great work Grimlock we will reuniting with you there as soon as possible!" Optimus replied to Grimlock.

"Better hurry, we are the same size as the Combiners so we are likely to be easily caught!" Grimlock explained to Optimus.

"Understood Prime out!" Optimus said ending the transmission.

"So Megatron is in Japan?" Sideswipe asked.

"Quite cliché if u ask me, Japan has made multiple stories about giant monstrous creatures terrorizing their country!" Wheeljack said.

"It's more convenient if you think about it!" Drift said.

"Enough talk, my brothers are outnumbered two to thousands, we need to get to Japan immediately!" Scorn said concerned for Grimlock and Slug.

"Very well then let's go!" Dino said walking away from the others and transforming into his vehicle mode with Crosshairs and Drift doing the same.

"Strafe. You have anything to say?" Bumblebee asked but Strafe just stood still behind Scorn.

"Does he ever talk?" Bumblebee asked Scorn.

"He is…the strong silent type!" Scorn said explaining Strafe's personality.

"Does he make any sound?" Sideswipe said walking away from Bumblebee and the Dinobots.

"If you count him squawking while in Dino form?" Scorn said mocking Strafe. Strafe then replies by punching Scorn on the shoulder.

"AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!" Optimus shouted as all the Autobots transformed and drove heading straight from Jordan to Tokyo while Strafe flew up in the air in his two-headed Pteranodon form and Scorn in his Spinosaurus form tunneled underground. Back in Tokyo, Megatron and his Decepticons watched the Combiners destroy the entire city.

"This is a proud day for us Decepticons, the seven Primes were fools to believe that their descendants wouldn't find the Enigma and start the Combiner wars!" Megatron said boasting over his accomplishment.

"Ah I just love the smell of smoke and debris caused by us!" Starscream said inhaling the smoke coming out from the fire and the debris.

"This is great Shockwave, we are finally winning!" Nitro said to Shockwave

"Your excitement is—logical!" Shockwave replied.

"Ah man!" Mohawk said sitting down next to Hooligan and getting upset.

"What's wrong Mohawk?" Hooligan asked noticing that Mohawk is sad.

"It's just when we landed on Earth, Nitro wasn't around Shockwave as much and both he and I unexpectedly began turning into close friends and now…"

"Nitro is back to being a fanbot!" Hooligan said staring at Nitro worshipping Shockwave.

"From what I've seen, Nitro a literal badass but now he's down on his knees worshipping Shockwave like he's Primus!" Mohawk said getting upset how Nitro seemed to have forgotten about his best friend and is now back to praising the emotionless Decepticon scientist, Hooligan didn't know what to say and just simply looked down at Mohawk.

"Lord Megatron!" A Decepticon soldier.

"What is it?" Megatron aggressively asked.

"I've picked up two Energon signals….and they are not Decepticons!" The soldier said.

"Somebody go investigate!" Megatron said.

"Hey Nitro, let's go check it out!" Mohawk said with an exciting tone in his voice.

"I don't know, Shockwave might need my help and…."

"Nitro—Go with him!" Shockwave interrupting Nitro.

"Yes Shockwave!" Nitro said transforming into his Jet form and flies off after Mohawk jumps and hitches a ride on him. Nitro transforms into robot mode and lands with Mohawk near the energon signal and they begin walking around the damaged buildings trying to find the source of the energon signal.

"Alright, the sooner we find the cause behind that signal, the sooner I can return to Shockwave!" Nitro said slamming his fists together looking around while Mohawk sighed from sadness.

"What's wrong Mohawk?" Nitro asked.

"Nothing it's just grrr—When you were away from Shockwave, you were shown to be a powerful and capable fighter and we both had each other's backs from then on and now you're back to serving Shockwave!" Mohawk yelled out.

"Awkward!" Slug said eavesdropping on Mohawk's and Nitro's conversation.

"QUEIT!" Grimlock loudly whispered to Slug trying to shut him up.

"So what you're telling me is that your fragging jealous?" Nitro asked getting mad over Mohawk's complaints.

"Hell yeah I am fool, you had my back for the past months and I had yours and now we can't go anywhere anymore, you are going to be stuck working in the laboratory again!" Mohawk started yelling.

"Mohawk are you out of your mind? I'm still going to be scrapping Autobots with you I'll just at times need to help Shockwave at the lab and if you want you can help us, I bet you can even torture some prisoners!" Nitro said trying to calm his little friend down.

"Did….did you just say torture?" Mohawk asked getting excited.

"Of course, I don't think anybody else knows how to melt Autobots!" Nitro said getting Mohawk even more excited.

"Melt! Melt! MELT, MELT, MELT, MELTY, MELT, MELT!" Mohawk said jumping around screaming melt in a psychotic way even creeping the gigantic Dinobots hiding behind them both.

"Okay this guy is messed up!" Slug said.

"Agreed!" Grimlock replied.

"You want to scrap them?" Slug asked, Grimlock looked at Slug but didn't reply, the two Dinobots simply transformed into their Dino forms and attacked Nitro and Mohawk.

"Holy crap, RUN!" Mohawk yelled as he grabbed hold of Nitro who quickly activated his jet boosters and flew into the air to avoided getting eaten by Grimlock.

"Megatron this is Nitro, I have found the source of the Energon signal. They are Dinobots, I repeat Dinobots!" Nitro contacted Megatron.

"Dinobots? How many?" Megatron asked.

"Just two, one of them is their leader!" Nitro replied.

"Scrap—COMBINERS ATTACK!" Megatron yelled ordering Devastator and Menasor to attack Grimlock and Slug. Menasor and Devastator charged towards Grimlock and Slug and grabbed the Dinobots by their necks trying to pin them down. Devastator could only stand on all fours and used it to his advantage by crushing Slug's head against the ground while Menasor trapped Grimlock between his forearms via. A chokehold trying to make the Dinobot leader submit. Optimus and his Autobots arrive in time and watch Menasor and Devastator dragging both Grimlock and Slug to Megatron.

"No. They have already been captured!" Optimus said with a worried tone in his voice.

"We still have time to save them Optimus, let's go!" Dino said getting out of the water and pulling Sideswipe up into the surface as Optimus and the others started coming out of the water. Menasor and Devastator brought Grimlock and Slug to Megatron and the two forced them to kneel before Megatron.

"How humiliating, the almighty Dinobots have been brought down by my Combiners, I can never understand why my Decepticons feared you!" Megatron said mocking the exhausted Dinobots.

"I can still feel the teeth!" Hooligan said shivering in front of Barricade and Onslaught.

"Such remarkable specimens, I could build super-soldiers for you made out of their very metal!" Shockwave said fascinated by the sight of these Dinobots.

"Shockwave my old friend, why have a super-soldier when I already have these Combiners?" Megatron said questioning Shockwave's logic.

"With the Enigma of Combination in my hand, I am unstoppable!" Megatron said lifting the Enigma of Combination with his left hand but that soon proved to be his undoing, suddenly a Plasma bullet hit Megatron's hand causing the Enigma to fly out of it and land on the ground.

"WHAT?" Megatron said looking to the direction from which the bullet originated.

"Your Combiner Wars will be short-lived Megatron!" Bumblebee said aiming his Plasma Cannon at Megatron with Optimus, Hot Rod, Sideswipe and the rest of the Autobots standing behind the yellow scout.

"NO! DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" Megatron yelled ordering his troops to attack while retracting his fusion cannon and firing back at the Autobots.

"Grimlock get the Enigma I'll handle Megatron!" Optimus said charging towards Megatron with his sword and shield at hand, Optimus pounces and knocks Megatron off his feet sliding down to the ground against the pile of rubble.

"You are starting to get on my nerves brother!" Megatron said quickly recovering from the fall and getting back up.

"If I remember correctly Megatron—you said that we were brothers…Once!" Optimus said getting up and aiming his sword at Megatron.

"Let's just finish this!" Megatron said slowly moving the tip of the sword away from his face with his right hand.

"One shall stand, one shall…"

"Oh for god sakes!" Megatron sighed annoyed by the same speeches Optimus continues to deliver during each battle, he hits Optimus Prime's head with his axe and the two began fighting aggressively swinging their blades towards each other and firing back with their fusion cannon and shield.

"SLUG! WE NEED TO GET THE ENIGMA!" Grimlock roared running towards the Enigma lying on the ground just three feet away from them.

"I'M COMING GRIM!" Slug yelled only to be pounced by Devastator, Menasor charges after Grimlock and pounces at him. Grimlock falls to the ground and begins sliding, scratching most of his face due to the damaged debris, he stops sliding but his jaw gets really close to the Enigma allowing him to grab it with his jaws and hide it in his mouth.

"Stay down Dinobot!" Devastator growled trying to keep Slug pinned down to the ground but Devastator gets too close to one of Slug's horns and accidentally gets impaled in the throat, Devastator lets go of Slug and grabs hold of his throat roaring in pain whilst collapsing to the ground and crushing several Decepticons. Slug charges towards Menasor knocking the Combiner off his feet and making him fall to the ground and nearly crush both Optimus and Megatron during their battle. Slug walks towards the exhausted Grimlock who opens his mouth and drops the Enigma to the ground, the Enigma then shines a light on both Dinobots causing them to combine by accident.

"WHAT THE SCRAP IS THAT?" Onslaught yelled while fighting Drift and Crosshairs. The Autobots then turned around to look and so did the others Autobots and Decepticons. What they saw both startled and amazed them. Grimlock and Slug had combined into the largest Combiner in Cybertronian history, the Combiner still resembled Grimlock's Tyrannosaurus Rex form but with Slug's stegosaurus-like spikes, jagged shoulders and Slug's Triceratops horns on both the upper and lower jaw.

"By the Allspark!" Shockwave said stunned by the sight the gigantic Dinobot. Suddenly out of nowhere both Devastator and Menasor pounced on the Dinobot Combiner.

"NO!" Optimus yelled buying Megatron enough time to shoot him in the chest.

"Your only Combiner won't be enough against two of mine, it's over Prime!" Megatron said walking towards Optimus.

"Never!" Optimus said kicking Megatron and getting back up to the ground.

"Grimlo—Slu—I don't know what to call you both right now!" Optimus said, Cade ran towards Optimus firing at a few Decepticons. "What about Prehistorus?" Cade asked.

"Woah, Jesus!" Cade said moving back after a Decepticon soldier nearly crashed down on him.

"Great name choice, Prehistorus finish off those Combiners!" Optimus orders Prehistorus to kill the two Combiners but is pushed aside by Megatron.

"Don't be intimidated by his size Combiners! DESTROY PREHISTORUS!" Megatron yelled ordering Devastator and Menasor to defeat Prehistorus despite him being ten times their size and having ten times their strength. Prehistorus gets pushed aside by the Combiners and falls to the ground and as the two Decepticons prepare to finish him off, Scorn and Strafe arrive to distract Menasor and Devastator. Prehistorus gets back up and breathes fire into Devastator's mouth burning him from the inside out. Devastator separates from his components and both Mixmaster (the head) and Scavenger (The torso) die from the internal flames. Prehistorus and Strafe then charge at Menasor who is currently fighting Scorn. During the Combiner battle, Megatron seems to have the upper hand but is pushed aside when Optimus slashes him on the chest with his wrist blade. In a fit of rage Megatron aims his fusion cannon at Optimus but Optimus quickly dodges his bullets and with his sword severs his right arm. Optimus then throws Megatron against a pile of damaged cars and pins him down to the ground and begins aggressively beating up to the point where he could die from one more hit.

"What are you waiting for Optimus? Finish me!" Megatron tried to convince Optimus to kill him therefore ending his suffering but Optimus could not repeat the same mistake he did when he killed Megatron the first time and simply walks away.

"Where are you going?" Megatron asked while leaking energon from his mouth and arm stump. Optimus ignores and simply continues walking away ignoring all the Decepticons around him including the Dinobots and Menasor fighting each other but Menasor sadly wasn't able to put up a good fight as he was outnumbered and outmatched being slowly painfully killed by having all of his limbs/components being torn out and killed. Motormaster immediately transformed out of his torso form and landed on the ground.

"NO! NO! Stay away!" Motormaster crawled away from Prehistorus and begged for mercy but the Dinobots ignored his pleas of mercy and tore him to pieces.

"The Combiners have been exterminated!" Soundwave yelled to Shockwave who noticed that Menasor and Devastator are both dead though Long Haul, Hightower, Overload, Rampage and Scrapper were the only components of Devastator to survive.

"DECEPTICONS FIND MEGATRON AND RETREAT!" Shockwave ordered the Decepticons to fall back and take the injured Megatron with them.

"They're retreating!" Drift said.

"What else is new?" Crosshairs asked watching the Decepticons submerging into the water.

"Autobots look!" Sideswipe noticing Optimus coming out of the smoke with Scorn, Strafe and Prehistorus.

"Optimus, some of the Decepticons are still here in Tokyo, should we finish them off?" Hot Rod asked.

"No, leave them be! Let's get out of this city!" Optimus said walking away from Hot Rod and Sideswipe. He activated his jet boosters and flew away.

"What has gotten into Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know kid! It's probably best we don't find out!" Hound said.

"Come on Autobots let's go!" Sideswipe said as all the Autobots and Dinobots began leaving Tokyo and following Optimus.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **So that was Chapter 25 and the sad end of the Combiner Wars, yes I know it seems like the Combiners didn't put up that much of a fight but I wanted to finish this chapter so fast that I ended up rushing it. Anyways I would like to thank Knockout Starscream for coming up with the name Prehistorus for my Dinobot Combiner. Now regarding the upcoming chapters I have sad news both inside the story and outside the story. Inside the story starting the next chapters, a few main characters are going to die, I know I was very kind to the main cast with the only deaths being Dispenser, Mindwipe and Leadfoot but starting next chapter more main characters will start dying and newer Autobots and Decepticons will be introduced. Outside the story, newer chapters won't be posted as early as usual because I'm going to school next week and I'll sort of be busy on YouTube at times. Anyways thanks for reading Chapter 25 and get ready for Chapter 26.**


	26. Chapter 26-Return of TRF

"The invasion of Tokyo is an event that permanently changed our world!" The Combiner Wars in Tokyo has been spread through the public via. The news making people more afraid of the Transformers taking refuge on their planet whether they're Autobot or Decepticon.

"The entire Tokyo population has been wiped out with the entire city destroyed, even the least damaged buildings are starting to fall apart!" A news reporter explained.

"Some people are saying that this alien attack is the worse then the drop of the Hiroshima bomb!" Another news reporter said.

"Will we be safe now knowing that any of our vehicles could transform into these "Transformers"?" The news has made the entire human race panic and bringing the TRF back into business.

"I still don't get you Lennox, these alien terrorists have killed our soldiers, destroyed our homes and yet you still see good in them!" Santos said mocking William Lennox.

"With all due respect General Santos, both you and I have watched the broadcast of the invasion. Those Transformers were fighting each other. I think they're divided into factions and one is trying to save us!" Lennox explained.

"Save us?" Santos begins laughing.

"You are so naïve….so good-hearted. Have you ever thought about the fact that they're merely fighting just because one faction wants this planet as a prize and is trying to wipe out the competition?" Santos asked.

"Maybe but"

"No buts (Santos grabs Lennox by his uniform and pins to a wall, making direct eye contact with the soldier.) Listen to me, I do not care about their factions, I do not care about their goals all I care about is this planet staying human do you understand?" Santos lectured Lennox with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Yes…I understand!" Lennox reluctantly says as Santos lets go of Lennox's uniform causing him to drop down to the ground.

"You are playing god Santos (Santos who was walking away looks back with a mad look in his face), nothing good happens to those who play god!" Lennox says to Santos metaphorically predicting his fate, Santos tried to forget the insult but turned around and growled. He proceeded to walk away and even pushed some of his men to the ground in order to calm himself.

Chicago, Illinois:

The Midwest part of the U.S has become a somewhat landing platform for the Transformers primarily in Chicago, three recent newcomers that were part of the Nexus-Nebula scout team have landed on Earth in search of Optimus, two of which are the former Constructicons turned Autobots "Canopy" and "Minedigger". Canopy and Minedigger had recently scanned Earth-based vehicles, Canopy was a yellow dump truck while Minedigger was a yellow Caterpillar excavator. They drove around the ruins of Chicago searching for their lost partner or any other Autobots that might be around their area.

"You picking up anything Trench?" Canopy asked referring to Minedigger by his nickname.

"I'm picking up five Autobot signals and there is this strange one really close to us—Oh no!" Minedigger said deeply concerned about the other energon signal.

"Trench what is it?" Canopy asked.

"Canopy don't move a gear!" Minedigger said telling Canopy to turn off his engine and stay very still, suddenly a blue and white Mustang police car drove in front of them seemingly ignoring until the police car stopped in its tracks and slightly turned to face the two vehicles. The police car flashed a beam of light on them and noticed their Autobot insignias.

"Trench—I think he noticed us!" Canopy whispered.

"Shut up!" Minedigger loudly whispered back. The police car then turned off the light and hid it under the hood of its car.

"Well Autobots…today is your lucky day!" The police car spoke and drove off sparing the two Autobots' lives.

"Trench I'm scared!" Canopy said transforming into robot mode.

"Hey, hey Canopy calm down, listen I will go patrol the perimeter I need you to wait here and hide!" Minedigger said transforming into robot mode.

"Hide? But how?" Canopy asked.

"Remember that thing you used to do in the Nebula system where you disguised yourself with a pile of rubble?" Minedigger asked.

"Yeah!" Canopy replied.

"Well do the same thing right now!" Minedigger said.

"But Trench, I have an implant on my back that only attracts metal objects, I highly doubt I will be able to blend in!" Canopy said.

"Hey! Metal is simply just an element, trust me you can blend in!" Minedigger said running away from Canopy to go on patrol.

"Trench? TRENCH?" The scared Canopy called for his friend but got no response.

"Okay, you got this Canopy. Like Trench said…..metal is simply an element!" Canopy said activating the magnetic cog on his back causing multiple debris to latch onto his back.

"HOLY SCRAP IT WORKED!" Canopy said amazed by how debris that didn't seem metallic became attached to his back.

"WHO'S THERE?!" A TRF soldier yelled close to Canopy's location.

"Oh scrud!" Canopy said, he then proceeded to lean down to the ground and bury his limbs and head into the ground.

"Show yourself!" The TRF commander proceeded to yell.

"Hey you (The commander points at the soldiers behind him) guard this perimeter!"

"Yes sir!"

"The rest of you….with me!" The Commander said to the remaining soldiers.

"Search this pile of rubble for any sign of Transformers!" The commander said pointing at the large debris in the middle of the alley that is connected to Canopy's back. Suddenly Canopy started rising from the ground and began firing at the TRF soldiers.

"HOLY SHIT!" A TRF soldier yelled.

"We need more firepower (The commander pulls one of his soldiers to his face.) Get the Sentries here NOW!" The Commander growled at the soldier.

"Yes sir!" The soldier moved back and turned away from the commander and requested two TRF Sentries.

"We are under attack! The target is hostile, WE NEED SENTRIES UP IN THIS BITCH NOW!" The soldier yelled.

"Two TRF Sentries standing by!" A pilot responding flying a helicopter that is carrying the Sentries with it. The helicopter dropped the Sentries to the ground who immediately activated and walked towards Canopy.

"NO! STOP! I just want a home!" Canopy yelled begging for mercy while firing back at the TRF soldiers.

"FIRE THE ROCKETS!" The commander yelled. Two TRF soldiers fired sabot missiles from their RPGs (which were specifically designed for taking down Transformers) at Canopy. The first missiles hit Canopy's right forearm causing it to separate from its socket with his gun at hand, the second missiles hit Canopy's right upper arm after his forearm was severed. Canopy kneeled to the ground with his hand covering his right shoulder socket.

"Any last words "Alien"? The commander asked with an evil grin in his face.

"We just want a home!" Canopy said once more trying to reason with the soldiers but to no avail.

"Open fire!" The commander said making all of his soldiers and the Sentries fire multiple sabot rounds at Canopy which kept weakening him. Canopy turned around to cover his chest and head from the firepower but a TRF Sentry's bullet pierced through the debris on Canopy's back and burst open his chest. Canopy fell to the ground from the impact and started leaking green energon from his mouth. The commander began slowly walking towards the dying Canopy to get a look at his face.

"Minedigger old friend…..I…failed!" Canopy said before his optics faded and his head dropped to the ground. Canopy succumbed to his wounds and died in front of all the soldiers all of which showed no remorse.

"Well that was easy!" The commander said walking away from Canopy's corpse.

"Sir we just picked up more energon signals, two of them are close to us and four more are coming our way!" A TRF soldier explained to the commander.

"Take them out!" The commander said as all the TRF soldiers rushed to either one of the six energon signals. The police car known by the Optimus Prime and his team as Barricade drives by Canopy's corpse to investigate. Barricade transformed into robot mode and sat down right next to Canopy's body and started gently rubbing his forehead.

"Poor treacherous Constructicon…I hope you realize that your death will not be in vain for you are still useful-(Barricade began laughing). You're going to make a wonderful bargaining chip!" Barricade said looking down at Canopy's face. In Ohio where Cade and the Autobots are currently at, TRF soldiers were driving by a road that lead to the Optimus Prime's and the other Autobots' current hideout. They are soon stopped when Grimlock jumped out of the ground and crushed the vehicle with the soldiers inside. Grimlock fell to the floor and started sliding and flipping over from the collision. Slug, Scorn and Strafe then later proceeded to burst out of the ground and destroy more vehicles except for one that was merely flipped over with both passengers alive but one of them was badly injured.

"Hey Desi you alright?" The TRF soldier asked his partner.

"My arm's broken, but I think I'll live!" Desi replied spitting blood and gripping on to his left arm. The soldiers then turned away from his friend and looked up at the sky where Strafe was flying. "It's payback time!" The soldiers said walking to the back of his vehicle and pulling out a grenade launcher.

"Sayonara you son of a bitch!" The soldier whispered and proceeded to fire his grenade launcher at Strafe. Being a two-headed Pteranodon, Strafe's body was frailer especially on the wings and chest. The soldiers kept on firing at Strafe's chest until the Dinobot started falling. Grimlock quickly noticed his friend being injured and proceeded to crush the soldier with his foot. The three Earth-bound Dinobots watched helplessly as Strafe transformed into his robot mode in mid-air and crashed to the ground sustaining more injuries.

"STRAFE!" Scorn transformed into his robot mode and ran towards his best friend, Slug followed Scorn and transformed into robot mode and slid to the ground beside Strafe. Strafe's optics began to flicker in front of Scorn who was holding on Strafe's right hand and sitting beside him while Slug stood right next to the two and simply looked down at the dying Dinobot with sadness in his helmet-like face.

"You're going to be okay old friend!" Scorn said trying to comfort Strafe. Grimlock began walking towards Strafe and kneeled to the ground placing his right hand on Strafe's burst open chest.

"Well?" Scorn asked, Grimlock at first was reluctant to reply but knew he had to break it to Scorn.

"I'm sorry!" Grimlock quietly said to Scorn causing the Dinobot to panic.

"NO! NO! I'm not letting you die on me Strafe!" Scorn began yelling.

"RATCHET?! RATCHET!? WE NEED MEDICAL HELP IMMEDIATELY STRAFE HAS BEEN….." Scorn tried contacting Ratchet for medical help, but Strafe using all his remaining strength grabbed Scorn's head and moved it closer to him.

"Ti—Ti—Till…All…Are one!" Strafe said his first words to Scorn.

"Scorn what is it?" Ratchet responded to Scorn's transmission.

"SCORN REPORT!" Ratchet kept yelling.

"No…No!" Scorn kept crying out as Strafe succumbed to his wounds and died in front of everyone.

"Scorn what is it? REPORT!" Ratchet proceeded to yell at Scorn through the comm-link.

"NO! NO! WAKE UP STRAFE WAKE UP!" Scorn yelled trying to wake Strafe up.

"SLUG GRAB HIM!" Grimlock ordered to grab Scorn and pull him away from Strafe.

"I HAVE TO HELP HIM! I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Scorn kept crying out but Slug wouldn't let go.

"HEY! HEY! LOOK AT ME!" Slug yelled at Scorn. Scorn quickly looked at Slug.

"I'm…so sorry!" Slug said mourning Strafe as well.

"No, No please….This can't be happening!" Scorn began crying but is unable to physically shed a tear like humans do.

"Grimlock what happened? Why is Scorn not responding?" Ratchet contacted Grimlock demanding an answer from him.

"There is nothing you can do for us now doctor—Strafe is now one with the Allspark!" Grimlock replied to Ratchet.

"Oh Primus!" Ratchet replied back with a shocked tone in his voice.

"I'll get Hound and Optimus to escort you back to base!" Ratchet informed Grimlock.

"Strafe will have an honorable burial for his dedication to the Autobot cause!" Optimus said to Grimlock and ended up the transmission as the Dinobots waited on the road for help to arrive.

Back in Chicago. Minedigger continues searching for his second Autobot companion and the other four Autobots he found using his energon detector. He hid behind a few buildings trying to avoid the TRF but a Sentry soon picks up on his energon signal and fires at the building Minedigger was hiding behind, Minedigger falls to the ground and is cornered by the Sentries but suddenly, Bumblebee crashes through a building right next to the Sentry and jumps on top of it pulling out it's turrets and blowing it up instantly with his plasma cannon and then jumps off the Sentry as it collapses to the ground.

"I'm tired of people messing with me!" Bumblebee said facing Minedigger.

"Come on Drift there is only one more Sentry left!" Crosshairs yelled driving by the last remaining Sentry. Drift drives behind it and then turns around to face its right leg, Drift transforms into his robot mode and severs the Sentry's right leg off before Crosshairs jumps in front of the Sentry and destroys it. Drift and Crosshairs then walk away from the TRF soldiers and towards Minedigger.

"Are you alright?" Bumblebee asked leaning down to check on Minedigger.

"OPEN FIRE!" A TRF commander yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Minedigger yelled causing Drift, Crosshairs and Bumblebee to turn around and face the soldiers. Suddenly a blue and black 2015 Ford Mustang GT drove towards the four Autobots and transformed in front of them blocking the TRF's firepower but all the bullets cause his limbs and head to separate from his torso and collapse to the ground seemingly killing him.

"Oh Primus!" Bumblebee said.

"Wait for it!" Minedigger said to Bumblebee, Drift and Crosshairs. Suddenly the Autobot's severed arms begin to twitch.

"What the hell?" The soldier says to himself before one of the Autobot's severed arms grabs the soldier and crushes him to death. After killing the soldier, the Autobot continued to re-assemble himself in front of the humans and the Autobots and as soon as he finished re-assembling, he made direct eye contact with the humans.

"Hello there humans…The name is Break-Apart!" Break-Apart introduces himself to the TRF soldiers.

"You know why they call me Break-Apart?" Break-Apart asked but the humans didn't respond.

"Because I literally…BREAK-APART!" Break-Apart shouted and started firing at the humans, killing a few and causing the rest to retreat. Crosshairs and Drift were happy to see Break-Apart but Bumblebee was simply shocked since he never met the Autobot.

"I'm here guys! I'm he—"Hot Rod drove towards the Autobots and transformed into robot mode.

"Uh…who's this?" Hot Rod asked.

"I don't know him either Hot Rod!" Bumblebee said.

"That's because Break-Apart and Trench, the Autobot behind you left Cybertron in the middle of the Great War!" Crosshairs said walking towards Break-Apart.

"Left Cybertron?" Bumblebee said in confusion.

"Break-Apart and Trench were part of the Nexus-Nebula Scout Team!" Drift explained.

"Nexus? Nebula? WHAT?" Hot Rod asked just as confused as Bumblebee was.

"The Nexus-Nebula Scout Team was an interstellar scout team that traveled to both the Nexus and Nebula systems to make peace with any metallic beings living in their solar systems!" Minedigger got up and explained.

"Optimus sent us back to those systems so then we could ask those metallic beings for their assistance but Megatron sent Sixshot and his Injustice Division to hunt us down and destroy us both and the metallic beings native to the Nexus and Nebula systems!" Break-Apart explained to Bumblebee.

"Sixshot? Is he still alive?" Hot Rod asked.

"We don't know, we fired at his ship and it crashed onto the planet "Anubis" in the Nexus system but we don't know if he and his entire crew survived or not!" Break-Apart explained to Hot Rod unaware of whether Sixshot survived or not.

"Why you ask?" Break-Apart asked.

"No reason really!" Hot Rod replied.

"Okay! So Trench…where's Canopy?" Break-Apart asked Minedigger.

"Oh uh, I left him behind I told him to attach some debris to him and camouflage!" Minedigger explained.

"Do you still know where he is?" Break-Apart asked.

"Yeah I still remember. Follow me guys!" Minedigger said transforming into his excavator form and driving to Canopy's location but little did he know that his close companion passed away during his absence.

"I guess we should follow him!" Crosshairs said.

"Very wise!" Drift replied to Crosshairs and both Autobots proceeded to transform into their vehicle modes and follow Minedigger.

"So Break-Apart….can you explain how you are able to separate your limbs and re-assemble yourself?" Bumblebee asked Break-Apart wanting to know he can dis-assemble and re-assemble himself.

"Oh that, I was part of a special breed of scouts known as the Disassemblers, we all could do that but I'm sadly the last member of that breed!" Break-Apart explained before transforming into his vehicle mode and driving after Crosshairs and Drift, Bumblebee and Hot Rod then accepted his explanation and transformers following the four Autobots. They arrive at Canopy's location but what they notice upsets everyone including Minedigger.

"Canopy?" Minedigger said in shock as he watched Barricade sitting beside Canopy's corpse.

"I'm deeply sorry for your friend Autobot!" Barricade said to Minedigger.

"You Decepticon filth! (Minedigger transforms into robot mode and began walking towards Barricade.) YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" Minedigger yelled charging at the Decepticon enforcer. Barricade gets up and punches Minedigger in the face knocking the Autobot of his feet.

"TRENCH!" Break-Apart yelled running towards Minedigger.

"What did you do to Canopy Barricade?" Break-Apart angrily asked.

"Don't worry about him Break-Apart, I'll tear his spark out!" Bumblebee said grabbing his hammer and preparing to swing at Barricade but Barricade quickly grabs it.

"I did not kill Canopy!" Barricade said to the Autobots.

"But I can lead you to his killers!" Barricade said to the Autobots trying to make a deal with them.

"You? Lead us? What makes you think we will trust you Decepticon?" Crosshairs asked as Bumblebee began walking back.

"Most of my Decepticon friends are being held prisoner by TRF. Mohawk, Hooligan, Nitro and a few others are inside TRF's headquarters awaiting their sentence!" Barricade explained.

"What sentence?" Drift asked.

"Death!" Barricade says to the Autobots.

"TRF is planning to execute them once the rest of us are captured or killed off!" Barricade explained.

"My brothers will be used as a message to any Transformer that plans to arrive to Earth!" Barricade explained.

"So you need our help to free your friends? NO WAY… that is not going to happen!" Hot Rod said to Barricade.

"If you help me I will literally be leading you to TRF's current headquarters, I will help you destroy it and kill off their leader but you will have to assist me in freeing the imprisoned Decepticons!" Barricade kept trying to persuade the Autobots to help him.

"They were once your brothers if I'm not mistaken—as was I, Autobots!" Barricade said.

"I can't trust him, he still has a grudge against me for killing Stockade!" Bumblebee said.

"Like we have a choice Bumblebee, he will be leading us to TRF!" Crosshairs said for once being reasonable.

"We take out their leader, we won't have to worry about them anymore and we can focus on finishing off the Decepticons, rebuilding our home and defeating Quintessa if she ever comes back!" Drift explained. It took a while for Bumblebee to decide since he has a blood-thirsty rivalry with Barricade.

"UGH—FINE!" Bumblebee reluctantly came to his senses and decided to aid Barricade.

"It's a deal (Bumblebee and Barricade proceeded to shake hands) Decepticon creep!" Bumblebee whispered so then Barricade wouldn't hear him.

"Follow me Autobots, we are going to Wisconsin!" Barricade said transforming into his police car form and driving off with Minedigger, Break-Apart, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Drift and Crosshairs following him.

"Drift to Optimus can you hear me?" Drift contacted Optimus through the comm-link while traveling with Barricade and the other five Autobots.

"This Optimus. Report!" Optimus responded.

"We have encountered the Decepticon, Barricade and are currently heading to TRF headquarters with him!" Drift explained.

"You are doing WHAT?" Optimus asked.

"I don't have time to explain just get to Wisconsin and bring everybody!" Drift said.

"Understood Drift…Prime out!" Optimus replied ending the transmission.

"Did you seriously just contact Optimus?" Barricade asked.

"Just in case you start attacking us right away!" Drift replied.

"You don't trust me? I don't blame you!" Barricade said to Drift. After hours of driving, both Barricade and the Autobots make it to TRF headquarters.

"Alright, so here's the plan! Bumblebee, Hot Rod and Trench….."

"Will you bots stop calling me that for Primus sake?" Minedigger angrily whispered.

"Will distract the TRF soldiers outside! Break-Apart you will dis-assemble yourself and sneak inside to disable the security cams and set off the explosives!"

"Got it!" Break-Apart replied.

"Crosshairs, Drift—you two will help me free the Decepticons!" Barricade said giving all the Autobots their instructions.

"Good grief!" Crosshairs said.

"Come on Autobots, move out, MOVE OUT!" Barricade said as all the Autobots ran off to start and complete their tasks.

"Hey what's that?" A TRF soldier outside said pointing at Bumblebee, Hot Rod and Minedigger.

"Transformers? ATTACK!" Another TRF soldier yelled firing at the Autobots. While the soldiers were distracted, Break-Apart separated his arms from his body and made them crawl inside where he planted explosives and disabled both the security cameras and the alarms.

"General Santos, A few of our men have spotted three Transformers outside the base!" Lennox said reporting to Santos.

"What?" Santos asked.

"Get all the men outside immediately!" Santos said to Lennox, grabbing his weapons and leaving his office.

"Yes sir!" Lennox replied.

"Man I hate that guy!" Lennox's best friend Robert Epps said standing behind Lennox.

"I know but the good news is—soon we won't have to deal with his bullshit anymore!" Lennox said to Epps.

"Man I hate these cells!" Onslaught said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALIEN!" A TRF guard yelled at Onslaught who was inside his cell with Nitro.

"YOU SHUT IT!" Onslaught yelled back at the guard.

"Don't worry about him Onslaught, he's always grumpy—isn't that right Enrique?" Nitro said saying the guard's name out loud.

"Oh don't act like I don't know anything about you…. (Nitro started laughing.) I know where you live Enrique, say hello to your wife for me!" Nitro started mocking Enrique. Enrique then responded by giving Nitro the finger.

"Okay the security system has shut down and the explosives are set!" Break-Apart reported to Crosshairs.

"What did he say?" Barricade asked Crosshairs.

"He said mission accomplished!" Crosshairs replied.

"Great now let's get inside!" Barricade said as he along with Crosshairs and Drift snuck inside the cellblock where all the Decepticons were locked up.

"Hey!" Epps said to a TRF soldier.

"I know you hate Santos as much as I do but I have some good news for you—we are taking over this task force!" Epps said to the TRF soldier.

"Tell everybody that hates him to take out anybody loyal to him while we deal with Santos!" Epps said.

"Sure thing Epps!" The TRF soldier said running to the cellblock and firing at the soldiers loyal to Santos. During the sudden treachery. Barricade, Crosshairs and Drift broke into the cellblock and started freeing the Decepticons that were locked in which included Nitro, Onslaught, Hooligan, Mohawk, Berserker, Scrapper, Long Haul, Overload, Rampage and Hightower.

"Deadlock?" Onslaught said noticing that Drift was rescuing him.

"Don't call me that Onslaught, I haven't changed a bit!" Drift said to Onslaught as he broke open Onslaught's cell freeing both him and both Long Haul and Nitro at the same time. Mohawk, Hooligan, Berserker and the remaining Constructicons are the last ones to be freed.

"Barricade, where's Megatron?" Long Haul asked.

"He is at our new Decepticon base in Wisconsin!" Barricade answered Long Haul with Crosshairs and Drift standing behind him and eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Megatron is around here somewhere?" Drift whispered to Crosshairs.

"QUIET! I'm trying to hear what he is saying!" Crosshairs whispered back to Drift.

"My brothers…Shockwave has instructed me to rescue you and I have a very important assignment for you!" Barricade said to his freed Decepticon brothers.

"I'm scared now!" Crosshairs said.

"This facility is rigged to blow so before we escape, my assignment for you is to—KILL THE AUTOBOTS!" Barricade says turning around and pointing at Drift and Crosshairs.

"Oh Scrap!" Drift says as all the originally imprisoned Decepticons walks towards Drift and Crosshairs. Suddenly Onslaught is shot by an RPG missile and collapses. Drift and Crosshairs turn around and see Santos with an RPG aiming at both them and the Decepticons.

"ENOUGH FIGHTING, ALIENS!" Santos said to the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Time for your judgement!" Santos says with his finger on the trigger but he is ambushed from behind by Lennox who grabs his head and slits his throat with a knife killing him instantly.

"You two!" Lennox points at the two Autobots.

"GET DOWN!" Lennox yells throwing a mine at the Decepticons and as Barricade starts to get up he accidentally steps on it causing it to go off.

"Alright while those guys are down…help me remove the explosives!" Lennox said asking the Autobots for help.

"You are TRF—why are you helping us?" Crosshairs asked.

"Because I've seen footage of you, you are fighting for our planet and for that I wish to help you!" Lennox said offering the Autobots an alliance.

"Uh great, more humans!" Crosshairs said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Deal!" Drift said to Lennox surprising Crosshairs.

"Break-Apart! Disarm the explosives!" Drift contacted Break-Apart.

"But Barricade said—"

"Barricade betrayed us, do it now!" Drift said.

"Okay!" Break-Apart replied and started disarming all the bombs in the building. Suddenly the Decepticons get back up and burst out of the building before the Autobots' and the humans' very eyes.

"STOP THEM! OPEN FIRE!" Lennox immediately took command of TRF and ordered them to fire at the retreating Decepticons. Long Haul transformed into robot mode as a reaction to the firepower and got cornered by Drift and Crosshairs. Crosshairs jumped in front of Long Haul and fired at his chest but Long Haul didn't go down but then a bullet from a Sentry brought him down. Long Haul started getting up but Drift jumped on his back and impaled his sword through Long Haul's mouth and began pushing deeper through his skull. Long Haul then died from the stab.

"That was too easy!" Crosshairs said mocking Long Haul for not putting up a fight.

"The rest of the Decepticons are escaping we need to go after them now!" Drift yelled but before their very eyes Optimus and the other Autobots drove by and transformed in front of them.

"Drift report!" Optimus said.

"Well Sensei, I got good news and bad news!" Drift said.

"Give me the good news!" Optimus said.

"Well the good news is—"

"The good news is that you now have some new allies!" Lennox said walking towards Optimus.

"You? You are a TRF soldier if I'm not mistaken!" Optimus said to Lennox.

"I killed the original leader of our task force and took his place, we are now dedicated to fighting alongside you!" Lennox explained, Optimus then leaned down to get a good look at Lennox and was able to tell from the look of his face that he wasn't lying.

"You seem to be honest, you have yourself an alliance General Lennox!" Optimus said to William Lennox.

"That's great to hear!" Lennox replied to Optimus.

"Optimus?" Break-Apart drove towards Optimus with Bumblebee, Hot Rod and Minedigger following him.

"Is that really you?" Break-Apart asked transforming into robot mode.

"Break-Apart old friend….you're alive!" Optimus said happy to see his old friend.

"Prime, we don't have time for a reunion! Barricade has escaped with many Decepticons and are heading to Megatron's current base!" Crosshairs explained.

"Megatron's?" Optimus asked.

"Yes!" Crosshairs replied. Optimus then turned around to see the direction in which the Decepticons drove through.

"You don't know when to quit do you Megatron?" Optimus whispered to himself.

"Dino! Take Bumblebee and Jolt with you and follow those tire-tracks and when you have found Megatron's base you will report back!" Optimus said assigning Dino to a very important mission.

"Will do Prime, come on you two roll out!" Dino transformed into vehicle mode and drove off with Jolt and Bumblebee following him.

"GOOD LUCK TO YOU THREE!" Optimus yelled to the three Autobots.

"May Primus have mercy on their sparks!" Optimus said worried about sending them on this dangerous mission.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **And that was Chapter 26 hope you guys enjoyed it and also this might be a bit of a spoiler but Hot Rod asking about Sixshot is kind of a foreshadowing. Anyways let me know what you guys thought off Break-Apart (my new OC) and Minedigger/Trench (the Autobot resembling Scrapper from The Last Knight) and stay tuned for Chapter 27.**


	27. Chapter 27-The Reunited and Uninvited

Little Manitou Falls:

"How much longer till we get there Barricade?" Onslaught asked. Barricade stopped in his tracks and transformed into his robot mode with the Decepticons behind him doing the same.

"We just need to climb that hill!" Barricade points to a hill in front of him instructing the Decepticons on where to go in order to reach the base.

"Oh man…climbing?" Onslaught complained being very exhausted after hours and hours of driving.

"(Nitro laughs) sucks to be you cogs, at least I can fly!" Nitro said transforming into his jet mode and flying up to reach the base faster, Nitro then transformed in mid-air and landed on top of the hill.

"See ya later scrapheaps!" Nitro said looking down at Barricade, Mohawk, Hooligan, Onslaught, Berserker and the remaining Constructicons before turning around and heading to the base.

"Oh Primus (Barricade lowers his head and covers his face with his right hand and shakes his head in annoyance) Come on let's start climbing!" Barricade said to the Decepticons currently behind him. The Decepticons began slowly climbing the hill from exhaustion with Onslaught climbing the slowest and being below everybody else due to his weight.

"Come on Combaticon….START CLIMBING DAMMIT!" Hooligan said looking down at Onslaught. Onslaught tried to ignore Hooligan but every time he grabbed hold of the hill, he started slipping.

"Here!" Rampage lowered one of his whips for Onslaught to reach.

"Grab it!" Rampage said to Onslaught, Onslaught quickly grabbed his whip and Rampage started climbing and lifting Onslaught up at the same time. The Decepticons eventually reached the top of the hill and Mohawk quickly jumped on top of the hill and lied down on the ground.

"WE MADE IT!" Mohawk yelled while breathing heavily.

"Can't. Move. Anymore!" Mohawk lifted his right hand and extended his poker finger, he then dropped his right hand and head to the ground.

"Hey foot soldier, let's go!" Nitro said to Mohawk walking into the forest with Barricade and the others.

"Uh…Primus!" Mohawk said slowly getting up. "Hey wait for me!" Mohawk yelled running towards the Decepticons, trying to keep up.

"So when are we going to get there?" Scrapper asked. Barricade scanned the area trying to locate the base. He then picked up an energon reading and informed the Decepticons behind him.

"We are almost there, keep moving!" Barricade informed the Decepticons behind him.

"AH COME ON!" Onslaught yelled.

"The gears on my legs are starting to hurt!" Onslaught complained.

"Sucks to be you!" Hooligan said insulting Onslaught.

"Oh yeah, at least I have a higher ranking then you "Scavenger"!" Onslaught insulted Hooligan back but the Decepticon scavenger didn't reply and shrug the insult off. Barricade leads to the Decepticons to their recent base. It looked like a regular human campground only larger and more metallic with multiple Decepticon foot soldiers guarding the entrance with Blackout and Soundwave watching over them.

"By the Primes!" Onslaught said surprised by the fact that he is seen a Cybertronian campground on Earth.

"Am I in heaven?" Hooligan asked just as surprised as the rest of his comrades are. Barricade started walking towards Blackout and Soundwave.

"Name?" Blackout asked.

"Very funny!" Barricade replied walking away from Blackout until Blackout grabs his shoulder and stops him in his tracks.

"NAME!?" Blackout yelled.

"Barricade!" Barricade gasps.

"Come in!" Blackout said to Barricade.

"Name?" Blackout asked as Nitro started walking towards him. The freed Decepticons all said their names. Barricade entered the metallic building in which Shockwave was tending to Megatron.

"Hey M-Tron we're here…Oh my—" Mohawk said in shock as he saw Megatron in terrible condition. His face was badly disfigured, his right forearm was severed leaving only his upper arm was still attached and small drips of energon were leaking from the wound, and the worst part was, is that the once proud and feared leader of the Decepticons is now hooked onto life support.

"Megatron was happened?" Onslaught asked but Megatron didn't respond, he just continue to slowly breathe trying to keep his heart rate at a normal level.

"He was left to die by Optimus!" Shockwave explained to Mohawk and Onslaught.

"Is there anything we can do?" Hooligan asked.

"I am tampering with his energon, trying to make it strong enough to repair his body and increase his strength. All you can do is wait and pray to the Fallen!" Shockwave explained.

"Anyway I could help Shockwave?" Nitro asked walking towards his mentor.

"Indeed, I will require more than one hand to fix up our master!" Shockwave explained to Nitro.

"But I thought I was helping!" Bonecrusher said.

"And me too!" Scalpel said.

"You two are helping with a medical tasks in his recovery, Nitro will help me in the scientific tasks at hand!" Shockwave explained.

"Wait a minute!" Brawl yelled.

"What's wrong Brawl?" Shockwave asked.

"Blackout, Soundwave and I just noticed that only 5 Constructicons survived the Combiner Wars! Where is Long Haul?" Brawl asked.

"Long Haul fell by Deadlock's swords!" Barricade said.

"That traitorous (Brawl growls)—I'm going to tear out his spark!" Brawl said.

"Take it easy Brawl, Deadlock is mine!" Onslaught said to Brawl.

"WHATEVER….I just want to slag some Autobot!" Brawl yelled out loud outside of the tent.

"So how long will it take until he recovers?" Hooligan asked.

"Without my help-It would have taken cycles but since I'm here…Give him about a day or two!" Shockwave explained to Hooligan.

"Shockwave! SHOCKWAVE!" Laserbeak yelled flying into the tent with Soundwave following him.

"Laserbeak report!" Shockwave said as Laserbeak landed on his left arm.

"I spotted three Autobots heading to our campgrounds!" Laserbeak said to Shockwave.

"WHAT?!" Shockwave asked. He sounded angry yet didn't show any emotion in his face.

"Autobots? But how, it's not like they (Barricade realizes that the Autobots managed to implant a tracking device onto one of them and he proceeds to inspect his travel buddies.) Those sneaky bastards!" Barricade notices a tracking device on Hooligan's back and rips it clean off and proceeds to crush it.

"You lured them here Barricade…Now you will dispose of them!" Shockwave said to Barricade instructing him to kill the Autobots with the help from the Decepticons he freed except for Nitro who stood behind to help Shockwave.

Dino drove through the forests of Wisconsin with Jolt and Bumblebee following the tracking device that was implanted on Hooligan until the signal went offline.

"Oh diavolo no (oh hell no)!" Dino yelled in Italian after noticing that the signal disappeared.

"What happened?" Jolt asked.

"The signal went off!" Dino replied to Jolt. The three Autobots then stopped in their tracks and transformed into their robot modes.

"Great just great, now how are we supposed to find the Decepticons?" Bumblebee said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"We will find them Bumblebee. That I promise!" Dino said to Bumblebee in his thick Italian accent, Bumblebee then made eye contact with him while Jolt stood behind them. Bumblebee quickly looked away from Dino and activated his plasma cannon. "What's wrong?" Dino asked confused as to why Bumblebee got in a defensive position. "We're not alone!" Bumblebee said to Dino as the three Autobots looked up at a nearby hill from which Hightower and Rampage jumped out of the bushes.

"Oh no!" Jolt said frightened by the sight of the Constructicons.

"Well, well…if it isn't the Constructi-cogs!" Dino insulted Hightower and Rampage. The two Constructions were more primitive then their comrades and therefore growled at the Autobots instead of threatening them back.

"What do we have here?" A voice echoed through the hills. Suddenly a missile flew from one of the bushes and hit the ground knocking the three Autobots and the two Constructicons of their feet. The impact caused Bumblebee to accidentally fire his plasma cannon, the bullet flew towards Hightower breaking through the cage which protects his head and bursts open his face. The three Autobots fall to the ground with Rampage incapacitated and Hightower being killed by Bumblebee's bullet. Suddenly a motorcycle drove down the hill and stopped on the ground, transforming into Mohawk.

"Well, well…looks like we have some uninvited guests." Mohawk began taunting the three Autobots not at all intimidated by their size. "What do you think Nitro?" Nitro flew by and transformed behind Mohawk. "Huh, only three? I kicked more ass in prison!" Nitro stated that he was disappointed by such a small number of Autobots.

"But we still can tear their sparks out!" Berserker drove down the hillside and transformed next to Nitro and Mohawk. Hooligan drove behind him, "Especially after they planted that tracker on my back!" Hooligan angrily stated his need for revenge. Onslaught then drove down with the remaining Constructicons and transformed into his robot mode. "Even though none of them are Deadlock, I'm still going to—".

"QUIET!" Barricade transformed in front of all of his Decepticon partners and interrupted Onslaught.

"You can tear apart Dino and Jolt, but Bumblebee is mine!" Barricade stated walking towards the currently incapacitated Autobot scout.

"Stockade would've loved to see you perish!" Barricade clenched his fist in front of Bumblebee's face. "You'll have to through me first Barricade!" Jolt yelled actually standing up for himself for once.

"Fine by me!" Barricade replied firing one of his missiles at Jolt knocking the blue Autobot down to the ground.

"Decepticons finish them!" Barricade ordered his crew to annihilate the Autobots. Rampage quickly sprang into action and charged at Bumblebee.

"NO RAMPAGE!" Barricade yelled at Rampage who had his optics set on Bumblebee. Without thinking Bumblebee quickly fired at Rampage and his bullet pierced Rampage's throat. Rampage flipped back from the impact and his head flew out of his body. Rampage's body collapsed to the ground with Rampage's head falling afterwards and his optics began to flicker in front of both Bumblebee and Barricade. "That is it!" Barricade turned around to face Bumblebee and quickly pounced at him. Barricade proceeded to fire his missiles at Bumblebee and even at times used to brass knuckles to severely and painfully disfigure Bumblebee's face. The other Decepticons fought the Autobots but even fought amongst each other trying to get the honor of finishing an Autobot off.

"HE IS MINE NITRO!" Scrapper yelled wrestling Nitro as Dino watched.

"I don't think so!" In anger Nitro quickly fired at Scrapper and accidentally killed him.

"Oh no." Nitro said out of fear as Scrapper's body fell to the ground.

"Ooooooh, someone's in trouble!" Dino began to mock Nitro being the only witness of Scrapper's murder.

"SHUT IT!" Nitro grabbed Dino by the leg and flew up into the air while the other Decepticons fought Jolt.

"BARRICADE, the Constructicons are down!" Mohawk yelled at Barricade informing him that all the Constructicons perished.

"Scrap!" Barricade tossed Bumblebee aside and contacted Shockwave for reinforcements.

"Shockwave we are losing numbers fast!" Barricade contacted Shockwave through the comm-link.

"What?" Shockwave asked.

"We need backup immediately!" Barricade yelled at Shockwave through the comm-link.

"Who should we send?" Shockwave asked Bonecrusher who was repairing Megatron. Bonecrusher raised his arms and shoulders up as a way of saying that he doesn't know.

"S…S.." Megatron attempted to speak but was still too weak.

"Who?" Shockwave asked.

"S…St…Sting-er!" Megatron said naming the Decepticon that they must send.

"Stinger?" Shockwave asked in confusion.

"A new recruit and our sabotage specialist!" Bonecrusher explained to Shockwave who Stinger was and what his role was to the Decepticon cause.

"Understood my lord!" Shockwave said to Megatron after hearing Bonecrusher's explanation. "We are sending reinforcements immediately Barricade!" Shockwave said to Barricade before ending the transmission.

"BRAWL, BLACKOUT!" Shockwave yelled to the two Decepticons.

"Deploy Stinger!" Shockwave instructed the two Decepticons to send Stinger to help out Barricade. Before Shockwave's very eye, Stinger in his Pagani Huayra form drove by Brawl and Blackout and headed towards Barricade's location.

"You are going down Jolt, I'll be sure to bring you to Blackout!" Onslaught fought Jolt and proceeded to threaten him.

"Dino, the Constructicons are gone but we are still outnumbered….." Jolt looked up and noticed Nitro fighting Dino in the air.

"DINO!" Jolt yelled fearing for Dino's life but this distraction buys Onslaught and Hooligan enough time to pounce on him.

"Let go of me you one-eyed freak!" Dino insulted Nitro trying to get the Decepticon to let go of him.

"With pleasure!" Nitro sadistically said to Dino and proceeded to throw him in mid-air. Dino began colliding in the air and painfully dropped to the ground.

"DINO!" Jolt yelled staring at Dino's unconscious body. Onslaught then threw Jolt towards Dino and both he and Hooligan fired missiles at Jolt knocking the Autobot off his feet. Stinger quickly arrived and molecularly transformed. He examined the perimeter of the battlefield and fired at Bumblebee. He blasted a big hole on Bumblebee's torso knocking the scout out cold.

"You are late Stinger!" Barricade said to Stinger but the man-made drone didn't respond as he is still unable to speak.

"Decepticons return to base!" Barricade ordered the remaining Decepticons to return to their campgrounds. They all transformed into their vehicle forms and drove off. Jolt started waking up and recovering from the hits he received.

"Oh Primus!" Jolt said still in pain from his damage.

"Dino? Dino?" Jolt began calling out for Dino and managed to wake up Bumblebee. Jolt then looked to his right and saw Dino's body lying on the ground.

"DINO!?" Jolt crawled towards Dino and with his electric crawls proceed to shock Dino's chest trying to wake him up. "Come on, Come on!" Jolt proceeded to panic as he continued shocking Dino's chest until the old Autobot woke up.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU NITRO—"Dino woke up yelling a threat towards Nitro but soon realized that the Decepticons are gone and the only Cybertronians standing next to him are Jolt and Bumblebee.

"What happened?" Dino asked very confused about what occurred during his black-out.

"The Decepticons thought we perished and retreated back to base!" Bumblebee explained. "So are we done with the search?" Jolt asked Dino as the Autobot slightly got up, crouching on the ground and recovering from his wounds.

"No!" Dino said to Jolt. "We still don't know where there base is located but we do know that it's close by!" Dino explained to Jolt and Bumblebee.

"This was all a distraction, they were trying to keep us away from their base long enough for—"Dino stopped mid-sentence wondering what the Decepticons are up to.

"Enough for what?" Jolt asked but Dino didn't respond, he just continued to stare on the Earth soil.

"Dino?" Bumblebee said and continued to quietly yell out Dino's name.

"Oh no!" Dino whispered with shock and terror in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Jolt asked.

"Megatron!" Dino said to himself.

"What?" Jolt asked in confusion.

"We need to find their base quickly!" Dino said transforming into his vehicle mode and driving up the hills following the Decepticons' tracks.

"Lead the way Dino!" Bumblebee sarcastically said as both he and Jolt transformed into their vehicle modes and followed Dino to Megatron's current base of operations.

 **And that was Chapter 27 hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if I haven't been posting so long. School recently started and I'm currently working on a film project with my friends. I will hopefully upload Chapter 28 soon but the next one will probably be the most controversial Transformers chapter ever. Once again thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28-Megatron's Recovery

**WARNING: This will probably be the most controversial chapter in my Transformers story. I know a few members of the Transformers fanbase will not like this chapter but what has to be done to make the story darker has to be done so be sure to have some ice cream and tissues with you for this chapter.**

At the Decepticon campgrounds, Shockwave and Bonecrusher have nearly finished repairing Megatron. Bonecrusher had finished constructing a new right arm for Megatron and surgically implanted it back into his socket.

"Right arm has been implanted Shockwave, are you nearly finished?" Bonecrusher asked Shockwave.

"In due time Bonecrusher, I'm tempering with his energon in hopes of increasing his strength, durability and stamina!" Shockwave explained staring at a talisman he designed to store the genetically modified energon for his beloved leader. Once the stabilization of the energon was completed, Shockwave grabbed the talisman and walked towards the weak Megatron.

"You may feel a bit of discomfort my liege!" Shockwave warned Megatron before attaching the talisman to Megatron's chest. The talisman activated and Megatron started to spasm as the energon began running through his veins.

"MEGATRON?!" Bonecrusher yelled as Megatron fell to the ground from the pain. "Do not worry Bonecrusher, it's just a mere side effect of the transfusion!" Shockwave explained to Bonecrusher showing no signs of fear for Megatron's life. After the transfusion was completed, Megatron stopped groaning and collapsed to the floor, the two Decepticons stared at their leader as he didn't move.

"My lord….Are you—"Bonecrusher walks towards Megatron until the Decepticon leader grabs his hand.

"FUNCTIONAL?!" Bonecrusher yelled as Megatron threw him across Shockwave's laboratory. Megatron proceeded to get up much to Shockwave's, Scalpel's and Bonecrusher's surprise.

"Shockwave!" Megatron said the scientist's name as he started getting back up on his feet.

"You are amazing, I've never felt so powerful in all my years!" Megatron got up and stood straight making direct contact at Shockwave.

"I can't wait to crush Prime's spark, no thanks to you my most loyal of Decepticons!" Megatron complimented Shockwave for repairing him and increasing his power.

"No thanks needed my liege but we must first test to see if the new energon is stable. I'm afraid that too much adrenaline could cause the energon to turn unstable and destroy you from the inside!" Shockwave explained his concerns.

"Then find me some Autobots to terminate, Shockwave!" Megatron ordered Shockwave to find some Autobots that he can kill and use to test the stability of his new energon.

"Shockwave, this is Barricade come in!" Barricade yelled through the comm-link while Shockwave stared at the blood-thirsty Megatron. Shockwave didn't reply, Megatron ended up pushing the scientist aside and replied to Barricade's call.

"This is lord Megatron. REPORT!" Megatron snarled through the comm-link.

"Megatron!? Thank Primus you're functional, I am returning back to base with the others but the three Autobots we were sent to execute are following us to your camp!" Barricade addressed the situation to Megatron.

"Good!" Megatron proceeded to snarl again.

"My lord? Are you alright?" Barricade asked in confusion.

"Make sure they get here Barricade and I want all three of them to arrive!" Megatron said to Barricade with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Uh…uh, understood my liege!" Barricade replied before ending the comm-link.

"You do realize that if they do get here, any of the survivors will know of our location and report back to Megatron!" Shockwave explained to Megatron the cons of leading the Autobots to their camp.

"I'm counting on it!" Megatron said before leaving his tent. Shockwave and Bonecrusher didn't say anything, just looked at Megatron while exiting the tent and they both had a shock looked in their face even Shockwave who is known for erasing his own emotions from his circuitry.

"BRAWL, BLACKOUT!" Megatron called for Brawl and Blackout.

"Lord Megatron?! You're operational!" Brawl said out of excitement.

"None of that matters now, when the Autobots arrive, you will capture them and bring them to me but make sure they are fully intact!" Megatron gave Brawl and Blackout their instructions before walking away.

"Uh…what?" Blackout looked at Brawl and asked. Brawl simply lifted his shoulders as an answer. Suddenly Nitro flew past the two Decepticons and when they looked back they saw Barricade, Berserker, Hooligan, Mohawk and Onslaught all speeding towards them. Brawl and Blackout quickly moved back trying not to get run over. Onslaught was the last to enter and quickly transformed in front of the two Decepticons.

"The Autobots are coming! THE AUTOBOTS ARE COMING!" Onslaught yelled running away from the entrance. Brawl and Blackout watched Onslaught run but soon turned around when they heard the sound of roaring engines coming towards them. Before their very optics. Dino, Jolt and Bumblebee transformed into their robot modes and attacked Brawl and Blackout. "AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" Dino yelled as Bumblebee and Jolt quickly opened fire at the robust Decepticons. Bumblebee and Dino engaged Blackout while Jolt fired his electric beams at Brawl. Jolt then focused his attention at the outnumbered Blackout but Brawl grabs him and tackles him to the ground.

"You're going down Autobot!" Brawl crawled towards Jolt and lifted his bladed left arm at Jolt's face. Jolt quickly grabbed Brawl's face with his crustacean-esque hands and before Brawl could do anything, Jolt fired an electrical beam from the palm of his hand and blew Brawl's face open. Brawl's body then flied back from Jolt due to the impact and collapsed to the ground right beside Blackout, Bumblebee and Dino.

"BRAWL!" Blackout yelled as he noticed Brawl's disfigured corpse lying on the ground. This distraction bought Bumblebee enough time to swing his hammer at Blackout's face and knock him unconscious.

"Okay to sum up, we found Megatron's camp, killed Brawl and subdued Blackout!" Dino mentioned all their accomplishments.

"We make one amazing team!" Jolt said.

"Yeah we do!" Bumblebee replied.

"Come on, let's raid this camp and report to Optimus!" Dino said.

"Megatron's finally going to get what's coming to him!" Bumblebee said lifting his hammer and grabbing it his left hand.

"Let's find Megatron!" Dino said as he and his two Autobots partners began exploring the campsite. Multiple Decepticons were watching them but didn't attack which bothered the Autobots.

"Something is not right!" Dino said in his thick Italian accent.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Jolt asked.

"Must be a trap of some kind!" Bumblebee said as he and the other two Autobots stopped in their tracks when they saw Megatron looking directly at them. Megatron didn't look normal anymore, he seemed more animalistic and more deranged then he has ever been. He looks like as the humans would say "he lost his shit".

"I knew Optimus would be foolish enough to send some of his warriors to track me down. Sadly it appears that he hasn't sent his finest warriors!" Megatron said disappointed at the Autobots that arrived.

"We are more than a much for you Megs, we just took out Brawl!" Jolt said, Most of the Decepticons gasp out of shock and sadness for their fallen comrade. Megatron felt nothing for Brawl, Megatron considered him as nothing more than a mere puppet.

"If you think Brawl is anything like me, you are surely mistaken!" Megatron said mocking his deceased warrior.

"We do not fear you buckethead. Optimus has taken you down on more than one occasion. We are ready for you!" Dino yelled at Megatron's face. Megatron didn't say a word but simply raised his axe-like sword preparing to fight the three Autobots. Dino, Bumblebee and Jolt all pounce on Megatron at once trying to take the Decepticon leader down. Bumblebee swings his hammer at Megatron's face but Megatron retracts his battle mask to avoid severe injuries on his head. Megatron grabbed the three Autobots and tossed them aside, he then retracted his fusion cannon from his right arm and fired at the Autobots.

"He's too strong!" Jolt yelled crawling away from Megatron, trying to avoid his bullets.

"I can see that!" Dino yelled back.

"We need to find a weak spot!" Bumblebee yelled back to his comrades. Bumblebee then looked directly at Megatron and after a while of scanning his chassis, he notices the talisman attached to his chest.

"Guys, I figured it out!" Bumblebee yelled to Jolt and Dino.

"That talisman on his chest, it must be his power source!" Bumblebee said to his two Autobot comrades.

"And we have to pull it out, got it Bee. Autobots…..ROLL OUT!" Dino along with his two Autobot friends charged at Megatron and attempted to pry the talisman off of him, each being tossed aside by the powerful Decepticon leader. Jolt fires an electric pulse at Megatron bringing down to his knees. Bumblebee stands in front of Megatron pointing his hammer at the Decepticon tyrant while Jolt slowly walks towards Megatron to deliver the final blow.

"Goodbye Megatron!" Jolt charges up his electric pulse and prepares to fire, suddenly a missile flew straight towards Jolt and hits him on chest. Jolt flies back from the impact and falls to the ground.

"JOLT!" Bumblebee yelled, Dino stood there shocked at what he just witnessed. Bumblebee turned around and saw Blackout standing in front of him with his chest-mounted cannon.

"That was for Brawl!" Blackout snarled as he retracted the cannon from his chest.

"You are going to pay for that!" Bumblebee yelled transforming his left hand into a plasma pistol. Barricade watched alongside the Decepticon crowd and quickly retracted the Gatling gun from his left arm. He opened fire at Bumblebee and one of the bullets hit Bumblebee's throat. Bumblebee drops his hammer and grabs hold of his throat while coughing.

"M…y…Voi….ce!" Bumblebee attempted to speak but it was too difficult due to the fact that Barricade's bullet hit Bumblebee's voice box. He was bound to go mute once more. Megatron got up on his feet and lifted his axe-like sword.

"BUMBLEBEE WATCH OUT!" Dino yelled trying to warn Bumblebee but the young Autobot couldn't react fast enough, with one swoop, Megatron severed Bumblebee's left arm. Bumblebee let go of his throat and placed his right hand on his exposed arm-socket. "NO!" Dino cried out as Starscream flew down and grabbed Dino tossing him towards Jolt's corpse. Berserker and Hooligan quickly ran towards the Autobot spy and grabbed both of his arms to make sure that he doesn't fight back. Barricade and Stinger also headed towards Dino, Hooligan and Berserker for they are the executioners. Megatron grabbed Bumblebee by the wings and threw him towards Dino, Hooligan, Berserker, Barricade and Stinger while tearing off his wings in the process. Nitro flew down and grabbed Bumblebee by the head. He then aggressively lifted the Autobot while digging his hands into Bee's scalp so then he can look at Megatron. Megatron walked towards the Autobots in order to watch their termination in a close distance.

"What should their sentence be my lord?" Barricade asked. Dino and Bumblebee all looked at Megatron with a frightened look in their faces. Bumblebee proceeded to cough but Nitro continued to aggressively lift his head up every time he lowered it to cough.

"Death of course!" Megatron snarled as Barricade, Stinger and Berserker all aimed their weapons at Dino and Bumblebee.

"But we must only kill one Autobot!" Megatron said.

"I'm sorry what?" Barricade said turning around to look Megatron. He seemed very confused and pissed off over what Megatron just said.

"I want Optimus to know where I am hiding so that he can come with all of his Autobots and die by my hand. We require a messenger to give Optimus our location!" Megatron explained.

"Very well, who shall you pick to deliver the message?" Barricade asked pointing his Gatling gun at the Autobots. Megatron looked at both Dino and Bumblebee trying to decide who he will spare. Megatron then made his decision.

"For starters we need someone…..who can speak!" Megatron looked directly at Bumblebee. Barricade and Berserker proceeded to maniacally laugh since they knew what was going to happen to Bumblebee. They wanted revenge on Bumblebee after since he murdered Stockade, now they might finally have a chance at avenging their fallen friend.

"No, NO, NO! NOT BUMBLEBEE!" Dino yelled.

"KILL ME INSTEAD!" Dino yelled.

"It….t…its oooooo…oooo….Okay Dino, you, you, you must, de, deli, deliver the message to O...opi…Optimus!" Bumblebee attempted to speak.

"I cannot lose you Bumblebee….I almost lost you when Cliffjumper died, I don't want to lose you now!" Dino said revealing that Cliffjumper died and Bumblebee lost his voice to Stockade under his supervision.

"Do…no….t worry ab…out me!" Bumblebee said.

"All that matters is, is, is you and Optimus winning the war with or, or, or without me!" Bumblebee said. Dino didn't say a word, he just lowered his head and closed his optics.

"Tell Optimus and, and, and, and…..Hot Rod…Ti, Ti, Till All….Are One!" Bumblebee said his final words before looking away from Dino. He accepted his fate and closed his optics. Dino tried to look away.

"HEY!" Hooligan noticed Dino looking down and grabbed him by the head. He then lifted his head and twisted his neck to the right to make him watch Bumblebee's execution. Barricade, Stinger and Berserker all aimed their guns at Bumblebee and opened fire all at once. The bullets and missiles hit everywhere, from his chest to his back to his sides and all Dino could do was watch. The last few bullets from Barricade flew straight at Bumblebee's throat, severing multiple circuits and cords that connected his head to his neck. Bumblebee's head flew out of his neck and fell on the ground with the rest of his torso. Hooligan twisted Dino's neck back and let go of the grief-stricken Autobot. Megatron walked towards Dino and lifted his head up with the tip of his sword.

"Tell your leader, where I am and that I am waiting!" Megatron gave Dino the message that he must send to Optimus. The Decepticons moved back from Dino and watched him crawl away from them to grab Bumblebee's hammer. Dino grabbed the hammer and transformed into his vehicle form and drove off.

A few hours later

TRF Headquarters/Prison, Wisconsin:

Hot Rod was on guard duty with Crosshairs, they were waiting for Dino's, Bumblebee's and Jolt's return.

"So when do you think they're going to show up?" Hot Rod asked in his thick French accent.

"Kid, I don't know. Honestly all I could think about is what is was like on Cybertron before the war!" Crosshairs said.

"What was it like?" Hot Rod asked.

"Well the only place I ever went to was the Kaon bar. Hound and I would go their everyday. Swerve would welcome us inside calling us "his favorite customers". We would drink tons of gasoline and watch all the female Cybertronian dance!" Crosshairs mentioned all the good times he had with Hound before they started fighting the war.

"That sounds awesome, I really wish I was there with you guys. I was built alongside Bumblebee and Cliffjumper when the war started!" Hot Rod said.

"Tell ya what kid, when we win this war and Cybertronian goes back into being a peaceful utopia. I will take you to every single bar I go and that I promise!" Crosshairs said laughing at the end of his sentence and rubbing Hot Rod's forehead.

"You're a good kid Roddy, a special one if I do say so myself. Still can't believe you're a Cybertronian knight according to all those fragging prophecies!" Crosshairs said.

"Yeah I'm surprised too!" Hot Rod replied both unaware that Hound was eavesdropping on their conversation. Hound trying to act like he didn't hear anything. "So any sign of our three spies?" Hound walked outside scaring both Hot Rod and Crosshairs.

"Oh Hound, nice to see you. We haven't seen anything yet!" Hot Rod replied but Crosshairs quickly put on his goggles trying to ignore Hound. Crosshairs then noticed a red Ferrari driving towards them.

"Hey fellas!" Crosshairs yelled to Hot Rod and Hound.

"I think I see Dino!" Crosshairs said lifting his goggles up.

"Hound zoomed in with his optics and noticed Dino as well.

"Oh shoot, I'll notify the boss!" Hound ran back inside the headquarters to inform Optimus. Dino drove towards Hot Rod and Crosshairs and quickly transformed into his robot mode.

"Dino what happened?" Crosshairs asked.

"Where's Bumblebee!" Hot Rod asked. Dino didn't say a word. He grabbed the hammer from his back and tossed it to the ground.

"Dear God!"

"No!" Crosshairs and Hot Rod were both shocked. Hot Rod placed his hands around his own face and moved back, shocked at the fact that his closest friend, his "Brother in arms" has passed away. Hound ran outside with Optimus, Sideswipe and Wheeljack.

"Dino report!" Optimus said but soon noticed that Bumblebee and Jolt are missing.

"Where are the other two?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah where's Jolt?" Wheeljack asked demanding to know immediately. Dino didn't say a word he tried to get the image out of his mind.

"Well?" Sideswipe said.

"Bumblebee and Jolt…..were executed!" Dino said to their faces.

"No!" Optimus said moving back from Dino.

"Ugh Primus!" Wheeljack said mourning the loss of his closest friend.

"Bumblebee!" Sideswipe said moving towards Hot Rod and placing his hand on the young Autobot's shoulder.

"This is all that remains of Bumblebee!" Dino points to Bee's hammer that is lying on the ground. Hot Rod picks up the hammer and adds it to his inventory in honor of his fallen friend.

"Megatron brought me here to bring you a message!" Dino said to Optimus.

"What sort of message?" Optimus demanded to know.

"Megatron said that he's hiding on top of Little Manitou falls and is expecting you to arrive, so then you two can have one last battle!" Dino said, Optimus was angered by the message. Bumblebee's death has become the breaking point for the Autobot leader and he accepts Megatron's challenge.

"Optimus, this is a trap surely you see that!" Dino said to Optimus in his thick Italian accent.

"I know Dino, but Megatron has crossed the line. He has murdered too many of our friends and shall now pay the price!" Optimus said to Dino. By the tone of his voice, the Autobots can tell that Optimus will show no mercy to Megatron on the battlefield.

"Hound, inform all of our Autobot and human friends that we are heading to Manitou falls!" Optimus said.

"You got it boss!" Hound ran inside the base and began shouting at everyone to arm themselves up.

"I'm going to kill whoever murdered Jolt, this I swear!" Wheeljack yelled going inside with Hound.

"If Megatron wishes for a final battle, he will have it. This will be our last stand!" Optimus said retracting his battle mask.

 **So this was Chapter 28, I know a lot of people are going to hate me for killing off Bumblebee. To clear something out, I do not hate Bumblebee but I feel like he's too popular and overrated. He has so much plot armor that he's becoming slightly annoying so I felt like I should've killed him off to make the story darker. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (even though I know you guys probably didn't) and get ready for Chapter 29 which will be a big battle between the two Cybertronian factions.**


	29. Chapter 29-Owari

Little Manitou Falls, Wisconsin.

The Decepticons were preparing for their final face off with the Autobots. Soundwave, Berserker, Hooligan and Mohawk were instructed with escorting Shockwave to safety.

"Get Shockwave out of here!" Starscream said.

"Alright, Alright no need to yell at us!" Hooligan replied to Starscream.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself Starscream!" Shockwave explained.

"It matters not, if Megatron says that you must be escorted to safety then you. Must. Be. Escorted. To. Safety!" Starscream replied to Shockwave.

"Now get him out of here!" Starscream yelled.

"But what about Nitro?" Mohawk asked concerned for his friend.

"Nitro is staying behind, he's going to help out Blackout and Onslaught with their frontal assault!" Starscream explained.

"You mean I have to be one of the first Decepticons to attack and therefore I get easily killed before anyone else?" Nitro asked. Starscream quickly grabbed Nitro by the throat and proceeded to strangle him. "Do not question my commands ever again! Now—MOVE!" Starscream yelled, Nitro didn't reply but simply flew away to meet up with Blackout and Onslaught.

"Take care homie!" Mohawk said his goodbyes to Nitro before escorting Shockwave away with the others. Starscream moved away from the five Decepticons and looked at the others preparing themselves for battle.

"Today is the day when the universe's greatest hero falls….and their greatest ruler arises!" Starscream said, believing that Optimus Prime will perish on this very battle and that Megatron will finally have control over the universe. Nitro flew towards Blackout, Onslaught and several Protoform Decepticons, he transformed to his robot mode and ran towards Blackout and Onslaught.

"Starscream sent me here!" Nitro said to Blackout and Onslaught.

"Stay with the Protoforms!" Blackout instructed Nitro as he and Onslaught watched below the falls waiting for Optimus and his Autobots to show up.

"I don't see him!" Onslaught pointed out noticing that Optimus is nowhere in sight.

"He will be here Onslaught!" Blackout informed Onslaught of the fact that Optimus might appear at any astrocycle (second). Deep within the trees and bushes. Optimus arrived along with the Autobots and TRF who are now calling themselves N.E.S.T. The Autobots transform and take cover near the waterfall trying to avoid detection from the Decepticons. Blackout, Onslaught and several Decepticon foot soldiers surveyed the area trying to detect any Autobots or N.E.S.T Soldiers. One of the Decepticon soldiers spots a few N.E.S.T Soldiers setting up Sentries by the waterfall. The Decepticon soldier opens fire which activates the Sentry and kills the soldiers.

"OUR COVER IS BLOWN BOSS!" Hound yelled to Optimus. Optimus looked up and realized that they must now go for a full frontal assault.

"Autobots, we need to get up there and take the Decepticons down at any cost!" Optimus said.

"But what about our original plan?" Hot Rod asked firing at the Decepticon soldiers.

"Keep firing" Blackout shouted from afar as he, Nitro, Onslaught and the other soldiers fired at the Autobots.

"Stealth won't work in our favor anymore, we need to take them head on!" Optimus said, pulling his sword from his back and charging towards the waterfall. The other Autobots follow him and they proceed to climb up the waterfall to reach the Decepticons. Their plan to climb up the waterfall soon became difficult as Onslaught and the others began to fire down at the Autobots.

"There's too much firepower boss!" Crosshairs yelled to inform Optimus, Optimus looked down at the Dinobots and the N.E.S.T soldiers and shouted "Grimlock, we need you to tunnel up there!"

Grimlock burrowed into the ground alongside Scorn and Slug in order to surprise the Decepticons while they're distracted at the Autobots.

"How long do you think it will take for them to get up there?" Hot Rod asked holding Sideswipe whose wheel-like feet make it difficult for him to climb.

"Hot Rod, I do not know!" Optimus replied dodging the bullets from Onslaught's turret.

"All that matters now is climbing up there but we need to take out Onslaught and the other Decepticons at the frontlines!" Optimus said to the Autobots.

"I got the right Bots for the job, boss!" Hound said pulling out his 4 barrel shotgun and aiming it at the Decepticon soldiers.

"Come and get some you little b*tch!" Hound yelled as he proceeded to fire at the Decepticon soldiers, killing three of them and knocking Nitro down on his feet.

"Well that just made our job a bit easier!" Dino said.

"Yeah….just a bit!" Wheeljack replied.

"KEEP MOVING!" Optimus groaned as they proceeded to climb up the waterfall.

"They're climbing up!" Onslaught yelled.

"No worries Onslaught, I have a way to bring them down!" Blackout replied charging up his EMP cannon while aiming it at the Autobots. Before Blackout could blast the Autobots with an EMP pulse, Grimlock, Slug and Scorn jumped from beneath the ground and begin snaring the shocked Decepticon soldiers in their jaws.

"WHAT?!" Blackout turns out to see the Dinobots disemboweling his men.

"BLACKOUT!" Nitro yelled as he saw Optimus fly up to their base using the rocket boosters embedded onto his feet. Optimus pulls out his ion cannon and fires at Blackout and Nitro knocking the two Decepticons to the ground while Onslaught stands still and watches his comrades being beaten. Onslaught then turns around to see that Drift and Crosshairs have made it to the top and the green Decepticon tactician engages the two Autobots. Ratchet and Wheeljack are the second duo to get up onto the cliff and engage Blackout while Nitro runs off to help Onslaught. Blackout activates his propeller blades on his right arm and swings it at the two Autobots. Ratchet retracts the buzz saw on his left arm and Wheeljack grabs his spear. Blackout swings at Wheeljack but Wheeljack deflects the blows with his spear, Blackout and Wheeljack proceed to hit each other doing no damage to one another. Blackout and Wheeljack clash their weapons and stare down at one another.

"I killed Jolt and now you're next!" Blackout snarls at Wheeljack.

"This time, I'm not holding back!" Wheeljack replies back to Blackout as he pushes the large Decepticon aside and swings his spear against Blackout's chassis. Blackout then retracts a turret from his left arm and the cannon on his chest. Onslaught proceeds to fire at Drift and Crosshairs unable to hit either one, enrage Onslaught charges at the two aiming his turret at them.

"Drift take out that turret!" Crosshairs yells.

"I'm on it!" Drift rushed towards Onslaught and pulls a backflip in front of the Decepticon, swinging his sword and severing the turret from his arm. Unable to stop Onslaught proceeds to run further towards Crosshairs who's standing by the edge of the waterfall. Once Onslaught got close enough, Crosshairs proceeds to slide under Onslaught and fire at his chest. The impact from the blasts causes Onslaught to slip and fall into the water below. Drift gets up and checks on Crosshairs unaware that Nitro was behind him. The Decepticon hunter then swings his right arm and hits Drift.

"NITRO, GO FISH OUT ONSLAUGHT!" Blackout yells at Nitro ordering him to go rescue Onslaught. This buys Wheeljack enough time to slide under Blackout and plant a boomstick into Blackout's crotch plate. Blackout feels the sharp pain and snarls due to the irritation of the boomstick's blade going through his chassis. The boomstick then goes off blowing up Blackout crotch and severing both of his legs. The explosion proceeds to go up through his inner circuitry and his spark, it reaches to his head, decapitating the Decepticon instantly. Blackout's upper torso falls to the ground and Wheeljack points his spear at the Decepticon's corpse.

"That was for Jolt!" Wheeljack says. With Blackout dead and Nitro occupied, the other Autobots manage to climb up with no trouble and join the battle firing at all the Decepticon soldiers nearby while Dino, Drift and Optimus rush at any nearby Decepticons, cutting through their chassis with their blades. Dino stays by Optimus Prime, taking out any Decepticons that get near his leader until he is pushed aside by a mass of red particles. Dino falls to the ground and rolls around for a bit, he regains his consciousness and gets back up to see the particles taking the form of a familiar figure.

"Stinger!" Dino said brushing off the dust on his arms and thrusting his blades. Stinger clenches his fist and the two proceed to fight. Dino is unable to land a hit since Stinger keeps breaking apart into particles to pull a surprise attack. Dino brushes off the hits like they're nothing and attempts to predict Stinger's every move. When Stinger goes in for another attack, Dino dodges the particles and hits Stinger when the Decepticon re-assembles himself. Dino proceeds to punch Stinger even going so far as too sever Stinger's right arm with one of his blades and before Stinger can recover. Dino jumps and hits Stinger on the head with his knee causing Stinger to collapse to the ground and slide a few inches away. Dino retracts his wrist blades and rushes towards Stinger. Dino impales Stinger through his neck and does a backflip which tears Stinger's head clean off with a piece of his spine attached. Dino pulls Stinger's head out of his blades and holds it.

"For Bumblebee!" Dino says as he crushes Stinger's head. Dino reunites with the other Autobots and NEST soldiers and begins dismembering Decepticons left and right, most of them are forced to retreat while Grimlock and the other Dinobots proceed to snare and tear them into pieces. Bonecrusher stays behind to fight off the Autobots, he engages Sideswipe. Sideswipe stabs Bonecrusher on the leg but the Decepticon shakes it off and slams Sideswipe to the ground. Bonecrusher then looks down at the Autobot and lowers his claw at him. "I'm going to enjoy this Autobot!" Bonecrusher snarls at Sideswipe. "As a medic, I'm just as good at dismantling bots as I am good at repairing!" Bonecrusher slowly starts lowering his claw towards Sideswipe's face preparing to finish him.

"Too bad you won't live long enough to see me dismantled Bonecrusher!" Sideswipe says lifting his sub-machine gun and firing at Bonecrusher's face. Bonecrusher lifts his body up and grabs hold of his damaged face while growling in pain.

"DRIFT NOW!" Sideswipe yells as Drift runs towards Bonecrusher, jumps and throws his sword at the Decepticon, the tip of the blade cuts through Bonecrusher's neck with ease, decapitating the Decepticon instantly and severing the claw on his back in the process. Drift then helps Sideswipe get up as Optimus rendezvous with them.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Sideswipe replies back.

"But there is still no sign of Megatron!" Sideswipe continues talking. Suddenly a missile lands to the ground causing the three Autobots to collapse just as Ratchet, Hound, Crosshairs, Dino, Hot Rod, Wheeljack, Break-Apart and Minedigger arrive to help them out. Optimus, Sideswipe and Drift shake off the impact and get back up, they look up to see where the missile came from and then they saw him. Megatron stood on top of a cliff and by his side stood Starscream and Soundwave (who had returned back to Megatron after escorting Shockwave to safety).

"Megatron!" Optimus snarls, tightening his grip on his sword and was not at all disturbed by Megatron's new and rather intimidating appearance. Sideswipe also gives out a death stare but not to Megatron, he was looking at Starscream. He still hasn't gotten over his need for revenge. Sideswipe was determined to get up there and avenge his brother.

"DECEPTICONS….Attack!" Megatron said, his voice was deeper and raspy, every time he talks or makes a sound it can easily be mistaken for a grizzly bear's roar. Megatron clearly has gone down, he went from a proud and respected warrior to a mere animal that needs to be put down. Optimus understood this and wasn't afraid to kill the one Cybertronian he had called a brother. Optimus didn't even mind the Decepticon soldiers charging his way. He was focused on killing Megatron and avenging the Autobots that have fallen because of him….including Bumblebee.

"Grimlock!" Optimus ordered the Dinobot leader to come. Grimlock rushed towards Optimus with Slug and Scorn behind him. "Take out the Decepticon soldiers and clear a path for us!" Optimus gave the Dinobots there orders.

"Anyway we can help?" Lennox said as he, Cade and the other N.E.S.T soldiers reunited with the Autobots. Optimus looked around for a bit thinking about how they can contribute at the moment. Optimus then came up with a way that they can help.

"Captain Lennox, we need you and the other soldiers to set up explosives around the campsite, once the Decepticons are fewer in numbers, you need to retreat and set off the explosives which will kill the rest!" Optimus said.

"Will do Prime!" Lennox replied as the soldiers started pulling out explosives from their inventories.

"AUTOBOTS…ROLL OUT!" Optimus shouted as he and the other Autobots ran towards the hill from which Megatron is standing while the Dinobots and the N.E.S.T Soldiers were killing Decepticons left and right. The Autobots began to climb in order to reach Megatron.

"Soundwave, you know what to do!" Megatron said looking at Soundwave. Soundwave nodded and fired a gigantic sound wave at the Autobots, causing to stop moving as they tried not to fall off while they were still climbing.

"Starscream!" Megatron then turned around and looked at Starscream. Starscream understood what he had to do.

"Well, well Autobot, it's time we end this once and for all!" Starscream said looking down at Sideswipe. He transformed into his jet form and flew down at Sideswipe. He rammed into the Autobot and starting flying around trying to make the Autobot drop but Sideswipe continue holding on to Starscream.

"SIDESWIPE!" Dino yelled reaching his hand out into the air.

"WE NEED TO KEEP CLIMBING!" Optimus said, Dino listened and continued climbing up the cliff. Far away from the Autobots, Starscream transformed into robot mode mid-air and threw Sideswipe causing the Autobot to slam to the ground. Sideswipe groaned in pain and started getting up, Starscream then landed behind the Autobot.

"I killed your brother with such ease, you'll be no different!" Starscream said mocking Sideswipe.

"Believe me Starscream, I'm ready for your tricks!" Sideswipe said retracting his cybertanium blades. Starscream activated a buzz saw on his left hand and the two began fighting clashing their blades at one another. Starscream landed a few good hits at Sideswipe with the machine gun implanted onto his right wrist. Sideswipe shook them off and pulled a backflip mid-air. Using the guns embedded to his back, Sideswipe fired at Starscream's face temporarily blinding him. Sideswipe then landed behind the Decepticon.

"Alright…..You ASKED FOR THIS!" Starscream turned around in anger and fired a barrage of missiles at Sideswipe. Sideswipe quickly took cover by the trees and pulled out his sub-machine guns. Sideswipe fired back and landed a few good hits while Starscream couldn't land a hit on the Autobot once with his bullets. Sideswipe then rushed at Starscream, he fired at the Decepticon hitting his chest and badly wounded him, and he then activated a cybertanium blade on his left arm and cleaved through Starscream's shoulder, severing his right arm. Sideswipe turned around and fired at Starscream, destroying his wings and causing one of his jet boosters to come off. Starscream spun from the impact before collapsing to the ground. Sideswipe moved towards Starscream to face him. Starscream was nearly unrecognizable, he remembered seeing him as a powerful and terrifying foe who instantly murdered his brother. Now he is a pathetic pile of scrap lying on the ground, spitting out energon and missing an arm. Sideswipe felt pity for him but he needed to finish the job.

"As a soldier, I would've given you a warrior's death!" Sideswipe said reloading his gun. Starscream tried to speak but the amount of energon leaking out of his mouth prevented him from speaking.

"But a walking junkyard like you doesn't deserve a warrior's death!" Sideswipe said aiming his gun at Starscream.

"For Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe pulls the trigger. A bullet flies towards Starscream's face, blasting half of his head off and killing the Decepticon instantly. Sideswipe moved his gun aside and began staring down at Starscream's mutilated corpse. Optimus and the Autobots made it to the top, they see Megatron with his back turned against them with Soundwave standing by him. Soundwave runs towards Optimus but gets tackled by Hound. Hound pulls out his shotgun and repeatedly fires at Soundwave until he falls off the cliff. Optimus looks away and turns his head towards Megatron.

"This ends tonight!" Optimus said.

"So it's as I predicted!" Megatron snarled.

"I knew that the death of your precious scout would bring you here!" Megatron said turning around to face Optimus.

"Little did you know that you have fallen into my trap!" Megatron said to Optimus.

"Your need for vengeance shall be the death of you, Prime!" Megatron continued mocking Optimus as more Autobots climbed up to back up Optimus.

"Don't get too cocky, Megatron!" Crosshairs said pulling out his guns.

"This plan of yours will fail just like all the past ones you've made!" Hot Rod said.

"Oh how blind you all are!" Megatron snarled at the Autobots.

"With the dark spark fused into my chest, I possess the power to annihilate you all instantly!" Megatron said.

"Oh really, cause if I remember correctly, Bumblebee, Jolt and I were easily able to bring you down before Blackout interfered!" Dino said, Megatron didn't reply back but continued growling like a wild animal.

"Enough talk, let's end this once and for all!" Megatron said activating his fusion cannon and pulling out his battle axe.

"AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" Optimus yelled, all the Autobots charged at Megatron attacking him from all sides. Megatron fired back and swung his axe but kept missing.

"STOP THE TIME!" Hot Rod yelled firing his time-stopping missiles. Megatron quickly reacted and blasted the missiles before they could reach him. He then jumped towards Hot Rod and swung his axe, he hit the ground but the impact made Hot Rod fall to the ground. Hot Rod pulled out Bumblebee's hammer and used it to block Megatron who swung his axe at him again. During their standoff, Hot Rod kicks Megatron which makes the Decepticon leader move back. Hot Rod gets back up on his feet and engages Megatron. Drift and Crosshairs arrive to back up the young Autobot. Drift severs one of Megatron's shoulder blades before he is grabbed by the face and tossed aside. Drift accidentally hits Hot Rod and Crosshairs causing them all to fall off the cliff. Break-Apart then engages Megatron, breaking apart and hitting him from all sides with his limbs before re-assembling himself and firing Megatron. The bullets do little damage and Megatron swings his axe at Break-Apart. The axe cuts through Break-Apart's chest and the Autobot falls off the cliff as well. While Megatron is distracted, Dino pounces on Megatron and punches him on the face repeatedly. Megatron tries to shake him off but Dino has too good of a grip as he's holding onto the Decepticon's tusks. Dino then proceeds to pull at Megatron's tusks, breaking them off and damaging Megatron's mouth guard. Megatron then punches Dino in the stomach and slam him to the ground. He then swings his axe and hits Dino's left arm. He pushes one of the sharp edged further into Dino's elbow in order to pin him to the ground. This breaks Dino's arm in the process. Hound then tackles Megatron and proceeds to punch him.

"You're going down b*tch!" Hound said as he began wrestling Megatron. Megatron grabbed Hound by the waist and threw him aside while Dino tried to push the axe out of his arm. Dino succeeded in doing so but he couldn't move his arm and had to crawl away. Megatron pushes Hound towards Dino causing him to roll and hit the Autobot spy. Both Hound and Dino then fall off the cliff. When they reached the bottom, Hound got up and escorted Dino to safety with Sideswipe accompanying him while Hot Rod, Crosshairs and Drift fought off the remaining Decepticon soldiers. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Minedigger and Optimus all attacked Megatron at once trying to bring him down but to no affect. Megatron fires at Optimus which pushes the Autobot leader aside. Megatron then turns around and fires at both Ratchet and Wheeljack which instantly causes them to fall off the cliff. Megatron then simply grabs Minedigger by the face and throws him off the cliff. Megatron then picks up his axe and turns to face Optimus for their last stand.

"One shall stand…." Optimus said

"One shall fall!" Megatron replied back. The two rushed at one another clashing their blades either one unable to lend a hit. Megatron manages to slash Prime's chest but makes very minor damage to the Autobot. Optimus hits Megatron but does no damage and the impact causes the sword to fly out of his hand. Megatron then attacks Optimus swinging his axe but Optimus deflects it with his shield but the impact forces Optimus to get on his knees. Optimus examines Megatron's body to see what he can to weaken him, he then sees the dark spark on his chest and realizes that he must remove it. Optimus swings his shield at Megatron's face, drops it and then grabs hold of the dark spark. Megatron proceeds to beat Optimus but the Autobot doesn't let go and with all of his strength, Optimus tears the dark spark out of Megatron's chest which badly weakens him. Optimus drops the dark spark and grabs his sword. He charges at Megatron and severs his right leg causing the Decepticon to fall to the ground. Below the cliff from which Optimus and Megatron are fighting. The remaining Decepticon soldiers have been eliminated and the N.E.S.T Soldiers plant the explosives as they prepare to leave the campsite. Optimus walks towards the badly injured Megatron and pulls him so then he can see his face. Optimus gets down on his knee and proceeds to beat Megatron to a bloody pulp. Each time Optimu's Prime's fist lands on Megatron's face. Megatron gets more and more disfigured with the final punch making Megatron lose his left eye. Optimus then grabs his sword and stabs through Megatron's chest pinning him to the ground and pushing the blade in deeper. Megatron screams in pain and coughs out energon before dropping his head to the ground in order to recover. Optimus sits by Megatron and carefully watches how the dying Decepticon breathes heavily, moves with three remaining limbs around and Optimus sees something more intriguing than that. Megatron's only remaining eye is flickering, he doesn't have much time left.

"We…..were brothers once!" Megatron says as his optic flickers out and he succumbs to his wound. Optimus sits by his corpse. "Once!" Optimus replies as he gets up and pulls the sword out of Megatron's chest but suddenly he hears a loud sound. The explosives have went off and the cliff he's standing in begins to collapse. The campsite gets torn apart by the falling debris and being burned to ashes by the fire left from the explosion. The Autobots and the soldiers make it down to the waterfall and turn around to see the chaos unfold. But the real reason they are still standing there is because they are waiting for Optimus to arrive, that is if he can come back after standing in the middle of the explosion.

"Where is he?" Hot Rod asked.

"He should be here!" Break-Apart said.

"Guys! You think he's…" Crosshairs gets interrupted.

"No, NO HE CAN'T BE!" Hound yells interrupting Crosshairs. Hound looks up to see if his leader will return while Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino and Wheeljack lower their heads fearing the worst. Then suddenly from the smoke and the ashes, a Cybertronian figure walks by. The Autobots look up in disbelief. Their beloved leader Optimus is alive and is victorious.

"AUTOBOTS!" Optimus yells pulling out Megatron's axe and throwing towards it to the ground in front of Hound and Crosshairs who move back.

"We have won!" Optimus says as the Autobots raise their arms and cheer at their leader. Optimus stand on top of the waterfall triumphant and relieved but also slightly saddened at the fact that he lost someone that he once called his brother. Far away from Optimus, Another Cybertronian emerges from the rubble, his optics glowing read and his torso being covered in a few blue, glowing circles. It was Soundwave, one of the few survivors of the Decepticon massacre.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Yeah I'm back, sorry that I have been gone for so long, I've been busy with YouTube and school that I ended up taking a long hiatus which is a bad idea since this is a 44 chapter story and this is only chapter 29. Anyways hope you guys like it, the next arc will begin on the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30-Successors

Chicago, Illinois

It is currently midnight. The sky is pitch-black. The city is still in ruins and there are no lifeforms in sight. No humans, animals or Transformers in sight. But then a silver 2017 Aston Martin DB11 drove the wreckage, strangely in a hurry. There was nothing attacking or chasing after the vehicle but still it drove extremely fast. Suddenly a missile flew down to the ground nearly hitting the car. After that another missile hit the ground, clearly aiming for the car. Then another missile struck the ground followed by another, and another and another until a barrage of missiles came crashing down to the ground causing the car too transform. The vehicle turned out to be Cogman who connected to his transtector body and began running away. Cogman being a headmaster was able to turn his head three sixty degrees, an ability that worked out for him as he saw a massive Cybertronian ship orbiting in front of him followed by several Orbital assault crafts flying out of the ship and heading towards him.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Cogman yelled turning his head back and running as fast as he could. The assault crafts continued to pursue him and in an act of self-defense. Cogman turned his head around and fired a missile from his mouth hitting one of the Orbital assault crafts. More assault crafts joined in the chase and Cogman knew that he no time to keep firing and instead chose to run. The assault crafts opened fire slightly damaging Cogman's transtector body before two direct missiles hit Cogman blowing off the right leg and left arm of his Transtector body. Cogman then collapsed, the assault crafts stopped and simply hovered in the air.

"Aww, Bloody Hell!" Cogman groaned shaking off the fall, he then looked up and gasped as he saw the ship flying closer to him. The ship lowered itself and the hatch opened up which allowed an army of Decepticon soldiers to exit and run towards Cogman. Following them was the Decepticon Strategist "Straxus". Straxus slowly walked towards Cogman, surprisingly intimidating the sociopathic headmaster. When Straxus got close enough, he stepped on the Transtector's chest and bent his knee to lower his body so then both he and Cogman can stare at each other eye-to-eye.

"Uh…can I help you?" Cogman stuttered and then asked.

"Are you Autobot or Decepticon?" Straxus asked.

"Well you see it depends…." Cogman stops talking, getting startled by Straxus angry and clearly unamused stare.

"It…it depends on which side has a higher kill count!" Cogman said, clearly joking around. Straxus then grabs Cogman by the head, "You think I'm joking?" Straxus growled.

"No of course not!" Cogman replied back.

"STRAXUS!" A voice yelled from behind, Straxus untightened his grip on Cogman.

"Drop him!" The voice said, Straxus groaned and then slammed Cogman's head to the ground. Straxus then moved back and from behind him, a larger more intimidating Decepticon walked by. Cogman was even more terrified.

"Oh f*ck me!" Cogman said when he saw the Decepticon walking by. The Decepticon grabbed the Transtector's chest and lifted him up. Cogman now had to stare at this Decepticon.

"Who are you?" The Decepticon snarled.

"My name is Cogman and the rest of my information is classified, you creep!" Cogman said mocking the Decepticon.

"I am Sixshot, commander of the Cybertronian Injustice Division and I'm looking for my leader Megatron-Do you know where he is?!" Sixshot asked.

"Megatron? I think that rusty, ugly bloke died in Tokyo!" Cogman said unaware that Megatron actually died in Wisconsin. The news angered Sixshot who refused to believe it.

"You LIE!" Sixshot yelled slamming Cogman against a wall and then dropping him.

"Oh bloody hell!" Cogman said shaking off the impact.

"FINISH HIM OFF!" Sixshot yelled.

"Sideways! Wreckloose!" Straxus yelled at the two Decepticon assassins to kill Cogman.

"Yeah screw this!" Cogman said disconnecting from the Transtector body and transforming back into his human-sized robot form. Cogman then ran off, Sideways and Wreckloose opened fire but continued to miss.

"Ugh….FORGET ABOUT HIM!" Sixshot yelled.

"We need to find more of our fellow Decepticons!" Sixshot said.

"Sixshot, I found several Decepticon readings not far from here, they might know where Megatron is!" Straxus said.

"Very well, follow that trail!" Sixshot said.

"Yes sir!" Straxus replied but then turned around to see a damaged tank under the debris. Straxus scans and take it as an alternate form. Sideways and Wreckloose find two Audi R8s and they scan them. Sideways takes the form of and silver and black Audi while Wreckloose scans the green and black striped Audi.

N.E.S.T Headquarters, Wisconsin.

Hot Rod sits outside the headquarters looking up into the sky, mourning the loss of his brother.

"Hot Rod!" Hot Rod hears his name called, he turns around to find both Hound and Optimus standing behind him.

"Yes?" Hot Rod asks.

"Would you come inside, Sideswipe and the soldiers finished building a training room for young bots like you, he needs you to try it out!" Hound says.

"Yeah…okay!" Hot Rod said before turning his head back.

"Listen up here kid…." Hound was about to shout at the young Autobot before Optimus stops him.

"Let me talk to him!" Optimus says excusing Hound.

"Fine!" Hound says walking back inside. Optimus then walks by Hot Rod and sits next to him.

"It appears that something is bothering you!" Optimus says to Hot Rod.

"Yeah like that's not painfully obvious!" Hot Rod said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Optimus didn't get mad, he understood how upset Hot Rod was and he knew what was troubling him.

"I know that you miss Bumblebee!" Optimus says, Hot Rod raises his head up and pulls out the hammer from his back, the same hammer that once belonged to Bumblebee.

"First Cliffjumper, then Hurricane and now Bumblebee, I'm losing friends and brother left and right!" Hot Rod said lowering his head down and placing his hand over his face. Optimus puts his hand on Hot Rod's shoulder.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you truly care about, Hot Rod!" Optimus says but Hot Rod doesn't lift his head nor reply.

"Ultra-Nova, Sunstreaker, Sentinel, Ironhide, Jazz and many more, all good friends of mine that have perished, one of which I considered my brother!"

"I can't believe you (Hot Rod pushes Optimus Prime's hand away, gets up and drops Bumblebee's hammer), I just can't believe you. After everything Megatron has done, after he nearly killed our planet, nearly killed you and killed my own brother, you still feel pity for him!" Hot Rod yells.

"Why just WHY DO YOU DO THIS? MEGATRON HAS NO RIGHT TO BE REMEMBERED THAT WAY! HE DESERVES TO BE REMEMBERED AS A VILE AND DISGUSTING MONSTER WHO NEARLY KILLED US ALL!" Hot Rod continued yelling at Optimus. Optimus just sat there and proceeded to let Hot Rod yell at him. But before Optimus could say anything, Hot Rod gets interrupted by a voice from a far yelling at them.

"HOT ROD!" the voice is yelled. It was a thick British accent and a recognizable one. Optimus got up while Hot Rod turned around and they noticed Cogman running towards them.

"Cogman?" Hot Rod said.

"At your….service!" Cogman said catching his breath.

"Cogman, old friend! What the hell are you doing here?" Hot Rod leaned down and asked Cogman.

"I came here with some sad news but before first….Where is Bumblebee?" Cogman asks, Hot Rod and Optimus then look at each other with a sad look in their optics.

"He's dead isn't he?" Cogman asks now realizing that the young scout has passed. Hot Rod turns away from Optimus and lowers his head down.

"I'm so sorry!" Cogman walks by Hot Rod and places his hand on Hot Rod's head.

"Optimus!" Hound yells as he, Crosshairs, Break-Apart and Minedigger go outside to check on him.

"Is everything alright, boss?" Hound asks.

"Yes everything is alright with him!" Cogman says. The four Autobots then look down at the headmaster giving him the attention.

"As for me, I was ambushed by a swarm of Decepticons in Chicago!" Cogman says.

"Decepticons?" Minedigger says.

"A swarm?" Crosshairs says.

"Yes, I was attacked by a few Decepticon soldiers and then I was confronted by their commander, calls himself….Sixf*ck or Dipshit, I don't even remember!"

"Sixshot?" Break-Apart asks with a startled tone in his voice.

"Yes, yes Sixshot!" Cogman replies.

"Oh Primus!" Break-Apart whispers.

"You and this Sixshot know each other?" Crosshairs asks.

"Sixshot was the commander of the Cybertronian Injustice Division, a task force of Decepticons that are sent to annihilate any Autobots traveling across space and searching for other alien beings to align with!"

"Mine and Trench's crew, the Nexus-Nebula Scout Team was his last target, he hunted us for solar cycles and wiped out most of our crew until only me, Trench and Canopy were left. Our last encounter was on the planet "Anubis" in the Nexus system where we shot his ship down and he alongside his soldiers crashed into the planet's atmosphere!" Break-Apart explains his history with Sixshot.

"We all thought that Decepticon creep died when he crashed!" Minedigger said.

"Well it looks like he repaired his blood ship and survived and for all we know he might replace Megatron as leader!" Crosshairs said yelling at the two Autobots.

"So Megatron is dead?" Cogman asks.

"Yes, he died in Little Manitou Falls!" Optimus said.

"With Sixshot and his army around, this might bring the Decepticons back into action, this war is apparently far from over!" Optimus said to the Autobots fearing that Sixshot might help the Decepticons rise once more.

"Prepare everyone, we are going to hunt down Sixshot and stop him before he unleashes any more chaos!" Optimus orders the Autobots.

"Will do boss!" Hound says as he Crosshairs, Break-Apart, Minedigger and Cogman run back inside the base.

"Hot Rod!" Optimus grabs Hot Rod by the shoulder who was following Hound and the others. Hot Rod stops in his tracks and turns around to face Optimus.

"I need a quick word with you!" Optimus says to Hot Rod.

"Oh Primus, what now?" Hot Rod groans in annoyance. Optimus tries not to control his emotions and begins speaking to the young Autobot.

"I heard about how you are destined to become a knight one day!"

"So what? You think I'm not worthy?" Hot Rod pushes Optimus' hand away and moves slightly back.

"I never said that Hot Rod!" Optimus replies, Hot Rod looks to the right avoiding eye contact with Optimus.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and I'm quite sure that you're honored by such a title!" Hot Rod slowly starts turning his head, looking back at Optimus.

"But I'm afraid you are too reckless, you need to control yourself if you are to become something as honorable and respected as a knight!" Optimus explains to Hot Rod that he is worried for him. Hot Rod wants to yell again but knows that Optimus is right and tries to stay calm.

"You need to learn how to be honorable and respectful to those around you!" Optimus says opening up his chest plate to reveal the Matrix of Leadership.

"That is why I want you to be my successor!" Optimus says pulling out the Matrix and giving it to Hot Rod.

"Are….Are you serious?" Hot Rod asks with a shocked tone in his voice.

"I fear I am not going to be around forever and I must pass down the Matrix to another Autobot!" Optimus explains.

"So you chose me? Why?" Hot Rod asks while holding the Matrix in his hands.

"You need to learn about honor in order to become a knight, I figured that by becoming the leader of the Autobots, this would be the only way for you to learn!" Optimus explains.

"But Optimus, I don't know if I'm ready for such a responsibility!" Hot Rod said feeling reluctant to succeed Optimus. Optimus places his hand on Hot Rod's shoulder.

"When we finish off Sixshot, I will teach you everything you need to learn about how to be a leader!" Optimus says making Hot Rod feel more confident.

"I won't let you down!" Hot Rod says as he opens up his chest plate and puts the Matrix inside his chassis.

Chicago, Illinois

Sixshot and the remaining members of the Injustice Division continue searching for the surviving Decepticons until they stop in their tracks when they notice that the energon signals have been lost.

"Why are we stopping?" Sixshot asked.

"The energon signals are gone!" Straxus replied.

"What!?" Sixshot yells transforming out of his mechanical wolf form and into robot mode.

"Search every single ruin in this forsaken city, I wanted those Decepticons found!" Sixshot orders the Decepticon soldiers piloting the Orbital assault crafts above him to go locate the Decepticons. Suddenly the two seekers "Thundercracker" and "Skywarp" fly back to Sixshot with another jet following them. The two seekers transform and the jet accompanying them transforms as well revealing itself to be Nitro.

"Nitro, I see you are one of the survivors!" Sixshot says.

"I'm guessing you are looking for us, follow me and I'll show you our hideout!" Nitro says as he and the seekers fly off. Sixshot transforms into his jet mode and follows Nitro with Straxus, Sideways and Wreckloose driving after them. They follow Nitro towards to his hideout where Shockwave, Soundwave, Berserker, Mohawk, Barricade, Hooligan and Onslaught are currently hiding. The four Decepticons transform into their robot modes and go inside to regroup.

"Soundwave, old friend!" Sixshot said.

"By the Primes, you're alive!" Soundwave replies, shocked that Sixshot was still alive after disappearing the Nexus system.

"I am not alone, almost all of my crew have survived and are on their way!" Sixshot replies.

"I wish to see Megatron!" Sixshot said but ends up getting no response from any of the surviving Decepticons.

"Well?" Sixshot asks getting rather impatient.

"Barricade!" Shockwave says getting the enforcer's attention.

"Yes Shockwave!" Barricade walks by Shockwave and begins to pull something heavy towards Sixshot. When Barricade manages to pull it out and slide towards Sixshot, he looks down and realizes that it is a coffin. He opens it and is shocked and angered by what he sees. Inside the coffin, lies Megatron's mutilated corpse. His battle damage is still visible, his right leg is still severed from his body, his left optic is currently out of its socket and there is a gaping hole in his chest from which Optimus impaled him with his sword. Sixshot was angered by what he is currently seeing and pushes the coffin aside.

"Megatron was one of the many casualities, most of our finest warriors died alongside him….We are all that is left!" Nitro explains the situation to Sixshot. Sixshot growls in anger and clenches his fist.

"Prime will pay for this, I SWEAR TOO IT!"

"My brothers, we are done hiding from the Autobots. We are going to hunt them down and destroy them!" Sixshot said telling the Decepticons their new task.

"And I'll make sure of it, as your new…leader!" Sixshot said self-electing himself as the new leader and successor to Megatron.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **And that was Chapter 30, hope you guys like the new chapter which is also technically the first chapter in the second arc. Let me know what you guys think of Sixshot, Straxus and all the other new characters and I hope you guys are excited for the next Chapter.**


End file.
